Here Comes the Porn Star
by narusuke
Summary: Meet Roxy Angelheart: 14, blonde, dainty and cute. He's a demigod so he needs to be in camp. No problem...right? Oh, and did I mention that he's also a porn star? Uh-oh...
1. Take 1: New Feelings, New Faces

**Author's note**: Okay, this is my second series for , and my second fic for PJO. I haven't read the book (up until now) and maybe there were few things that are amiss. Excuse me for that but hey! I did my best in reading the synopsis of all books! So I guess…just a guess, that's enough foundation for this fic.

Also, I'm kind of adapting Hesoid' s Theogeny, just a few details like Chaos and the Primordial gods.

**Warning**: Like my fellow author Hitomi-chan would say, there's a reason why's this fic's rated M, up until the end. Lots of errors (though I've taken care most of them, this fic's betaless) Slash, Shounen-ai, some OOCness, OC… yeah that's the gist of it.

Oh, critics, suggestions, and other's (uh, flames are exempted. A little onion-skinned over here…) are all accepted. All of it will be a part of my growth as an author!

* * *

><p>Here Comes the Porn Star<p>

Take 1: New Feelings, New Faces; Enter the Porn Star.

**Percy's POV:**

I stretched my body while inhaling dawn's scent. I was in the porch of my cabin in camp half blood and right now, everybody's still asleep and probably dozing off last night's show.

_Yeah, 'show' is the most adequate word for it._

It happened during last night's dinner when some Ares kid, with the lead of Clarisse of course, started to tease and bully Nico once again. She poured boiling water on Nico's back and said something like "wimpy" and "faggot". Calling others by names is a normal thing for Ares-children, but inflicting pain to others, especially to Nico is just an impassable thing for me.

Nico's howls of pain were excruciating to my ears. I don't want to hear it, and I want to make anyone who's responsible for it to pay dearly. Without so much of a second thought I tackled Clarisse, pinning her on the ground with my Riptide dangerously placed on her throat while Michael and Annabeth tended Nico's injuries. Nico's writhing in agony as the hot liquid burns his skin. It took all of my self-control and virtues not to slash her throat right there. Most of the campers were terrified by the sudden turn of events. I stared hard at Clarisse's eyes, boring cold flames in it as I apply more pressure on my blade. Some Aphrodite kids shrieked in horror when they saw a rather thick line of blood dripping from Clarisse's neck. Her eyes were wide and stricken by fear that the only thing she could utter was the phrase "_only joking_".

A joke? That was a joke? I growled in rage; that's got to be the campers' cue. I saw only red and I was about to send Clarisse off to Hades when a hoard of demigods came to neutralize me. I didn't quite remember what happened after that, I only heard them yelling at me to take control of my powers. Apparently, being the son of Poseidon, I inherited most of my father's maneuvers, including cyclone and tsunami summon…

And that's why most part of the camp became an instant swimming pool…

"Percy."

I looked ahead of my porch to see Chiron walking closer, his face contorted in a disapproving scowl. Oh great now I've got to hear the sermon of the day first thing in the morning. "Chiron, good morning." I said.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm cool, though a little drained. I didn't know that doing that feat will tire me much." I joked, and then I realized that I'm not in the position to joke. "Uh, I'm sorry about last night, about Clarisse."

Chiron sighed and massaged his temple. He let out another sigh before glaring at me. _Oh no, not a good sign_.

"Percy, you must come to realize the consequences of your actions." He said. "The Gods were disturbed by this display of savageness."

"But Chiron! It was Clarisse's fault! She hurt Nico without hesitation."

"Yes, but I should've dealt with it not you!" Chiron shouted back, his eyes stern and hard. "Ares pleaded to Zeus to expel you in Camp Half-Blood and he agreed to it! Good thing that Poseidon, Hades and majority of the Gods and Goddesses incur Zeus' disapproval of Ares' proposition. Your father pointed out that it was Clarisse's fault and Hades said that he could've done worse and you only did the right thing. Athena also reasoned out that the Camp's magic took hold of you and used you as its means to punish Clarisse."

That caught me off guard. So, the gods saw my actions as a right thing? Chiron said majority, meaning most of them, hell even Hades came in my defense! That went well, I guess and I made a mental note to make offerings for all of them. I sighed with relief before wiping sweat beads off of my face to look at Chiron's stern gaze. "Look. I'm sorry. You're right, it's your jurisdiction not mine."

Chiron's stern face softens a little before giving me a small smile. "It's alright little godling. Now you've learned a lesson for yourself, you need to help in cleaning the area. It's quite a big mess you made."

Upon surveying the damage done, I remembered someone who should be my top priority. With worry taking over me, I jumped off my porch and walked up to Chiron. "Um, how's Nico?" I said.

I don't really understand it but whenever Nico's name was mentioned, I kind of got a feeling that I should listen or like I should be involved and I should care. It's kind of weird really; you don't start caring to a person who had treated you like his worst enemy, although that's in the past. Since Bianca died, I kind of took after her the responsibility to look after Nico, like how a big brother to his younger sibling. What had happened last night was just a solid proof that I started to care for the young son of Hades.

"He's fine, Michael had already healed his injuries and right now he's resting in the medical cabin."

I felt relief that Nico's okay now, though whenever I remember what happened to him I just couldn't contain my anger. That Clarisse, being all unreasonable and… and… oh gods! I wish I won't see her today, I don't know what will I going to do to her.

"Percy, I believe that the weather forecast said it'll be all sunshine today in New York." Chiron said.

I wondered why the weather forecast was mentioned. Does it mean we're going for a trek? "Um, what of it?" I asked. Chiron only smirked before pointing the sky. I looked up and saw that there were angry cyclone clouds gathering up there. "Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I quickly dispersed all anger bubbling inside me and instantly, and clouds dispersed.

Now whether they want to assess my mood, all they have to do to look up. That's a dead giveaway, isn't it?"

"Percy, try to be more responsible with your emotions for it influence the flow of your power. The last thing I would like to happen is to see this camp underwater. Breakfast will be ready." He said before leaving.

"Wait! Chiron, can I see Nico? Like now?"

Chiron halted for a moment before turning back at me. "Alright, bring him his breakfast." He said.

That's great! I thought. "Thanks." I said before turning around to prepare for the day.

OOOOOO

**Nico's POV**

My back feels like hell. I remembered every time I summon a huge pillar of flame to incinerate my enemies. Perhaps this is nothing compared to what they feel but I kind of got an idea how painful that might be. I moved a little and to my dismay, a stinging sensation erupted from my back. _Damn that Clarisse! I'll get back at her when I'm all done here!_

That's when I remembered what happened. Percy went berserk and had his Riptide on the bastard's neck. The next thing I know before passing out is that someone's yelling "control yourself" and that the camp was flooded.

_Talk about hero impulses. _I thought. A smile starts to creep into my face when I remember how Percy reacted. It only proves that Percy cares for me, and he will kick anyone's ass for my safety.

_My hero_.

I giggled when I got a mental image of Percy all clad in Greek armor complete with heavy weapons, but then kind of grimace at the whole picture. I mean, Greek fashion's not bad but that kind of wardrobe's like centuries ago!

_If Percy's going to be a hero, he'll be a gorgeous one._ I imagined Percy in all black leather pants and motorcycle jacket on top of an inner grey t-shirt, his Riptide resting on his shoulder like how Squall Lionheart would pose in one of the Final Fantasy franchise in PS. _There, that's what I call a handsome hero._

One might wonder why am I thinking of my cousin/friend in that way. Being true to myself, I've come to realize that I'm madly infatuated with Percy. It all started when he saved me from that manticore back there in the labyrinth. Also, whenever I miss Bianca or whenever I need someone to cry on, Percy's always been there. He took it to himself to watch over me, probably as a form of retribution for my sister's death. And even though sometimes he treated me like a kid (aside the fact that I'm decades older than him), I don't mind, as long as Percy's willing to give me those smiles of his that I've grown to like.

My broodings were interrupted when someone entered the room. _Ah, speak of the devil_. There, in his all blue get-up, was Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. He's with a tray full of foods, probably for me.

"Hey squirt." He called.

"Hello fish boy." I answered while trying to get up. Quote: "TRYING". My back still hurts. Good thing they bandaged me up and they had donned me with one of the medical cabin's billowy shirts.

"Whoa! Hold your horses Nico." He said before placing the tray of food on top of the table by my bed and sitting beside me to give me extra support. His hands wrapped around me to help me sit up, though he's avoiding my back because of my injury. He grabbed a nearby pillow and cushioned my lower back for extra leverage.

"Thanks." I said. Funny, why my cheeks kind of warm, is the A/C off? Did I catch a fever? Percy craned his neck in curiosity, his eyes a little wide and his brows were knitted together. _How cute_.

"Nico, you're kind of flushed. Are you okay?" He said before placing his hand on my forehead. My cheeks were getting warmer and I'm sure in Hades that I'm blushing right now. He further inspects my temperature by placing his hand on my neck to cup my pulse. Feeling that nothing seems wrong, he lifted his hand to cup my cheek. He ran his thumb on my blushing cheek and I immediately turn away.

"What are you doing you dork?" I said after deciding that the doors getting kind of pretty and that it deserves a fare share of my gaze. Percy snickered before ruffling my hair, to my utter annoyance.

"C'mon Nico, loosen up a bit." He said. Me? Loosen up? I glared at him to point out how will I going to loosen up in this kind of situation.

"Pray tell me how oh mighty son of Poseidon when my back's burned with smoldering water?" I complained theatrically. I immediately regretted saying that because Percy's face fell down, a frown painting his gorgeous face.

_Nice one Nico._

"I'm sorry about last night." He said in a hush voice, his eyes still downcast and his hands' intertwining his fingers, a nervous gesture I guess. I scoffed at this, knowing that he doesn't have to apologize for anything since Clarisse is just being a big jerk… or a bigger jerk.

"Percy you don't have to, you know? It's not your fault." I said. "Seriously, you're just too good for yourself and for that I will try to nominate you for a role as one of the Care Bears." Percy laughed a little at this which made me sigh in relief. I maybe a jerk, but I know how to make amend for my stupidities, unlike some Ares-kid losers. "So, thank you for bringing my food in here. Aren't you going to service me, Prince of the Seas?"

Percy gave me that gorgeous smirk of his before helping me eat. After several bites I'm done. I'm not a heavy eater unlike some boy with sea-green eyes in front of me who can stomach a bunch of blue foods and gulped them down effortlessly. Percy gave me a glass of milk to drink and some pain relievers. Thank gods.

"Thank you Percy, I'm glad you came here." I said before I could even stop myself. Shit that was too obvious! I don't want to tell him yet! I dreaded that Percy might think THAT way. Shit! I'm so embarrassed right now, and I can't look up to face him. I felt him getting closer and I felt myself going stiff, heart beating erratically inside my chest. Oh hell, please I don't want to blush.

"Nah! Seeing that you're okay is worth all the trouble this morning." He said while ruffling my hair. Trouble? This morning?

"What 'Trouble this morning'? What happened?" I asked. "I hope they aren't mad at you for, you know, hanging out with me and stuffs." I said. Percy shook his head in disagreement before answering my questions.

"They aren't mad at me Nico." He said before pausing, eyes downcast and somber. "They're afraid of me now."

I frowned at this, them? Afraid of Percy? That's…ludicrous! Percy's the best person in the world! Why? Percy glanced up at me with those beautiful blue-green orbs, though his eyes conveying worry and anxiety.

"Why Percy? Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice conveying the same emotions as his eyes were.

"Nico, after what Clarisse did to you, things got kind of messy." He said. Now it was my turn to crane my neck in curiosity.

"What happened?" I asked. Percy inhaled deeply before starting with his story.

"I did something stupid." He said as he covers his face with his hands. He drags his hands downwards, a sign of frustration which is typically Percy. "I lost control over myself. When I saw you writhing there, injured and hurting, all I saw was red. I lunged forward to acquaint my Riptide to Clarisse's neck." He said before standing up to turn his back on me. I hear some hisses before he continued with a voice barely containing his anger. Up ahead of us were thunderclouds roaring like hungry lions. "My anger was inconsolable! I'm doing everything in my power not to wring her neck, my grip's even shaky and my body's auto-piloting in applying pressure enough to draw blood! She said that it was just a joke. A joke? Can you believe it? Well, hurting you is not a joke in my book!"

Rain started to pour with strong winds slapping the window. Thunder erupted again and I could feel that this isn't any normal storm. There's something to it, like someone's doing it, and definitely it's not Zeus. "I was about to send Clarisse to a vacation in Hades, only if not half of the demigods here in Camp came to neutralize me." He said before glancing to the window, watching the rippling waters. "And they're afraid of me because I've just receive a new power; I manage to convert most of camp into a swimming pool via cyclone summon."

And right on cue, Grover came bursting into the door, wet and all. "Percy! Man, Chiron told me to watch over you since you're a little upset." He said before striding inside and taking a towel to dry his upper body. "He also demands that you should control your anger since he doesn't want to see this camp as the next Atlantis."

Percy suddenly realized what weather disturbance he's making. Quickly he concentrated in controlling his emotions, in tampering his anger and I could see that he's having a hard time. I guess calming yourself when you saw the ugly of face of Clarisse is a hard thing to do.

"Percy, please sit here beside me." I said while tapping my bedside. Percy sat down and immediately I took hold of his shoulders and rubbed it. "C'mon Percy, you don't have to be mad. That's so not you, you know?" I joked. "And besides, trying to be calm when all you see was Clarisse's ugly face is a really hard thing to do, so please don't think of her. You are warranting yourself with a permanent pass to the asylum if you do." I said. Percy snickered upon hearing the words ugly and Clarisse in one sentence because, well, that's kind of true, isn't it? Okay, maybe not but hey! Any girl who scrunches her face in anger is ugly. His eyes started to calm, the same time with the storm outside calms. When he released a sighed, the storm abruptly stops.

Grover, who's munching some metal junks near him, whistled in amazement. "Whoa! Percy, it's your fault why the weather's getting freaky outside?"

Percy glanced back at him while trying to look sheepish. "Well, kind of." He said. He looked back at me and smiled beautifully. "Thanks Nico." He said before squeezing my hands. He cupped my cheeks and ran his thumb over it, making me subconsciously leaning at the touch. "Please rest. I'll be back later." He said before standing up to leave.

I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now. It's like my heart's going to explode or something! Gods, I'm sure I'm all blushy and flushy now! I couldn't just stop thinking about Percy's gorgeous smiles, the way he squeezed my hands and oh! He caressed my cheeks!

"Oh Lady Aphrodite help me!" I moaned before collapsing back at my bed, feeling mushy inside.

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

I really don't want to leave Nico there, but I got duties. Being the one the Big Three's child nearest to 16, I must prepare myself in helping for the upcoming war. Now with Kronos (big, bad boss) is at large, I must do everything in my abilities to help the Gods in winning this. My control over my powers needs refinement. My swordsmanship, although not half bad, needs improvement. We don't know whoever demigod Kronos had swayed to help him in his cause. Then there's the other Titans like Hyperion, Oceanus, Coeus, and the Giants I have to overpower. Being the son of one of the Big Three, responsibilities will be laid upon your shoulders, like the world on Atlas' shoulders.

But I couldn't just ignore Nico, like I just can't take my eyes off of him especially now he's injured.

Okay, maybe I'm just over-reacting. I mean Nico's not in super bad shape but still! I couldn't just stomach it. Back in the infirmary, I had a hard time in suppressing my emotions, especially when I'm in the middle of a raging fit. But one touch of Nico and eventually I'm okay again, hell, I even snickered when he said Clarisse's face is ugly.

_Speaking of which, Clarisse is now my scheduled sparring partner._

"Right." I huffed before walking down the road towards the arena.

Things are becoming more edgy in camp. Right now every camper's watching out for me like I'm some dangerous animal about to kill them the moment they do something stupid. Even the battle loving (and obviously empty headed) children of Ares seems to be scared of me. The nymphs (to may relief) aren't calling me anymore (I don't know if that's a good or bad thing), the Hermes cabin aren't being buddy-buddy now, and even the children of Aphrodite aren't swooning over me!

_Am I really that scary?_

"Hey Percy!" I turned around to see Annabeth coming for me. "Hey what's with the long face?" She asked. I snorted; really sometimes (in one or two occasions) even the offspring of Athena are nothing more but dunderheads.

"Well, why wouldn't I when almost all campers in this camp are afraid of me?" I answered.

Annabeth looked around and saw the anxious gazes of her fellow campers. "Oh, that. Well, just let them that way and they'll be okay with you again. Just don't let your emotions get you all fired up, you're really scary." She said.

I frowned, I really don't want to believe it but even Annabeth, the wise girl, said that I'm scary. "Am I really that scary?"

Annabeth scoffed, yeah I'm scary…

"You scared the shit out of Clarisse! She's like in trauma up until now! Given that she's a daughter of Ares, it's really rare to see her like that!" She said. Well, I guess I overdid it, didn't I?

"And Percy, I don't know what's going but you're getting too close, WAY TOO CLOSE, to Nico. It's not like you to go amuck! You shouldn't have done that to Clarisse, I mean yeah they love to taunt others, but that's just what they are. And Percy, you should've been more patient."

"Annabeth, Clarisse hurt him! I couldn't just let it pass! Nico's my cousin, no he's like my brother now, and I won't let anyone, god or mortal, hurt him." I said while trying my very best to control my anger.

"Then you could've just let Chiron punish her."

"Annabeth, I did the right thing. They're getting a lot worse than before and they need some thorough disciplining. The gods up there said that I did the right thing, hell, even Hades is on my side!"

"But Percy–"

"CLARISSE IS BEING STUPID!" I shouted just in time when thunderclouds roared. Every camper hide, dock, froze, and some even took hold of their weapons. As for Annabeth, she was wide eyed and dumbfounded. Sorry Annabeth, but you wished for it. Soon enough cold wind started to blow and even I could feel the chill of an upcoming storm.

"Hey, is it all weird in here? I mean one second it's all sunshine, then storm, then sunshine and this again?" Someone yelled. I heard an "Ow!" after that. "What is it this time, hailstorm?"

When we look at the source of the voice, what we saw was a young boy (probably 13 or 14) in sunglasses, with long, droopy blonde hair and healthy pale skin complexion. His dress is somewhat _indecent _in the eyes of minors. Seriously, a hanging t-shirt that barely covers his upper body and a pair low-waist pants that reveals the elastic band of his undergarment?

_Who the hell is this kid?_

"Percy, the weather please." I heard Chiron from behind me. I breathe in and out to calm myself because I know that the weather's worsening.

"Heroes! Warriors! Assemble." Usually, when Chiron called for everyone to assemble all will hustle up but this time, no one's willing to take a step forward. "NOW!" Chiron yelled and everyone ran for it.

_Funny, but I guess they're more afraid of the gentle Chiron than me._ I said. I tried to move away from others, but in the opposite everybody's moving away from me. Chiron straightened himself before casting his eyes at the newcomer "Roxy, please step forward."

The blonde stepped forward with a strut, and as he does, everyone got a glimpse of his tribal heart tattoo at the base of his spine.

_What the hell?_

He turns around to face us all before taking his sunglasses off. His eyes were different, one red and the other's green. Heterochromatic, I guess?

"Everyone, this is Roxy Angelheart. He will be joining our camp starting today." Chiron said.

There was an eerie silence before someone exclaimed something…indecent to the ears of minors.

"Roxy? You're Roxy the Hollywood Gay Porn Star?" Said by someone from the Hermes cabin. Jaws dropped and eyes widen upon hearing what kind of person this newcomer is. He? He's barely 14 and he's a gay porn star? Of Hollywood no less?

Roxy only smirked at him and let out a giggle before eyeing the guy before. "Well, it pleases me that my fame reaches beyond the gates of Camp Half-Blood. I wonder, though, how in the world did you know me and my career?" He said.

Teases were flying in Hermes cabin, even the Ares cabin was teasing. Some campers look at Roxy with disgust, especially the female population.

One of the female lackeys of Clarisse, Trisha, came up to him to eye him from head to toe.

_Oh come on, not again?_

"You're a faggot." Trisha said loudly, enough to be heard by everyone, while shooting dirty looks at him. Everyone laughed and teased at the newcomer, some were even asking for a one night stand while other's cheering for Trisha. Roxy, on the other hand, was smiling sweetly at her like they're friends and all. He's actually brave; Trisha's the largest female in the Ares cabin and she's also one of the strongest but Roxy, surprisingly, held his ground at the imposing presence of Trisha.

"Yep, I am not called as the hottest and youngest piece of meat in the porn industry for nothing, so what of it, stock pile of useless fat?" He said in a sweet, sinful tone. "Sorry babe, but if you want to have sex with me I'm telling you; female bores me in bed, especially ugly ones."

That took everyone by surprise, especially Trisha since she was feared by the majority of demigods (those who are weaker than her). I could even see the way Trisha's face contorts into an angry scowl since I'm just a few centimeters away from her.

"Tough one eh? Let's see if you can handle that for long!" Trisha said before throwing a punch at Roxy. I was about to intervene when Roxy used the force of Trisha's attack as a leverage. He jumped and landed in from of me, and upon landing he grabbed my crotch (armored, mind you) and pulled my sword out of its scabbard. He spins it expertly before thrusting it backwards even without looking (since he bowed his head low), right at Trisha's face.

It was like time stopped. Everyone was holding their breaths, me included. The tip of my sword was only millimeters away from Trisha's wide eyes and if Roxy didn't stop it in time, we're going to have one dead demigod right now.

"Oh my, you're cute." Roxy said. He's staring at me with his red-green eyes and his face slightly agape. He bit his pink lips before pulling the sword away from Trisha's face and sheathing it quickly on my sword scabbard. He straightens his body before holding his right hand in a pre-shake hand gesture. "Hi! I'm Roxy. You are?" He said while giving me a flirtatious look.

This guy's something, one second he was about to kill someone and now he's all like flirting with me? I was speechless, not only me but everyone present. Even Chiron's surprised. Trisha was shocked; it was rare for someone to pull that kind of trick on her. She was about make a comeback when Roxy swiftly pulled someone's helmet and banged Trisha's head with it, sending her to dreamland in an instant.

"Please don't interfere when I'm trying to woo someone." He said to the now knocked out Trisha "So, where were we? I believe you're about to give me your name."

_Talk about smooth criminal…_

"Uh… I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." I said before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Oh… Son of Poseidon, that's so cool." He was about to 'do' something else when Chiron called him.

"Roxy, I will show you to your cabin. If you would please come with me." Chiron said before dismissing the band of demigods. "Percy, Annabeth, Grover you will accompany Roxy afterwards. Join us for a while."

Chiron led the way towards the said cabin. He said Roxy's cabin, so meaning this kid's a big shot. It's not like someone's granted with a cabin of their own without enough privilege. Besides, isn't there like 11 cabins all in all? Obviously he's not with the other demigods around, but if he has a sole cabin, then who's his godly parent? Hera? Artemis?

Right by my side were Grover and Annabeth, talking in hush voices as Chiron and Roxy argues.

"You know Chiron, I went through all the troubles in looking for this place and then what? I'll be greeted very rudely by one of Ares' pathetic spawns? What happened to nowadays demigods?" he ranted while making comical gestures with his hands.

"Roxy, the children of Ares are ill-tempered since then and will always be. I'm really upset that you knocked one of your seniors out."

"Oh for the love of Zeus she started it! Like hell I'll allow someone like her to mar my beautiful face." He hissed before stopping, I could see that he's pondering on something. Chiron stopped walking as well when he noticed that his charge isn't following him.

"Uh, Chiron? About the rules and regulation…the…you know, sleeping in one cabin?"

Chiron raised a quizzical brow before answering. "Well, after lights out no two demigods of opposite sex should be alone in a cabin, unless they're siblings." Roxy was about to let out a cheer of victory when Chiron cut him out. "But in your case, after lights out you shouldn't be with anyone, male or female."

"WHAT! That's frigging unfair!" The blond howled in frustration, successfully getting the attention of every nearby camper. "No, I'll forbid it! It's in my nature to go against the rule!"

"Roxy, since you're inside this camp you will follow its rules and regulations from now on." Chiron said. Roxy stuck out his tongue childishly at him, and it made Chiron to sigh and massage his forehead. "Roxy, your mother will not be pleased."

"Who cares? It's not like mom can come down here or anything. She's so busy in redecorating the cosmos." He said. "Besides, just like what I've said, it isn't in my nature to follow rules and regulation, that and all the things that come with me being the son of my mother."

That piqued my curiosity. This kid's a son of a major Olympian. I can safely say that. "What? Redecorating the cosmos?" I asked out of the blue. Both Chiron and Roxy looked back at me. Annabeth and Grover stopped by my side, their faces contorted in a curious frown. I can sense that they want to know the origin of this kid as well.

"Chiron, who's this kid? Who are his parents?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron turns to face us, so as Roxy.

_I got a bad feeling about this._

"Heroes, allow me to introduce Roxy, the only demigod son of Chaos, the gapless void."


	2. Take 2: Silver Toes

**Author's Note**: Nope, not mine. PJO's not mine, its R.R anyway (I really wished that it's the other way around).

What's mine? Well, Roxy Angelheart a.k.a Hollywood Gay Porn Star

Warning: Lewd scenes (nothing heavy though)

* * *

><p>Here Comes the Porn Star<p>

Take II: Silver toes

**Percy's POV**

Dawn, again, another day in camp half blood I guess? I kind of got this habit of waking early in the morning since I want to feel the morning fog.

I recollected yesterday's events. I found out that I have new powers installed, and somehow I got a little closer with Nico, and then came the newest addition in camp: Roxy Angelheart a.k.a Hollywood Gay Porn Star. Not only that, he's also our senior because the poof was the only demigod son of Chaos, the goddess who brought forth the whole universe.

And apparently the goddess who first brought Obsessive Compulsive Disorder since, according to Roxy, she couldn't just stop redecorating and redecorating the whole cosmos, ever since the beginning of time.

Roxy is really a cool guy, well, weird but he's just okay… I guess? He's hitting at me (and every cute boy in camp) alright, but I guess it's just one of his hobbies…or lame jokes. He's getting along with Grover pretty well (minus the flirting of course. Roxy said that Grover's too hairy for him) since both of them were music addicts, but not with Annabeth. Annabeth just couldn't believe a cute boy like Roxy (not that I'm surprised though, even the daughters of Aphrodite said the same thing) would turn out to be gay. Plus, Roxy gave this chaotic vibe that makes Annabeth, the wise girl, daughter of Athena and known battle strategist, completely edgy and uncomfortable. Most of the guys were edgy around him too, especially the Ares guys since Roxy's one hell of a fighter. He managed to won an impromptu capture the flag yesterday, not even a single scratch to top it off.

_I really think that's the magic of his tattoo. Well, it's kind of distracting nonetheless._ I thought when I remembered a son of Apollo about to strike Roxy from behind. He stopped mid-strike upon laying eyes at the tattoo, and he was transfixed until Roxy knocked him out.

He became an instant hero after that and the Hermes cabin was worshipping him; it turns out to be that majority of the Hermes guys, (and some Athena and Apollo guys), were all fans of Roxy. I heard that one of the Hermes kids have a complete DVD set of Roxy's movies.

"Halt! Everyone please. I don't want to be cursed by one of your parents. Calm your pants therefore!" Roxy said with all the cliché and theatrical accents he could muster. He's really a funny guy, a funny and weird guy, or gay, whatever.

_Oh I was about to get Nico out of the medical cabin today_.

Maybe I could introduce Nico to him?

Quickly donning today's outfit, blue t-shirt and navy blue sweat pants, I went outside my cabin to get Nico out of the medical cabin. The medical cabin is near Apollo's, where soft plucking of lyres echo. Such tranquil melody, I kind of like it to pass by on these parts since the soothing sounds of their lyres were kind of relaxing.

Well, not today because somebody's got another plan in mind.

All of a sudden, a blasting music of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance shook the whole camp, overpowering the sounds of lyres coming from Apollo's cabin. And to my even more surprise, strings of curses and foul words erupted from the said cabin, most of them pertaining to a certain blonde.

_I swear that kid would really be a handful one._ I shook my head in disbelief, well starting today camp's not going to be the same again. I opened the door and greeted the attendant of the cabin. On his bed was Nico, brows knitted together in annoyance and confusion.

_He's kind of cute this way eh?_

"Hi." I said before ruffling his hair. He swatted my hand away and before rearranging his hairdo.

"Percy, who's playing that hideous music?" Nico said. He's wearing his normal outfit today; black jacket over grey t-shirt and black jeans. I offered my hand to help him stand and I couldn't stop snickering when the music came to the chorus part. "What's funny? The music's horrendous!"

"Easy Nico. There's a new kid in camp." I said. We went for the door after waving a goodbye to the attendant. "And he's the one playing that 'horrendous' music, as you put it cordially."

We're outside the medical cabin in a jiffy and, to my utter disbelief, everyone's already wide awake. Normally during this time of the day, only a handful of campers were awake and majority of the campers were still dozing off. The only notable morning persons were me, Nico, and a handful of Athena kids.

"I believe it's got to be the music." Nico muttered. I snickered to myself before pulling Nico to the sound's direction. "Hey Percy! Where are you taking me now?" Nico asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to him." I answered.

"Who?"

"Roxy Angelheart, the new kid."

"Why?" He asked but I didn't answer. We kept on walking until we arrived at a black painted cabin with two loudspeakers outside, and a neon light that spells "WELCOME" on the front door. Nico couldn't believe what he's seeing now, it's just…out of place? Did he redecorate the whole cabin in one night?

"Percy, is this his cabin?" I nodded in response and he scowled in disbelief. "This more looks like a whorehouse in the red-light district!"

I too scowled at this, and I kind of agree to his observations. I knocked at the door once, but no one answered. I was about to knock again when I heard a moan, followed by a loud crash, then a giggle and another loud and long moan.

_Okay… Maybe right now's a really bad time, or better yet, maybe introducing Nico to Roxy's the last thing I would like to do considering Roxy's the least influence I want for Nico._

"Uh…Roxy? Are you in there? Breakfast will start in 30 minutes." I said before turning to Nico. There were hushed voices and lots of movements inside. How can that be if the cabin's supposed to house only ONE demigod?

"Roxy?" I called again. This time it was answered with a distant "Coming!" Sure enough after a minute the door opened to reveal a very sweaty Roxy; hair disheveled, lips red-abused and all.

"Hi Percy!" He said before turning to his peer, he's out breath. "And I guess you're Nico di Angelo? I'm Roxy Angelheart, nice to meet you." He said before offering his hand for a shake. Nico hesitated in reaching his hands, **who knows what he's touching behind closed doors**? Sensing that Nico doesn't have the desire to shake hands, Roxy just dropped his hand and smiled at him. "Percy, I didn't know that your cousin's cute, might I say really cute." He said before flashing Nico his flirting smirk while posing like a…um…call girl?

Nico seems terrified by the sudden and open-hitting of Roxy on him. He couldn't even believe that a young boy Roxy would be like that, and would pose like that!

"Percy, I think we should really get our breakfast now." Nico said before clutching the sleeve of my shirt. "Yeah, like now." There was another crash inside the cabin and I swear I heard someone groan. Roxy immediately turned red.

"You know Percy, Nico's right. You go ahead and I will finish this mess first." He said before closing the door. Nico pulled me away from the cabin and into the Poseidon table where we sat down. Nico was all pale… well paler than usual, and his eyes were panic-stickered.

"He's a sicko!" Nico said while he tried his best not to look flustered. "He's like hitting on me or something I swear he's a complete sicko!"

"Well Nico, he's a porn star."

And the look on Nico's face was priceless…

"What? A porn star?"

"A GAY porn star." I rectified. Nico was out of words; I think even he couldn't believe it. He tried to make some coherent thought, but it really took him a whole minute to.

"Him? A gay porn star? Percy he's so young like, 13 or 14!"

"Nico, I'm not kidding. He's a REAL porn star and the porn industry use to call him as Roxy Angelboy. Even the Hermes cabin clarified it."

"Hermes cabin? How did they even know that?" He said before casting a suspicious look towards their direction. The Hermes table was loud and even I could hear Roxy's name and the words like porn, fuckable, sexy, hard-on and everything sexually related in one sentence. Mortified, Nico turn to look at me with disbelieving eyes. "Them? Hardcore fans of that weirdo?" He said.

"Yeah, that's correct and not only them, even some Athena and Apollo kids were talking about him." I answered, and I guess that's a lot to process because Nico finds it hard to even swallow his drink. Nico only shook his head in response before muttering about "some people really…" and chomping on his breakfast. Feeling that Nico didn't want to extend our discussion, I ate my part of the breakfast with an occasional glance towards Chaos Cabin's direction.

_I wonder what's happening inside. I swear I heard someone else. _I thought before eating my breakfast.

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

Now, things in camp are really getting weirder and weirder! Oh I mean real weird!

Everybody's getting worse on me…

Well, being the son of Hades has its consequences. First they will treat you indifferently because of your lineage. Some will give you the cold shoulder while others wish you to stay and mope somewhere else, or better be, in the Underworld. Worst part, others will try to hurt you literally but good thing Percy made sure that no one would ever dare to try it again.

_Serves you right you buff Clarisse!_

Percy gained a new power: Cyclone Summon

Normally Percy could only manipulate water but cyclones? I heard that only the Trident of Poseidon can summon storms, and even Triton can do that. But then again, Percy's about to turn 16 and perhaps his powers are evolving now.

_I wonder what kind of powers I will gain once I turn 16._

There's a new kid in camp.

Ah yes, Roxy Angelheart, but his namesake's a bit in-contrast with his nature. You see, Roxy's the infamous 'Hollywood Gay Porn Star' and half of the camp's population seems to worship the newcomer. You might wonder how right? Well, the Hermes children's talk of the day consists of his name and lewd words that is unadvisable to minors. The Aphrodite cabin gossips about how perfect his skin was, wondering what product that poof's using. The Hephaestus children (especially the girls) were busy arguing about making new designs of fashionable armors and they're planning to ask Roxy to be their model. The Apollo cabin was a bit annoyed with Roxy though, most of them are muttering "horrendous music early in the morning".

_I agree with them though. _I thought before sipping on some of my milk.

The Ares kids…nah, none of them really gets along with almost anyone. And the Athena kids were thinking of challenging Roxy into a duel while some of them were wondering how Roxy managed to redecorate his cabin in one night, converting a cozy cabin into a whorehouse lookalike. See? It's like the whole camp's amazed and enchanted by the fruitcake! Hell, even Grover think he's cool and stuff and I really think that only me and Annabeth were the only people left with functioning logical thinking.

"Hi guys!"

Speak of the Devil…Ugh! Both Percy and I turn to look at Roxy striding towards our table. Some Hermes kids catcalled for him, some whistled shamelessly, and Roxy only waved at them like some kind of candidate for election. _Really, that kid's going to be a major pain in the ass._ Speaking of kid, isn't he about 13 or 14? Then why is he wearing revealing clothes?

"Nico, a white t-shirt and short pants are not that revealing." Percy said. _Did I say it out loud? _Roxy walked spritely till he reached our table and settle beside Percy. He smiled sweetly at Percy before snatching some of his pancakes. He took a sip from Percy's cup and proceeded in munching on some of his apples. I could feel myself getting all fired up in every flirty movement that bastard's doing, and to Percy no less! How dare he? That's against the rules of camp! That's blasphemous! Percy's not to be treated that way! And no, I'm not jealous!

Roxy swiped the syrup smudge off of Percy's lips and placed in on his mouth. That's the time I felt something snap.

_Maybe I am jealous…_

"Could you just get your own portion of the meal from the kitchen?" I said with all the sarcasm I could muster. Death wave oozed within 5 feet radius, and all grasses and flowers within reach instantly died. He looked at me innocently like he's asking _did I do something wrong?_ I just rolled my eyes before taking my plate to put it on the sink and to wash my hands off. I could feel their gazes at me, and I'm positive that Roxy's looking from me and Percy, then me again.

"What, time of the month?" He asked. I heard some snickers from the other table and I'm sure that they're laughing at me. _Great now even the new kid's making fun of me._ "Hey Nico!" He called and I turn around to look at him, in annoyance. "Could you please sit down here with me so that we could talk?" Roxy asked before patting the space next to him. "I'd rather prefer to have a cute boy like you as a friend rather as an enemy."

I only shrugged in reply before leaving the dining area. _I don't want to talk to you._

"Oh, he's angry at me." Roxy said before sighing. I could hear Percy muttering an apology before running after me.

"Nico!" I heard him call before I felt a hand grabbing my arm. Percy pulled me to a stop and made me face him, his face contorted in a disappointed scowl. "What's wrong with you?"

_I'm jealous of him!_ Oh how I wish I could say that in your face. I only sighed before swatting his hands off of my arm. "I'm not in the mood to argue Percy. Just drop it." Percy gave me his searching gaze, scrutinizing my being, looking for something amiss. I didn't look at his eyes because I might spill my guts to him right here, right now. I heard him sigh before he ruffled my hair, another of his affectionate gesture just for me.

"Okay, if you say so but please Nico, if you feel bad or something, tell me. You're making me worry." He said before hooking his arms on my shoulder. I smiled at this affection, this treatment I get from Percy. It makes me feel special.

_This is nice._ I said before following Percy's lead. _I really love being this close to Percy._

"C'mon let's go to the training area. I hear that there's a scheduled duel today."

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

Every once in a while Chiron would organize a schedule of duels so that everyone could have an opportunity to sharpen their battle skills with a partner. Like the usual thing, Ares kids were always partnered with Athena children since he believes that Ares warriors need to sharpen their battle strategies and Athenians should improve their fighting skills. The Apollo kids were matched against Hermes kids since they should improve their targets and the Hermes kids should improve their agility. I am paired with almost anyone, especially with Annabeth or with Nico since we were the only of equal (almost) fighting skills.

"Warriors! I would like someone to spar with Roxy." Chiron said.

Silence reigned for a moment, looks like none of the campers wants to be his sparring partner. Roxy might look delicate and fragile, but looks can be deceiving. One might took him as a wimpy kid but in reality, Roxy's fighting skills is on par with anyone else. Yesterday, Roxy single-handedly defeated a dozen of demigods by only using a small dagger, and today on one really wants to fight him.

_And he knocked the beefy Trisha out of the cold…_

"Anyone from the Ares cabin?" Chiron asked. The Ares children exchange looks; some were even nudging their siblings. "From the Athena cabin?" Again, silence. Roxy only smiled in return, probably thinking how big a wimp the camp is.

"Chiron, I request Percy to be my opponent today."

_What?_

Murmurs and hushed voices echoed. Every pair of eyes was nailed in our direction, and I could feel those eyes boring holes in my body. Nico stepped forward before pointing his Stygian sword at Roxy, clearly pissed off by the sudden challenge.

"Well, aren't you a little confident of yourself eh?" He said. "How about we test your blade against my Stygian sword?"

Roxy remained silent but his eyes were calculating. He looked at me with those feral eyes, then he diverted in attention to Nico who's now bristling with untamed anger. "No. I want pretty boy over there to be my opponent." He said before placing his hands on his waist.

Nico growled before launching forward, but I didn't allow him to take a single step. I ruffled his hair before smiling at him. I looked at centaur-teacher and saw that Chiron doesn't seems to mind, well in fact, he's smiling!

"That's a very wonderful idea Roxy." He said before clapping his hands in agreement. "Very well then, Percy you will fight Roxy."

_Oh boy, here goes nothing!_ I said before taking my place at the other side of the stage. Roxy stood on the other side, a size-of-an-arm bundle strapped on his back. "Hey Roxy, what's that bundle on your back?" I asked. His eyes perked up in surprise before un-strapping his bundle and removing its covers.

_What the hell is that?_

It was a gun, a revolver with 12-inch long barrel but not just an ordinary one. His was fashionably modified with gothic-like designs. It was made of black steel and encrusted with bits of colorful gems, like stars and galaxy suspended in blackness of the space. But what's really eerie in his weapon is the black blade attached underneath its barrels, adding an additional 6-inch to it.

"This is my weapon, Event Horizon" He said before flashing it high enough for everyone to see. "Pretty grotesque, don't you think?" I smirked at him before I took out my pen. I pushed its button and came out Riptide, my favorite blade. Chiron went in between us before holding his staff high, signaling that we should prepare ourselves.

"Oh by the way Percy," Roxy said as he stare onto my eyes. "I wanna make a bet."

I lowered my sword, curious as to why Roxy's desire of making a bet. "Okay, let's hear it." I said.

Roxy smirked at me before stealing a glance at someone else's direction. "If I win, I owe you a kiss; a wet and passionate kiss." He said with his eyes shining with mirth.

Whoa… That was sudden… Everyone gathered during that time went berserk and I managed to somehw interpret their reactions.

"Why does he have to kiss you?"

_I don't know whether it's for me, or for Roxy…_

"Percy, get out of there! Let me fight him!"

_Don't know whether to pound Roxy of the rocker, or to take the bet for their selves_

"He's sick."

_I'm not. That's definitely for Roxy_

"You've got to be kidding me."

Even Nico's screaming his lungs out. "YOU FREAKING FAGGOT! DON'T COME NEAR PERCY OR I'LL BEAT THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT INTO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS!"

I, on the other hand, scowled in response. "Okay, but what will I get if I win?" I asked, curious as to what my reward will be. Roxy smiled sweetly before holding a brand new cell phone, wriggling it in emphasis. I smiled, liking the reward waiting for me. "You better keep your word Roxy co'z I'll be collecting that phone afterwards."

The blonde laughed heartily before answering. "Sure thing! That is, IF you can beat me."

Cheers erupted everywhere I saw Jordan (from Hermes cabin) bringing two large speakers and a player. He looked at Roxy and the blonde gave him a nod. Jordan nodded in return before hitting the play button of the player. A Mexican-rock type of music erupted from the speakers, adding to the already noisy background. I find myself slightly grooving with the music, adrenaline starting to kick in my veins.

"What's the title?" I asked while tapping my foot in the ground.

"Besitos of Pierce the Veil, I hope you don't mind some background music, Percy-dear." Roxy said.

"Nah, that's cool actually." I said. Chiron gave the signal and both of us lunged forward, in time with the first line of the song.

Our blades met, metal clashing on metal as we struggle for the first strike. Roxy smirked before unleashing a chain of slash and thrust. I focused at deflecting his attacks with my sword and so far I'm making a good job out of it.

"Too slow!" I said before doing a drop-slash. Roxy evaded but didn't manage to escape my follow-up kick. I hit him on the stomach and he flew like a rag doll. Roxy flipped in time before he landed unto the ground by his feet, crouching as his hand clutches his stomach.

"Damn that hurts!" He growled. "Gods I was careless!"

Cheers for me (with Nico and Annabeth's being the loudest) roared throughout the area. "Well, I guess I'll be taking that phone then?"

Roxy seems a bit surprise before letting out rich peals of laughter. "Oh c'mon Percy, you only hit me once and now you're saying you've already won? I'm only warming up!" He said before dusting himself free form dirt. He proceeded in removing his jacket afterwards to reveal smooth, white skin glistening with thin sheet of sweat, his body's like that of a woman's; slim, trimmed, slender and radiates lust and sex.

What's wrong with him? Is he going to spar like that? Is he toying with me? "What, you're going to spar topless?" I said with eyes wide in disbelief.

Roxy only smiled in return before lunging forward, his sword singing with barely contained power. I brandished Riptide to block his attack and swung it upwards to send the poof in mid-air.

Bad move…

Roxy flipped once before pointing the barrel of his sword right at my face. Black light gathered in its barrels before Roxy pulled the trigger.

I crouched right before Roxy let out the bullet. I tumbled a good meter away from him to ensure that I'll survive this match with no holes in my body. Roxy strike again with slash-and-gash combo and I have to do my best not to let that barrel be pointed at me again.

"Heads up!" He said before crouching low and kicking me by the jaw, the force send me flying up in the air. Roxy leapt to greet me with a series of air slashes, which I deflected laboriously. Our blades connected, but the barrels pointed at me _again_.

"Bang!" He said before he pulled the trigger, his aim hitting its course.

The bullet hit me squarely on the chest, hurling me onto the ground with a painful crash. _Damn that hurts! Like I've been hit by a hammer_! I rolled out of the way and regained my stand before summoning water from the nearby lake, the water healing most of my injuries.

"No fair!" Roxy whined. Cheers boomed everywhere as the fight heats up. "You can't use magic in our fight!"

I smirked before pointing my sword upwards, feeling recharged and refreshed. _Maybe I should put this poof on the cold rack_. The water followed my movement and gathered on top of me, forming a huge ball of rushing water under the fiery heat of the sun. Every camper awed at the sight, even Chiron's a little amazed, and Nico and Annabeth kept on cheering for me. On the other hand, Roxy was frowning and kept on muttering about the unfairness of the fight.

I smirked arrogantly at him. "Well, you asked for it." And I commanded the water to attack Roxy, sending it on wild torrents toward his direction.

"Damn!" He said before pointing his gun at the water. Black light gathered at the barrel's tip as Roxy's red eye glowed freakishly. He pulled the trigger, letting out bullets after bullets as he tries to negate my attack, but to no avail, the water continued to come at him.

Roxy hissed in annoyance before getting engulfed by the torrent.

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

He did it, he actually did it!

"Eat dust Angelpoop!" I yelled, which was followed by a loud cheer.

_That's nasty_.

Everyone was cheering for Percy's victory, well aside for a bunch of Hermes kids and some Apollo and Athena boys. Annabeth is screaming like mad, cheering Percy for disposing the faggot. Percy's panting a little, his maneuver's something that's really tiring no question about that, and in front of him is a flooded duel ground of Camp Half-Blood where Roxy use to stand. Speaking for Roxy, where is he?

"Kudos! Not yet defeated!"

"Percy! Above you!"

Percy looked up just in time to parry Riptide against the guillotine drop of Roxy's black blade. The force of Roxy's attack was so powerful that Percy's ground shook and cracked. Percy's face grimaced in pain as he struggles to stay upright to hold Roxy's attack. The water around the area moved to latch every ripple to Percy's legs, giving him additional support in fending off the harlot.

"Get off!" Percy growled before throwing Roxy off with the combined force of his and the exploding water around him. Roxy flipped high to avoid Percy's attack. He stopped mid-air and… well, stayed high in the air.

_What the hell?_

"Well, you managed to get some help from your fans eh?" Percy said before stealing a glance from the Hermes kids. I knitted by brows in confusion, but one glance on Roxy answers it all.

"A pair of flying sneakers..." I mumbled. _Damn these die-hard fans!_

Roxy smiled before doing a series of flips and twirls in the air, his sneakers giving him the freedom to do so. The Hermes boys cheered for their champion, some catcalling and other's screaming something inappropriate for the present situation. Roxy seems to appreciate all of their efforts to boost his morale, and as a reward, he waved back at them.

"Words are not enough to express my gratitude to you guys, but I guess," He said before giving them a sly and flirty look "I can devise _something_ to equate your help."

He curled his fingers on the belt loop of his wet pants before unhooking it and opening the fly of his pants. Whistles and cheers (and grunts of disgust) became louder as Roxy continued to strip off his pants, the Hermes cabin being the loudest. Slowly he removes his pants just like how a slutty strip dancer would and discarded the clothing article to the nearest Hermes boy, who caught it with bewilderment and proceeded in smooching it.

"Wow, I hate to admit it but that Angelheart really has a gorgeous body." I heard from behind me as two Aphrodite girls converse.

"Yeah, you're right. He's a lot sexier than any of us."

"I wonder how he keeps that body of his."

"Maybe he's drinking some potion, or medicine?"

"And oh! Look his skin's so vibrant and glowing."

"Must be lotion…"

"Not even a single traced of blemish…"

"I envy him!"

_I couldn't believe it._

Roxy, now only in his black-brief-and-printed-with-a-target-sign-in-the-butt undergarment, swayed a little in the air, dancing like some kind of whore-slut devoid of morals. His fans were like rabid animals, salivating and making a lot of noises to cheer their idol. The girls, however, had the ample amount of decency to cover the eyes of the younger campers while others scowled in disgust. The Athena and Ares girls were itching to get their weapons and hurl them at the dancing faggot.

"What's he doing in there? Does he have, you know, any amount of morality inside him?" Annabeth commented.

I shrugged. "Obviously, he doesn't." I looked at Percy and to my surprise (and disappointment), Percy is STARING at Roxy.

I felt a vein about to explode as a surge of something negative course through my body. I picked up a stone and hit Percy squarely in the forehead. "Perseus Jackson! Concentrate!" I howled. Up above, I heard Roxy giggled. That annoying shithead! I turn around to point my Stygian sword at him. "You! Get down here and I'll put some sense of decorum inside you!"

"Well, darling I'd rather prefer it if you put SOMETHING ELSE inside me." He replied before turning around to pat his butt. He pointed at the target sign before winking at me.

That made me blush hard and everyone around me snickered. I felt like I've been humiliated! I was about to attack when a flash of blue caught my attention. Columns of water geysers erupted from the ground, just below Roxy. The poof jumped out of the way, just as another column of water geyser erupted to greet him. Roxy was caught unaware and the force of impact sent him flying, drench before he regained is footing (in the air).

"You should've have said something before making an attack. That's so sly of you." Roxy said, his teeth gritting in pure annoyance.

On the ground was Percy, with waves of water circling around him. His sea-green eyes glowing light blue and the area around him pulses with oceanic power. His hair's swaying, and huge bubbles of water float lazily around him, like he's underwater.

_He's beautiful._ I said, awed by the remarkable display of power. Other campers were amazed as well, and some were even frightened with how Percy looks.

"You're not to humiliate Nico." Percy said in a hollow voice.

Those haunting words sent something…giddy straight into my heart. I smiled genuinely before Roxy answered with a snarl.

"Enough games Percy-dear." Roxy said. He aimed for Percy as black light gathers at the tip of his revolver. "Here I go!" He said as he ran (in mid-air like there's a solid ground in it) towards Percy.

Percy parries Riptide and summons water around him, four blobs of water formed a rhomboid formation around him before firing spurts after spurts of water at Roxy who back-flipped to dodge the water bullets before firing 3 shots. Percy's water blobs condensed to block the attack and countered with a burst of water. The raging water came at Roxy in huge waves, and the campers nearby scampered away from it. Even I could feel the tremendous power in that attack, and my Stygian sword pulsed with anticipation. Roxy jumped out of the way, the water missing its target and crashing to the nearest cabin, which happens to be the Ares cabin.

_Good work Percy!_ I snickered.

"Hey!" Clarisse (she's okay now, to my dismay) said before a bunch of Ares kids howled in anger. But their noises were silenced by huge crackling sounds of energy coming from Roxy. He's now standing on top of the once Ares cabin's roofs.

Percy's face was wrapped up in pure concentration as he summons more water from the lake, adding it to the already growing ball of raging water above him. Roxy's concentrating too, his revolver's glowing eerily with black and violet electricity and his eyes were glowing as well; red and green orbs flashing its dangerous glint.

Everyone was holding their breaths, nervous of how this fight will end. Annabeth and Grover were wide eyed; Chiron marvels and at the same time, worries that this fight might cause more destruction to the camp. Most campers are now inching away from the battle and some Ares kids are now grumbling angrily about 'cabin-destroying fruitcakes'.

"Percy…" I whispered. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, preparing for whatever that might go wrong.

Roxy glances at me before smirking. "Watch me..."

And all hell breaks loose…

Percy let loose of his powers the same time Roxy did. Water raged it way to meet a black bullet the size of a fist, brimming with power that it left a discolored space upon its wake.

We anticipated for the collision, but the bullet changed its trajectory. It circled the waters, travelling over the currents to Percy's direction.

"PERCY!" I said before the ominous sound of water crashing against woods and exploding boulders and stones filled my ears.

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

Pain… Gods, my body's in pain! It was like I've been hit by an iron ball! What happened?

_Oh, right it was Roxy's fault_

I really don't know what took over me, but the moment Roxy taunted Nico in front of everyone I just felt something cracked inside me, that I didn't liked it and I have to make Roxy understand that Nico's not to be taunted. After that, everything's blurry and fast-forwarded.

I tried to stand up but my screaming muscles prevented me, so I just sat there dumbfounded. The campers' were nowhere to be seen, and in front of me was a cabin like it was washed by a tsunami or something…

"Oh! You're still alive!"

_Oh great…_

Descending in front of me was no other than Roxy Angelheart, clad only in his undergarments and a pair of flying sneakers, his body's drenched with water. His blonde hair's damp and his eyes glint with mischief.

"I hope you still remember our deal?" He said before lightly kicking me on the chest. _That hurts!_ I was sprawled on the ground before he straddles my hips and crawled over my body until our faces met. "Percy Jackson, I won…" he whispered huskily, his eyes clouded with something I really don't want to know. "So I will collect my reward."

He started to lower his face unto mine and I really tried to break free, but his hold on my body's really strong and I'm kind of drained already. I closed my eyes and prayed that this wouldn't happen, not in front of so many people! I waited for the contact of something soft, wet and warm, but that feeling never came. Instead, I felt Roxy getting up and the pressure on my hips disappeared. I wonder what happened, but hey, I'm kind of glad it didn't happen! I opened my eyes just a little and I saw a person, sword in hand and ready to defend me.

"Nico?"

The Ghost King looked back at me; a small smile was on his face, before facing Roxy who's in a good distance of some feet from us.

Nico points his sword at the barely clothed demigod before uttering in an icy tone. "Stay away from him you freak or I'll be giving you a permanent residence in Tartarus."

Seemingly unfazed by the threat, Roxy only smirked at Nico before pointing his revolver at the son of Hades. "You will not interfere, child. I'm barely keeping the end of our deal. He agreed to it and I don't have any plans of letting the opportunity slip, so stay out of this."

Nico held his ground, and even though his back's on me I could imagine his determined face. He lifted his Stygian sword in preparation for battle, dread and battle aura oozing out off of him, mixing with the dark atmosphere around the son of Hades. Everyone inched away from the heated duo, afraid of the vibe Nico emits. Roxy just smirked, unfazed and unaffected, before tugging up his undergarment's its elastic band before letting go to make it snap against his backside. It was like they're about to engage in another duel when a conch shell sounded.

"Roxy, that's enough." Chiron said before going in between the two. "It is perceivable that you already won since Percy here seems a little drained." He said while gesturing at me. "Nico, there's no need in fighting him; it will only add the damages done so far."

Upon hearing that, I scan the area around us. True to be told, the camp's a big mess. Water's everywhere, crushed boulders, blown patches of soil, and the Ares cabin's complete destroyed.

_I hope they're wouldn't be as mad as their nature provides._ I thought.

Roxy glared at us, hard and calculating before releasing his tense pose. He sighed heavily before throwing his hands in the air. "Fine I won't do it. I won't kiss him so please stop acting like some jealous girlfriend okay?" He said before turning to leave. He stomped his way outside the area, and everyone was dead silent.

There was a clapping sound before it was followed by another, then by another, then another until almost everyone in camp is applauding. We were surprise to see them clapping their hands, hell even Roxy's surprised! He looked around him with wide eyes before smiling brightly at them. His fans' applauses became full-blown cheers upon seeing their idol smiling at them. They swarmed around him and the next thing I saw is that Roxy's being lifted in the throng of mad, hardcore fans.

Everyone on my side seems a little more discreet in showing their appreciation. They just congratulated me for the demonstration; some are even commending my new-found abilities. Nico bent down to check on me, his face shimmers with genuine worry.

"You okay, Percy?" He asked. I nodded in response, though I flinched a little when a subtle pain stung at my lower abdomen.

"I'm okay, a little bruised but over-all I'm fine." I said. Grover appeared together with Annabeth and helped me in getting up.

"Man that was awesome! That's some battle you got there I'd be damn to ever challenge you again!" Grover said as he flung my arm over his shoulder. I smiled at him before muttering a thank you.

Annabeth flung my other arms over her shoulder before they dragged me into the medical cabin. "But you know that Roxy is pretty powerful too. He even managed give you a good beating and he won!" She said. He passed through the band of Ares kids and the looks on their faces clearly says that they're not happy with the results of the fight.

"Nice work Jackson, now we're nowhere to sleep." Clarisse said. She was about to add another sarcastic comment when she remembered who gave her a peek to Hades. She immediately shut her mouth to prevent any unwanted words from coming out.

_That's better._ I thought. We reached the doors to the medical cabin where Chiron's already waiting. He ushered us inside and gave me a lecture of my life. It's not entirely my fault, it was Roxy's too you know! But I guess the damages brought by the waters really are because of me eh? But above anything else, he congratulated me for an excellent spar. He said something about preparedness but really, I couldn't make anything out of it sine I'm really, really tired and sleepy.

The last thing I remembered before going to dream land was the worried face of Nico.

I woke up by the sounds grunts and moans. Peering through half-awake eyes, I saw Nico sitting beside my bed while watching some campers ushered by medical attendants inside.

"Nico?" I said then Nico turns to face me. He helped me in sitting up.

"Oh, you okay?" He asked.

I nodded in return before asking. "What happened?" Looking at the pained expressions of my fellow campers, I saw that it was a bunch of Ares kids.

"Roxy." Nico answered. _What? Roxy? _"They're mad at Roxy and tried to make him pay for destroying their cabin. They took his weapon because they think that without a weapon, he's no match against them." Nico continued before a loud "OUCH!" echoed inside the cabin. Some campers were mauled beyond breaking point and I expect that they'll be staying inside the cabin for some days.

"Roxy did those?" Nico nodded before looking back at the pained expressions of Ares campers.

"Apparently, Roxy's a master of Kung Fu and Aikido. He's still dangerous, even without a weapon." He said.

I felt a little squeamish, remembering who really destroyed the cabin. "I hope they're not mad at me." I said.

Nico looked incredulously at me before giggling. He kept of giggling like a fool after before into my eyes. "Percy, they're demented losers yes and they're stupid but not so stupid nearing the brink of insanity." Nico said. "They're not foolish enough to challenge you into a fight, not after they saw how you control your powers now."

Oh, that.

I kind of forgot what really happened. I mean yeah, I fought hard but it's like I'm not the one in control, like I'm going in pure I can command water and all but to actually will them to become weapons of destruction? That's something I don't know how to do. And they said that my powers almost of the same level as a minor god, and that I've already proven to them that I'm a valuable asset in the upcoming war.

"But Nico, I didn't know anything of that, or the moment I started using that kind of power." I said hollowly. Nico remained silent, sympathizing perhaps?

If you're going to think about it, Nico's the only person who could understand my disposition now. Having the power over life and death (one power that's really creepy and sometimes might go haywire) is like having this scary power inside you that's capable of taking over your body. Given that, I really think that Nico has an idea of how I really feel right now.

"Percy, that's the reason why you're training, right?" he said. "Sometimes I fear my own powers too, but I have to accept it, and to accept it I must learn how to control it. That is why I continue in training and training." He said before smiling a little for me. "Well, it's a good thing that Roxy's here to help you reach your maximum potentials, though I really don't like the way that guy talk." He grimaced and made a face upon saying Roxy's name it made me laughed.

"You really dislike him." That wasn't a question, that's a statement. I'm expecting Nico to burst in agreement followed by a string of nasty curses but what I got were a scowl, a sigh and silence. "Nico?"

Nico shook his head to clear whatever thoughts he's thinking. He sighed, again, before standing up. "It doesn't matter. You know, it's about dinner and you better get up now Percy." He before throwing a pillow at my face and my body's reacting as a stinging sensation course around me.

"Nico, that hurts!"

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

It was dark when Percy and I went outside the medical cabin, which was now filled with whining children of Ares. In the dining area where dinner was already served, a sort party's going on. Among the throng of rabid demigods, the Hermes table's the loudest.

It's kind of understandable since the hero of the night is in that table.

"Cheers for the newest member of Camp Half-Blood!"

"Cheers!"

We made our way towards the Poseidon table were no one's sitting, good thing for us since we really don't want to be the deers in headlights. Since there's no such thing as Hades cabin and table for Hades, Percy kind of took me in the table for the children of Poseidon. I know that is not appropriate for a son of Hades to sit and dine at Poseidon table, but Percy loves my company and since the day Percy took responsibility of taking care of me, he would drag my butt and put me right beside him in his dad's table. Chiron consented this to the goddess of banquet, Hestia, if this would upset them or not. Apparently, it didn't, so here I am. Once we're seated, foods were served right away.

"He's quite the celebrity now, isn't he?" Percy commented.

I scoffed at this, thinking it's just a lame sense of redundancy. "He's already a celebrity to begin with, with all the glory that comes with being a porn star."

We began to eat while listening to the wild chatter of nearby tables. While we're eating, I couldn't help but steal glances at Roxy's way. I saw everything, how everyone's seems attracted to him (even though some are still disgusted and squirmy when they happened to be near him), how he radiates easiness, how he make all of those boy's (and even some of the girls) drool over his charms, how his blond hair would bobbed up and down, how his flexible limbs would move, how his shiny yet mischievous red-green eyes would twinkle, how he laughs saucily…

"He's really something, don't you think?"

_And how Percy commends him every once in a while with a smile on his face._

_I envy him_…

I wanted to be treated like that. I want to be accepted, want to fit in; I want to be one in the lime light, not some unwanted son of Hades…

But most of all, I want Percy to say my name just like how he does it when he says Roxy's name…

_Maybe I am jealous of Roxy after all…_

I sighed before finishing my dinner. Afterwards, I bid Percy a goodnight before retreating for the night, but my mind's swirling with 'if only I was, if only I was' thoughts.

And that is when I made up my mind.

Later that night, I sneaked up behind the watchful eyes of the Harpies. I made my way to the Chaos cabin, which happens to be farthest cabin from the dining area. I scanned my surroundings before entering the cabin through the window.

_He's leaving the windows open?_ I wondered, well perhaps he has his _midnight snacks_ once in a while…

_What if he's snacking tonight?_ I thought before pushing that thought at the back of my mind. I made my way to the lounge room where several posters of rock bands and anime drape the wall. Scanning the inside of his cabin, I'd say that it's pretty cozy…

Just like any other 14 year old boy, there were lots of action figures, stuff toys, figurines and whatnots lining the top of most of his things. On the farthest part of his dining room was a bookshelf filled with books about science and history (to my surprise). In the middle part of the room was a small coffee table where discarded candy wrappers litter the center.

"Well, what do you know? The porn star's actually a kid at heart." I said before roaming around the other part of the room. In the leftmost corner was a door with lights behind it. Ripples of water and a humming voice echoed from the inside. I took a seat beside the nearby table, waiting for him to finish bathing.

I was about to pass out (gods it's like an hour and he's still bathing!) when the door of the bathroom finally opens, revealing a stark naked and wet Roxy humming and still oblivious of my presence. He went for the fridge to take something to eat, probably. He dug through the messy assortment of boxes and cans and he has to bent a little to do so, and in the process, presenting me a view of what his fans would kill to look at.

My breath hitched a little (because it's really unsettling to see someone else's butt) and upon hearing it, made Roxy to jump in shock, causing his head to bang with the roof of his fridge.

"Ow!" He said before turning around, now he has the proper way of saying it. "Whoa!" He said before scrambling for anything to cover himself up. "Nico what the fuck you're doing in here?" He screamed, his face blushing with utmost redness. He scampered for anything to cover him, and he only settles with the door of the fridge.

I scowled a little before answering. "I really don't get it why you're all shy after I've seen you butt-naked. Aren't you a porn star? You should care less whether people see you wearing nothing but skin."

He was out of words for a reply. Instead, he only managed to make a gurgling sound before gathering his porn-star-poise, strutting out of the fridge naked, a can of soda in hand, and posing a little, his face now mocking and challenging.

"Oh, is that so Nico dear?" He said before making his way towards the other end of the table. "Okay, now that we're on the same table, what will it be now?" He said before sipping on the can of soda.

I braced myself for I have to become as ominous as my 12 year old body can offer. I have to fend for Percy, and I have to make this faggot to back off.

"Leave him alone." I said icily.

Roxy only smiled sarcastically while raising a fine blonde brow. "Him? Who?"

I snarled at him before pointing a stray knife at him. "Don't play dumb Angelheart! You know whom I'm talking about!"

Roxy only scoffed at pointed knife at him. "I don't, di Angelo. I swear!" He said in mock despair.

_This guy's really annoying._

Roxy smiled at me before staring at the knife. "You know, Nico-dear, we're alone in my cabin and I really kind of like it better if you're going to point something else at me, something entirely different than a steel knife." He whispered lustily with all the seducing tone he could muster. He ran his hand around his slim chest, down to his navel, passing through his prominent hips, and lower and _lower_.

Until he abruptly stops as a flying knife barely missed his private regions.

"Soo hot-headed." He said before getting a spare bathrobe. He took a sip from his can of soda before turning to face me again. "Why? Tell me Nico, why should I back off from Percy? Not unless you gave me a valid answer I will not back off."

I snorted at this. "Because he doesn't like you."

"That's not for you to say, you're no Percy." He said before flopping down in the nearest chair.

"I know him inside out. He's not interested in you." I spat sarcastically.

"I will not believe it unless I hear Percy say it personally."

"He's not into someone like you, you're disgusting!"

Roxy howled a mock amused laughter before pointing a glare at me. "You're such a child. If I'm disgusting then why people flock around me whenever I'm around?"

"Because the world's a big fool's paradise. The Hermes cabin is a living proof."

"Oh? Then tell me why every time I make a scene, Percy's there to look at me?"

Barely containing my build-up anger, I growled before snarling back at him. "I told you he's not like them!"

"Who are you say that, his spokesperson?"

"I'm his friend, his cousin!"

"No you're not. You're just an obsessive kid craving for attention of those people near you and Percy's nothing more than a normal boy, with all the common cravings of a teenage boy."

"How dare you say that? You don't know us!"

"And you don't know me either!" Roxy screamed while standing from his seat. "You don't know me even in the minute aspect so don't go barging in my cabin pointing your puny finger at me!"

Silence followed our heated argument. It's the first time I had a screaming contest with someone, and it makes feel like I'm some immature kid having tantrums and all.

"You like him…" Roxy said.

It's not a question, it's a statement. I couldn't voice a single word for a reply.

_I'm such an ass…_

Silence enveloped us like a thick blanket, giving that awkwardness I really tried to avoid. I didn't dare to look at Roxy right now because I'm really ashamed of myself.

"I can see that you've fallen real hard on Percy." He said before standing up and walking towards the nearby window. I followed him with a glare but he just shrugged it off his shoulders. He stayed like that for a couple more minutes before sighing deeply. "Alright, I'll back off."

What?

"Why?" I said; my voice strained like this might just sort of a joke. "Why change your mind all of a sudden?"

Roxy smiled a little before glancing at me. "Because once upon a time, 3 years ago, I have that same look in your face." He said before sipping at his soda. "I can see it clearly in your eyes that you really adore your cousin, I know how it feels Nico."

"You don't have to say that." I grumbled. I was answered by a giggle. "Besides, aren't you a porn star? You don't know how to love."

"Oh but I do, sweetheart. I'm just half-god half-man, and I really do know how to think with my heart, and not with my heads." He said before downing the rest of his soda's content. "Besides, that's the very reason why I went for the porn industry, to have a chance to be owned by him, though we it didn't ended happily ever after."

That struck me silent, and that statement made me look like the villain. Ashamed, I looked down at the floor, determined not to look at his eyes.

"Are you, you know, together?"

I blushed terribly before sputtering my reply. "No! We're not any of those!"

Roxy raised an eyebrow at this. "You didn't tell him?" I shook my head as a no. "Why not tell him?"

I didn't answer. I just remained silent while staring blankly at the wooden floor of his cabin. I didn't dare to look at him right now because I'm sure that my face looks stupid or something.

"Nico?" He called, but still I didn't bulge.

_Yeah, why? Why can't I tell Percy that I like him more than a friend, or more than a brother? I could just hop into his arms and declare my undying love to him. That's fairly easy and all, so really, why?_

Oh yeah, I have an answer for that.

Because I'm the fucking son of Hades and no one really likes me and everybody wants me gone and I only have Percy as a friend and as a family and once I told him what's inside my heart…

_He might leave me with a disgusted scowl in his face._

I heard Roxy sighed deeply before clearing his throat. "You know Nico, I'd rather live a failed quest rather than die with regrets of not trying."

That's when I snapped.

"It's so very easy for you to say that! You're not me! You're not a son of Hades! You're blessed with the opportunity of having anyone in your bed! You don't have any idea what's it like when the entire world's looking at you like some kind of a disease-carrying shithead! You don't know how it feels to have the single person caring for you being taken away! You don't know how it feels when you love the only person who's willing to be friends with you and you don't have any GODS DAMNED IDEA HOW I FEAR OF LOSING HIM ONCE I CONFESSED THIS FUCKING FEELINGS I HAVE FOR HIM!"

I was panting when I'm finished with my outburst. It's really immature of me but sometimes, I need to be as immature as possible to get these frustrations out of my system. Silent moments filled with awkwardness reigned for a while before Roxy sipped noisily at another can of soda. I look up at him and saw that he's wide-eyed, innocent-looking.

"You don't have to shout. I'm kind of near and within hearing range, you know?" He said casually like it's not a big deal.

_This guy's really annoying! _I thought before smacking my forehead with my palm.

"You're driving me nuts!" I glowered which was answered by a smile courtesy of Roxy.

"Glad to hear that." He said before finishing the rest of his soda. "But seriously Nico, nothing will happen if don't make your move."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Aren't you listening you idiot?"

Roxy scoffed loudly before discarding the can of soda. "I am, I am but Nico, think about it." He said before walking towards the stairs. "Nothing's impossible, everything can be calculated, hell, even Chaos can be calculated! You maybe the friggin son of Hades, the despised god of the Underworld, and perhaps the demigod despised by fellow demigods, but those aren't reasons why you should give up without trying. Giving up without a fight is so much worse than failing and losing the fight. You can make your love story a reality; you can make Percy love you. All you have to do is to thoroughly plan you moves and play your cards in order."

I knitted my brows in confusion. Me? Make Percy love me? "How?" I said.

That's when I saw Roxy's red-green eyes glow in anticipation. It's terrifying at most, and I suddenly regret why I asked.

"Meet me tomorrow night at the beach. There we will plan our moves." He said before climbing up the stairs.

_This is kind of scary…_


	3. Take 3: Bold, Subtle and Interludes

**Author's note**: Guys, this is a beta-ed chapter! Woo! Thank you **Duel-Otaku**! You saved my butt! Love yah!

Oooh boy! My intuition was right after all! I did commit a lot of writing errors! Oh my blunders...

Damn those tenses and vague dialogues! I swear my English prof would be mad at me, like big time!

Apologies everyone! But please, cut me some slack! English isn't my mother tongue and I merely got an 84 final average...

Well, about a porn star in camp... Hah! That's something's very original! Lol, nah! It's just a suggestion of my **baby**. He said that there should be someone of extreme personality and status in my fic. Then, came Roxy Angelheart! Oh he will turn your booties upside down!

Nope, not mine... PJO's not mine. **But Roxy's mine**! He's mine, and mine alone! Harhar

I think I have some parts in here that went against the real story. Sorry but I haven't read the whole book (and I think I wouldn't. No time for that...)

Attractions: Sexual themes (not very hard), implied sex, **seductions**, vivid actions and a lot of PercyxNico moments! **Fluff**!

Anyways, here it is! Hope you'll enjoy it this time!

Please review and leave comments! Love yah people!

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Porn Star<strong>

**Take III: Bold, Subtle, and Interludes**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

_I really don't get it; why's that the new kid is helping me out?_

Maybe he wants something in return after this, or maybe he's plotting related to sex or what not. But what's more pressing is that I'm here at the beach, under the moonless sky waiting for Roxy and his how-to-get-Percy-to-like-me plan.

_What was I thinking when I agreed to this!_ I scolded myself. I was about to go back to camp when someone called for my name.

"Hey Nico! Glad you came."

_It's him_…

"Sooo," He said before making a beeline for me. "You really wanna know eh?" He said while putting his hands on his hips. I snorted at how girly he looked, well, he really looked like a girl this time with the oversized open-neck wool sweater and tight black jeans. His hair is hair-pinned by pink hair pins on the side, so his face is bangs-less, and he smells sweet, like candy.

_I really think that this kid has enough screws loose to open his own hardware shop._

"Hey don't give that dirty look." The blonde shouted. "So you want to go through this or not?"

I remained silent for a minute, thinking real hard. How am I supposed to go with this? This is kind of dangerous, and it's very risky. My relationship with Percy's at stake. But then again, I won't know if I don't try, right?

I sighed before nodding. "Okay, I wanna hear it." I said.

Roxy smiled at me with his foxy grin. "Alright. First we must plan thoroughly." He took out a piece of paper before scribbling hurriedly like some reporter taking down juicy scoop.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was just an ordinary day in camp; lots of gossiping Aphrodite girls, bickering Ares and Athena kids, poetic Apollos, nosy Hermes kids and cranky children of Hephaestus.

That was the case until the first sign of peculiarity appeared that morning.

Nico came in while I'm eating my breakfast. He's wearing a much, _much_ tighter outfit that showed mostly of his boyish curves here and there. His aviator jacket's zipper dragged down to his sternum, showing some of his pale and smooth neck. His hair was neatly mussed, swept in one direction just how modern emo-kids would do.

He said hi to me, flashing me his set of pearly white teeth before sitting beside me. I got a whiff of his scent, and it wasn't the usual cold, cemetery-like scent for he's wearing Red Passion perfume. He scratched the back of his neck while asking if he looked okay today. The gesture, plus the light blush dusting his cheeks, made him a lot cuter than the usual.

"Actually, you look and smell nice." I said, though I'm wondering; what's up with Nico being all neatly dressed today? I kind of gotten curious; it's not every day to see someone like Nico all neatly dressed and fragrant. And he's all smiles and giggles…

Well, that aside, I kind of like it when Nico looks a lot more human.

The next day, Nico asked me if could spar with him. Like yesterday, he's wearing another fitting get-up, he smells nice and fragrant. I really don't get why he's wearing all that perfume; he'll be all sweaty afterwards and that perfume will be washed off eventually. Well, it didn't matter anyway and if that's what makes Nico comfortable then I'm okay with it.

We sparred like we're having fun. Nico was smiling brightly at me with every playful swing of his stygian sword. We even played tag when we ventured a little closer to the woods; me chasing him and him getting away. Sometime in the middle of our sparring game, Nico accidentally cut a small wound on my finger.

"Ow…" I hissed before dropping Riptide. I checked my finger, glad I was just a small cut and I didn't have to worry about a missing finger. Nico immediately rushed to my side, muttering a series of apologies while checking my wounded finger.

"Oh my gosh! Percy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." He said with a voice laced with panic. His eyes were wide with shock as his cute face scrunched up with pure concern.

_How cute…_

I only laughed about how Nico could be so mushy about this little wound. It's kinda nice to know that he's concerned. "Nah, accidents like these are normal when sparring. Nothing serious, see?" I said before ruffling his hair.

Nico seemed a little down, and he really looked cute that way. Suddenly, he took my injured hand close to his mouth and tentatively licked my wound. I pulled my hand away immediately, a feeling of embarrassment taking me over.

"Nico! What are you doing?" I nearly shouted, but Nico only took my hand again and looked me in the eyes, his face serious and shimmering with unreadable emotions.

"This is least thing that I can do, you know?" He said before licking the wound again.

I don't know what's happening, but I'm sure that I'm getting a little hot, especially in a region somewhere south. Nico's tongue felt smooth, soft, wet and warm against my already warm finger. I barely contained a moan when Nico proceeded in sucking my digit, removing blood from my wound and licking the rest of my finger's length. He continued to lick my finger from root to tip, up and down, and I'm starting to feel something's _getting up. _I'm sure my cheeks all red co'z it feels like its burning and all. I tried to inhale to calm my nerves, but what I inhaled was the sweet scent of Nico. Damn! My head's all hazy. I'm hot, so hot and my pant so _tight_ and oh no…

_Things are getting out of hand…_

"There! I guess that'll do it." He said before letting go of my hand. He gasped and I have to close my eyes since I know he's looking over _there_ and I really think that's Nico's disgusted and Nico's going to punch me…

He remained silent so I had to open my eyes and see what's happening (oh, how I wish he didn't see it). I peered through my narrowed eyesight and saw that Nico's blushing like mad.

_Oh gods this can't be happening…_

"Hey Percy, look." He said before pointing a finger somewhere. I followed where he's pointing and saw Roxy kneeling in front of Michael whose eyes were closed and his mouth ajar with a silent scream as Roxy… well… practiced his profession.

_Well, I'm thankful for the magnificent distraction. _I thought before screaming for them.

"ROXY!" We both shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

After that… incident, we went back for dinner. Michael wouldn't look at us because he knew we saw him with Roxy in the woods, doing the unthinkable. My gosh! I didn't think that even Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin would fall for Roxy's charms.

_Then again, it's not my place to say such thing because I've committed the same crime._

"Hey Nico, I have to… um talk with you." Roxy said before turning to Percy, silently asking permission. Percy looked from me to him before giving a curt nod and leaving the two of us alone on the edge of the forest. Once he's confident enough that Percy's out of ear shot, Roxy immediately pulled me to a secluded area.

"What happened?" He said hurriedly.

I looked around, scanning the area before answering. "I did what you told me."

"So? Did you make Percy erect?" He asked shamelessly.

Upon hearing the Percy's name and the word erect, I felt my face getting hot. I can safely say that I'm all red from head to foot because right after I released Percy's finger, I saw that there's that bulge in front of his pants. I even heard him moan when I'm sucking on his finger! I swear that I'm really red now.

After seeing that, I really think that there will be this awkward situation that will guarantee the destruction of our newly built friendship. But after foreseeing things ahead, Roxy brought Michael Yew to distract us both, which happened anyway.

_I am really starting to like how Roxy's mind works._

I thought that Roxy's just another man whore from the corners and he's here on a conquest to seduce every single boy in camp, blow them up, fuck them up and have tons of…well that _goo_ on every hole in his body. Hey! Don't get me wrong and don't give me that 'prejudice crap'! I'm a son of Hades and that's one of our flaws, but at least he showed me that I'm wrong about my perception about him. He befriends me, I now I thought of him differently. He's awesome, cunning, imaginative, resourceful, and to top it off, he's really a cool guy to hang around with.

Later that evening, I gave Percy a farewell hug before retreating to my cabin. After making sure that all of the Hermes kids were all asleep (I'm spending the night at Hermes cabin since there's no cabin for the son of Hades), I shadow travelled to Chaos cabin. I dropped by the lounge and caught Roxy sorting a bunch of papers.

"Hey Roxy." I said, making him jump all of a sudden.

"Nico! How the hell?" He said, hair tussled and eyes wide.

"Shadow travel." I said and he made an 'oh' sound before sorting out papers. I took one look and saw that they aren't' just papers. "Music sheets?"

Roxy just continued on sorting and sorting before mumbling something like 'where the hell is that song?' With a hurried sigh, Roxy stops his search before turning to me. "Nico, could you take a look at the list I gave you?"

I stared blankly at him before remembering the piece of paper Roxy gave me the other night. Taking it out from by pocket, I unfurled it to read him what's written in there.

"Operation PERICO." I said disdainfully.

"Of Fitted Shirts and Skinny Jeans"

"Done that." Roxy said while reading a music sheet.

"Fragrant Flowers"

"Next." He said.

"I love the way you stand"

"And you actually got a clear view of what it looks like." He said before locking gazes with me. "What's next?"

I paused for a minute before looking down at the list once more. Unmarked was the phrase that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Oh no, I won't do this, I can't!" I shouted before throwing the paper at his face. Roxy pulled the paper and read it silently.

"Oh no you don't, you gotta do this! It's the crucial part!" He said while standing up.

Upon hearing this, I whipped around and looked at him like he sprouted a second head. "Are you crazy? I can't do THAT!"

"Oh you will Nico, you will…" He said before thrusting the paper back to me. He looked at me with the most malicious look I've ever seen him with. "You know, eventually you'll have to DO it with Percy, so why not take this as a practice?"

This kid really has issues. How can he think that I can do something like THAT? I mean, for the love of Zeus I'm only twelve! I'm small, lanky, and I'm way too delicate. And then this devoid-of-moral kid says that I should do it? What the hell?

"Hey, it's not that hard actually. I've done a lot of that even before I turned 11." He said flatly.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK I CAN DO IT?" I screeched, sending a light tremor around the vicinity. Some of his orchids fell from their pots and a number of action figures crashed down.

Roxy went looked around frantically before concluding that everything's fine and nothing's about to fall or something. He gave me one of his death glares and I really think that's kind of creepy, really creepy…

"You're such a wuss!" He said before throwing his hands in exasperation. "Okay, we'll make something much simpler than that."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Okay, this is weird.

You might think that this is just another weird thing that comes with being a demigod and all but the thing is; this is really WEIRD!

Oh how I wish I'm just a normal kid…

"Percy, you okay?"

'_No, Nico I'm not okay and that's because of you'_ is something I really don't want to blurt out to him. I just sighed in defeat before hiding my face in the dark foliage of my folded arms. It's about breakfast (around eight, or nine? Dunno...) but I don't think I really want to eat anything.

You're maybe wondering what's wrong, right? Well, I'm troubled, confused and disoriented because of that _dream_! Yes! You heard it right; it's because of a dream, a GODDAMN WET DREAM! You know, the kind of dream that sends you reeling for consciousness only to find out first thing in the morning that you have a boner and there's a lot of sticky cum in the covers?

Yeah, those are the kind of dreams I'm having. Normally, it shouldn't freak you out right? But I'm freaking out because it's not normal. I'm a guy, so I should dream of girls like Annabeth or Rachel! But no, I didn't dreamt of a girl, because Nico's not a girl, and I've dreamt of Nico and that made my body hot and hard.

I couldn't let go of the feeling of his mouth around my finger the other day. That feeling haunted me, even in my dreams. Well, in my dream, Nico's licking and sucking something else but that something else is still a part of my body, a very intimate and sensitive part mind you. It felt so real, like he's really doing it to me. Every nip, every lick, every scrap of his white teeth over my flesh, every forceful suck, every time he deep throats me and the ever-so-moist and warm feeling of his mouth, I felt my body convulsing with white heat.

And that is what led me in this chaotic state this morning.

"Hey Percy, I brought you your breakfast. Hope you don't mind my choice of food."

_And Nico's presence isn't helping._

I took the platter and mumbled a thank you. I really tried to act like nothing's wrong and everything normal and hunky-dorey, but it's kind of difficult.

Nico looked at me while drinking a glass of milk. Funny, Nico really wants to grow taller and he's turning to milk to boost his bone's growth. He put down his glass and a thick line of white liquid gathered in-between his slightly parted lips before dribbling down his chin.

_Oh gods!_ I groaned internally before covering my now-blushing face.

"Percy, are you smoked or something?" Nico asked; his voice a little irritated.

'_Well, you looked like you've just swallowed thick white cum. That aroused me and I remembered my dream where you're giving the blowjob of my life_' was a very inappropriate reply, don't you think? So I just hissed before eating my breakfast, distracting myself with the now-unsavory foods. I was doing a good job; that until Roxy made things _worse_.

Chaos cabin shook the whole camp (once again) with its ear-splitting music. This time, it wasn't one of those horrendous sounds, as the Apollo cabin cordially calls it. There were strumming sounds of electric guitars before the drums went on. _I know this song, its Paris Hilton's Nothing in this World._ I thought.

Everyone groaned at the early morning noise, though a number of Aphrodite girls were grooving with the music while some Ares girl were scowling at how they're behaving.

_Roxy's really messing with the rules and regulation of camp._

I spotted Annabeth eating beside one of his brothers, Malcolm, and she's kind pretty today. Ah, yes that's what I need: a distraction. A very cute girl will suffice. Thinking of Annabeth doing _those _things to me is kind of hot, don't get me wrong now. I'm a teenage boy and we have urges. Then, all of sudden, Nico sang along with the music when it reached the chorus part.

"Nothing in this world can stop us tonight; I can do what she can do so much better. Nothing in this world can turn off the light I'm gonna make you feel alright, tonight."

And that made me revert back to my dreams, Nico's doing it all the way and that's _HOTTER_.

I feel my body convulsing with uncontained libido, and I quickly gulped down my water to put out the heat. I was about to take another bite from my bacon when I heard a sucking sound beside me. I looked sideways and to my surprise, I saw Nico sucking on a vanilla Popsicle. Unmindful of how he shamelessly sucks on the food, Nico continued on sliding it in and out of his mouth. The view was so _sinful_ that I had no time to think of some distractions. Yeah, shoot me, because I'm bedazzled.

Nico took the Popsicle out of his mouth before running his tongue on its tip. He licked the underside of the Popsicle with his stretched and pinkish tongue, a thin line of saliva dripped from the Popsicle.

And once again, I remembered my dream last night. It's like he's reenacting the whole wet dream with a Popsicle, and its turning me on so much that I quite positive there's a huge bulge in the front of my pants. Oh dear, my pants are so tight and I kind of feel that my cheeks were burning now.

Nico glanced at me before offering the food with a smile, some vanilla milk gathers by the corner of his mouth. "Percy you want some?" He said nonchalantly while wiggling the Popsicle in front of my face.

_I want something else_. My minds supplanted. I smacked myself after thinking how lewd I've become.

"NO!" I said before standing up and bolting out of the pavilion, with a platter in front of my jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

It's been a week since Percy talked to me last and I feel like I'm a complete shithead. I've been left alone in the dust, though Annabeth's there to talk to me sometimes. After that breakfast drama, Percy's been avoiding me and I'm really peeved! I thought that this will work? Then why is this happening?

Hurling a dagger at the nearest tree, I let out another growl and I'm pretty sure that the campers training nearby were staring at me. I threw another one and the force shook the tree, making some of its leaves to fall.

"Someone's out of his bonkers." A voice teased from behind me. I quickly brandished my Stygian sword and swung it forcefully at the intruder, but he blocked my attack by his trademark gun-blade. I turned to face him fully and if looks could kill, then this person should be beyond dead by now.

"Look what you've done!" I howled before applying more pressure. Roxy's face contorted in a confused one before bringing our blades down. I huffed indignantly before stomping away from him.

"Hey squirt, wait up." He called out but I walked on not listening to anything that faggot's going to say. He followed me still, so I had to shadow travel. I reappeared by the rocky end of the beach, feeling the cool breeze of the nearby sea. It helped me in easing my tiredness, though I wonder, why am so tired after shadow travelling?

"Hey, I think you should listen first." Roxy said before yanking my arms.

Ah, that explains it, he managed to take a hold of my shirt before I shadow traveled…

"I don't want to talk to you." I said flatly, not even turning to look at him. I walked to the beach, just by the water before slumping down to mope.

Roxy sighed, I don't know why though. Maybe it's because of annoyance? Irritation? Disappointment? Wait a minute; I should be the one who's sighing now, not him.

"Alright Nico, it's been a week since Percy last talked to you–"

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"–and I think that's enough and we should be doing the last part of the plan." Roxy said.

Last part? Isn't this the LAST PART? We're done, it's over! So what's he talking about now? I turned to look at him with a disbelieving scowl. "What are you talking about? Aren't you tired of making fools out of us?" I growled before standing up to face him completely. Right now, I'm feeling murderous and I will not hesitate to send this faggot somewhere dark and hellish. I hear Tartarus is nice this time of year.

Roxy only looked at me like I've grown another head (or perhaps I've lost mine) before sighing deeply. "Well, I guess it's my fault somehow. I didn't brief you on the possible progress this quest might bring." He said before walking closer to my side. He sat down once he's beside me, and after sensing that I'm not following him, he pulled my pants and brought me down to a sitting position.

"Now, listen to me Nico. Percy's a little…disturbed and confused right now. He thinks that he's straight and all, but your presence confuses him to no end and it makes him question everything he believes in. You have to give him time to think, you know?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Honestly speaking, I didn't imagine that it would be like that.

"So, basically Percy's questioning his sexuality right now?" I asked and was answered by a nod. "Wow, I didn't know it would be like this."

Roxy laughed again before smacking me at the back. "You know, you're such a drama queen Nico. What would you expect after doing of all those finger-sucking and blowjob-demonstration-using-a-Popsicle things, that it wouldn't affect him? He's not a frigging twig, you know?" He said before getting a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked while looking at the paper he's holding.

Roxy looked at me before unfurling the paper. He grinned wickedly, and that irked my curiosity to the fullest.

"I've been observing the way Percy behaves these past days. I've been taking down my observations and look what I found!"

Roxy handed me the paper and I read it carefully with my utmost interest.

_It's Percy's daily activities. _I scanned the paper, noting that Percy spend most of his time in the beach.

"The beach, he's always by the beach." I whispered before looking at Roxy, only to see that the faggot's smiling. "You mean to say that..."

If his smile could only widen further, that might have happened. "This is your chance! The time is ripe!" He said before doing some poetically stupid pose, all with the dazzling sparkles and flying petals. "Tell him. Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes! Reach out to him." He said while twirling like a mad ballerina but I really don't care about it. My mind's going mad! I'm thinking all the possible outcomes this might procure and my heart's hammering in my ribcage now.

_Now's the time to confess... Oh gods I'm freaking nervous!_

"Okay Nico, so tonight's your big night. Don't be stupid and look as presentable as possible. Remember all the preparations you've done and the perfume I gave you! Wear it! Don subtle but revealing clothes and look as fuckable as possible." He ranted, which was followed by another rant about all the possible scenarios of tonight's confessions.

"But Roxy–"

"NO BUTS! You want Percy or not?"

I couldn't make a reply. Of course I want Percy but right now, I'm scared. Hell I'm completely chickened out! What if this plan backfires? All will be over!

"Nico…"

_Fuck this! _

The next I knew is that I'm back in the woods, alone and no Roxy nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV.<strong>

I've been avoiding Nico like a plaque.

It's not that I hate him or anything; it's just that every time I'm near him… oh, how am I going to describe this? This is becoming more and more annoying! I need help! I need someone to talk to, with this. But then, who? I don't know who I'm going to talk to right now because… well, I'm kind of scared to tell them that I'm getting turned on by the mere thought of Nico, which is a guy.

_Chiron_

He might've been my uncle figure or something, but really I don't want to discuss these things with him. It's uncomfortable at most.

_Annabeth_

Well, she's the daughter of Athena so she should understand… right? I mean, she's the wise girl and all. But then again, we kind of gotten ourselves in a sour and horribly-gone-wrong romantic circle, and maybe discussing this with her would just worsen that. I mean we're friends yes, but what will she say about my new-found sexual inclinations? Not advisable…

_Grover_

Err… Grover's good, yeah he's my best friend and my protector… but this thing (I think) shouldn't be discussed with the same sex and the same age, right? It's going to be weird and uncomfortable, especially since Grover's 100% straight and he's dating Juniper.

_Dad_

"NO WAY!" I yelled on my salad. I suddenly remembered that I'm still in the dining pavilion and its lunch time and yelling all of a sudden would attract unwanted attention of the whole camp, which happened anyway and now, they're looking right at me.

_Damn it_. I hissed before resuming in poking my salad with a fork.

"Out of my way, incompetent fools!" Someone yelled and I have to look up to see who's in the worst mood this lunch time. To my surprise, the usually cool and level-headed Roxy was wreaking havoc and I could even see that his eyes were glimmering like hot ruby and emerald. His fair complexion is somewhat reddish and his blonde hair was sticking out since he's like a volcano about to erupt.

A foolish Hermes kid tried to flirt with Roxy. He's pretty oblivious with Roxy's angry features and because of that, well, every male present in that moment suddenly covered their crotches for fear of getting the same punishment if they ever so foolishly ignite Roxy's anger. Roxy nearly castrated the kid with a spoon.

_Talk about sadism…_

Then a bright idea came to me. That's right; I've found the right person to talk to. Quickly eating a few more veggies and fruits, I trudged towards Chaos table to sit directly in front of him.

"Percy Jackson?" He said before swallowing what's inside his mouth. His voice was tainted by hostility but soon it dissipates, quickly replaced by his normal seducing tone. "What do I owe the pleasure of you gracing my table with your sexiness?"

I shrugged his flirty comment. "Can I talk with you, like for a moment?" I said before glancing at the nearest table (Hermes) to see them glaring at me. _Obsessive hardcore fans…_

Roxy was wide-eyed with disbelief, and he has to avert his eyes somewhere before answering my question. "Sure." He said before finishing his mushroom salad without breaking eyes contact. He gulped for the last time before downing his pumpkin juice. "So, what do want do you want to talk about?"

I glanced around before answering in hushed voice. "Not here, come with me to the beach."

Both of us got up and went for the beach. I don't want have an audience with the glorified porn star and have a heated discussion regarding homoerotic things in the middle of the dining pavilion, where watchful eyes and rabid fans are so near. I slumped on the sand before Roxy did the same thing, and… I don't know what to do now.

"Alright Percy Jackson, spill it out. What do you want to talk about?" Roxy asked while mixing water and sand.

_Alright, here it goes_. I cleared my throat before talking my heart out. "Um… how do you know that you're… that?" I asked before pointing a finger at him. He looked confused, lost before realization dawned in his mind.

"Oh, you mean gay?" He clarified, all with the cheerful voice. _How can he be so at ease with this kind of things?_ I thought before answering by a nod. "Well, I really don't know. Back then I was one of the straightest pencils in the pencil case but now, here I am!"

_Nice answer, I didn't get even a single thought._

"Oh, Percy what I mean is that I really don't know." He supplied before dumping a huge mud ball at the now growing pile of drenched sand. "Hey, maybe I do know. I could remember I had this dream."

I gulped a large lump in my throat. "A dream?"

"Yeah, a dream." He said before destroying his newly built castle. "I could still remember in that dream that I'm sucking off my gorgeous roommate, then all of a sudden, he's fucking me all the way to heaven."

_Oh gods, so it does started with dreams!_

"That was my first wet dream, and it left me wanting for body contact in the morning. Hell, I could still remember my sheets were all drenched in hot cum and my body sweating like mad!" He said before facing me with a curious look. "So, what of it?"

I immediately blushed at the question; that caught me off guard. I tried to banish my blush so he wouldn't have a clue, but with the way Roxy's eyes curved with amusement and his grin is somewhat manic I knew that I'm as good as dead.

"Nothing! It's nothing, really" I said in my defense, trying to salvage whatever amount of dignity was left inside me.

Roxy jumped from his spot and landed right in front of me before staring slyly right into my eyes. "Oooh… Is that your true answer, eh Percy Jackson?"

_But it seems that Roxy's getting the hang of ticking me off._

"Er… yeah that's it." I stammered before looking at anything but him.

"You're lying…" He answered in a sing-song voice. He moved closer and with an amused smirked, he popped the question. "Are you having an internal struggle in… determining your sexuality?"

Bingo.

"I…uh…um…" Man! I can't come up with an answer! Oh how I wish I'm not blushing like a fool!

"Percy you jerk! Your blushing face clearly says that you do!"

So much for hoping…This is so frustrating! I abruptly stand up and flailed my hands up in the air.

"Alright, alright! I did and I'm having boy problems here and I don't know what to do because I'm not used of handling girl problems, what more if it's boys? It's much more complicated!" I exclaimed before eyeing Roxy with one of my trademark Poseidon glares, but the faggot's just staring at me it's not a big deal.

"Actually, girls are much more complicated than boys. Take it from my experience." He said while looking at me with those wide red-green eyes.

Oh this is so driving me nuts! I tried to ease my frustration by smacking my forehead with both palms before turning in circles, hissing every now and then.

"It's not simple! I'm dreaming of Nico di Angelo giving me a hot, wet and insanely awesome blowjob and you call it simple?" I screamed at him, and then I regretted saying those things.

_Way to go Percy Jackson! You're such a seaweed-brained dork! _

I dared to look at him, and much to my dismay, the faggot grinning like mad.

"Oooh… so what are you going to do with it?" He said.

I sighed before plopping down on the sand, eyes downcast and completely down, it's like my spirit has abandoned my body and went to pay Hades a visit.

"I really don't know. What do you think?" I asked, looking at him and hoping that he could give me an answer. I'm drawing blanks and I really don't know what to do now. I'm treading uncharted waters and I'm lost, funny how the son of Poseidon's at lost in the middle of uncharted waters, but these waters I'm referring to were my emotions. I feel like all the things I know in my entire life were nothing but falsehood. I mean I like girls! Curves, feminine, beautiful and everything that comes with being a woman, I used to loved them. Quote: "used" because right now, I really don't know. Upon thinking about Nico, everything became blank and all I can see was his smiles, his vulnerable psyche, his lips, his black-as-Styx eyes, everything about him...

_I find them beautiful…_

But I don't want to accept that, I mean not unless I'm sure as hell that I'm…that I'm…

"Gay. You're totally gay for Nico di Angelo." Roxy said flatly and I have to let my head bowed as low as I can, maybe to bury the shame I feel.

"But I can't." I whispered softly, though I'm not even so sure of myself. I heard shuffling of feet and when I looked up I saw Roxy's dusting himself free of sand. "Where are you going?"

Roxy looked at me before letting out a deep sigh. "You know Percy you're the only one who can decide on that matter. I've said enough and really, I don't want to get caught in this teenage angst of yours." He said before turning to leave. "I think you should think about this thoroughly, but you have to do it fast because you're hurting someone." He said.

"Hurting someone? Who?"

Roxy stops walking away and looked back at me before answering in a soft ad gentle tone. "Nico." He said before leaving me with question hanging on the edge of my mind.

_Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

It's official, this is it.

I mean, although I'm scared to death (funny and ironic for me, being the son of Death himself) I still managed to come up with the courage (and perhaps ample amount of stupidity) to be in this godforsaken place.

Where? I'm right here in the beach, under the cloudy night sky, waiting for Percy.

That's right, I'm confessing tonight.

"You can do this! It's now or never!"

_Even in my solitude, I can still hear that ear-splitting voice of Roxy_. I sighed before throwing a stone at the water. I checked for my pocket watch: an antique type with bones and skull as its design and I learned that I'm waiting for almost an hour. Shoving it back into my pocket, I resumed in waiting for my dream boy. Soon, I hear a soft melody coming from the woods, and I kind of figured out what was that.

"Who would be playing a piano in the middle of the woods?" I asked, but I caught a fleeting thought and guessed that maybe, it's a doing of a certain blond with red-green eyes. The melody's soft, and I like it. My peaceful waiting came to an end when I heard footstep from behind me. A gasped echoed before someone called my name.

"Nico?"

I braced myself for the inevitable, praying to any god who's watching today to help me win Percy's heart. I turn to look at the prince of sea, and (thank father for my night vision) I saw him wearing a surprised and flustered face. "Oh, Percy it's you." I said before biting my lips in anticipation. I couldn't stop myself from feeling like a stupid school girl. Percy looked really gorgeous right now, blue polo-shirt that blends nicely at the bluish night paired by a pair of blue jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. His black hair swept by the gentle breeze swaying here and there giving him that alluring yet innocent look.

Percy looked at me, perhaps he's checking out my outfit? Well, this is the first time I wore white clothes. Roxy lend me his wool open-neck sweater that I've match with a pair of tight black jeans. Roxy gave me a red ruby heart jewel (seriously, what for?) and he even dumped me a whole bottle of perfume.

"Wow. You look, awesome tonight. I mean, the white dress suits you." He said before inhaling some fresh air. "And you smell good, you got a date tonight?" He asked and immediately, we both blushed and looked the other way. I know how he feels now, and my presence is not helping. I know that he's like this because I'm messing with his mind, and I really hoped that I've messed up enough for him to consider me in a romantic light.

"No, I don't have a date tonight. I haven't seen you for a while though." I said before turning to face the beach again. I waited (and wished) that Percy would come and sit down with me, but none of it happened. He just stood there, not moving.

_Well, at least he's not leaving…_

I heard him walked closer and with every step he takes, my heart hammers on my ribcage. The music helped me calm my nerves, but I'm still tense. I felt his presence beside me but I didn't dare to look at him for fear of him seeing me in this state, though I doubt that he can see in the dark. Percy sat down beside me and then, just remained silent. Again with the awkward silence with me and Percy, terrific!

_Come on Nico, you can do this!_ I cheered to myself before swallowing the huge lump stuck in my throat. I tried to be calm, to will coherent words out of my mouth, but to my dismay, nothing came out.

_Oh for the love of Hades why can't I utter a single word!_

Stealing a glance at Percy by the corner of my eyes, right now he's fiddling with the hem of his blue  
>shirt with his face a little…flustered? His eyes were downcast and there's a little speck of blush dusting his cheeks. Well, that's unexpected. Feeling confident that I'm not the only nervous demigod here, I finally found my voice back. Hurray!<p>

"P-Percy? I-is there something w-wrong?" I stammered and how I wish I didn't sound stupid. Percy immediately snapped off of his daze and looked at me.

"Uh…no I'm kind of you know, uncomfortable." He said before shoving his hands into his pocket: a nervous gesture I presume.

I snorted before answering, "Why, because I'm here and currently occupying your personal space? Because I'm kind of distracting to you and I make you all confused?" I said with the slightest sarcasm.

"What? No! It's not that. You got it all wrong."

Oh, I got it all wrong huh? Yeah, maybe I did, but… "Then why are you avoiding me? Why are you leaving me out there alone? I thought you'll always be there whenever I need a friend!" I said, nervousness now gone and was replaced by annoyance and frustration.

Percy remained silent after my outburst, choosing to avert his eyes to the sand at our feet. I didn't mean to burst like that, but I'm becoming impatient of how things go and I really want him now. But…

_Maybe Roxy's wrong. Maybe Percy's doesn't consider me as a potential lover or anything close to it. Maybe I'm just being expectant…_

Having enough, I stand up to leave when a hand grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He stands up to look straight into my eyes, his face somewhat frightened and nervousness swam in his sea-green eyes.

"I'm going back; it's obvious that you don't want me here anyway." I said before yanking my arm, but his grasp is firm and won't budge. "Percy let me go!" I said but my voice faltered when he pulled me towards his body.

And the next thing I knew is that I'm caged within his arms and pressed against his hard chest. I felt like my heart stopped beating at that very moment, and half of me wants to die right at the spot. Percy buried his nose into my hair and he inhaled deeply (good thing I've taken a bath) as his embrace tightens. I was so shocked, but after adjusting from everything I did what my barely-functioning mind tells me.

I hugged him back and buried my face unto his chest…

"Nico, I'm so sorry for being a jerk these past days." He said softly. I heard him sighed softly and the music coming from the woods started to take a softer tone.

_That Roxy, he figured this out in advance!_

"Why?" I said softly while trying to contain my annoyance for a certain blond idiot. Percy released me and pulled back a little so he could look at me. A sliver of moonlight escaped the clouds and illuminated Percy's face, and I have to inhale air to calm my nerves at the sight.

He's so gorgeous, like an ethereal being. I felt my knees starting to feel like jelly; I'm becoming weak by the mere sight of Percy, and what more if he's looking at me with those beautiful sea-green eyes?

It's so romantic in here. Don't get me wrong, I'm the son of Hades and all and I don't associate myself with anything romantic and lovely. It's just the nature of being the prince of the Underworld…

_But I guess I can make an exception this time._ I said as Percy cupped my face with his hands.

"Because every time I look at you, my heart constricts Nico. The mere thought of you sends me in the state of oblivion. Every time I stop, my mind starts thinking of you. It scares me, I don't know what to do and I'm confused. It scares me to know that my once disturbing thoughts and dream…" He blushed furiously when he said 'dreams' before running his thumb over my right cheek. "were now my very much needed fantasy to keep myself from falling into insanity."

I gulped, fearing I might drown in my own saliva. Percy's emotions are leaking on those sea-green eyes and they're intense, so intense that I have to grab his arms to keep me from falling into my knees. Now is the time… I have to do this now.

"Percy, I have something to tell you." I said before looking at the plains of his clothed chest to hide my embarrassment.

_Oh father! I hope you have some spare room in your palace, because I think I'm about to die right now!_

Bracing myself, I looked into his wondering eyes that were shining of…hope? Anticipation? Worry? I don't know but I will, soon after I'm through with this.

I tightened my hold and willed the words out of my mouth. "Percy, I lo–"

"Percy! Nico! Look out!"

_Oh, c'mon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Nico was about to say something and I really hope that whatever he's going to say would, you know, elicit a wonderful feeling from me. I've done my part. I told him how he makes me feel and how I feel for him. Now, all I need was his confirmation.

"Percy, I lo–"

"Percy! Nico! Look out!"

Then the next thing I knew is that I'm painfully thrown by a powerful blast. Rocks and dusts were flying everywhere, and oh damn it! Why do these guys always have the wrong timing?

"You sons of bitches!" _Is that Roxy?_ "Go back to your penthouses and stay there!"

Gun fires echoed relentlessly as the busty blonde engaged the attacking party head-on. I withdrew Riptide from my pocket and released its sword form, just in time to block a telekhine's spear. I stalled for a moment before kicking the monster in its shin and beheading it clean. Two more came rushing at me and met the same fate. From the corner of my sight I saw a black figure parrying two telekhnine. Black blade shone fatality before the two telekhines evaporated in dust. Nico crouched low to avoid being cut into two when an arrow came sailing towards him.

"Nico!" I shouted. Nico back flipped and the arrow barely missed him. The dracaenae loaded another arrow at her bow and aimed at Nico again. "No you don't!"

I summoned the water from the lake. Just like a huge Tsunami the water swept the band of dracaenae away. I rushed to Nico and soon we're back-to-back, waiting for our enemies to strike.

"I swear that these guys are beginning to tick me off." Nico hissed.

"Well then, I guess we just have to dispose them, right?" I answered before we lunge forward to lessen the numbers of our enemies. Godly blades and enchanted bullets kept on hitting monsters after monsters, when things come to worse. Four cyclops came at our direction, each wielding spiked clubs and eyes bloodshot.

"Damn!" I hissed before dodging the first attack. The giant swung his club down and I jumped out of the way. I commanded the water from the lake to form a giant ball above me. Once of rightful size, I unleashed it at my enemies, effectively washing a giant and some telekhines.

Nico parried a telekhine before jumping out of the way, barely dodging the club of the giant and instead the telekhine was caught. Nico's eyes turned black and I swear that even I could feel death radiating from him, like a seducing but deadly pheromone diffusing into the air. The son of Hades brought his Stygian sword into the ground, blade first and then a great fissure appeared to swallow the monsters in front of him. Nico pulled his sword and the fissure closed.

Not far from us was Roxy, in his silk shorts (very short) and hanging tee-shirt and banging out the brains of his enemies, literally. He's shooting bullets after bullets like how Lara Croft would, is red and green eyes shining vehemently under the dim light of the night with his blonde hair swaying here and there. A cyclop noticed his advances and chose to engage the son of Chaos.

_Bad choice…_

Moments later, the giant fell flat with several cuts in its arms and a smoking hole in its bleeding forehead.

"Serves you right, you unfashionable freak!" the blonde yelled before absentmindedly point a gun in his back and firing a sneaking telekhine. He took off once again to dance with his Event Horizon, a pair of flying sneakers hoisting him high in the air.

A scream echoed and I whipped around and my heart constrict with shock and anger. Nico's being electrocuted by a demigod, one that was swayed by Kronos. Nico fell unconscious and another demigod carried him over his shoulders.

"Put him down you bastards!"

Without thinking and without hesitation, I lunge at them with waters raging behind me. Three demigods poised to block me, but a swarm of electric bullets came knocking them out. Roxy outran me in mid-air while firing non-stop at the blocking party of monsters and demigods. Roxy loaded his gun with a crystal-like bullet before aiming dead on.

"Say hi to my brother Tartarus." He whispered before showering them with crystal shards, killing the first line of monsters. I willed the water behind me to shot forward as I thrust my right hand. The waters came in big torrents and engulfed the second line of monsters before flowing towards the lake in a big whirlpool, presenting the demigod who abducted Nico about to ride a jet plane.

"You got to be kidding me." I said before dashing for the plane. Its engine began to sing into life and I felt dread came over to me. I wasted no time before jumping for the plane's right wing before the plane came into flight. I was a bumpy ride, considering there's no runway here and there's only muddy rocks and soils to boot. I held on tight and soon I felt the cool, violent wind whipping my face. I went on the driver's cabin and soon (with enough luck and persistence) I was on top, gazing at the vulnerable Nico sleeping uncomfortably in the backseat while the bastard's piloting smoothly. I lost all patience and soon I was banging the shell of the cabin with my sword. The pilot tried to evade my blade, but I caught him by the shoulder. Taking drastic measures, the pilot spun the plane in 720°…

And that's why I'm here, freefalling from a height of several altitudes from the ground.

"Percy you fool!" I looked at my right and saw Roxy flying towards me. "What are you thinking when you jumped at that freaking jet plane?" He yelled before latching himself into me.

"What are you doing? You can't carry me with the flying shoes! We're too heavy." I said before detangling the boy around me. "Let go Roxy or we'll both die!"

"Shut up Percy! I can't concentrate!" He said and I immediately fell quiet. "We'll get out of here." He said before his brows knitted in concentration. I looked ahead of us and I guess we're descending pretty fast, like 42 km/hr.

His eyes began to glow eerily, and I felt power surging from his petite body. "Hold on tight!" He said before holding his palm in front. We're really close, like in about ten second we're going to land, painfully.

"Roxy?"

10

Roxy's red and green eye turned black, and started to bleed black blood.

6

"Roxy, you're starting to freak me out."

5

"Roxy?"

3

2

"Roxy!"

1

"Now!" He shouted before a black portal appeared. It was about the size of a tunnel, and beyond it was the dining pavilion.

"What the hell?" was the only thing I can think of saying before we entered the tunnel.


	4. Take 4: Null's Dominion

Woo! At long last, my days as a student will now come to an ultimate end! In April 17 I, bearer of the degree in Biological science, will grace the dais with my presence as a *drum rolls* graduate!

Hahahaha! Well, that took most of my precious time and I kind of got lost since it's pretty hectic in our graduation applications.

But the wait is over! Here it is, chapter 4...

Features: Intense battle, heartbreaks, **rape**.

Nope, PJO's not mine, but **Roxy** is mine, as well as the new OC: Eagle...

Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to send your reviews! Please? Review sucker, that's me...

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Porn Star<strong>

**Take IV: Null's Dominion**

**Percy's POV**

"Roxy, what the hell?" I said before we pass through the black tunnel Roxy had summoned. We we're falling from great heights and about to land a deadly crash then the next thing I knew is that where in the middle of dining pavilion, thrown horizontally as my perception adjusts by the sudden change of gravity. I landed ungraciously while Roxy remained suspended in air, aided with his flying sneakers.

"Oh my god." I heard Roxy gasped above me. Slowly I stand up dusting myself from dirt and dust.

"What happ…end?"

The camp was a huge mess, like a battle had broken. Broken table, unfinished foods, cabins nearly destroyed and miscellaneous weaponries were scattered everywhere. The ambush might have been a full-blown attack.

"What happened in here?" I asked, finding my voice unsteady with fear. Roxy landed beside me before lending me an answer.

"It seems that the ambush was a huge-scale onslaught. We're lucky we're able to fend off the cyclops."

Remembering what happened earlier, I turned to Roxy with a raised brow. "By the way Roxy, what're you doing by the beach?" I asked and that caught him off-guard for the poof's eyes widen by a fraction.

"Uh, er…I was…" He stammered before looking away but I didn't permitted that and have him pinned against the nearest wall. "Uh, Percy? Would you be so kind to please release me?"

"Roxy, I will, once you fill me up with the information I need." I snarled. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, doubting anything that will come out from his mouth. "What're you doing there?"

The blonde sighed in defeat before staring straight into my eyes. "Okay, I'm watching how Nico's progressing with his quest. I'm kind of worried that the poor kid would be chickened out and you would do something stupid…"

I'm lost, not again.

"What do you mean Nico's quest?" I said in disbelief, my voice laced with annoyance and utter disappointment. I felt the strength I have to pin him evaporates, my once tense arms going limp on my sides. "What's this, some kind of a joke?"

"Look, Percy it's not what you think okay? We're not playing a joke on you. Nico really likes you and he turned to me for help. I just…well, taking from my experiences with boys I…well, gave him some advices." He said while trying hard not to falter from my stern gaze. He's fiddling with the loose threads of his shirt and looking everywhere.

Oh. So Nico really liked me eh? That's kind of a relief, but a part me was pissed off. I couldn't believe it that these two were up to something.

"He should have just told me." I grumbled before Roxy answered me with a sigh of disbelief. "What? Well, he could have made it easier for me, and for him!"

"I somehow understand why they call you seaweed brain. Don't you realize that Nico's afraid of confessing? Percy, man you're the only friend he has! Imagine; what if he did confess and you rejected him?"

"I wouldn't do that!" I countered but I was shot down with one of his death glares.

"Aren't you debating earlier whether to accept the fact that you're gay over your little Nico? Aren't you struggling with the fact that all of the things you used to know were nothing but lies? Let's put this way, what if given that instance, Nico spilled his guts? I can really foresee that a quick rejection would follow."

That…was like a slap in the face. Alright! Roxy's got a point. Maybe I'm not the best of person, and all but…oh for crying out loud! I don't know how I should feel!

"I'm starting to have a headache." I hissed while massaging my temples. I heard Roxy getting closer and soon I felt two little hands grabbing my shoulders. Roxy's face is etched with guilt and solemnity, and with a voice like chimes of bells and adorable eyes, he implored my forgiveness just like that.

"Percy, please don't be mad at Nico. He might be a fucked-up kid but he only wants you to love him back."

I looked him in the eyes and saw that there's no malice behind his usually cunning eyes. I didn't know how this boy-devoid-of-moral cum gay-porn-star would posses such gentleness that could challenge the gentleness of the kind Olympian gods and goddesses. Finally, coming to the point of accepting that it turned for the best, I nodded and conceded my forgiveness.

"Percy!" Someone called and I saw Annabeth running for me. "Where have you been?" She asked before eyeing Roxy. "And you, where have been as well?"

"We're together, trying to save our asses from a bunch of telekhines, dracaenae and rabid cyclops." Roxy answered.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked. That struck me down, putting me in silent mode. Roxy seems down as well, clearly affected by our failure. "Percy?"

"He's been abducted, by Krono's cronies."

Annabeth became silent before muttering a sorry for what had happened. "Don't worry we'll find him. Chiron wants you two in the big house ASAP." She said before dragging the two of us towards the big house. She kicked the door open, revealing the lounge of the house was converted in a miniature meeting room. The table tennis table was in the center where Chiron, Rachel, Grover and all of cabin counselors were gathered.

"Percy!" Rachel called before hugging me tight. I hugged her back before letting her go.

"Hello Rachel. Why are you here?"

"Prophecy…" She answered breathily.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Roxy muttered. "Is there something we missed?" Clarisse's eyes twitched in annoyance before snarling at Roxy.

"Yeah, you just missed the recent ambush since you're too busy blowing Jackson here."

Roxy's eyes darkened before he shot the nearest figurine to Clarisse's head.

"Try to utter other obscenities and your head will meet the same fate, just like how I did it to the cyclops we've disposed earlier." Roxy hissed.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on faggot! I'm not afraid of you." Clarisse howled before bringing her spear in battle position. Chiron stomped indignantly before swatting Clarisse's spear with his staff.

"Roxy, Clarisse, this is not the time for such display of inadequacy." He said sternly. "You've been attacked by cyclops?"

"Yeah, I was passing time by the woods when a blast shook me out of my reveries. Then we've been ambushed by monsters, and some demigods." He answered while glaring daggers at Clarisse, which was reciprocated by dirty looks. Chiron's face scrunched in confusion.

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Me, Roxy and Nico." I answered for Roxy.

"Where's Nico?" Rachel asked, dread clear in her green eyes.

I answered the question with a pitiful silence, still feeling useless because I let them abduct Nico just like that. I was supposed to protect him, but I did a terrible job.

"He's…been taken away. It's my fault." I whispered, trying to contain the anger and guilt bubbling inside me. Everyone fell silent, seemingly sympathizing with me. Then I felt Grover's hand landing on my shoulder, shaking it.

"Look, man you did what you can. Don't worry, we'll get him back." He said. I smiled in return.

"Thanks, G-man." I said before shaking his hand. Chiron's hooves echoed, urging us to pay him our undivided attention.

"Percy, I'm sorry about Nico," he said before addressing the rest of the council. "but I want you all to hear what Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi, had prophesized prior of today's attack." He said before nodding at Rachel. The oracle nodded back before entering the same trance of prophesying. Her eyes turned green, eerily green as white smoke came out of her mouth, her haunting voice reciting whole prophecy again.

_Thru the son of void, love was born  
>Then time intervened, bond-to-be was torn<br>Thru his blood, the door will be opened  
>From Tartarus be freed, the punished brethren<br>When twelve is completed, Earth will rise  
>Together with her children, no one can defy<br>The sons of sea and of the dark abyss  
>Their voyage will deter the fall of peace<br>To seek the palace of Goddess Chaos  
>To null the fifth, or all will be loss<br>The fifth of Chaos, death and null he brings  
>Hatred and vengeance were under his wings<br>If all will stand upon the arena  
>The fifth will dine, he will end the Era<em>

There was a deafening silence enveloping the room since I'm positive that the rapid pumping of my heart is audible enough. The color on my face drained and suddenly I feel sick and dizzy. Usually after these kinds of events, I'm left behind due to the less logic-addled brain of mine. Annabeth's really the one who's going for all the trouble of decoding every prophecy but right now, I really think that I don't need her help for the meaning of the uttered prophecy was like a mud rudely slapped into my face.

"Oh gods!" I hissed before kicking the nearest chair in frustration, earning strange looks at my way. My mind's racing of thoughts of Nico, how he must be feeling right now and the doom waiting for him in the hands of the enemies. "Bullshit!"

"Percy, now's not the time to feel bad for yourself." I heard Roxy consoles me as he took hold of my arm.

"I know Roxy, I know but I couldn't help it." I said as I continued to hiss in frustration and desperation. "It's all my fault! He shouldn't been kidnapped if I'm diligent enough in protecting him!"

Stomping hooves clicked in the wooden floor as Chiron walked closer to us, his face etched with stern curiosity. He leveled his face to us and with gentle but firm voice; he solicits a rightful explanation about this. "Percy, Roxy I believe you have something to explain to us." Glancing around us, we found ourselves in the middle of a group of demigods staring at us with quizzical eyes.

"Percy? What's going on?" This time it was Annabeth and together with the rest of the council, she's demanding for an answer. Sensing that there's a need to answer their questions, Roxy stepped forward to brave them all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, war is officially upon us." He grimly said. It sparked a series of gasps and retorts from the room's occupants, mostly of disbeliefs and surprise.

Clarisse snorted before spitting a reply, "Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes for this time it's more than that, fellow demigod. We've been attacked, this time it's not just some ordinary distraction but it was their first move. We have what they need in order to win this war, and upon knowing the truth, Kronos didn't waste time in leaping into action to start his terrible vendetta."

Chiron shifted uncomfortably before asking. "What is that they need that we have?"

Roxy eyed him for a moment before answering, "The key to the adamantine gates of Tartarus, the power over life and death."

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

I woke up with pain coursing through my body. Damn I've been knocked out! The first thing I noticed was that I'm strapped in a bed, and I'm in a dimly lit but majestic room. I tried to tug free from my bindings, but the leathery abominations wouldn't budge. I tugged and tugged fiercely until frustration and fatigue caught me. With a sigh of defeat I gave up, resigning myself to whatever fate waiting for me.

Suddenly, the door opened rudely and someone entered the room, shoes clinking at the marble floor followed by several slithering sounds. I looked at the intruder and I saw a young boy about the same age as Percy, with the same towering height, lithe but powerful figure, and jet black hair that spikes up on the back and drapes loosely in his face in two long bangs. He has a poker face plastered on, his red eyes burning like coals but brimming with apathy. He's wearing black sleeveless silk shirt with wide armholes that shows his milky white skin and a pair of black jeans fastened by 5 belts inter-looping at his waist. He looked like some rock star about to attend a concert.

"Release him." He said in a cold voice. Immediately, the snake women came to me and freed me from my binds. "Leave." The snake women shot him a dirty look and hissed something serpentine in language. The boy glared back and immediately the snake maiden left, leaving the two of us inside the creepy majestic room.

"You're a bit confident aren't you?" I said while massaging my wrist, easing the itchy feeling that horrendous binds brought. The boy only looked at me with his apathetic eyes, looking bored and uninterested.

"Why should you ask such nonsense?" He said, his choice of words betraying his young physique. I have a feeling this kid's a lot older than he looks, or everyone in camp combined.

"Well, you're obviously underestimating me considering that I'm a son of one of the Big Three. You should see me as a threat; especially since you're alone in a room with me." I said which made the boy in front of me to chuckle in arrogance.

"I don't see you as a threat. Besides, it should be the other way around." He said before urging for the door. "Come with me." He said.

I wasted no time and shadow traveled, but that cold and haunting feeling was gone, and I was surprised to find out that… nothing happened. I'm still standing at the shadow, on the same fucking room.

"What the hell?" I said in disbelief before I heard an 'hn' from the door.

"You can't use your tricks, not when you're in my dominion." He said coming closer and grabbing me by the arm. "You're nothing but a mere mortal here, everyone was and will be." He said before forcefully pulling me out of the room. He dragged me towards a maze of corridors and doors and I have to be quick so that he wouldn't accidentally slams me in a quick turn. After a few more turns, we finally arrived at a large oak wood were two nude males were carved out, one holding an hourglass while the other's holding a death scythe. The boy kicked the door and with a loud protesting sound, the door opened, revealing a white room filled with medical machineries and other lab apparatuses. In every corner there's a tube or two with bubbling green waters in it. There were shelves lined up with different specimens and other oddities I really think as gross and stomach-flipping.

We arrived at another door, this time it was guarded by two lamias and the door's made of gold. Again, the boy kicked the door open, ignoring the alarmed looks of the guarding lamias. As the golden door opens, the waiting inhabitants in the other side glanced up to see whoever dared come in barging like some uneducated person.

"Ah, son of Hades." A voice so evil and so cruel that it made my skin crawls echoed, haunting the entire room with its coldness. In the elevated dais of the room was Luke Castellan, or more correctly, Kronos, seated in his golden throne. In his side was a woman in her 30's, wearing black hip-hugging gown, her make-ups were all shades of dark colors and even her nails were glistening with black paint. She leaks of death, of brutality and cruelty. She's the type of person I don't want to lay behold of.

"Eagle, you prick! You could've at least opened the door more gently!" She shrieked while holding a bottle in mid-examination. The boy, who's identified as Eagle, glared at the woman who withered drastically.

"Are you in position of any kind or form to talk to me in that way, Hecate?" Eagle hissed with his cold voice and the promise of death lingering in it. "You know very well that immortality means nothing to me." He snarled before sending another death glare at Kronos, who shrugged it over his shoulders.

I glanced back at the black woman seated not far from Kronos, and in disbelief I tell you. "You're Hecate? The goddess of magic and sorcery? Why are you with him?"

Hecate only scoffed before motioning for Kronos. "I'm betting my powers for the winning horse. I don't plan to join your wretched brethren in their impending doom. Besides, Lord Kronos offered me a seat in his soon-to-be court of power, so why should I turn down the offer?"

How dare she? The Olympians saw her as their equal, and they gave her a place of worship and most of the time, allowed her to practice her rites? Why is she doing this? I felt my blood boil in this newfound treachery, and right then, I really want to jump at the pathetic goddess of cowardy, if not only of this omniscient being beside me, and of course that good-for-nothing lord of titans hiding behind the body of Luke Castellan.

"She's nothing but a coward. Goddess of magic my ass, she's nothing more than ugly woman in my dominion." Eagle taunted while giving Hecate a disgusted look, like how a man would look at a rotting remains. Hecate's face grew dark, her eyes flaming with anger. She tried to cast a spell at Eagle, who just shrugged at the action. She tried again, and again nothing happened.

"I told you, nothing works on me." Eagle said before yawning in boredom. In her frustration, she threw the bottle she's been examining at the young boy who caught it effortlessly.

"Hecate, Eagle now's not the time for such display of shrewdness in front of our visitor." Luke/Kronos reminded before motioning for a vacant chair. "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather not, body-snatcher." I snarled and I could see Eagle's eyes shining with a hint of mirth and Hecate frowning with disappointment.

"Foolish knave!" She said. "You should be grateful that my lord allowed your extended existence."

"I don't owe him anything." I said before looking straight at Kronos' yellow eyes. "I don't owe anything to a loser like you."

Kronos' lips thinned by a fraction before he broke into a cruel grin. "Courageous demigod I see, I commend your bravery. But for you to realize, you do in fact owe me something. Something very important…"

Kronos rise from his seat and walked down in front of me. "You will be the one who will bring me to power; you will bring me victory over your cursed lineage."

I felt my blood boil with anger and at that very moment, I balled my fist before and tried to punch him in the face, but Luke's bigger and stronger than me and that painful reality brought me in tangled arms.

"Very feisty, just like your father." He said against my ears and I felt goosebumps of disgust erupting throughout my body.

"I'm not like him!" I said through clenched teeth. He applied more pressure and I have to bite my lower lip to prevent a moan of pain to escape. Kronos chuckled before ripping my t-shirt with his free hand, exposing my neck for everyone to see. I gasped as cold air hit my skin, and I felt a little embarrassed by how the scene's unfolding. Panic flowed in my veins like cold water and I searched frantically for a way out, anything just to get away from this monster.

"What do you want from me?" I said but all thoughts came crashing down as Luke's lips suck at my exposed neck, his breath ghosting over my heating skin.

"You will find out, soon." He said before biting hard, breaking the skin and sucking blood from my wound. Pain erupted as Kronos drank my blood like hungrily. I screamed, not only because of the pain, but because I feel that my body's being violated beyond moral boundaries.

_He said soon, and that guaranteed that after this, there'll be more pain and humiliation._

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I prayed for anyone up above, even anyone down below, to help me with my predicament. I prayed and whispered for the name of my protector…

"Percy…" I thought before my head shuts down due to the over consumption of my blood.

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

Silence, uncomfortable silence.

Roxy had explained the meaning of the prophecy, and of course he also mentioned the interrupted love blossoming between me and Nico. Because of that I earned 15 quizzical stares, 2 sympathizing shoulder taps, 5 congratulations, and 1 hard slap. Annabeth didn't take it lightly. After hearing Roxy's explanation, she rushed up at me and gave me a hard and solid slap then stormed out the cabin, probably to pour her heart out.

"No time to mope Percy." Roxy said before Chiron stomped his hooves once again and began to clear his throat. "It says that you will venture to the palace of Chaos, do you have any idea where it is?"

Roxy scowled. "I really don't know, but I know there's a way to get there. I'll just ask the other primordial gods of how to get there."

"Primordial gods? The first gods?"

"Yes, Percy. There were four primordial divinities, offspring of Mother Chaos and all conceived by parthenogenesis. There was Gaea, the goddess of Earth and grandmother of the Olympian gods. She can be found within the mountain range of Ursa, though her powers were sealed. Tartarus is situated in deepest part of the Underworld. Then there was Erebus, also in the Underworld, and Nyx, the Goddess of Night Skies residing with Tartarus and Erebus as well, but she can be seen during night time."

"But Roxy," Chiron said before contemplating deeply. "I don't think Gaea or anyone of them will help you. Remember, Gaea tried to destroy Olympus by giving birth to Typhon. She despises the Olympians because of what they did to her children. Not to mention that if all the twelve Titans are back, they would resurrect Gaea. Then…"

Silence followed until someone called for Roxy's attention. It was Katie Gardner of Demeter Cabin.

"Wait, you said there were four offspring of Chaos right?" She asked and Roxy nodded back. "Then, you're might be the fifth Chaos the prophecy's referring to, since you're the fifth demigod offspring."

"Yeah." Clarisse butted in. "Someone who will bring null and death, hatred and vengeance under his wings? What does that suppose to mean, that you're going to unleash some catastrophic event upon us all?"

Her inquisition was met by silent demands for answer. All eyes were now nailed at Roxy, who seems to be drawing blanks.

"I…I really don't know. I'm not feeling bad or anything, and I don't have anything to avenge for." He said.

"You sure about that, faggot? We saw how you fought with Prissy here. Clearly, there's something more in you that you're not telling us." Clarisse pressed on. Roxy visibly bristled at being accused at. I saw that his fingers were itching to grab Even Horizon, and any moment from now on, one demigod might bite the dust.

"Hey you scum. Unlike me, you have a clear and vivid family tree. The records about your lineage…" He was now addressing the whole council with his sharp eyes. "…were clearly dotted down. My family's lineage had been obscured since the beginning of time. Only Homer had a faint view of who comes after who. And to answer you damn question." He said before glaring daggers at the accusing face of Clarisse. "I don't know whether the fifth child was me, or Aether or Hemera or Eros."

Clarisse was about to bite back a reply when Chiron addresses the rest of the council.

"Everyone, please this is no time to doubt Roxy. We know that he's a valuable asset in our side." Chiron breaks before fixing Roxy with an inquisitive look. "Roxy, how do you plan to go to your mother's palace? There's no one among your ancient siblings who's willing to help you."

Roxy took a moment to think before answering with uncertainty. "Perhaps Nyx can help me. She used to take care of me when I'm still a kid, though I'm not very comfortable with Erebus, her husband."

Chiron nodded before addressing the rest of the council "I guess this is all for tonight. Please return to respective cabin and let your brothers and sisters know this. We will meet tomorrow morning to plan out our pre-war program so that we could start as soon as possible. Also, we will discuss this topic in details." He said before dismissing the rest of the council. Together with Roxy, we went outside and I still feel like shit, the guilt of losing Nico and the guilt of breaking Annabeth's heart crushing me like two giant iron balls. We treaded our ways until we're in front of my cabin.

"You should get some rest. It's been a very tiring day." Roxy said before leaving me for the night. I went inside the cabin and plopped down the bed. Though my body's already tired and burned, my mind's still working in supplying my conscious of its fair share of worry for a certain son of Hades.

And then I was dreaming, vaguely. My dream's nothing but smog and fog. Then suddenly there was an echo, I heard an echo. And it's calling for me.

"Percy…"

_That was Nico! _I looked back and front. I doubled my effort in searching for the source of Nico's voice.

"Percy… Percy… Percy…" The voice called and I'm positive that Nico's crying right now.

"Nico! Where are you?" I called but the voice just continued to call. "Nico!" Then all of a sudden, I heard Nico's screaming in pain. It was something unbearable, and that made my blood to run cold. Frantically, I tried once again, calling for him with a hoarse and tired voice.

"Nico!" I shouted before waking upright with a jolt. I'm awake, sweaty, and panting. I'm inside my cabin and I have to do something. Nico's in trouble and I wouldn't wait till tomorrow to save him. Quickly donning my best attire for journey, I sneaked my way up to Roxy's cabin. Once in there, I went for the window and looked for an entrance. The Hermes boys said that there was an unlocked window for anyone who wants to pay Roxy a midnight visit, and if you're lucky to find it Roxy will give you… now let's not talk about it okay?

Looking for the last block of glass window, I let out a hiss of victory when I found the unlocked window. I went inside and marveled of Roxy's interior design. Okay, Percy now's not the time for that. I went upstairs to Roxy room and saw that the boy was sleeping like a cat, curled into a little ball. I went beside him and shook him awake. "Roxy, wake up!" I said. Roxy stirred and came into being, stretching like a feline.

"Percy? Why are you here?" He said before checking for the clock. "Its 2:00 am and why are you completely dressed? Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm going to save Nico." I answered. "I dreamt of him and I know he's in big trouble! I need your help."

Quickly grasping the situation, Roxy shook himself out of drowsiness and went to change. "I figured out you'll be asking me for my help sooner or later." He said before sifting through closets of dress. Looking at Roxy in his business, a statement of curiosity went flying out of my mouth.

"Roxy, I didn't know that you have some special powers." I said which made Roxy to stop in mid-reach. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, that?" He said before chuckling and shoving a t-shirt inside a bag. "My powers aren't for display and I'd like to keep it a secret."

"Why? I mean you have some freaking cool powers. What else can you do?"

Roxy went to get a pair of shoes, choosing a combat type with a retractable knife at the sole. "Well, aside from summoning portals, I'm capable of making almost anything, out of thin air. That explains the unlimited ammunition."

That awed me and I have to whistle my adoration. "Wow."

"Well, not really as in thin air Percy. I can generate anything granting I have all the needed ingredients. Say, for example, if I want to make a diamond, all I have to do is to gather enough carbon atoms and have it compressed, mashed, heated and other whatnots to make one." He said before holding his right hand out. "Here, watch."

His red and green eyes shined, just before his hand glistened with…moisture? Fog gathered in front of his palms before water came pouring in small amounts.

"Wow, did you just made water?" I said in excitement. Roxy smiled before bringing his hand down.

"Yeah. Water is made up of Hydrogen and Oxygen, so all I have to do is to gather scattered H and O atoms in the air and bond them covalently."

"Can you control it?" I asked while pointing at the puddle of water on the floor. Roxy shook his head in response.

"That's not my realm already; my control is only up to the molecular aspect of matter, beyond that no more." He said before putting the shoes on. Moments later, Roxy emerged completely dressed. "Okay, so where are we going now?" He asked.

That simple question struck me hard like an unanswerable math question. I know I have to save him, but where will I start? How? I looked down at my feet, completely ashamed of my incompetency.

"I…don't know. But there's got to be a way, right?" I said with a false bravado. Roxy's face contorted into a frown, before he looked up, probably thinking. Roxy crosses his arms and went into thinking mode, his young face frowning while pondering for alternatives.

"How about we ask his dad?" He said, eyeing me with hopeful eyes.

"I…don't know. Hades was the most unpredictable of all the Gods." I said, feeling hopeless and stupid for even considering Hades would help us.

"Hey, isn't Hades the father of Nico? Of course he'll help us."

"You don't know him. He's cruel and unlike the other Gods up there, Hades has a cold heart, not even caring for his own flesh and blood."

"But at least we have to try, right? It's not like we have other alternatives anyway."

"Roxy…" I said before heaving a sigh. "Okay, so I think that's possible even how farfetched is may be but it's Hades we're talking about, Underworld! Getting in is easy but getting out's a tad bit complicated."

"Look Percy, I don't give a shit whether we're going to Mount Olympus to pay Zeus a visit or go picking up dead flowers in the Underworld. For someone like me, going in their realms is like walking through a normal door; I can go through the other side without much trouble. All I have to do is to open a portal and then I'm off."

"…you can do something like that?" I said in disbelief. Roxy, as it seems, has full of surprises in him. The blonde laughed richly before dropping to pick his bag and reaching a hand to me.

"I can, but I need your help."

"How?"

"I can only travel through space granting I knew where I'm going. I've never been in the Underworld, so I need you to visualize our portal." He said before reaching out for my hand. He pulled me up so that I'm towering-over his 5'1 figure; his height barely reaches my shoulder. He gripped my hand and brought another, palm facing the wall.

I closed my eyes and started to think when I remembered something. "Where will we, you know, land?" Roxy scoffed at this before tightening his grip on my hand, his getting colder by every passing second.

"Anywhere, just make sure we won't land on the Lethe River or anything fiery for that matter." He said. I think harder, I relived the day when I went there to save my mom. I pictured Hade's room, a fireplace in front where the chair of the lord of the dead laid abandoned. Seconds after that, I heard a hollow sound like breaking air followed by a strong cemetery scent and death. I opened my eyes and saw that a same portal-like tunnel had appeared; on the other side was none other than the throne room of Hades.

"That's–" but the words died when I saw that Roxy's eyes were black and bleeding of black tears. "What the hell."

"It's a normal thing Percy." He said before letting go of my hand. He blinked his eyes to set it back to its normal colors. He wiped the left-over tears by a hanky before tugging at my arm. "C'mon, let's go."

Swallowing the lump on my throat, I braced myself for facing the lord of Death again. Roxy led me towards the other side of the portal. I felt the temperature dropping by several centigrade and the scent of death becoming stronger.

"Here we are." I said and I felt the portal closing behind us. The crackling sound of fire echoed throughout the room and from a distance, the howls of souls being tormented echoed. Roxy walked around to inspect, finding the room of Hades pretty interesting.

"Wow, Nico's old man s really cool! Look he also has a complete set of heavy metal music. Wow, are those Metallica and Iron Maiden?" He said while peeing at the glass shelves in front of him.

"Where is he? Or even Persephone?" I asked before looking around some more.

"Oh! An electric guitar!" Roxy said before reaching for the said instrument, but he was halted by a booming voice behind us.

"Who are you and what are doing here?"

Hades…

The tall, dark figure came striding inside, eyes flaming like burning coals and his silky black locks becoming darker in every passing second. His face was set in a grimace, and in his hand was a staff that would have been embedded in our bodies in a matter of seconds.

Roxy quickly retracted his hand away from the instrument and looked back at the towering figure of the lord of death. He held his ground, but even I could feel his nervousness. No wonder because this man in front of us is one of the big three. Hades turn to look at me, and his face changed from anger to surprise and curiosity.

"Percy? Nephew! What a surprise to see you here." He said in mock sweet tone. "What foul wind brought you in my dominion? Not to mention you brought a lackey" He glances a little towards Roxy's direction.

"With all due respect, Lord Hades, king of the Underworld and ruler among the dead, but I'm afraid your had mistaken. I'm nobody's lackey; especially not Percy though I'm his friend." Roxy said in a smooth tone that even Hades raised a fine black brow in slight surprise. "I would like to introduce myself. I'm Roxy Angelheart, demigod son of Chaos. A pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"Ah, so you're that rumored son of Chaos. It's a surprise that you have acquainted with this." He said before gesturing for Percy

"I know I'm not in your book of best persons but don't refer to me like I'm an object." I said. Hades glanced my way with a poker face before looking back at Roxy.

"I thrust you've met my son back in camp?"

He asked this question, we shared knowing glances and then there's this uncomfortable, suffocating silence. Hades looked from Roxy and me with inquisitive eyes, and he knows that there's something we know that he doesn't.

"My Lord, there's something amiss, with your son." Roxy said before gulping down that hard lump stuck in his throat. Hades spared us a belittling glance before asking, "What is wrong with Nico?"

"He's gone. He's been kidnapped by Kronos."

The air around us became hotter as the time goes by, but the expression on Hades' face betrayed all emotions. He's calm, collected and unaffected.

"I see." He shrugged before sitting on his throne/chair.

That's it? Just a shrug of an apathetic 'I see'? What kind of father is this…this person? I felt my blood boils at the mere sight of this uncaring piece of shit. I don't care is he's the lord of the death and all, he's getting worse, though he's the worst in the first place.

"What? Is that all? Your son is kidnapped and on wherever forsaken place and that's the best you could come up with? An "I see"?" I nearly shouted before walking in front of him. "It's Nico di Angelo who's in danger here. You could at least spare a caring look, or even a worried sigh but all you can furnish was an I see?"

Hades looked straight into my eyes, his pitch black eyes boring flames into my sea-green ones. I held my ground, like how I did it for the last years when I visited him for some very pressing matters. I'm not afraid of him, I had defied him several times and I will not hesitate to do it again if it's what it takes to save Nico.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

That did it. Tears of frustrations welled up in my eyes as I was about to yell something inappropriate at him when I felt a hand landing on my shoulders. Roxy came from behind me, eyes somber and head shaking in disagreement. He looked into my eyes, silently asking for him to have a talk with the uncaring lord of the underworld. I harshly turned before grudgingly inching away from the god I despise.

"Lord Hades, please be considerate." He said, his tone bordering begging. "I trust in your omniscience that you're capable of finding Nico."

Hades cocked a brow at Roxy before saying, "And what makes you think that I will help you in your quest?"

I felt a prickling sensation in my gut as I tried to conceal my anger at the cruel god before me. It took everything from me not to strangle the living shit of Hades and I had to ball my fist to reign over my anger. Roxy looked stumped, unbelieving, that this man who dared to call himself a father would just shrugged off the fate of his own son. Hades fixed Roxy with a challenging look, and from that, Roxy recoiled. He's lost.

"It's because he's your son." I said which made them both look at me. "It's because even how many times and how hard you try to portray that uncaring nature of yours, I know deep inside you that you still care for Nico. You're just trying to live with that dark reputation of being the god of Death, the King of the underworld, the shunned god of Olympus, but you couldn't ever erase the fact that you're still a father and behind that cold mask you always wear there's a man yearning to be with his son!" I cut Hades from barking a cruel laughter by striding in front of him and staring back at his Stygian eyes. I felt weak. I felt like my strength was abandoning my body. But I have to brave this. I have to, for Nico.

"Percy?" Roxy asked.

"I'm not good at begging…" I said before dropping down at my knees and bowing low, in front of the god of death. "…but please. Lord Hades, Uncle Hades. Help us find Nico di Angelo."

I kept my head bowed while failing miserably in reigning over my emotions. I closed my eyes as I felt them water to prevent tears of frustration and hopelessness from spilling, but my luck ran out and I felt them trickle down, sending droplets into the cold black marble floor. Silence enveloped us like a thick, cold blanket. It felt like years before I hear a sigh from the Hades.

"Perseus Jackson, stand up." Hades said and I did. "Look at me." And again, I did. Hades gave this look like I'm some made product endorsed for final scrutinizing and quality control. A silent test and a look that can bore a hole in my soul within seconds; that's what he's giving me now.

"Why do you care?" He asked. "Don't lie to me boy for I know that you're going to give me that crap about saving everyone upstairs. I know that there's a deeper reason to it and I want you to say what it is."

Immediately I felt my cheeks burning with blush. Can I really say it to Hades that I'm in love with Nico? That I'm willing to go the extra miles to save him from this predicament?

'Percy…'

I close my eyes as I remember Nico's pained voice calling me in my dreams. I don't want to hear it. I want Nico's cold and sweet voice calling me, his smiles all for me, his hugs, everything about him. Only mine, and mine alone. I'm done running away from these feelings I have for him, all those days, the dreams, the subtle touches, the glances, his scent. I'm tired of running away from all of it. I already told him that I really like him, though too bad I didn't hear his reply. But I'll stop at nothing to hear him say that he loves me as well, and then, we can live happily ever after.

And all I have to do now is to get his dad's approval.

"Because I love him." I said, and I have to thank the fates that my voice didn't falter. The look on Hades' face changed in the slightest degree; the only evidence I saw was his dark eyes.

The god of Death sighed again before closing his eyes and shaking his head. He sighed again before looking back at me, though his eyes were a little…milder than before.

"Very well." Hades raised one arm and opened his hand. The mist around it began to swirl in a mini-whirlwind, spinning tighter and tighter until suddenly it wasn't a whirlwind anymore but two small, black pearls. He held it in front of me, the pearl shimmering in the blackest gleam.

"The pearls of the underworld, work just like how Persephone's pearls, but instead of thinking of a place, you have to think of a person you wish to be with. The pearl will take you to him." He said before sparing a stern look. "I will help you Percy Jackson, in one condition."

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Promise me that you will take care of my son. Love him with all of your being, protect him and make him happy."

I'm hearing this right, right? I mean, its Hades talking to me and saying that I should take care of Nico, right? And that from the way he's talking to me, it seems like he's approving of our soon-to-be relationship, right?

"Um, sir? Are you saying that you're okay with our…you're okay with us? Me together with your son?"

"You're being insipid, boy. Of course I don't."

Oh, so much for hoping.

"I have known for some time now that Nico's sexual preference was on males. And to my utter horror, he chose you as a figure of unnerving love. But, as abhorred as I am to admit it, you're right. I'm still Nico's father and I do care for my only son." He said before turning to face the nearby window that shows the barren landscape of his realm. "I hate my job, but what can I do? I'm banished to rule this pathetic wasteland of the dead and I'm stuck in this place for eternity, and this is my sufficient supply to fuel my hatred for my brothers and sisters. I'm denied of happiness, I'm denied of joys and pleasures, but I will see to it that my children will have a better fate than this, that my son, Nico, will have a better fate than mine. Even if he's with you, a creature I despise, I don't mind as long as he's happy, and you making him happy."

I felt a slight tremor of joy rising inside me, but I tamed it anyway for I don't want to ruin Hades' gracious mood. "I promise, I promise that I'll make Nico happy. I will protect him with my life. I will care for him, and I will love him with all my heart. I swear this by the river of Styx."

Hades looked back at me, and then he beckoned me to get the pearls from his hand. I reached for the two black pearls, feeling its coldness seeping into my skin like ice. "I believe it's about time for you to leave." He said before pining me with another of his glares.

Remembering that we're done in here, I immediately gave one pearl to Roxy and place mine onto the floor, my foot hovering over it. Roxy mimicked my movement.

"One more thing, Percy and Roxy." Hades called. "Take care." He said and I have to stop myself from grinning like mad, which I failed at.

"Thank you, Lord Hades"

"Thank you, Uncle Hades"

And we crushed the pearls…

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

I woke up only to find out that I'm chained, again. I'm back at the room where I've been imprisoned in the first place. I felt a stinging pang on my neck region, the part where Kronos graciously bit me. I tried to massage that part though I couldn't since I'm chained. But I'm glad it was bandaged already.

"Awake, already?" Someone said across the room. I looked at the source of the voice only and saw Eagle seated in a black couch, on his lap was a black book. "I'm expecting that it'll take you some time to recover." He said before closing the book, sighing before walking closer to my bed. I felt hatred and disgust bubbling inside me as the raven advances, his eyes cold and unnervingly red. He sat beside my bed and reached to grab my face. I hissed at the contact and tried to get away from the offending hand, but the hand forcefully grabbed my hair and made me face him.

"I'm impressed by the way you held your ground against Kronos." He said against my ear, his breath ghosting over my neck and I shivered in disgust. "You're very brave Nico."

"You fucker! Release me and I will beat the crap out of you!" I hissed, trying hard not to moan as he licked my earlobe. I heard him laughed and I cursed loudly as a hand came wandering over my chest.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?" He whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear. "Your blood, Kronos wants your blood."

"Why?"

"Your blood is the key to open the gates of Tartarus. But killing you would be a big waste of fine meat." He said. His hand wandered underneath my sweater, then ripping the clothing article very roughly to reveal heated skin. "So, Kronos resorted in… absorbing your influence over life and death, by drinking your blood." His hand brushed past a nipple and I have to bit my lips to prevent a moan from coming out. "Don't. It'll ruin the mood." He said before pinching one of my nipples.

_Please, make it stop. I don't want this. Father, help me. Percy, help me._

I felt another hand came to grasp my waist, tugging for my jeans. I started to cry when I felt him unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my pants. _I don't want this,_ I repeated and repeated. I said stop and stop like a never-ending mantra as the boy on top of me continued to attack my neck: licking, nipping, sucking and biting. I'm sure that there'll be a hundred and one hickeys in my neck (plus the bite wound by Kronos). I heard my zippers coming down and I have to stifle a cry as I sobbed hard. I close my eyes from humiliation and embarrassment since I don't want to see this boy defiling my body just like that. I felt dirty, so dirty that I want to die. Tears start to run like rivers from my eyes when I felt my trousers being tugged harshly, the raven ripping it in shreds together with my boxer shorts.

_Please! Please make it stop!_

I cried out again when I felt a hand making its way to the insides of my now-exposed thighs. I want to cut that hand and get away as fast as I can, but my bondage together with the nullifying power of this bastard is preventing me. I'm completely nude, naked as the day I was born.

"Please stop." I cried through my tear-blurred vision. "Please, let me go." I begged. He took my dick and fisted it before pumping tortuously.

To others, this simple gesture might've been pleasurable, makes you see stars and perhaps the white light behind your closed eyes should've been dancing around. I've been jerking off since I first saw Percy in his half-naked glory, imagining what's more behind those remaining article of clothing. When I'm jerking, it's pleasurable up until the point that I'm complete. But right now?

_It's disgusting! It's frightening, it's humiliating and I don't want it!_

I cried a lot more when I felt a hot, wet tongue lapping at the underside of my flaccid cock. More tears streamed down my face as the bastard of a demigod swallowed me whole. He sucked a little, and I let out another loud shriek followed by a series of hard sobs. He released my muscle before standing up, scowling with utter disappointment.

"You're a lot handful that I thought." He commented. "You're leaving me with no other choice. Time for some drastic measures."

_What drastic measures? _I panicked upon hearing. He opened the nearby drawer and brought a syringe filled with pink fluid. He tested the syringe and let a few droplets to shot forward. "You're not cooperating very well Nico, so I have to use this." He said before sitting beside me and poising the syringe.

"What's that? Get it off of me! I don't want it!" I thrashed and kicked around, I'm really worried about that goddamned drug and I don't want that to get inside my body. I thrashed and thrashed, but his hold'ss a lot stronger than my thrashings. Soon, I felt the needle protrude deep into my flesh and releasing whatever that fluid was.

Immediately, my body felt hot. I'm becoming…horny. Oh gods! No way, no fucking way! I felt my cock springing into life; my whole body is like on fire and brimming with barely contained horniness.

"Damn you! You drugged me!" I growled, glaring at the sneering bastard in front of me.

"Very smart kid, I'd say. Sorry, but I have to do this." He said before settling between my parted legs. "You see, I need power."

Eagle swallowed me whole and this time, spikes of pleasures came to me like electricity, numbing all of my senses. Then, I felt something probing my entrance, something slick, long and slender.

_His finger, he's using his fingers._

"Percy…" I cried; harder this time, because my body's betraying me and all hopes had abandoned me in a matter of minutes. Those sinful fingers continued to stretch me, probing my insides as if searching for something. It pivoted, made scissoring motion, in and out in came. It continued to wriggle inside me until it touched something inside me, making me see stars as sparks on sick pleasures ran through my body. I felt the pressure growing at the pit of abdomen became unbearable, and I cursed as I near completion.

"I'm…gonna…" I said; my voice hoarse from all of my crying.

"Don't hold back. Give me what I want."

Another batch of tears came running down my cheeks as I screamed my climax, shooting my load into Eagle's awaiting mouth. The raven bastard sucked and milked me skillfully, not letting even a single drop to go waste. He swallowed all the contents of his mouth, and I felt horrible at the loud gulping sound.

"Thank you Nico, but I'm afraid we're not yet done." He said before fisting my cock again, which was still rock hard even after my first orgasm. He wriggled his fingers inside me again, and then slowly rubbed that spot that makes me dizzy with… I don't know. It feels good, but I don't like it. I don't like him doing that to me. He leaned closer, so close that I could already smell the scent of cum coming from his mouth. "You see, what you gave me isn't enough."

"Please…stop…"

"I'm amazed. Though you're drugged and all, you're still capable of thinking coherent thoughts." He said before going back to my cock, his breath ghosting over it. "Though, your body is not listening. Look at you, all wet and dripping with semen." He added before swallowing me again and repeating the whole torture.

"Percy…" I cried. I called for his name again and again as Eagle continued to drain me off. I felt exhausted, spent but Eagle went still. I cummed like, three times already but the drug's still working and Eagle went on drinking my essence again and again.

Finally, after my fifth orgasm, Eagle stopped and left me with a puckered anus, still-dripping cock and a crumbling dignity. I cried softly for I'm dirty, no… I'm beyond dirty. All I want to do now is crawl into a dark hole and die. Just as I thought that my fate couldn't get worse than this, the door opened to admit Luke Castellan, half-naked and grinning like a mad man.

"You've done well in preparing him, Eagle." No, that's not Luke. That's Kronos.

"He's all yours, just like how you wanted him; wet and horny." He said before plopping down the couch. "You don't mind if I watch?"

Kronos let out a cruel laughter, one that sent chills down my spine. "Of course, I need your powers to prevent my mistress from escaping."

What? Mistress? Who? Then a painful realization came, washing over me like ice-cold water.

"No…" I said but Kronos wasn't the one to listen. I started to cry once again as Kronos stalked closer, slowly unbuckling the belt of his pants. "Please don't do this."

Kronos sneered down at me, his pants now gone and right before me was Luke's prized manhood. Kronos reached and pumped the organ into life, bringing it in its full glory. Soon Luke's organ is glaring at me with a menace, a ten-inch of pulsing flesh.

"Since you'll be a part of my harem, I'll let you know of my secret." He said before leaning forward to whisper into my ears. "Thru body fluids, males with god-blood can exchange powers. Blood and semen, those are some of our body fluids that we can share, and thru that we can become an even more powerful being."

I shivered when I felt Luke/Kronos rubbing the head of his cock into my entrance. I cried more, thinking of how much I'm going to hate myself for letting this to happen. "Please, don't…" I murmured, my lips trembling with fear.

"Oh no, you should be honored, son of Hades. Once we're finished, you will have power over time." He said before hoisting my legs over his shoulders, and I paled considerably when I felt his hardness parting my cheeks. "And a part of my soul will be inside you and I will have power over your body, just like I have over Luke's." He said and as he was about to bury deep into my small body, I cried and called for the person I needed most, the person that I dreamed of doing this to me.

"PERCY!"

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

I felt a tugging sensation after we crushed the pearls but I couldn't pay attention to that since my mind's occupied with thoughts of Nico; his scowls, his smiles, his annoying but adorable antics, everything about him. I very damned wished that this pearl would take me to him. Soon, our bodies dissolved into thin dust particles and were carried by air, to the place where Nico is.

We materialized inside a room, monarch architectures and dimly lit. My eyes landed at the majestic four-poster bed where Luke Castellan hoisting a naked, sweaty and chained Nico.

"PERCY!" He said through a desperate, hoarse and shaky voice.

_And all I saw was red._

I don't really remembered what happened next. I can't see anything through this red-hued haze but I'm sure that my hands were grasping something…of someone warm, and drenched. I kept of beating the body on my grasp, sending punches after punches without any hesitation. My knuckles started to hurt, and perhaps several cuts and wounds were there.

"Percy, you got to stop now." Someone said as I felt a straining hand over my knuckles. I tried to break free and continue on my rampage, but the grasp was firm and strong.

"Damn it Percy! We have to go! Nico's in trouble!" That someone…Roxy? Slowly I came out of my rage, only to see a bloody pulp that is Luke Castellan on my death grip. His face was thoroughly beaten, a broken nose, two blown and bleeding eyes, several cuts on his face and everything. Dumping the now unconscious rapist, I rushed to see Nico curled up into a tight ball. He was naked, clothes torn in shreds, shivering, and crying. My heart crumpled at the sight and I wasted no time.

"Nico?" I said while unchaining the poor boy. Once that all the chains were cut, Nico immediately latched onto me, clinging like a lost child and crying his heart out.

"Percy…" He murmured; his head buried within the hollows of my neck. He's still naked and all and I felt anger and guilt bubbling in me. Every nerve, every cell, every fiber of my being was screaming murder. I hugged the crying boy closer to me because if don't, I might lose myself to the monster raging inside me. That ugly monster we call hatred.

"I'm here. It's alright. You're safe with me. Please don't cry." I said, not only to Nico but also to myself. Nico continued to cry, drenching my neck with tears. He's still shaking, and to my confusion he's really flushed and horny, his dripping cock's the proof to that. "Roxy, what wrong with Nico? Why's he aroused?"

Immediately, Roxy sits beside Nico before feeling for his pulse. Nico's really warm, sweating furiously and panting rapidly. His eyes were closed, but still weeping with tears. I heard Roxy cursed before the said blonde's fiddling with his bag.

"What's wrong with Nico?" I asked.

"He's been drugged with aphrodisiac. That explains the arousal, rapid pulse and very warm body temperature." He said before bringing out a vial filled with green liquid. "This will put him in sleep. We need to calm his body."

As I watch Roxy set to work, my mind's swirling with murderous thoughts. Why would they drug Nico? What do they want? I felt my blood boil within seconds, and it took everything in my power not to scream out of rage. "Who did this?" I hissed.

"I did." A voice answered. I followed the origin of the said voice and I saw a boy, probably around my age, seated at the opposite couch. "Oh my, you really decked Kronos. I'm impressed." He said while his eyes darting from the unconscious figure of Kronos and us. Without any preamble, he's been pinned in the nearest wall, Riptide resting dangerously at his neck.

"How dare you fucker! Who are you, Kronos' dog?" I hissed murderously as my vision slowly becoming red.

"Me? His dog? Oh no, never in my life will I be a lackey of some deformed and incomplete parasite like that useless Titan." He said while pointing a disdainful finger at Luke's beaten body. "As for my name, they call me Eagle. I thrust you're Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon." He said before breaking free. He took Riptide's blade by the handle and tried to wring it away from my hand, too bad I'm faster than him. Tangles of limbs and grasping hands battled before we jumped apart from each other, him on the farthest corner of the room while I'm nearby Roxy and Nico.

"You'll pay dearly for this." I hissed as a hoisted Riptide in another attempt.

Eagle cocked a fine brow before letting out a mocking laughter. His laughter's a cruel one, like Kronos'…or worse.

"How? You'll hurt me? That would be the joke of the year. You can't do that." He said with all the smugness of a spoiled brat. "You don't have what it takes, no one has." Beside me, Roxy shook in rage before setting the right aim for the kill.

"Keep it closed." Roxy said before pulling the trigger of his gun, and…nothing happened? Roxy looked stumped for a while before pulling the trigger again, then again and again but still, it didn't fired. "What the hell?"

"See? I told you." He said. "You can't use your gifts. No one can if I'm around."

"Shut up!" I said before calling for the water from the adjacent bathroom. I willed it to come for my aid, but that feeling of flowing water isn't there. I pressed on, tugged a little harder but still, nothing came out. Roxy tried to summon a portal but even after several trials (and a few strings of curses) nothing happened. Roxy growled in frustration before reloading Event Horizon with ordinary bullets and aiming at the smirking bastard.

"You fuck! What have you done? Why can't we use our gifts?"

The sneer on Eagle's mocking face widens as he leans against the white wall. "It's because you're inside my dominion. I have the power to nullify all powers, God-like and immortality." He answered before gesturing at the unconscious Luke. "That piece of trash over there is another proof. You couldn't even scratch him with bare hands since he bathe in the River of Styx. But you did, and it's because I'm here. My presence nullified Styx's curses. Everyone who's within my domain will be nothing but mortals: vulnerable, fragile, and useless."

We remained silent for some time, thinking for a way out. If this guy's around, it's impossible for Roxy to summon a door. So, for us to get ourselves out of this hellhole, we must dispose this bastard first. But he's no ordinary guy; I can feel he's capable of fending for himself.

"I see. Granting that you do have this kind of power, well, it could work the other way around, right?" Roxy said before firing at Eagle, who managed to avoid the bullet. "As I thought, you're also affected by your own powers." Roxy sneered before aiming for another shot. I took the opportunity to cover Nico with a blanket and carry him bridal style. Roxy was making a happy trigger at Eagle, who's hiding behind a huge pillar. Loud footsteps echoed outside and right then, several monsters came pouring inside the large room. Roxy shot down five telekhines, but there so many of them. We're outnumbered and we're in big trouble.

"Looks like you ran out of luck." Eagle sneered from behind the monsters. Several telekhines were easily defeated by a slash or two. Roxy took most of them since I'm burdened with Nico's weight and I'm fighting with only a free hand. Roxy parried an incoming spear just before another telekhine thrust its spear. Roxy crouched and pulled the trigger, killing two telekhines with one drilling bullet.

Another batch of monsters came pouring inside, and we both cursed at the situation.

"We'll never make it if it goes like this." Roxy hissed before cutting a telekhine in two. I parried a sword before swinging mine to fend them off. Two telekhines came to carry Luke's body out of the way while the rest of the monsters advance, driving the three of us into the farthest corner of the room where there's a small window. I looked at the landscape outside, seeing that we're likely to be in a tower and below us was a rocky terrain.

"Get Kronos away from me. Bring him to the other tower." Eagle said at the two telekhines. His eyes turned cold before looking at our direction, red eyes boring flames and glinting dangerously. "Surrender or die." He offered before the monster came advancing again.

"Roxy, we have to get out of here." I said while holding out Riptide and holding Nico to me at the same time.

"I know that!" He yelled back. A telekhine came at us, which was beheaded by Roxy in a flash.

"There's no point in fighting. Just surrender and I might even give you guys a chance. Anyone who steps inside my dominion will be stripped off of their powers." He said coolly. That scum, every fiber of his being irritates me!

"Like hell we'll surrender to a fucker like you!" I yelled back which was answered by a cruel laugh.

"Brave, but empty words Jackson. I'm giving you time to think. You have 3 minutes."

I really don't know what I should do. Obviously, we're in a very compromising situation. We have a chance of surviving if we surrender, but then again, it's Kronos we're talking about. Being his hostage is as good as dead, not to mention there's a conniving, dark haired bastard in his side. I looked at the sleeping Nico in my arms, his face etched with fear and discomfort. No, I won't give up. I have to save Nico. I promised to his dad, to the river of Styx, and to myself. I won't die here. None of us will.

_I won't give up, for you._

I looked at Roxy who fell silent, his eyes downcast. Maybe he's considering Eagle's offer? Will he become our enemy then? Will the son of Chaos forsake us, over the vague promises of this Eagle?

"Domain, dominion…" Roxy whispered, his eyes furrowed with concentration. He huffed a 'come what may' before taking my hand and running for the window. "C'mon! We have to jump!"

My eyes widen upon hearing that. "What? Are you crazy, we can't! You can't summon a portal!"

"I have an idea, though I'm not very sure of it."

"You're not sure? It's a life-and-death situation Roxy!"

"But we have no other choice! Either we jump now or we die powerless!" He shouted before firing his last shot to break the window. "Now!"

"After them! Don't let them get away!" Eagle ordered. Several telekhines followed us and some were even foolish enough to jump with us. We plummeted down head first, the wind rushing past us and I can say we're going down really fast.

"Roxy!" I called as fear gripped onto my heart. I tightened my hold on Nico for fear he we might get separated again. Not far from us was Roxy, face scrunched up in concentration.

"I can't! I can't open a portal!" He cursed and that made my blood run cold. We're doomed. We're going to die from a fall. Great, just great!

"It was your idea!"

"I know and I'm still trying so please! SHUT UP!" He said before thrusting his hand forward. Still nothing happened. Not far below us was the rocky ground that will guarantee a quick and painful death.

"Roxy! You already did this! Please enough with the suspense."

"Goddamn it Jackson! What part in the goddamn shut up you don't understand?" Roxy answered angrily before thrusting both hands, Event Horizon jiggling behind him. He gritted his teeth in concentration, though nothing happened.

_Dad! Hades! Help us!_ I prayed, slowly losing hope as my grip over the frail body of Nico tightens more, his head firmly pressed against the crook of my neck.

"Damn!" Roxy cursed once more before flipping to face the sky above. "Percy! Hold onto me!"

Immediately I glided closer to him while tightly holding Nico's sleeping body. I reached out until I grabbed his hand. He pulled me closer and I hooked my arm around his small body, his free arm grabbing the hilt of Event Horizon.

"Hold on tight!" He said and I did before he pulled the trigger. The blade of EH shoots skyward, leaving a thin, glistening trail of…wire? The blade embedded firmly on one of the stone pillar of the tower and soon, the loose wire straightened and stiffened, preventing us from plummeting towards the rocks below. And like a pendulum we glided around the perimeter of the tower, both of us screaming in anticipation.

"I didn't know you're good at stunts like these!" I shouted while feeling the violent breeze slapping my face. Several telekhines plummeted down, and a few more even tried to cut our lifeline while arrows are raining down on us.

"Well, some of my movies must have some action-packed scenes!" He said as we glide around. He landed roughly at the nearby forest, safe and sound for the mean time. Upon landing, Roxy re-sheathed his weapon before summoning a portal; thank gods his powers were back.

"C'mon, we have to get back." He said before we stepped inside.


	5. Take 5: The Fifth of Chaos

Author's note: Hey guys! Seems I've been making some progress? (I wish!)

Now, I'm kind of getting a little in-depth with the twists. BTW thanks adding HCPS as your fav story. Don't stop! And Please review!

Need someone to tell me if my work's getting sloppy or the whole story's going to the bin! Hahaha!

Uh, thank for Hitomi-chan! You saved my butt in my 2nd fic Yours to hold!

Warnings: WILD SEX (boyxboy) ;p and lots of mispelled words and off-tune grammars!

* * *

><p>Here Comes the Porn Star<p>

Take V: The Fifth of Chaos

_*Last Chapter*_

**Percy's POV**

We landed relatively safe on the grassy ground. The tower was of immense height, and it's a miracle we're able to escape. I laid Nico's sleeping figure on the soft soil, his sweaty and dirtied body covered by a white blanket. I surveyed his body for wounds, and my stomach's about to lurch as I took sight of numerous hickeys all over his body. Beside me, Roxy's cutting the wire of EH and scanning the area for any enemies.

"This is my fault." I hissed before cupping his face gently, my hands trembling for fear that I might break him. "Damn it. I'm so sorry Nico. I should've protected you. I'm a failure." I said before embracing his small body closer to me. I nuzzled his hair, planting soft kisses over it as I inhale his trademark scent. Truth to be told, I don't know what gesture I should do to redeem my incompetence's as his guardian. I don't know whant to do, I'm confused, anxious, afraid, ashamed all in one. I was so lost in my self-loathing that I didn't notice that Roxy's been shaking my shoulders.

"Percy, c'mon we have to get back. Nico's not yet dead so enough of your self-pitying." He said before opening a portal. I carried Nico bridal style and rushed in tow with Roxy to enter the portal.

OOOOO

After crossing the portal, I sprinted towards the medical cabin. It was lunch time and inconveniently most of the campers were in the dining pavilion where the portal opened. Roxy was left to close the portal as I went directly to the medical cabin while carrying Nico, unconscious and barely covered by a silk blanket.

"What's going on?" Chiron called from nowhere. I heard hooves and scrambling feet while I'm trying to pry the crowd that had gathered around us, campers taking a peek at what's there to behold. Demigods pushed here and there, making it more difficult for us to get through as a barricade of bodies came to sandwich us in every direction.

_Get out of my way you idiots! Can't you see someone's hurt?_ I hissed but I couldn't voice my anger, I just can't find the strength. My lungs were clamming, my throat's tight, my stomach's in knots and my vision's starting to tint red, hazy red. I'm in a hurdle of negative emotions, of anxiety, of guilt, of remorse.

"Percy?" Chiron said while taking hold of my shoulder from behind me. "What happened?" I turned to face him, me holding Nico closer to my body.

"Chiron, Nico he's..." I said with voice so hoarse I'm sure it's near breaking point. There were inquisitive murmurs, gossips and hushed voices asking questions after questions but I didn't even bother to answer any of them, or anyone. My mind's occupied with the boy needing medical attention.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed, and not far from was Roxy with a face conveying anger and irritation. "Out of our way you useless idiots or I'll put a permanent hole in your foreheads!" Roxy's voice howled. Immediately the campers scampered, presenting us with a clear path.

Soon, I laid Nico on an empty bed in the Medical Cabin. The medical attendants were quick to take actions, hustling here and there yelling and talking at the same time. I spotted Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin feeling Nico's pulse before yelling some generic drug.

"Michael, will he be okay?" I asked. Michael looked up at me before giving me a pointed look. "What? Michael, please tell me."

The blonde Apollonian sighed before dragging me out of the cabin, we were greeted outside by a clump of cabin counselors asking questions all at once.

"Percy, you made us worried!" Annabeth exclaimed before hugging me tightly. Behind her was Grover and Clarisse, the satyr's face contorted in a worried scowl while the daughter of Ares remained stoic.

"What happened to you guys?" Travis and Conner Stoll said at the same time. Both twins glanced at each other before continuing at the same time. "And you disappeared with Angel Roxy. We thought that you two had eloped."

Out of nowhere a wooden baseball bat emerged and hit the twins square at the back of their heads, effectively putting them in sleep. "Serves you right you perverts! There's always the right time for everything entirely lewd!" Katie Gardener of the Demeter Cabin snarled. She was about to add more bodily damages at the now unconscious boys when Chiron went in front of us.

"Roxy Angelheart and Percy Jackson, you left from camp without permission. What are you going to say about it?" He said sternly while looking down at us. "It is not wise that you crossed the gates of camp without my knowledge. What if something bad happened to the two of you? You're almost of age now and you should know your responsibilities first and foremost."

"Chiron," I hissed before glaring back at him. I don't care if I look defiant or downright disrespectful; I did something that should be done, something I think and I will stand on it as the RIGHT THING. "I don't care and I don't give a shit of what you're going to say or scold at us." I said before gulping air for my lungs are starting to fail me again. "Last night I couldn't sleep because that boy–" I growled before pointing behind me. "–is calling my name. He's in pain and he needs my help. I don't care of what rule or regulation I have to break but I must pack up, prepare and save him!"

"You're becoming more and more spoiled Jackson." Clarisse butted in, a sneer neatly planted on her ugly face.

"Shut your mouth you pathetic spawn of Ares!" I growled. I was about to deck her out when I felt two strong bodies holding me back. When I looked back it was Charles and Grover. "You don't have any idea what had happened since you're too busy playing spears and swords in here! Pretending that you're fighting and loving war like your father when it truth you're just too afraid to take on the first monster out there!"

"Why you smelly fish brain!" I saw sparks of anger flared on her eyes. Clarisse brandished out her electric spear and was about to engage me in an impromptu duel, if not for the flickering barrel of Event Horizon aimed on the side of her head.

"One wrong move and I will pull the trigger." Roxy hissed. Clarisse glared at us with hate, and we gladly reciprocated it with our own glares. She took it pretty badly and turned on the electric feat of her spear and I have to break free from my captors to free Riptide out of its pen mode.

"Don't be too heroic boy! You and that fruitcake were really getting in my nerves. I guess I have to teach you a lesson or two." Clarisse hissed.

"Bring it on." Roxy taunted. We were about to battle it out when Chiron's staff came to bat our weapons out of our hands.

"That is enough." He said firmly. At once, the tension ceased and we stood down, though shooting dagger-like glares at each other. "Percy, Clarisse is right. You're becoming more rebellious, the two of you." He said while gesturing for me and Roxy. "You should've waited. We should've planned our moves before plunging head on. You're lucky that nothing bad happened."

_Nothing bad happened?_ I thought. Flashes of Nico and Kronos came in my mind like lightning bolts. Boiling fury and anger came, crashing like angry tidal waves over my body. Up ahead the skies started to roar as cyclones started to form.

Then, like twig under for much force that had reached its elasticity limit, I snapped.

"What?" I said with disbelief. "Nothing bad happened? So this, THIS WHOLE CHARADE! So this is not bad? Huh? For fucking Olympus' sake what's your category of bad and good! Gods forsaken! Nico… he's almost…" But I couldn't finish my sentence as my lungs and throat tightens due to the overwhelming fury taking hold of my body. I close my eyes and inhaled air desperately to calm myself. The rage and frustrations knocked my knees weak and I unsteadily fell down, immediately Roxy and Annabeth came to my side to help me calm down.

"What happened to Nico?" Selena Bureauguard of the Aphrodite Cabin asked. Beside her was Charles Berckendorf whose left arm is around her defined waist. I could feel their inquisitive eyes darting from me then to Michael. I kept my eyes closed to focus my attentions at the calming waves of the sea nearby and not of the images of Kronos and Nico I had witnessed. Suddenly, I heard the door to the medical cabin opened. Silence reigned as Michael flip from papers to papers, probably reading Nico's diagnostic results. I opened my eyes to look at the anxious faces of the counselors, and grim face of Michael. He stole a glance at my direction before turning at the medical attendant.

"Get me the strongest tranquilizer, quick." Michael hissed.

"Michael?" Chiron asked. Michael inhaled deeply before fixing us with a serious look.

"Nico, he's fine. But… There's a wound over his neck, a bite wound like someone had drank his blood. Then there were a great number love bites over his neck, shoulders, inner thighs, and over the rest of his body. There were traces of aphrodisiacs coursing in his blood stream, and his…" Michael gulped; clearly he's having a difficult time in finishing the report.

"Michael, what else?" Chiron asked with dread and anxiety. Etched on his face were a mixture of horror, disgust and disbelief. The rest of counselors have the same facial expression.

Michael glanced my way before continuing, "His penis had several teeth marks and his anus was overly stretched. He's bleeding there. There's a highly possibility that Nico suffered from rape."

A collective gasped echoed in the air. Selena was teary and Charles had to hug her when she couldn't bear it and cried. Clarisse was wide-eyed, her face paler than usual. Katie Gardener has her hands covering her mouth, a look of disbelief crossing her face. Chiron was covering his eyes while shaking his head. Beside me, Annabeth hugged Grover while crying softly. Roxy was wide-eyed as well, but he's looking at me with a horrified look.

All of this, I saw all of this through my red-hued vision.

_Nico…raped…_ Images of Nico crying, bloody, wounded, and chained while Kronos drilling his manhood inside his body flooded my vision. I closed my eyes and breathing became difficult, my respiration's becoming labored as my windpipe and throat hardens, then narrows while my mouth went dry...

"Percy? PERCY! Damn Percy, breathe in!" Roxy shouted but I couldn't quite hear him. I moaned as my chest and stomach tightens altogether, my body convulsing from barely contained rage.

_No…this can't be happening…not him…not…_

"NICO!"

OOOOO

**Normal POV**

Geysers erupted randomly, shooting out of the ground like angry serpents as Percy's body entered a convulsive trance state. Percy's eye's glowed light blue before water erupted around him, enveloping him in a spiral of angry currents. The nearby lake raged, sending big wave everywhere. It had started to rain heavily, huge water droplets that are painful when it hits you plummet the camp like arrows from heaven.

"Percy!" Roxy yelled before getting hit by something the size of a golf ball. The blonde looked put out but managed to palm his forehead. When he brought his palm down he saw blood. He took that something that had hit him, inspecting it and taking note of its coldness and hardness. "Shit! HAIL! Everyone take cover!" The blonde yelled before gathering suspended metal atoms in the environment.

Inevitably, hails the size of golf balls rained. Everyone took shields and covered themselves as they dashed towards their respective cabins. Chiron was caught twice by hails before taking cover under a huge boulder. Hail hammered the camp, accompanied by huge rain drops. Geysers came wrecking the tables of the gods and the lake water had formed an in-land tsunami. It collapsed at the bon fire and washed several weaponries away. Thunder roared angrily before cyclones and hurricanes added in the havoc.

"Michael! Where's the tranquilizer?" Roxy yelled, a cloud of metal particles hovering above him like a protective blanket. Michael took the drug and threw it to the blond. Roxy caught it expertly before kneeling in front of Percy (who's in all fours and panting/convulsing) and pricked the sea prince with it.

Percy visibly calmed down, huffing and groggily swaying here and there. The son of Poseidon went out and collapsed at the blonde's lap, the catastrophe instantly coming to a stop as the Percy passed out.

OOOO

**Percy's POV**

The next thing I know was that I'm inside my cabin and beside me was no other than my half-brother Tyson. I looked around; it was already dark, maybe around 7 pm.

"Big brother? You okay?"

I tried to sit up, but I feel sluggish. "I'm a little dizzy." I answered, and then I remembered a certain son of Hades. "Nico!"

I scrambled to my feet, but Tyson took hold of my shoulders to still me. "Big brother, please calm down."

"No Tyson, I have to see Nico." I said as I break free from his large hand.

"Okay, but please take it easy." He said before helping me to stand up but my knees gave away, and I'm instantly back on bed.

"Big brother, you're too tired to walk. Roxy told me to allow you to rest until you regained your strength." Tyson said before giving me a bowl full of thick, blue liquid. "Here, he asked me to give this to you."

I took the bowl and inspected it. It's soup, blue soup. I took a sip and found it delicious, just like my mom's cooking. I downed the soup in a matter of minutes before giving it back to Tyson, who's watching me with a worried look.

"Tyson?" I asked.

"Big brother, daddy's been here." He said. That caught me by surprise. I know that gods and goddesses, especially the big three, aren't allowed to meet their children and Hades' the only one who has the balls to defy that mandate. But my dad came here personally.

"Uh, why?" I asked once again before drinking from a glass of blue powerade.

"You… almost destroyed the camp big brother." He said before wriggling his fingers. "Dad apologized to Chiron and sent some mermen and Cyclops to help in rebuilding the place. We've been preparing for a war with Oceanus, and I'm employed by daddy in the Underwater Forgery. We were surprised when the news came to us, that you almost destroyed camp half-blood with your uncontrollable powers."

I sighed upon hearing that. I guess I should really train some more. Aerokinesis and Cyclone summon are something I'm not familiar with. I can only use those feats when I'm angered or emotionally disturbed; my powerful abilities, abilities that I can use to protect those who are special to me. But instead of protecting them, what had happened was that I'm making matters worse. I nearly destroyed camp…

Now, how can I face them?

"I'm such a useless fool!" I buried my face in the darkness of my folded knees.

"Big brother, please be so down. They're not angry or anything." Tyson said before patting my back. "Daddy said that it's just a normal thing to happen, and there will come a time that you'll master your powers."

I looked up at Tyson and smiled back at my younger-but-bigger brother. Tyson smiled back before standing up. "I gotta go big brother, daddy needs me in the forgeries." He said before going to the water.

"Say hi to dad for me. Send me an IM when you got back home okay?" I said, feeling a little better. Tyson nodded once before jumping at the water, sending splashes inside my cabin. My easiness came to an abrupt stop when I remembered Nico. Hurriedly (as much as I can) I donned a pair of jeans and shirt and went for the door. Right below my porch were Roxy, Annabeth and Grover. They were watching the mermen and Cyclops at work and as I can see it, they're almost done in rebuilding the camp.

"Guys?" I said. They turn around to face me, each carrying identical expressions.

"Percy!" They said in unison. I took a step, and I faltered a little before Roxy caught me.

"Thanks Roxy. How's Nico?" I asked. The blonde looked up at me before answering with a frown. Oh no, this is bad.

"Nico's still asleep," He said. "Though he's still screaming and sobbing during his sleep."

I balled my first in barely contained anger and guilt. This would've not happened if it not for me, if only I'm strong enough to protect him. Sensing that I'm in the middle of self-loathing (and maybe about to summon another storm), a hand landed on my shoulder to reassure that everything alright. I looked up to see it was Grover.

"Perce, don't strain it. I know you're blaming yourself, but really it's nobody's fault. It was unexpected." He said before tapping my shoulders once more. I looked up the other two and I saw that they convey the same. Annabeth cleared her throat before putting a caring arm over my other shoulder.

"Percy, I'm sorry last night. I shouldn't have acted that way. But please don't blame yourself. Grover's right." Annabeth supplanted. "Besides, what's done is done, there's nothing we can do to reverse it. The only thing we can do now is to support Nico in any way we can. This is putting a lot of psychological stress in his mind. He might go crazy if we're not, if you're not there to help him cope up."

"I know. I know. That's why I feel so useless, a failure. I made an oath, an unbreakable vow that I'll protect him, that I'll never make him cry and I'll always make him happy. And now this! I'm supposed to defend this camp not to destroy it."

"Percy, don't worry about it." Roxy said with a playful glint in his eyes. "It's a normal thing for a demigod of our level to…go amuck. That's the very reason why you're, to hone your abilities to maturity. And hey, don't make that face!" He said before pulling my cheeks…hard.

"Ow!" I patted his hands away and massaged my red cheeks.

"Whenever you got into this…trance of yours, I'll knock you out even before you called upon the next bad thing." Roxy said playfully. "You don't to worry about camp. No one got seriously hurt. The only washed away by the in-land Tsunami were weapons and shields. Poseidon lends us an ample amount of swords, spears and armors. So there! Nothing to worry, you see!"

And as if on cue, the fire camp grew taller, fiery flames licking the air in a raging fury. Everybody took refuge as the towering and monstrous height of the lord of death, Hades, appeared.

"PERCY JACKSON!" He called indignantly.

"Oh shoot." Roxy mumbled. Immediately we went to the fire camp to meet the lord of the underworld.

"Lord Hades…" Roxy and I said before bowing our respect to him which earned strange looks from Grover and Annabeth.

"You've failed me boy!" He said accusingly, fire gathering on his right hand. "You've failed in protecting my son!" To accentuate his anger and disappointment he threw the fireball at me, though it missed its aim just a few centimeters. But even though it missed me entirely, my right cheek still caught the stinging burn that I chose ignored.

"I did, and I'm really sorry sire." I said, still not looking at his eyes since I'm deeply ashamed. I've broken my promise and that's something impassable to the lord of the underworld. Roxy stepped forward, eyes set to meet Hade's fiery ones before talking in a smooth and eloquent tone.

"My lord, we are terribly sorry for what had happened to your son, but there had been a real pain in the ass demigod who intercepted us. We were powerless before him since this Eagle is capable of nullifying any type of god-like abilities."

As if appeased, the god of death straightened up and the flames receded, presenting the whole camp of the human (and more tolerable) form of Hades. He stepped out of the flame and went to face us. "I know that you useless boy. It is a wonder that you managed to get out of that fortress in one piece." He snarled before seizing my chin to force me to look at his eyes. "Perseus Jackson, a war is stirring up." He hissed before tightening his grasp. "Go to your father and tell him to prepare for the worst. Because of your inability to protect my son, now I'm forced to join your war." He snarled before letting go of my jaws, which is now hurting. "I and my queen are now in a grave situation, one that might warranty us a dreadful haven in the arms of your ruthless brother." He pointed at Roxy.

Roxy and I shared quizzical looks before looking back at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The guards that I have set up on the gates of Tartarus are now turning against each other. Kronos had somehow taken hold of half of my legions. Now the underworld is in chaos, my soldiers are fighting each other, Cerberus is confused, hell hounds aren't obeying either me or Persephone, and worst of all, some of my monsters are turning against me." He said.

"But how? I mean, only you and your children can control it."

"Ask your Camp director about it Angelheart. I have to go back now since I have an army to prepare." He said before entering the flames. The fire crackled again as Hades assumed his monstrous form once again. "Perseus Jackson, keep your promise boy. I will not hesitate to haunt you down to make you realize that the god of death never forgets." He warned before letting the flames to engulf him. The flames stopped from it fiery crackling when the god of death disappeared completely, leaving the camp in and eerie and complete silence.

"Whoa, Percy! Is it me or did you just paid respect to Hades?" Grover said in disbelief. "But, aren't you in heat with him?"

"Not anymore Grover. He said that for the sake of Nico's happiness, he'll tolerate me as much as he can. Besides, he's my uncle, and I really should respect him for that matter."

"Well, at least you're in his good graces now." Grover responded.

"But how did Kronos took hold of Hades' legions?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know Annabeth." Roxy answered. "But we will find out. C'mon, we have to meet Chiron." Roxy pulled me towards the big house, Annabeth and Grover right behind us. Just as we were by the porch, Chiron was already there to greet us with a frown.

"Percy, Roxy. I presume you're here to ask me something?" He said and we nodded in return. "Very well then, the four of you please come inside." Chiron sidestepped to permit our entrance to the Big House. Once inside, the four of us seated in respective seats as Chiron stood before us. "Percy?"

I perked up as Chiron addressed me, still ashamed and uncomfortable at…what happened earlier. "Uh, I'm sorry about…camp."

Chiron answered with a long sigh before grabbing my shoulders. "It's okay little godling. Your father had already arranges amendments. It's a part of your growth and the camp understands." He said before locking our gazes in understanding. "Now, I know there's something happened out there."

I nooded in response before answering, "Chiron, Hades been here."

"I know. I sensed him entering the gates of Camp."

"He said that there's a problem in the Underworld. He said that half of his legions were under Kronos' command. How could that be?" I blurted before straightening myself to think some more. "Isn't that only Hades and his children can control everything in the underworld?"

Chiron let out a sigh, an alarming sigh that evoke dreadful feeling at the pit of our stomachs. Stomping restlessly Chiron looked everywhere, like he's looking for something, or more correctly, the rightful words to use.

"There were very few ways for a divinity or a demigod to acquire powers not natural to them. Through mutual exchange of fluids, one could gather as much power as he can. As you know, Nico suffered from sexual assaults." I bristled at the thought of someone else touching Nico, and Grover patted my shoulders as a calming gesture. "By exchanging body fluids, participants are given reign over his partner's realm of influence. Blood is a good example. Blood transfusion imparts the donor's powers to its recipient. Also, demigods engaging in the act of sexual intercourse give a part of their souls in their partners. Somehow, Kronos had taken hold of this information and stole Nico's power."

"Wait," Annabeth said, looking at Chiron, her expression suddenly strange. "If that can happen, then what about… other half-bloods? A boy and a girl…?"

"There's a difference," Chiron said, raising a finger and seemingly oblivious to Annabeth's obvious discomfort. "When a male and a female copulates, there is not the, ah, mutual exchange of fluids, as in the case of two men doing it."

"So," Annabeth said before looking at Chiron with a grim face. "You mean that Kronos…had done that…" She swallowed hard, trying to voice her question. "But isn't Nico's his grandson?"

"Apparently, the bastard doesn't care." Roxy hissed through clenched teeth.

I'm doing the worst job in reining my anger right now. My teeth clattered with fury and my vision started to blur with red tinges. Thunderclouds began to roar in the skies and soon rain poured heavily on camp.

"Percy dude calm down! You're making the next catastrophic weather in New York!"

"I can't Grover. I want to kill Kronos and Eagle right now." I hissed as a tremor of rage shot through me. I embraced myself in order to contain my shaking fit as my eyes palpitate with anticipation. "We saw him, with our two fucking eyes! He defiled Nico's body!"

Hooves stomping in front of me got my attention. When I looked up, I saw Chiron gentle face looking down at me.

"Percy, Michael said that nothing happened to Nico. His body is remaining undefiled." He said before tapping my shoulders to reassure me. "Michael found out that Nico has a bite wound near his neck, and he's suffering from minor blood loss. Kronos must have bit him to drink his blood, but nothing more drastic than that." He said and I felt my anger dissipated by a fraction. The storm died down, but the rain continued to pour in lazy successions. Chiron backed up before continuing. "It's a good thing that you've stopped him before he completely copulated with Nico, or else we might be in a much worse situation."

The four of us gave him strange looks before Roxy broke a question. "Worse? How?"

"Just like what I've said before, demigods engaging in the act of sexual intercourse give a part of their souls to their partners. It also applies to gods. You said that Kronos was about to penetrate Nico's body right?" He asked which we answered by a nod. "Well, in that case, Kronos might be planning to implant a part of his soul into Nico. If that happens, Kronos will have control over Nico's body, just like how he has control over Luke. Nico will be granted with the power over time, in exchange of him being the titan's puppet."

My skin crawls in disgust and anger. Kronos is willing to corrupt Nico's body for his diabolical plan even if the said victim is his own grandson? Cyclones erupted outside the cabin, threatening to blow the roofs of the big house. The weather outside conveying the feelings I'm trying to bottle inside: anger, disgust, guilt and rage. My protective side is screaming for Kronos' and Eagle's blood, yearning for their death and destruction.

"I'm going to kill him." I hissed before taking a deep breath to calm myself, and to save the camp (yeah, they've suffered enough) and whole New York from sure destruction. The cyclone died down slowly as my anger fades, evaporating like mist from a solemn morning. "Him and Eagle."

"Eagle?"

"Yes Chiron. Eagle the effing demigod who we encountered earlier." Roxy answered. "He's unlike any other demigods, his powers were outlandish."

"How outlandish?"

Roxy explained everything about our encounter with Eagle. The way he cancels our powers, the way he canceled Styx's curse, and even his freaky red eyes. I can sense that Chiron's been bothered by this Eagle, even Annabeth and Grover were bothered.

"Are you saying that even the powers of Styx and Kronos were nullified by this Eagle?" Chiron asked. I nodded in response.

"He's bad news." I said. "Imagine, what if Kronos decides to send Eagle here in camp, or to Mount Olympus? Then struck them with everything he has? We will be powerless to defend ourselves, and inevitable death will be our penance. We have to destroy Eagle first, in order to destroy Kronos."

Chiron looked contemplative, but after relieving a sigh, he ushered that this night's might as well end.

"We'll have this settled in the morning. For now, please return to your respective cabins; you all looked tired." I skimmed the occupants of the room, finding his statement true. Roxy came up to me, his face concerned and weary.

"Perce, I'll see you this morning. I'll retreat for the night, I'm tired." He said before opening a portal to his cabin.

"Right. Goodnight and thank you for your help." I said. I exited the big house and I was about to trudge the path towards the medical cabin when Annabeth took me by the arm.

"Annabeth? What–"

"Percy, we have to talk." She said after pulling me into a rather secluded area.

"About what?" I asked, lost and confused of why Annabeth wants to talk with.

"This Eagle, can you describe him as vividly as you can?"

I felt my curiosity deepening, why of Annabeth want to know about Eagle? "What do you want to know about him?"

Annabeth paused before answering. "How he looks, his powers and his abilities."

"Well, he's a raven with red eyes. He's about my age, of the same height but slighter frame. Just as Roxy said, he's cold and apathetic. He has this cruel laugh that send chills to the bone. As for his powers, he's a capable fighter and with outlandish nullifying powers. The monsters were afraid of him, all of Kronos' monsters."

Annabeth eyed me once more before biting her nails as she pondered of something. He kept saying 'what if's.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? Why are you so interested with Eagle?"

Annabeth eyed me with fear and uncertainty, something that's completely foreign to see in the eyes of the daughter of Athena. Annabeth's strong and courageous, brave at most, and to see her to fear-stricken like now got me worried, really worried.

"Percy, there's a passage in Rachel's prophecy that we haven't yet deciphered, the part pertaining to the fifth of Chaos. Percy," She inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Eagle, he's the fifth child of Chaos." Came her hollow reply. My world came to a stop and I feel my feet getting colder my every passing minute. I tried to recall that part, my head spinning with thoughts of Roxy and Eagle.

_The fifth of Chaos, death and null he brings  
>Hatred and vengeance were under his wings<br>If all will stand upon the arena  
>The fifth will dine, he will end the Era<em>

"Oh gods, that explains his extreme powers." I said while pacing back and forth. "The fifth of Chaos, death and null he brings…" I whispered.

"Roxy's the sixth child and his older brother is the prophecy's child of chaos. Percy, he's what we have to watch out for."

"Why? I mean yeah he's dangerous but isn't Kronos and the revival of Gaia were the more pressing matters?"

Annabeth shook her head, making her blonde hair to waver here and there. "The prophecy speaks of it. Yes they will rise to power eventually, but the prophecy said that Eagle will be the one who will end the era, the era of the Gods."

I absorbed the logic behind it, and it made my head throb. Kronos is an already powerful enemy, then there's Gaia, a much more formidable enemy but this Eagle will be the worst?

"Percy, think about it. I don't know how Eagle will end everything but his powers can make it all a gruesome reality. I don't want to see it, I can't stand it. The titans were powerful yes, but they're the less concern we have to bother: the Olympians can take them. Eagle's the one we should be focusing, he's a son of Chaos, a divinity with infinite and unfathomable powers, and we have to dispose him as soon as possible. He can nullify all our abilities, even our parents'. If that can happen, then he could also nullify the titans as well. If he's so much of an avenger, and craves blood and death, then he will do anything to assure that none of us will be left."

That sent chilling tremors through my spine. Annabeth's got a point, but I have doubts and questions. "But how? Eagle's powerful enough, well-trained and always have bodyguards around him."

"Fight fire with fire." She said. "We have Roxy, another son of Chaos. Although he's still young and his powers aren't matured yet, but we can help him."

"But Annabeth, Eagle's his brother. And Roxy… does he know?"

I implored Annabeth to answer, but no she didn't. She just gave me that pathetic glance and became silent. Again, this is the first time I saw Annabeth lost and confused.

"But, it's our fates that hanging in the balance, the fate of the whole universe Percy…"

"Yeah, but I don't know how Roxy's going to handle this." I said before sighing. "Brothers fighting against opposing sides... Annabeth what should we do?"

Annabeth paced, her hands shaking and her voice stammering. I can't blame her though, my hands were cold and sweaty as well and I'm thinking of what might happen if Eagle did have that kind of ability. "Percy, I hate to admit this but, I don't know what to do."

"Neither am I." We remained silent for a moment before parting ways, me going towards the medical cabin.

This will be very difficult for us, especially for Roxy.

OOOOO

**Normal POV**

On board of Princess Andromeda, Kronos was picture of complete smugness. Taking in the sweet scent of his wine, the titan lord surveyed his soon to be kingdom. Beside him was the son of Chaos, Eagle Antithesis, disdainfully looking at the hideous collection of monsters and giants.

"What's with the long face, my child?" He asked. Yes, as conveniently as it sounds, Kronos had adopted Eagle as his own son. He could still remember the time when he first laid eyes on the formerly beaten and injured child shivering on the cold Manhattan streets. He's badly wounded, probably been mauled by humans. A telekhine was about to finish the kid since he could see through the mist but to his surprise, Eagle turned the telekhine into dust with just a scream. He soon discovered that the child can cancel his time manipulation, and that goes for the rest of the titans as well. Seeing that he might come useful in his vendetta, Kronos resorted in adopting Eagle, making him his second-in-command and his own son.

"It's none of your business. Go sip onto your wine and leave me alone, old man." He said apathetically. Kronos/Luke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He refrained from throwing the glass at the disrespectful behavior since he doesn't want the kid to change sides, not until he's finished with his foolish children. He huffed before he let Eagle have his way.

"I'm really upset that you're starting to disrespect your father." Kronos/Luke said before sipping on his wine.

"My sincerest apologies then, Lord Kronos." He said coldly. Kronos/Luke only laughed at that. Kronos was not afraid of Eagle. Unlike other titans and other divinities, he's confident enough that the oath Eagle had sworn to the River of Styx (that he will never going to nullify Kronos' powers) will take effect, and he will be spared from Eagle's influences. Also, Kronos had made Eagle to swear chastity to the River of Styx, to make sure that the son of Chaos wouldn't assimilate other godly powers, other than his nullifying abilities. Kronos had been playing his cards right so that at any time, he can dispose this annoying son of Chaos but not until he had served his ultimate purpose: to render the Gods of Olympus powerless on the day of his onslaught.

"Eagle, tell me when will we going to conquer Olympus?" He asked. As early as possible, he wanted to get rid of him. Eagle has the power to bring his dream empire down to dust and he will make sure that that day will never happen.

Eagle looked contemplative before answering with a hollow voice. "I don't know. I haven't reached the peak of my powers, not until I turn sixteen."

"Ah, yes. It's only a couple of months from now, isn't it?" He asked while looking at Eagle through the reflection of his glass. Eagle answered with a curt nod with his face betraying all emotions. "Oh well, I guess we should just prepare our army then? We have all the time in the world." He said before raising his chalice.

"To our victory." He said, the handsome face of Luke Castellan turning grim as his eyes glowed in a golden light.

Eagle shrugged in return before retreating to his quarters, still pissed on the remaining days until he become of age. He regally graced the hall with his sure and precise steps, tiks and toks echoing as the sole of his bladed boots made contact on the floor.

"Pathetic." Someone said behind him. It was the demigod, about 19 years, who brought that di Angelo kid. Aldous Spitfire, a son of Ares.

"Aldous, I assume you're referring to yourself." The son of Ares laughed mockingly before glaring at him, his glare poisonous laced with _something_ entirely different.

"No you twink. I'm referring to you." He said before sneering at the raven. Aldous was a red head, with short, mussed-up hair, muscular built and slightly taller than Eagle. "You let my hostage to be taken away. You made my efforts in vain."

Eagle returned the glare with his mocking version. His face was unreadable and stoic while his eyes were of the coldest form. He sighed slightly before turning to the other direction, purposely ignoring the now fuming son of Ares.

All of a sudden, Eagle felt a dizzying sensation as the back of his head banged against the wall, a strong and hard body pinning him. He opened his eyes to peer on angry brown eyes. "You're hurting me, fool."

Aldous sneered before sucking the raven's exposed neck, making the slither of the two to mewl in pleasure. "Oh I will hurt you in a more painful way Eagle, one you will enjoy." He hissed before hoisting Eagle's legs over his waist. Eagle circled his arms on the red head's neck while Aldous grasped the raven's ass and carried him into an empty bedroom, Eagle's room. There he hurled the raven onto the bed, Eagle faltering slightly at the suddenness.

"Time to play Eagle, I hope you missed me." Aldous said before undressing himself, presenting Eagle with the most mouthwatering body a demigod can dream of. Aldous is the best-looking man among the warrior ranks of Kronos. Every female, demigod or monster, would swoon over him, drool over his perfect body and awe at his superior battle prowess. He'd undergone in the tutelage of Kronos, Prometheus, Oceanus and Krios. They had honed Aldous to become one of the best fighters they have, one that would be of par to any of the heroes the Olympians might employ. Because of this, he wouldn't have troubles if he wants to get laid.

A lot of female warriors had slept with him, all satisfied by his stamina and sexual prowess. All of them were good fucks, but they couldn't satisfy the beast within him. They're fragile, and lately they're beginning to bore him.

And that's why he had craved for Eagle, the only one who would put up a fight before completely surrendering at the rough sexual treatment of the red head. They've been doing this for a long time. Aldous spotted him naked during one of his bathing sessions and the red head immediately claimed that this boy will be his. He was 16 back then while Eagle's still 12 when he first touched the kid. Every chance he has he will defile the raven, fucking him until he exhaust himself.

For Kronos, Eagle's a prized possession but for him, Eagle's his sexual outlet, the most delicious sexual outlet.

"Oh? Well, I thought you're angry at me for making your efforts in vain" Eagle taunted before he felt the red head pinning him onto the bed, already naked and hissing with want.

"Shut up." He said before ripping the raven's dress. He was presented with the porcelain-like body of the raven, slim but toned, sculptured to perfection by the strenuous trainings Kronos had imposed onto him. Aldous grabbed Eagle's jeans before harshly ripping it down, shredding the clothing article until it's all out of the way. The red head heard a growl before he was toppled down by a barely clothed raven boy, his lips bitten harshly as Eagle fought for dominance.

Aldous smirked in his mind while allowing the raven to ravish him. This is the most he could allow him. The red head gripped the silky boxers of Eagle and ripped it apart, exposing the raven's backside.

"Fuck you Al, that's my favorite undies!" Eagle glared before impaling himself at the huge stiff cock without any preparation.

"And you're my favorite fuck toy." Aldous hissed before starting an inhuman pace. Both demigods were very noisy, Eagle's moaning and mewling sultrily while Aldous' growling. The red head captured the raven's lips in a hard kiss, teeth clashing and tongues dancing furiously as saliva dribbled out of their fused lips. Eagle rode Aldous with expertise; somehow he had come to enjoy it.

_After all, a gift in the art of war is such a tempting partakes._

The mattress shook at the wild lovemaking the two demigods, their noises echoing throughout the room. Eagle thanked that the speakers were blaring and the walls were soundproof, so no one can hear them from the outside.

"Fuck!" Aldous growled before quickening his pace, thrusting upward to meet Eagle's downward push. He's drilling the raven with force; each thrust sends the raven bouncing upward. The red head was close.

Seeing that traitor was close, Eagle clenched his insides to grip the cock inside him, making the red head to throw his head back while growling and groaning. The red head's eyes were furious, glazed with lust and desire as he renewed his inhuman thrust at the very tight entrance. Eagle smirked before he closed his eye as his prostate's been hit repeatedly. He clung onto the hard, muscular frame of Aldous as the latter took hold of his hair. Aldous pulled his hair to arch his neck where he bit…hard.

"Fuck Al, don't leave any marks. We'll be in trouble." Eagle hissed. Aldous growled before grabbing the raven's waist, pulling him down to the hilt of his cock as he spewed his essence deep into the raven.

It ended just like that. Both were panting furiously. Aldous' visions were spotty, just like every time he had sex with Eagle. This is what's he craving for: hot, rough and dizzying sex. Only Eagle can provide him with it.

Eagle pulled him out, some cum dripping from his puckered anus. He covered his body with a blanket and went for the bathroom. "Get out." He said before getting inside.

Aldous watched as the raven disappeared. He huffed one last time before donning his clothes again and fixing his look so that no one would suspect. He knew that Kronos wouldn't be pleased to know that a son of Ares was fucking his adopted son. Judging that everything's set, Aldous went outside, rudely closing the door behind him.

Inside the bathroom, Eagle's busy in jacking off. He pitied his own lust because he couldn't succumb to it, he couldn't let anyone took part of his powers. Feeling close, the raven arched his back as he spewed his seed unto the white tiles of his bathroom walls.

Spent, Eagle took a quick shower before plopping down on his bed. It smells like sweat and sex, of course he didn't mind. Aldous is one hell of a fucker, and he knew the red head knows how to make him see stars. He's grateful that Aldous was generous enough to lend him his gift via sex, although the red head's oblivious of the consequences their coupling may brought. He let his mind to wander and think of him, and how he stealthily made love with him since then.

"Yeah right: made love, what kind of nonsense." He said in distaste before turning around to massage his butt. "I'll be sore after that pounding." He hissed, annoyed at Aldous but more to himself. They'll be found out if they're reckless.

Kronos was very careful in dealing with him. When he was still young, Kronos made him swore to the river of Styx to not nullify Kronos' time control, and swore chastity after that. He didn't know back then why should he swore chastity (hell, he didn't know the meaning of the word!) until he overheard their conversation. He learned that through sex, male demigods can exchange powers. Kronos wanted to make sure that his nullifying powers wouldn't go off the market. Well, his powers were dangerous as it is.

_Though it's kind of useless._ He thought before running his lithe hands over his chest.

Eagle had learned how to control his nullifying powers. He'd trained himself before he took his oath on the River of Styx. He could selectively nullify powers around him, unlike what Kronos and the others think. They thought that Eagle had no control over his powers, that he just nullifies powers whenever he's around. In order to deceive Kronos, Eagle chose not to nullify the Titan's powers, on his free will and not because he's compelled by the oath. The oath bears nothing to him for he can also nullify its effects, even the Invulnerable Curse of Styx.

That's why he'd allow Aldous to have sex with him, in secrecy of course. Kronos would have doubts and would investigate on how come he can have sex with someone when he'd taken an oath on Styx. Aldous was helping him in becoming more powerful, with a bonus pleasure at that.

That explains why he became more profound in the art of war. Kronos was impressed to see that Eagle was becoming better in his combat skills. The titan thought that the training was coming into fruition, but little did he know that Aldous' gift was rubbing off on Eagle's body. It's been 4 years, 4 years of him being fucked by Aldous. 4 years of having steady supply of his sperm.

"And 4 fucking years of containing my release." He muttered.

True. Ever since Aldous started having his way on him, Eagle kept on finding ways not to spill his seeds on Aldous. Either changing positions (doggy style, yeah that's safe) or bearing the pleasure with sheer will power. After learning that this will be beneficial to him, Roxy allowed Aldous to fuck him in any way he wants. Of course he struggled; he's not a whore to say please and faster. He's not like the sluts Aldous had fucked, and no he's just doing this to harness the red head's gift, nothing more.

"Fuck!" Eagle cursed before gulping huge breaths of air, his eyes glistening of unshed tears. "This is so unfair." He hissed.

Okay, maybe not but he couldn't let the red head know that. Eagle had asked Al (his nickname to him) why he's his favorite fuck toy. Al only sneered before giving him an honest answer.

"Well, no one can make me see spots after sex like you do."

He'd taken that as a compliment. Any person in his right mind would feel more than lust and need when you're fucking with only one person for 4 years, right? Maybe affection, maybe…affection, yeah only affection.

But their current situation under the watchful eyes of the titans sometimes leaves them physically and sexually deprived. And that frustrates them to no end. But what can they do? They have to be very careful, and if the titans did find out, they will definitely going to kill Aldous even if he's their prized warrior. Eagle didn't want that to happen _**again**_, not with Aldous of all people. Kronos, his father, was selfish bastard. He'd cursed him down to the deepest parts of Tartarus, and if given the right opportunity, he will kill him without so much of a second thought.

Then, of course, after thinking of your father, you'll think of another parental figure.

Another thing he curse for; a mother. He knew that his mother was no other than Chaos. He didn't know why his mother had abandoned him, and that made him to despise the goddess in the highest degree possible. He grew up on the streets, together with the street rats and grease people. During his childhood, he wished for nothing more but a caring mother. Oh how he envied those prim and prude children hanging around their park with their parents in tow. One day, Kronos found him and gave him a new life. He said that from then on, he will become his child and Kronos will be his father. He felt very happy about that. At last, a parental figure to take care of him…

"Kronos' nothing than but a shit of a father." Eagle hissed.

A promised life of happiness and laughter turns out to be a life filled with killings and hardships. Kronos had been gearing Eagle to become the ultimate killing machine, just like Aldous, going as far as killing numerous mortals and demigods.

Kronos had been in a bloody recruitment. They're scourging the world of possible allies in other unclaimed demigods. Eagle and Aldous would be sent in missions to track them down and promise safe haven under the tutelage of the titans, or a slow and painful death if they refuse. Their hands were drenched in demigod bloods, and he's been gone far enough. His first kill was when he's still a decade old and his victim was a daughter of Apollo.

"_Please, no." She cried but he ignored it and drove the blade down._

And it was followed by hundreds, or even thousands. And he will not hesitate on adding a little more to that growing number of death toll until he completed his vendetta.

"Yeah, my vendetta." He whispered. He willed the shadows around him, making it come to life to picture the face of the world once he accomplished it.

He will destroy everything, the Titans, then the Olympians and their offspring. He will destroy every monster walking on the face of the Earth. Then, he will absorb them all and become the omnipotent being, the sole power in this world. He will fashion a new era wherein he will be the ultimate ruler, and Aldous will be his right hand and consort. He's sick of his life as an underdog, and now's the time to rise to power, the time to end this stupid era of arrogant and prideful-undeserving fucks called Olympians. He will make the Titans pay, especially Kronos, of robbing him of everything, his life, his childhood, his family. He will make that Titan of time pay for what he did to him, for killing…for taking _him_ away from him.

And after that he will expand his dominion until he reached the boundaries of Chaos. He will prove to her how powerful he can be, and that she'll regret leaving him to die. He will extract vengeance on his mother, in the most heartbreaking way.

"I should start now." He said before dressing up and willing the shadows to envelop him, a haunting and cold feeling coursed throughout his body as he shadow-travelled to Tartarus, the realm of his immortal half-brother.

The place was gloomy and dark, just like what the books about mythology had described. Barren lands, stormy skies, thunders, pools of lava and other catastrophic sceneries one could associate to hell. Eagle walked down the barren soils of Tartarus, spotting great sinners being punished for their transgressions. Brandishing his knife, Eagle walked down the roads of death, scanning the landscape for any sign of his prey.

Hell hounds came to greet him, all wagging their tails as the scent of their "master" leaked from Eagle. The raven smiled, liking how the denizens of the Underworld welcomed him. His plans were now taking its course, a very delightful turn of events. That di Angelo kid had served his purpose; he had given Eagle the power to govern over the realm of the Underworld. After eavesdropping on their audience, Eagle learned that Kronos was planning to abduct the son of Hades. They need to complete their numbers, the twelve Titans, and revive Gaia to implore her help in overthrowing the Olympians. Other titans were still imprisoned in Tartarus, and they need Nico's blood to free them. Finding and grabbing the opportunity (and Kronos was so stupid to let him prepare Nico. Too confident about the oath shit), Eagle drank Nico's essence to assimilate the younger's powers.

Eagle put his fingers in his mouth and whistled for a monster to come to him. Instantly, a bone dragon came descending from above with a shrill roar. It landed noisily, the dead reptile flapping its wings vigorously before kneeling in front of the raven.

"Now this is what I call a ride." The raven smirked before climbing onto the back of the monster. Once situated comfortably, the raven touched the back of the dragon and whispered, "Take me to Thanatos." The dragon gave a loud roar before taking off, speed unrivaled as they took the shortest way towards the Temple of Thanatos, the son of Nyx and Erebus.

Feeling elated, Eagle let his mind travel as he reminisced his past. It took him a thorough researching about the whereabouts of non-Olympian but nonetheless powerful gods and goddesses. Messing with the Olympians would draw unwanted attentions, and that both sides would investigate if ever a major divinity suddenly disappears. Eagle went to the archives of several universities about elder gods, titans and the primordial gods. He found out that there were powerful divinities whose roles where pretty much in the minority level compared to the roles the Olympians, but still as the records and literature about them had described, they're still as powerful as any Olympian.

"A powerful god of Death, what a mouthwatering meal…" Eagle hissed upon seeing the black and gothic temple of Thanatos.

Now his rise to power will start…


	6. Take 6: Cradle of the Sea Prince

**WARNING**! First attempt for pornographic yaoi. I did a lot of research to at least make this smutty chapter somewhat realistic. If it didn't looked like realistic or remotely possible, I humbly implore your forgiveness...

Yup, still not mine. Disclaimers, disclaimers…

As I said, this chapter contains **SMUT**! Don't like? Don't read. Oh and no Roxy in this chapter. He's tired and sleeping in his cabin.

Still beta-less so bear with the errors… again I implore your forgiveness…

Please review!

Here Comes the Porn Star

Take VI: Cradle of the Sea Prince

**Nico's POV**

I woke up, my stomach in knots as I try to swat away the drowsiness clouding my conscience. I look around, wondering where the hell I'm in. It's dark; I'm inside a small, cozy room aligned with several cabinets. Camp Half-Blood, I'm back.

When I sat up, I found out that I'm still naked. Why am I naked?

_Oh, I remembered now. _

Disgust and self-loathing crept up like centipedes through my body. I feel like I'm burning with shame, and what I really want to do now is to get the hell out of here and die somewhere. That's right; I've been violated, by a fucking demigod and a deranged titan no less.

"Fuck, fuck this!" I cried as my vision blurred with tears.

Why me? Did I do something wrong to deserve this? I'm the son of Hades; despised, feared, looked down, pitied, and everything else. Isn't that enough?

"I want to die."

Yeah, I really don't want to live. I feel like I'm so dirty and disgusting. I'm ashamed of what had happened to me, so ashamed that I want claw my skin off and dump myself in sea water. This body, my dirty, filthy body…

Suddenly, the door opened, making my heart start to hammer in my chest. Light poured inside my room and I quickly lie down and curled into a fetal position, blankets all over me. I'm afraid that someone might see this pitiful body of mine. I hushed myself, but a whimper escaped and that made the person standing by the door to make hurried step towards my bed.

"Nico?"

_Oh fuck, not him…_

Percy went inside and before the door closed, he was already beside me prying the blankets away from me.

"Nico, please."

"NO! GO AWAY PERCY PLEASE." I cried; my voice hoarse and desperate. "Please leave me alone. I want to die."

"No… Please Nico look at me." He pleaded; his voice so gentle and soft.

I whimpered before pulling the blankets closer to me. I really don't want Percy to see me for I know that he'll be disgusted. I'm dirty, I'm horrible and I don't deserve him now.

All of a sudden, I felt two strong arms wrapping around my middle, securing in a gentle embrace.

_No Percy. Don't touch me._

Immediately I trashed and tried to break free, but Percy held me strongly, slowly but surely scooping me into a sitting position until I'm leaning most of my body into him.

"No…P-Percy…" I stammered as my body involuntarily hugged him in a weak embrace. "P-please…"

"Shhh…" He cooed while rubbing circles on my back. "It's okay. Nothing happened to you." He said while rocking us back and forth.

"Nooo… H-he…he…" But I was silenced when Percy tightened his hold.

"Nico nothing happened to you." He said but I knew that something happened to me. I'm awake when Eagle...

"No…Eagle. He…" I choked before I continued. "He drugged me." I hissed. "He gave a fucking blowjob and stuck his fingers inside me like that and he made me cum so much it was so disgusting." I said before burying my face on the hollows of his shoulder. "He touched me in places I don't want to be touched. I said no but he didn't listen." Percy tightens his embrace while cooing soft, calming words to me.

"I don't care. What is important is that you're here, in my arms. You're safe with me, nothing can harm you now." He said while leaning back to kiss my forehead. I felt my insides starts to warm, and my uneasy nerves start to calm. Percy hugged me again while I'm resting my head on his chest, feeling the heartbeat of the boy who I dearly love. I cried softly, still feeling unease by what had happened to me. My mind was preoccupied by thoughts of being used, of being violated, of being humiliated. I clung to Percy more tightly, burying my face at the strong, broad chest. There I cried once more while the boy hugging me continued to rub circles on my back.

We stayed like that, just hugging each other in a warm embrace that erases the bad feelings embedded deep within us. I've stopped crying moments ago, though once in a while I would sob uncontrollably. Percy would pet my hair, rub circles, and kiss my forehead, everything he thought of that could calm me. Soon he scooted closer until I'm resting above him while he's resting his back against the headboard of my bed.

"You okay?" Percy asked while petting my hair. Truth to be told, I'm feeling a lot better now especially since Percy willing to stay beside me even if someone had almost raped me.

"Thank you, for saving me." I whispered. Percy bent down to kiss the top of my head before pulling me up so that my head is resting close to his chin. "And thank you, for staying with me."

"I will do anything to protect you Nico." I heard him say before I let sleep to drown the rest of my dreadful feelings.

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

This is so fucked up…

Annabeth and I came to an understanding that we'll keep it a secret about Eagle's true identity. Roxy would be devastated, that's for sure. I don't know why these kind of drama would pop out, aren't the Fate had enough drama for the past centuries? Isn't the ill-fated battle between Eteocles and Polynices enough?

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice that I have already opened the door to the Medical Cabin's private room.

A sob echoed and immediately a figure on the bed moved.

"Nico" I asked, but only a soft sob answered me. I rushed instantly and fell beside his bed. He's shaking and sobbing quietly. I tried to shake him out of it, prying the blankets away from so that I can see him properly. "Nico, please."

"NO! GO AWAY PERCY PLEASE." He cried; his voice hoarse and desperate. "Please leave me alone. I want to die."

I'm scared to hold him. His trembling madly, like he would break at the slightest touch. Nico continued to cry, sobbing uncontrollably while gulping air to support his collapsing lungs.

"No… Please Nico look at me." I pleaded with a voice so gentle and soft. I hear him whimpered before pulling the blankets around him. Damn it, I hate to see Nico cry and break. I couldn't bear it, it's like someone's stabbing my heart with a rusty dagger then pouring citric acid in it. One thing I don't like about it: I don't know what to do to make him feel better.

_C'mon seaweed brain! Think!_

Nico sobbed more and more, and with every sob, pain punched my gut like big iron balls. No, this had to end. Gathering my bearings, I did that one thing I think would enough to calm Nico…

I hugged him, softly and gently.

Nico stilled, momentarily stopped from sobbing before trashing and trying to break free, but I held onto him strongly, slowly but surely scooping him into a sitting position until he's leaning most of his weight to me.

"No…P-Percy…" He stammered as his body involuntarily hugged me in a weak embrace. "P-please…"

"Shhh…" I cooed while rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay. Nothing happened to you." And I rocked us back and forth, praying to anyone up there to please help me in my current situation.

"Nooo… H-he…he…" But I silenced with a tightening hold.

"Nico nothing happened to you." I informed him, my lips peppering soft kisses over his head.

"No…Eagle. He…" He choked. "He drugged me." He hissed. "He gave a fucking blowjob and stuck his fingers inside me like that and he made me cum so much it was so disgusting. He touched me in places I don't want to be touched. I said no but he didn't listen."

Please Nico, enough of this…

"I don't care. What is important is that you're here, in my arms. You're safe with me, nothing can harm you now." I said before rubbing circle over his back, trying desperately in calming the Prince of Hades. Nico continued to cry, teardrops drenching the front of my shirt while his arms tightened around me. I let him cling onto me for I know that that's the only thing that can make from him reeling over the edge.

Soon, Nico's sobbing started to minimize and eventually he fell asleep, him using my chest as a pillow. I pulled Nico closer to me as I let my hands worked its magic in sending calming sensations over his small body. Nico let out a contented sigh (although trembling a little) when my hands brushed over base of spine.

_Make him happy boy or I'll make you pay for the rest of your life, and even after your life!_

I shuddered when I heard the threatening voice of my uncle in my head. "Yes Uncle Hades. I will keep my promise." Pushing every thought of a gruesome afterlife, I looked down at the sleeping angel on top of me, and I thank the fates for blessing me with such beauty. I just can't understand people in camp: why are they bitter towards such kind soul? I let my eyes to feast at the immeasurable beauty laid after me. I swear that Hades had bargained something to Aphrodite to make his son (and probably, his daughter as well) this beautiful. He's breathtaking, fair skin, cute nose, deep dark eyes, pink small lips, lean and delicate figure and baby soft skin…

And he's all mine… I'm kind of lucky right?

Then, I remembered the mess we're in. Right, we still have a major pain in the butt to take care of…

Upon the mere thought of that demigod and Kronos, I felt myself starting to boil in anger. But one look at the sleeping angel on my arms made that trampled that rage.

_Right, I can't be angry right now, especially now since I have something special._

I felt of his body, my hands ghosting over soft patches of skin as I tried to memorize every each of his body. All of this, I have to protect it, I have to love it. I swore, not only to Hades, not only to the river of Styx, but most of all to myself…

"I love you Nico. From now on, you'll be mine and I'll be yours." I said before kissing the top of his head to silently seal the vow.

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

Later on when I woke up, I noticed that it was still dark, only the lazy moonlight illuminating our room. One thing I've also noticed is that Percy's still petting my back. Doesn't he even get tired of it?

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning?"

"Yeah, it's 1:00 am."

"And you're still petting my back." I said before looking at his sea-green eyes.

"Um… yeah, I dozed off a little and I woke up just before you did. I love petting your hair, or your back." He said and I felt a little offended at his statement.

"Hey, I'm not a dog." I pouted and Percy answered it with a chuckle, amusement dancing through the light of his irises. Then, his face became so gentle, so serene before he said something that took my breath away.

"I love you Nico." He said without any preamble. That caught my breath in a stop and that made me blush and giddy, though a lingering sensation of drowsiness still blurring my perception.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you just said you love me?" I asked. Percy laughed good-naturedly, his vibrating body sending little tremors to my slowly heating body.

"I did. I love you Nico." He said before fixing me once more with that gorgeous look; so calm, so gentle so serene. "Like what I've said last night, I'm tired of running away. All of this denials, projections, confusions, I'm fed up with all of it. And I'm not fleeing this time, not anymore now that I've finally realized how deeply I love you." He said before bringing his hand over my face to gently cup my cheek. "I hope that this isn't a one-sided love."

He said it. Percy said that he loves me. I…don't know what to say. I don't what to do, or how to react. But I do feel…incredible. Tears start to blur my vision and Percy's face contorted into a concerned one. I chose to hide my vulnerable side by burying my face unto the nook of his shoulders. I felt my body tremble, before I let go of everything.

I cried. I cried tears of joy.

I hugged him very tightly and he returned it with in gentle way. I whimpered softly as one of his hands tangled itself to my hair, gently massaging the back of my head while other hand kept on rubbing my back.

"I… love you too… I'm sorry… I've put you… through all of… this." I mumbled through clattering teeth. I guess I'm still a kid in every way; only kids can talk in a complete sentence while their mouths were like clattering castanets.

"There's nothing to be sorry Nico. Besides, I'm thankful that you made me realize it." He assured me. He gently pulled me back to look at my face, his eyes brimming with genuine happiness and mirth. I saw that his irises were focused on something. Subconsciously, Percy licked his lips, making mine to tingle with anticipation. "May I?"

He's asking for my permission to…kiss me? Wow…I felt my face starts to get warm, particularly my cheeks. Before anything else, I nodded meekly while my eyes were focused on his trembling lips. Percy gently inclined my chin upwards, and I saw that gleam in his sea-green eyes. His eyes were swimming with intense emotions, drowning me in a sea of happiness, of pure bliss. He bent down slowly, descending to kiss me while those soft yet gorgeous eyes of his imprint his soul into mine. I let myself drown in those eyes and I met him half way, our lips clasping neatly and softly.

It was breathtaking. I haven't kissed anyone my entire life so this might've been my first, real kiss. It felt just like how those sappy maidens and heroines in the novels and books described it; like fireworks were exploding above your head and electricity jolting your entire body. I angled my face to deepen the kiss, that gentle and soft kiss escalating into a deep and passionate one.

I heard Percy moan in our kiss and he reciprocated my efforts with equal passion. Now, it was my turn to moan in our kiss. I felt my body heating up and I'm pretty sure that my face and neck were blushing. I crawled over him, dizzy with lust and happiness while aligning my body above him and keeping our lips locked in place. I placed my right knee between his legs while I felt his hand making their merry way and settling on my waist. That simple touch made my skin crawl with intense pleasure, making its way out of my mouth in a long moan which was swallowed by Percy's eager mouth. In return, Percy darted his tongue out and into my mouth, dancing with mine in a feverish way that left me moaning for more. My eyes chose to shut as my fingers curled with pleasure, grasping his shoulders with a shaky grip as my whole body shook with searing pleasure. I felt Percy smiled in our kiss before he ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth, sending my keening over as my arms and legs died and my body landing above him.

"Nico…" He said huskily. I opened my eyes to clash with those gorgeous eyes of his which were brimming with lust and…anxiety? "Are you sure…you want to? I mean, you just suffered from, you know…" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I want this." I whispered before grinding my now fully awakened erection into his clothed hardness. I'm glad that Kronos hadn't completely deflowered my body, my virgin and unmarked body. I'm preserving myself for this day. When I thought that I completely lost it, I felt my world crumbling altogether. Eagle had somehow destroyed it, but just a part of it. Now, now that I'm with Percy with a lusty body and oozing with sex pheromone, I want to give it to him. I feared that if I'm not going to do this now there might be a chance that I will lose it to another undeserving fuck.

"Please Percy, take me." I begged him while picking up a moderate pace in grinding our erections, my hands shakily gripping his shoulders as I tried hard not to moan a throaty mewl, which I failed at miserably. Percy grunted inwardly before driving me crazy with a dizzying kiss. I…well since I started harboring feelings for Percy I always dreamt of this, in every chance I have. I would ask my father for some money to buy those novels and mangas about homoerotica, then have my mind to fabricate a fantasy wherein Percy's there, together with me, our bodies slick with sweat and hot…

"Okay." He said before breaking our kiss to take his blue shirt off, presenting me with that prized body hiding underneath it. I felt my mouth dried up as I settle on his lap to marvel at the lean, toned body of the prince of seas: a body honed to perfection by constant trainings, swimming, Pegasus ridings and battles. Testing its hardness, I let my trembling hands to ghost over his washboard abdomen, passing through muscular ridges up to his strong chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. I meekly nodded and he smirked back at me. His eyes were thoroughly surveying my body with hunger and lust. Immediately I became conscious at the way Percy looks at me and I tried to cover my body with anything; limbs, Percy's shirt and even by blankets. Not my fault okay? I've never been naked in front of anybody, up until now.

_C'mon Nico! Man it up!_ I feel like a complete ass since I'm the one who wanted this to happen in the first place.

"No." He said before gently removing the blankets over my body. "Please, let me see it. I'm unable to marvel at your body last time since it's we're in the heat of the battle."

I heaved a sigh of defeat before I nodded, allowing him to have a glimpse of my naked body. I heard him swallow audibly. _Gods, help me…_

"Percy…" I whimpered while trying my hardest not to look weak before him. I looked the other way for I know that maybe, Percy didn't like what he sees. I know that I'm thin, not flesh and bone thin but, girly thin. I remembered Roxy during their fight. We almost have the same figure: flat tummy, curvy and small waist, narrow shoulders, thin and hairless limbs, oh hell, even my underarms' were hairless! It's weird for a boy to have a body like this, especially someone who hit puberty like a hundred times and I really think that I'm somewhat _horrible_ in the eyes of Percy. I was about to cover my body once again when I felt one of his hands circling my waist while the other's climbing the heights of my upper body. My broodings were broken immediately and I looked at Percy's sea-green eyes which were glistening with want.

"You're beautiful." He said before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Very sexy, and beautiful." He continued to pepper my oral region with soft kisses before venturing towards my neck region. I angled my neck to give him better access. There, Percy made his mission in insuring my neck will be covered with hickeys. A quick nip here, a forceful suck there, a tongue lapping fiercely yet gently at my skin and Percy didn't stop, perhaps he's marking his territory now.

That…was unexpected. Well, at least I don't have to worry about my psyche now, right? Feeling a little confident, I let my hands to wander once again, palming any muscle I can touch. When Percy started to mark my neck, I dug my nails at the expanse of his back. Sorry Percy but you just found my most sensitive part.

"A-ah…P-Percy…" I moaned while Percy dines at the sweet sport underneath my ears. I heard him whispering "You're mine." before dipping his tongue into my tympanic canal. A moan ripped through my vocal cords, in time when my hips involuntarily grind against his clothed one.

"No fair." I said airily. Really, I shouldn't be the only one out of clothes here. If Percy wants me naked, then I too want him naked, up to the last bit. Percy chuckled as my hands fumbled with the belt of his pants. Once that it is done, Percy leaned back to help me remove it, together with his boxer shorts.

If it is possible, I could've blush even more upon laying eyes upon his manhood. It's…huge. Compare to my 6 incher, his were 4 inch longer with a girth of roughly 2 inch diameter.

_Can I take in something like that?_ I gulped. The novels said that in sex between two guys, there's…the top and the bottom. So, I guess I'm bottom? Well, I think I should be, with that dick I'm pretty sure Percy wouldn't think of allowing me to top him.

Sensing that I'm having second thoughts, Percy leaned in to kiss me. My mind's momentarily frozen by that kiss, jolting back into reality when Percy pulled me closer, him lying down the mattress with me on top of him, our naked bodies touching in that most private place. I took the initiative in grinding our hips with the most erratic rhythm I could set.

"Nnggh! Nico, AH!" Percy gasped, his eyes shut as he brought his lower body upwards to meet mine. He's grabbing my hips like a lifeline, bringing it closer to his as we grind our lengths against each other in a frenzied pace.

_Well, at least I can top him in this way._

Heated flesh rubbed against each other, my mind's turning to a big puddle of goo as a howl of pleasure escapes my mouth. Fearing that my body might fall down from the precipice of pleasures, I grabbed Percy's shoulder to steady myself.

"Per…mmm…Per-a-ahh-cy…" My arms gave out and I fell flat on his chest. Percy took the initiative to turn me over so that I'm lying on my back while he's straddling my legs.

"Nico, can we…go all the way?" Percy gasped while kissing my neck. I'm too dizzy to listen, my minds too hazy with lust and desire, so I just nodded hurriedly, not caring about Percy's godlike member and missing the satisfied grin Percy sported. "Alright, turn over in all fours." He said. I obeyed, shakily turning so that I'm putting most of my weight by my arms and knees. I looked behind me, underneath my sweaty, shaky body to see Percy sitting in front of my parted backside with his dick dripping with white fluid.

_Wow, how erotic._ I thought. My mind perked up when Percy starts to massage my buttocks. I was about to ask him what on earth he's doing when he suddenly parted them further, and then my mind went blank when I felt something wet and warm touching my hole.

_Tongue…_

"Oh my gods!" I yelped. Percy's tonguing me, for real. My whole body's trembling as electricity ran through it, and a long, throaty moan echoed in our room. That sinful tongue continued to lap my entrance, poking it, teasing and wetting it with saliva. I closed my eyes for fear that they might drop off my sockets when Percy thrust his tongue inside, further stretching my tight entrance in a way unimaginable. I'm trying my very best to breath properly but Percy's making it hard, especially when he's doing something like that. My arms have long given out, and now my body's upper half's lying on the mattress while Percy's eating my lower half.

I opened my eyes to see Percy's cock was oozing with pre-cum. I want to pleasure him too; I want to make our first time enjoyable for the both of us. Gathering strength over my weak arms, I steadied myself once more before leaning back a little.

"Nico?" Percy asked, the corner of his mouth dripping with saliva.

"I… want… I want to pleasure you." I said as the rest of my body turn crimson red. Through the lusty haze I maneuvered my body so that I'm on top of Percy's lying form. I aligned my body so that my face is above of his stiff cock, dripping vigorously with body juices while my backside on top of his face.

"Nico…" He growled before resuming in lapping my hole. I moaned before setting on the task in front of me. Grabbing his stiff sex, I licked the tip with my tongue, lapping its juices clean then down its side. The body below me convulsed immediately and I felt Percy's tongue became more violent in torturing my ass. I moaned loud and long when I felt him wetting me so much, then I felt something entering my body.

_Finger..._

I trashed violently when Percy shoved a finger inside me, directly hitting that vulnerable spot Eagle had violated earlier. Right then I saw stars dancing around me, sending me in a dizzy haze filled with carnal fury.

"Nico, please eat me." I hear Percy hissed as he shoves another finger inside. I bucked back at the invading fingers before I returned the favor: I swallowed him whole.

_Now don't be upset Percy if I can't bring it all inside._

I widened my mouth to accommodate him more, but he's just too big! I'm barely half-way when the tip of his cock bumped the back of my throat, his lower half still on my grasp. I let go of his cock before looking at him over my shoulder; he's still busy in preparing me.

"You're too big." I moaned and I was answered by a chuckled followed by a "You're too tight." Dismissing the innuendos behind it (and trying hard not to lose myself at the fingers poking my entrance), I resumed in coating Percy, reciprocating his efforts as much as possible by giving him the best blowjob that I can give him.

Gripping the base of cock, I swallowed him once again before sucking it. I focused on the task at hand and not on the fingers rubbing teasingly at my prostrate, thought I found it very difficult. I bobbed my head up and down while pumping the base of his cock, pre-cum dribbling inside my mouth as I felt him becoming stiffer. I tasted salty liquid on my tongue, like seawater, only it's thicker and stuffier. I noticed that Percy's been lifting his hips to meet my mouth, nearly gagging me if not for the hand gripping him by the base. I took him out, looking at the red-purple head oozing with thick, white liquid.

_It's so wet, and glossy._

I guess this was the most erotic thing I've ever laid eyes on. I pumped it several times, finding it slick and slippery since it very well coated with spit and pre-cum. It jumped at the touch, shooting small spurts of liquid to my face. Behind me I heard Percy grunting, barely containing his climax.

_Speaking of which, I'm almost there._

Percy took his fingers out of my ass and hurriedly shoved me, positioning me above in stiff cock. I blushed immensely at the thought of Percy doing it all the way, but my desire to be with him overrode everything else.

"Baby, please turn around." Percy moaned and so I did. Our faces were both flushed, beads of sweat dripping and our hair disheveled. Percy's so sexy, and I think I am too since he's giving me that look, like I'm some tasty cake he really wants eat.

"You think that'll fit?" I asked all of a sudden, worried that it might not…well, it's big. Percy went to sit up and pushed me back, reversing our position so that I'm lying on my back while he's covering my lithe body. He spread my legs in a V-formation, widely opening my body for penetration.

"We'll find out." He said huskily while aligning the head of his cock by my puckered entrance. "You ready?" I nodded, and in he went.

_Goodbye, virginity._

Percy went inside me, plugging me with his thick rod with a slow pace, worried that he might hurt me.

_Damn, it hurts!_

"A-ah! Percy!" I gasped but I'm silenced by his mouth. He swallowed my moans of pleasure/pain as he continued to bury his dick inside.

I'm a mix of emotion. I'm in pain, great pain because it's too much for my small body. His huge dick was unlike anything, piercing my body and stretching my insides. Then, there's a part of me that's brimming with happiness. I'm happy that the boy of my dreams is making love with me, sharing with me this wonderful sensation that will tie our souls for eternity. I fisted the sheets within my reach, trying real hard to brave the pain on my butt. After a few more minutes, I felt his balls touching my ass. He's fully inside, and I can feel him up to my stomach.

"It's so warm. You, inside me."Percy kissed me gently, his tongue running over my teeth and over the roof of my mouth. That made me moan in our kiss.

"You feel great. Your warmth's all around me, it's unlike anything I've felt in my entire life."

We held each other's gaze, lost in each other's eyes until Percy decided to pull back. That sent me reeling with pain and again I yelped when he pushed in.

"Percy, slowly…" I gasped, still unused of being filled. Percy nodded before slowly pulling back, and then pushing in again. It's painful, but there's something electric in every movement he made. It's…prickling, like something scraping your inside in a very painful yet pleasurable way. Soon, Percy's picking up a moderate pace and the pain subsided, replaced by a feeling that's sending me in a state of pure ecstasy.

_Pleasure, carnal pleasure…_

I shut my eyes as Percy continued to drive his erection into me. The only thing I can see was white, white light dancing at the back of my eyelids. Is it even possible since the room's only illuminated by moonlight? I don't know, I don't care, the only thing I care about was the boy on top of me, and the cock ramming through the walls of my anus and poking my prostrate dead on.

Oh that made me yelped on the top my lungs.

The room was filled with our grunts and moans as Percy continued to fuck me, his movement now faster than ever and with every thrust we were nudged to the end of our climax. I must be, since I'm becoming louder and louder and I could feel myself dripping with my own semen.

I sat up from our position to catch Percy's open mouth; my arms circling over his neck while my legs crossing over his strong, muscular waist. I drove my tongue inside and continued to fuck myself with his stiffness. Percy grunted in our kiss and helped me in our fucking frenzy, him thrusting upward while grabbing my waist too bring my body down. We swallowed each other's moans, drinking on each other's spit while we rush in for our completion.

"Percy…I'm gonna…" I said while throwing my head backwards. Oh he's hitting that spot.

Percy immediately clamped his mouth over my neck while driving me insane with his inhuman thrusts. "Go on baby." He whispered.

And so I let myself to succumb in my climax. I arched my body and yelled Percy's name as I cummed hard, spraying our chests with white, hot juices. I felt my muscles clamping over Percy, making him grunt as he tried to follow me in. He thrust with more force, ramming over the tight ring of muscles until it become unbearable.

"N-Nico!" He bit back as he reached the peak, cumming inside me with so much force. I felt him filling me with his seeds, leaving no space to spare as he continued to spray his sweet juices up to the brim.

We tried to catch our breaths, panting and glowing after our first real, sexual orgasm. I'm clinging to his muscular body like it's my lifeline while Percy had encircled his strong arms over my body, just above my waist.

"That…was awesome." I panted, glad that my mind's already working. "I'm very happy Percy, very happy that it's you who took my virginity." I said while burying my face over his neck.

"Me too. I'm glad that it's you whom I've shared my first."

His first? I leaned back to look at his face, which was now blushing slightly. "Your first? You're still a virgin up until now?" I asked. He didn't answer though, but the deep blush on his face was a dead giveaway. "But, how come you're so good at this?"

Percy's face was priceless. His sea-green eyes were sheepish over his fringes, and his normally fair skin was red, beet red.

"I…asked Roxy for some advice. And I've been reading this…novel about..." He said sheepishly.

Wow. So that means…

Without any warning I smashed our lips over again, taking Percy by surprise until he reciprocated the kiss. "You're so adorable." I giggled before hugging him to myself, feeling all giddy all of a sudden.

Percy ran his hands over my back until he lowered over my butt. Tracing our still connected bodies with his fingertips. "I'm sorry I cummed inside you." He said over my shoulders. I felt his essence dripping over our juncture, spilling out and coating his now reawakening dick still plugged inside me. I felt it jumped back to life, his cum making it so slick that it felt good altogether.

"You're still for another round?" I asked before nipping his neck, licking my way up to his lips. He pulled downwards before pushing up again, his cum-coated dick making wet-sucking sounds.

"Oh yeah." He said before pushing me down the bed for another round of hot, wet and dirty sex.

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

Wonderful, I'm feeling wonderful…

Being the son of Poseidon, I've experienced a lot of wonderful things. I can manipulate water, I can stay dry and breathe underwater, I can talk to marine animals and lately, I can summon storms and cyclones. Being the demigod son of one of the Big Three, I'm gifted with a lot of wonderful things…

But all of those were incomparable to the wonderful feeling that I'm going through right now...

"Percy!" Nico screamed before tightening around my dick and shooting his climax yet again. I bit back a moan underneath him as the tight heat around my dick coiled even tighter, milking me in that tortuously delicious way. Nico collapsed above me, our chests and abdomens covered with thick films of his semen. We've been doing this since 1:00 am, now the clock reads 5:30 am. Don't know how we managed to survive our first sex-marathon but I'm happy we did. We lost count of how many times we climaxed, but judging with the amount of Nico's spillage between us, I'd say it's quite…um…overwhelming.

_Not that I'm complaining. It's great actually, to have sex until you couldn't stand? Sounds hot…_

"Wow, my butt's leaking like mad." Nico panted. True to his words Nico's ass been oozing with considerable amount of my essence. Thick, white fluid pooled at the base of my cock and a lot more came out of Nico's puckered hole. "I can't believe we just had 13 rounds of sex in a row, considering it's our first." He said while lazily tracing circles on my chest.

"Must be the Olympian genes…" I muttered. "You've been counting?"

Nico perked up at the question before looking sheepish. "Uh…no but I kind of…estimated." He said before getting up. His eyes widen before he shakily collapsing back on top of me. "Oh wow. My backside's hurting." He said before hissing silently. Concern and worry came flooding into my mind when I saw the discomfort on his beautiful face.

"Is it painful?" I asked to which Nico giggled.

"Try having a 10-inch cock plugged in your butt and tell me if it doesn't hurt." He said before heaving a contented sigh. He rolled off to lie beside me, pulling my dick out of his ass with a wet sucking sound. I glance at my manhood and saw that it was covered in thick, white liquid with traces of red lines.

"You're bleeding." I whispered before getting up to inspect Nico's backside. I ran my fingers over the wet patch of skin and held it out on the light to clarify my hypothesis.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, just a little sore." He said breathily. Nico giggled before taking my outstretched hand to pull me closer to him. "But you know, I'm happy that I'm nursing something from you… inside me…" He said before capturing my lips in a soft yet fevered kiss.

"You don't mind having cum inside you?" I asked while running my hand over his defined hips up to his sides.

"As long as it's yours, I don't." He said before claiming my lips once again. "Though I'll be in pain for a while now."

"You're making me feel guilty…" I muttered before pouting at him. Nico laughed genuinely before cupping my cheek.

"Well, is it working?" He asked before caressing my cheeks.

"Yeah, it's working. Say, what can I do to make you feel better?" I asked before peppering his face with kisses.

Nico giggled again (really, he's fond giggling now…) before answering, "Just stay beside me."

I stopped my ministration to adore the beautiful face of my lover. He's perfect, thought a little disheveled, he's still the beautiful boy that took over my heart for the past 3 weeks. Everything in him, I find it endearing. His eyes, his mussed hair, his lips, his alabaster skin… Huh?

"Nico, why is that I can see clearly in the dark?" I asked. It's still dark outside and lights were all out, but I can see Nico clearly through the darkness. Nico seems at lost too; his furrowed brows and pouted lips were the signs of it.

"You do?"

"Yeah, clearly like its daylight." I answered. Then I remembered what Chiron had told us last night.

"_By exchanging body fluids, participants are given reign over his partner's realm of influence."_

Oh… Quickly, I got up to retrieve a pair of flip-flops, leaving my lover dumbfounded.

"Percy, what are you doing?" He asked. Upon laying sight at what I have in my hands, he figured out what I'm planning to do. "Flip-flops, you're going to somewhere?"

"No, we're going to the beach." I said before scooping Nico bridal style.

"We? But it's 5:30 in the morning." He said with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Don't worry. Can you shadow travel us to the beach?" I asked before kissing his forehead.

"Um, okay. If that's what you want." He said before closing his eyes in concentration. The shadows bend and enveloped us, a cold, haunting feeling coursing through our naked bodies. When the shadows receded, we were already by the beach bank.

"Percy, what are you thinking? We're out in the open early in the morning, naked to top it off." Nico said dryly. That made chuckle.

"You'll see." I said before jumping in the water with Nico still in my arms. Instinctively Nico tightened his grip all the while yelling frantically.

"Percy what do you think you're doing! Don't just jump in the water without any warning! And I can't…breathe…" The words died in Nico's mouth as realization dawned on him.

"You should see the look on your face, it's priceless." I said before kissing the top of his head, underneath the lake's dark waters. I peered into Nico's eyes which were wide with shock. I can see that this is freaking him out but I silently told him through our eyes that everything's fine.

"Percy, I can breathe underwater, and I'm dry." He said, still amazed by what's happening. "But how?"

"Nico, after having that huge amount of my essence inside you, it's no wonder that you now have power over my realm of influence."

If possible, Nico's eyes might have been gone wider. "You mean, through sex you gave me your powers?" I answered with an eager nod. "And you're okay with that?"

I can sense hesitation and anxiety from him, and those were the last thing I want him to feel whenever he's around me. To ease those unwanted feelings, I adjusted my grip around him so that I could properly kiss him on the lips. I called upon the currents of water to cushion my back, making an invincible bed floating in the middle of the lake's photic zone. I leaned back onto the invincible cushion as I pull Nico closer to me, our lips and tongues still locked in a warm tangle while bare skin slides against bare skin, hips to hips, chest to chest, then face to face. Nico hooks his arms over my neck while my hands wander through the expanse of his back. Hormones and godly stamina start to kick in, making our body temperatures to rise amidst the cold lake water.

Then, the need for air became overwhelming and we reluctantly broke the kiss. "Percy, you didn't answer the question." Nico said while willing oxygen back to his lungs. "And your hands are wandering."

"Well, I did answer the question, only that my mouth chose not to answer but my hands did." I said before grabbing his butt, making the son of Hades to jump in surprise.

"Percy! Don't tell me…in here?" He gasp, his beautiful and gorgeous face contorting into a cute mixture of lust and embarrassment. His arms and legs, which were limply hooked over my neck and waist respectively, tensed at the hint of this new sexual escapade.

"Yeah, underwater…" I said before capturing his already bruised lips.

"But Percy, I'm still sore…"

That made me chuckle. I looked up at him, his face a little annoyed while lust and need brimming at the edge of his stygian eyes.

"Not anymore, look." I inserted a finger inside him, and as I expected Nico jumped in surprise but not in pain. Nico tightened his arms around me as my finger probed him to hardness.

"What?" He hissed before letting out a series of 'ah'. "I'm ~ah~ healed?"

"Yes baby. Water can heal my wounds, and since you have a part of me inside you, the water will heal yours as well." I whispered hotly against his ear which elicited another moan from his small mouth. "Did you also know that water can recharge our energies? I can never get tired; never get fatigued, if I'm in contact with water. And guess what?" I bit his earlobe after I asked that question.

"Mmmm…w-w-w-what?" Nico stammered, his whole body shaking with barely contained want and excitement.

I smiled wickedly, a smile that could shame the Cheshire cat…or even the Joker. "Neither you, baby."

I added another finger inside him before pressing deeper, making Nico draw a long and loud moan as my still-lingering essence allowed my finger to stretch him farther, the tip touching his prostrate. Nico pressed his rock-hard shaft against mine, rubbing in that maddening intimacy that brought the beast within me. Nico bucked against my fingers while leaving his mouth open as 'ahs' and 'ohs' pour out, in different lengths and intensities. I let out my fair share of grunts and moans, though mine's tamed and muffled.

"P…Percy–uhn…uh, please…" Nico whined like a kitten against my ear.

"What is it baby?" I asked while bending down to smother his neck with wet kisses. Nico mewls became louder and his body jerked with anticipation.

"I…need it…" He gasped. Not wanting to make my lover to wait any longer, I took my fingers out of his hole, replacing it with my shaft in one, smooth upward thrust.

"Shit, Nico you're too tight!" I said. I wondered how it became so tight when it was so easy entering him.

"FUCK!" Nico howled when he started an erratic rhythm, fucking himself with speed unrivaled. "You and your big dick!" He growled while humping up and down on my thickness and clamping around my member in a vice grip, sending me reeling to the brink of insanity brought by incomparable pleasure. I'm surprised, and elated, that the water had restored Nico's strength and stamina. The water did help a lot and now, Nico is in full battery and will stop at nothing until both of us run dry. We're a mess of tangled limbs, closed eyes, open mouths and bodies steaming with desire.

"Percy… Harder, faster…please…PLEASE!" Nico chanted. He kept of saying those phrases like some sort of prayer. Throwing all logical parts of my brain I thrust upward to meet him, pushing through the tight rings of muscle and hitting his prostrate in accurate succession. Nico rode me, his hands gripping the curve of my shoulder to support his body as he fucks himself hard, my hands grabbing him by the waist as I thrust upward with equal force. We locked our gazes as we wash ourselves with renewed lust and need, his stygian eyes clouded with lust clashing with my sea-green eyes overflowing with desire. I took the opportunity to etch his face in my mind, for my future fantasies. His swaying black hair, his lithe and delicate-looking body, his alabaster skin, his bruised lips, his splotchy cheeks, his mouth, his neck…

_He's beautiful, and he's all mine…_

If I could get any harder, I might have been. The sight on top of me was so lustful in makes my head dizzy. I renewed my frenzied thrust, ramming Nico with strength and speed I didn't knew I possess. The first series of thrusts caused Nico's eyes to widen before he closed it shut. Then Nico did the sexiest thing he'd ever done…

Nico arched his back forward, hands and toes curling from much pleasure before he shrieked, very loud...

Unlike mine, his moans and screams were loud enough to wake the lake's inhabitants. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention, I claimed the boy's lips in a frenzied kiss to swallow his mewls and moans.

Nico encircles his arms over my shoulders in a tight grip while hooking his legs over my middle, bracing his own body to meet and better receive my thrusts.

"Percy…I'm gonna…" But Nico couldn't finish his sentence since moans and mewls blossomed from his mouth instead.

"Do it babe." I said, still pushing upwards to drive home toward that sucking tight heat. Soon enough with another loud shriek Nico climaxed, his cum shooting upwards with so much force it hit me in the face. I took a deep breath for the inevitable tightening. I wanted to savor this moment, the moment where Nico's ass the narrowest. As expected, as Nico climaxed, the wall of his ass tightened and I braced myself and thrust upward, frantically and desperately merging our bodies into one.

"P-Percy!" Nico gasped as I continued to bury myself into him, down to the hilt. I kept on thrusting upward until that familiar high coiled within the base of my belly.

"Gods! AH!" I couldn't bear it, it's too much! With one frantic thrust I filled Nico's inside up to the brim, some of my essence spurting outside.

We limply clung to one another. Nico's panting furiously, still willing the air back to his lungs while I had long recovered, thanks to the water restoring my stamina in no time.

"You're an animal." Nico panted before leaning back to glare at me. "I swear if not for this water healing ability you gave me my waist might've been broken forever." He said before reaching behind him to take my dick out of his butt.

"But hey, you didn't." I said before pecking him by the lips. "'sides, you're not complaining when I'm fucking your brains out." Nico pouted at my teasing before playfully hitting me with his fist.

"Look, I want to cuddle okay?" He said before latching onto me, his head resting on my chest while his hands encircles over by middle. Nico heaved a great yawn before sinking closer to me. I embraced him back, my hands circling over his thin waist before pulling him up against me. We're not tired per se, but I think that a few minute-worth of sleep seems appealing. That and all, I closed my eyes to follow my lover to dream land.

"Look! Look! It's the son of the Sea God!"

"And he's mating with the Prince of Hades."

"They're really doing it."

"Oh and they're loud…"

_Really can they just please leave us alone?_ I thought before opening my eyes to see a great number of marine life swimming around us. I heard some giggles on my left and when I turn to look of what it might be, what I saw was a band of naiads staring lovingly at us. Not wanting to bother my sleeping beauty I commanded the shadows to send us back in my cabin.

_Hm, maybe we should christen the sheets of my cabin afterwards?_


	7. Take 7: Monsters

**Author's note**: Oh finally an update! Thanks to all of you who read my story up to now! I hope that I'm keeping you all entertained.

I would like to thank **NOKIER** for being a religious reviewer. You know, you're lifting my spirit whenever I feel down from thinking no one's enjoying my story. Tnx buddy!

Oh I would like thank **Duel-Otaku** for being my beta-reader. I suck at action scenes and I really need DO's help. Thnx buddy!

**Warning**: Mature content, mild sexual themes, and gore (sorry, I'm in a murderous mood when I'm writing this chap, so it kind of rubbed-off in it)

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't Own them. Only Roxy, Eagle and Aldous.

**Please review**! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Here Comes the Porn Star<p>

Take VII: Monsters

**Nico's POV**

I've never been happy in my life.

It's been a week since Percy and I became an official couple. Our coming out (Percy was so bold to kiss me full in the lips during our breakfast, in front of the whole camp) stirred a lot of different reactions. They said that they're happy for us, though some campers were now jealous of me (some on Percy which surprised me too). The campers would sigh dreamily and make kissy sounds to tease us then make cooing sounds whenever Percy pampers me too much. Some more annoying elder campers and the cabin counselors would always remind us to use protections; they said that we should keep it clean. Too late for that though. As for the negative reactions, they were very well kept shut for fear of a certain son of Poseidon, and of course, the gay porn star in camp that would bristle when someone would tease a gay camper and the same demigod who can castrate anyone with a spoon.

But really, I don't care about what others think about our relationship. I really don't give a damn about their opinions, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is this fact:

Percy's all smiles…

Ever since day one Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the prophesized Olympian child, was glowing. He's smiles were different, not the usual smile he used to sport in an everyday basis, but his smiles were…pure? Content? Satisfied? Fulfilled? I don't know if these words were enough to describe how he feels about our relationship but my heart brims with happiness whenever I see Percy smiling like that, for I know that whenever Percy smiles, he's having thoughts of me.

The mattress shifted as the strong body behind me stirred. The arms around my waist tightened, pulling me closer to the broad chest of the boy behind me. "Good morning baby." I heard a hoarse voice from behind me before I felt a pair of soft lips gracing the back of my neck with butterfly kisses.

_This is heaven. I want to wake up this way in every day._

I turn around to capture Percy's lips in a good morning kiss. "Good morning sleepyhead." I scooted closer to him, letting myself to be embraced as I bury my head into the curve of his neck. I sighed in contentment as Percy kisses the top of my head.

"How was last night?" He asked while rubbing my back while I'm trying my hardest not to laugh. I don't know if Percy has insecurity issues but every time we have sex, he would ask the next morning if I liked it or not.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked. I really adore this side of Percy. He'd been the horny dog last night then in the morning he's the adorable and cuddly puppy asking how's last night. I looked up at his anxious sea-green eyes, willing the laughter out of my system.

"Percy, I can still remember myself calling all the Olympian gods and goddesses up there while you're making me see stars. I think they'll be pleased to know that you're making me worship them during my sexual euphoria. If those aren't enough clues, then may I add the fact that you managed to make me scream at the top my lungs that I wondered if the whole camp had heard it when you found that spot? Not to mention you made me climaxed for like five times."

Percy's face brightened immediately then the next thing I knew was that I'm deeply kissed. Gathering my scattered thoughts, I kissed him back with equal passion.

_Ah, my ideal breakfast: a bed and a hot, naked Percy Jackson._

After a little foreplay, we got up to start the day. Percy likes to wear blue tees with brown shorts while I settled on a black tees and tight black jeans.

"Um Nico, are you going to wear those?" Percy asked, pointing at my black tee.

"Well, yeah. I mean it's my trademark color." Percy fidgeted a little before running a hand over his hair. "Is there something wrong?"

Percy jumped in response before a faint blush appeared on is kissable cheeks, his eyes darting from here then there. "Well, I-I really think that white suits you. Well…um…I mean black's good on you too but…I…ahem…I guess you should wear a lot of white…kind of turns me…um…err…on."

…_Oh, really huh?_

Percy was so distracted that he didn't notice me advancing like how a predator would stalk its prey. Once in front of him, I let me hands to wander over his front starting from his stomach, traveling upwards until it reaches his neck. Percy snapped immediately, his surprised eyes locking against my gleaming ones. I tiptoed so that my mouth's ghosting over his mouth while my body's rubbing against him in the right places. Percy circled his arms over my waist, shakily gripping my defined hips. Maybe I could mess up with his mind, just to give him something to look forward this evening? Mustering every ounce of sexiness, I whispered against his lips. "You really think so?"

When did I become such a minx?

…Oh, right Roxy.

Not thinking of anything else (aside from my hot mouth and how my body rubs against his) Percy dumbly nodded while never breaking contact with my Stygian eyes. "Well since you suggested it, I guess you should take responsibility in taking these clothes off of me Percy." I said with a long purr on 'Percy'.

"B-but Nico, we have training today…" He said; his voice desperate and weak as my hands started to wander inside his tees.

Oh, yeah Chiron said something special about today's training. Conceding, I released Percy from my hold, both of us sighing in disappointment as my body started to cool down once again. "Alright I'll change now. But~" I quickly groped him in his jeans, making him yelp and hiss. "You have to feed me with this later this evening Percy…" Then, I released him before things went out of hand.

After changing into a plain white hoodie, we went outside to meet up with the already geared crowd. Everyone's heads turned on our direction and we were greeted with several good mornings. Others gave us a curt nod and knowing glances.

"Oh look, it's lovely gay couple Nancy and Nicolle." A daughter of Apollo said loudly, making those who heard her laughed. Some giggled and gave us mocking glances while others remained neutral.

Percy's face remained cool and calm but that betrayed his feelings for up above us, storm clouds started to gather. Normally Percy's the good guy everyone wants to befriend with. He's cool, loyal, protective, supportive and loving. He's not the type to go haywire on the simplest taunts, not the one who gets pissy over something bad or even worse. But when it comes to me and our relationship, he's very feisty. He's very protective of me. He would freak out when I get small injuries, would jump and pounce and beat the crap of anyone who's foolish enough to make fun of me. A lot of children of Ares had suffered from his over protectiveness and Chiron had scolded him about this. Now, another foolish demigod would meet the same fate.

"Percy! Nico! It's so nice to have you guys!" Roxy said, now clad in low-hugging pants and a green tank top. He passed by the Apollo girl who yelp in surprise as Roxy dumped the cold wine he's sipping at on her face. The girl groaned in pain as Roxy 'accidentally' stepped on her toe. "Wow, you two really looked all lovey-dovey." He said before throwing his chalice over his shoulder, hitting the same girl right on the forehead.

Sadist combo 123…

"Um, thanks?" I said as a pair of arms came circling around my waist. Roxy and the rest of Aphrodite girls giggled at our little display, and above me Percy was grinning with triumph.

"Okay baby, it's time for breakfast." Percy whispered before pecking my cheeks. We went for our table (Poseidon's table) and started eating. Roxy leapt from the Chaos table and sat beside me.

"Wow Percy, you really love to be a little showy." The blonde said before biting his pancake.

"Yeah." I looked up at Percy who's drinking a glass of water. "Percy, why did you do that anyway? I mean, lately you're a little too showy…"

Truth to be told, in every time were in the middle of the campers Percy would kiss me either in the cheeks or fully on the lips. It's like Percy's showing the whole camp of who I belong to, that…I dunno, I'm off limits? Percy's eyes pinned me with a dark look as he drank on his water. Once done, Percy put down the glass and looked straight into my eyes, a feral and predatory look etched on his handsome face.

"Well Nico, I don't know if you notice it but a lot of guys and girls where ogling at you. I have to tell them to fucking back off." He hissed. I raised an eyebrow at this before turning to Roxy. Roxy was grinning mischievously.

"It's true. Lately you've became quite the celebrity here." He said before plopping a plum in his mouth. "The whole camp started to look at you in a different way. Well I can't blame them. You…hmm what was the correct term? Ah yes! Bloomed!"

I blushed at the word bloomed. What, I'm some kind of flower? "…I don't get it."

Roxy laughed a little before handing me a compact mirror. "Look at yourself and tell me what you see." He said. I opened the mirror and looked at the reflection, and what I saw made my heart leapt. There, in the mirror was a...creature of spectacular beauty; a boy in his early teenage life with a silky black hair mussed in the right way, giving him that bed-ridden hair. His eyes were full of life, not dull but huge with contentment. There were still faint traces of baby fat around his cheeks, but nonetheless his face is exquisite with a defined cheekbone, fine eyebrow, long eye lashes, square jaws, pointed nose and a pair of thin but full lips.

I'm…this?

"See? I know you're captivated too so no wonder half the camp's paying admiring attention to you now." Roxy commented.

"But how? I didn't look this way before! Besides, I do not have fine eyebrows and long eye lashes!" I was about to rant and make a list of things that wasn't been there when Roxy suddenly shoved a glass of milk to me.

"One word: Love. Don't you know that when a person's in love, they're glowing in their natural beauty? That's explains why you're…um…enchanting." He said before downing the rest of his drink. "That given, Percy I really think you should mark your territory now. You'll never know when someone would be foolish enough to challenge your claim."

Percy beside me laughed good-naturedly before glancing sideways. "Oh I already did, in every part of his body."

A sudden surge of heat overcame my system at the very suggestive glint Percy gave me. I know what he's talking about. In every night we slept together, Percy would make sure that in every available patch of skin before him, there'll be glaring red marks of his love: up in the neck, nape, chest, on my shoulder blades, tummy, hips, waist, inner thigh, legs, and oh _in there_ as well. I'm not saying that I'm against it or anything. As a matter of fact, I find it…sexy. To be marked by Percy in the most seductive way. To be marked before Percy's naked and sweaty body, with a feral glint on his eyes that promise unending pleasures…

"Oh really! Lemme see!"

Roxy suddenly yanked my shirt upwards and lo and behold, a huge barricade of fresh hickeys greeted him. Some were now faded but many were still red and somewhat tender. Roxy squealed and hugged me tightly, muttering a series of "congratulations" while Percy grinned stupidly beside us.

"Oh Nico! I hope you're happy now!" He said before releasing me. I returned the smile, hugging him back before leaning against Percy who automatically snaked his arms over my small body. I turn to face him, only to be greeted by a pair of soft lips against mine. From afar, I heard the whole Aphrodite table squealing like idiots.

OOOOO

**Percy's POV**

I'm not a selfish person you all know that, right?

"Oh no, you will make the whole camp swoon over you Nico." Annabeth jittered while sipping on her bottle of water. Beside her was Juniper, the tree nymph girlfriend of Grover.

"And Percy needs to learn how to fend off suitors." The nymph said.

Well, I'm not defending anything in that context. It's just that I can't let anyone else beside our trusted friends (a satyr, a daughter of Athena, a tree nymph, a clear sighted mortal, some counselors, aside Clarisse, and of course our little gay porn star son of Chaos) to be near Nico. I don't know, right after we consummated our relationship in day one, my over protectiveness for Nico kicked in like fifty times more powerful. I pledged that I will defend him no matter what and that I will make him happy and all. So I will see to it that Nico always smiles and I won't let anyone to harm him in anyway.

But that doesn't make me selfish or a jealous freak.

"Hey Percy, someone's hitting on Nico! Look!" Grover yelled while pointing at a wayward Hermes child openly flirting with Nico who's a little off and uncomfortable.

SNAPPED!

I hoisted Nico on my back and gave him a piggy back while Nico giggled before kissing my cheeks. We trudged down towards the forest, leaving an unconscious child of Hermes behind.

No, I'm just protecting what's mine…

We gathered in the pavilion where Chiron's in the middle of explaining our situation to the campers. The issue about Kronos and his rise to power and the threat that is Eagle were all mentioned. In order to outwit Eagle, the only thing that we can do is to outnumber him and fight with everything we have. We couldn't rely on our godly gifts since Eagle can nullify all of them. One thing more about Eagle was that he's the half-brother of Roxy; he's another demigod son of Chaos.

Me and Annabeth exchange knowing glances and we shook heads, now's not the right time.

"Percy, what's going on?" Nico asked from behind me.

"Nothing baby." I said before pecking his lips from behind me.

"I saw you and Annabeth exchanging glances." he said with a voice full of anxiousness and doubt. Uh-oh Nico's getting jealous…

"I'll tell you later. It's about Eagle." I said and good thing Nico dropped the subject. Chiron cleared his throat before continuing.

"Heroes, today the camp will adapt a more combat and military type of training. Each cabin will be given a focal training that will hone your trademark abilities. War's upon us and we will hasten our preparations. Please see your respective counselors for the program your cabins had enlisted. Percy, Nico and Roxy you three will train together."

Nico climbed down off of my back as Roxy emerges from the crowd. The campers went excited at the preparations, while the three of us remained stoic. A conch shell resounded as Chiron once again took our attentions.

"Today's training will be a large-scale capture the flag. All the cabins will be united under the leadership of Annabeth Chase of the Athena Cabin and will fight against Poseidon, Hades and Chaos cabins.

Chirons announcement was answered by a deafening silence. Everybody eyes zeroed on us, calculating, curious, and surprised.

"Oh well, if that's how it goes then I don't have any problems with that." Roxy said while hoisting Event Horizon over his shoulder.

"Good. Roxy you will lead this three-man team." Chiron answered. A camper's hand from Hermes cabin shot up.

"Why do we have to fight them? I mean, we know that they're the sons of the Big Three and of the Void, but against all of us?" She said while gesturing for the whole camp. "They don't stand a chance!"

Laughs and teases flew like dirt in the air, but they were silenced by Chiron who coughed a little.

"The reason why I turned the whole camp against the three of them it's because this will be your firsthand experience in battling a demigod with godlike powers. As for the three of them, this will be their chance to hone their abilities in every aspect: from their natal strengths, tactical thinking, coordination, stealth, and such. This is a chance for all of you to grow and improve, grasp it. Besides, it's not that they don't stand a chance for I know that those three demigods will give you all a good challenge. The game will start in 20 minutes." He said before dismissing all of us. Roxy took me and Nico to the farthest end of the forest that he declared as the base.

"So, what now?" Nico asked while playfully swinging his Stygian sword. Roxy took our flag and rooted in on the spot, open for anyone who wants to get it.

"Of course, we'll plan." Roxy enumerated the steps and actions that we should take. Surprisingly, Roxy was a capable strategist, thought some of his tactics have flaws on it. Nico and I supplemented it with better alternatives. Our base was located on top of the hill where we can oversee the whole camp half-blood. Far from the forest and nearby the lake were the united troops, with the lead of Annabeth, Selena, and Clarisse. Girls Power I guess?

"Percy, Nico we can't win this way." He said while pointing at the word 'brawn' written on the ground. "So we have to fight them with this." He said while pointing at the word 'brain'.

"How?" I asked, my hand itching to free Riptide from its pen form. A devilish glint flashed on his eyes as Even Horizon sings to life.

Uh-oh…

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

_Nico, you have to sneak in their base. Use your shadow travel to get there._

And here I am, stalking over the sneak party the campers had set. I remained hidden on the shadows while I listen to Annabeth giving instructions.

"Okay guys, stay sharp! They might only in three but they're the most powerful dudes in camp! Stay alert and focus!" Annabeth yelled while instructing the whole camp-half blood cabins more on the details. "The plan is to separate them from one another. There's no water in here, so lure Percy in these parts. Lure Nico towards the watery area. He can't control earth drenched in water. As for Roxy, surround him with archers!" She turned to the upper rank which consisted of cabin counselors. "Clarisse, Selena lead your squad to corner Percy while the Stoll twins and Michael will round up Roxy. Charles, we're going to catch Nico. Katie you will serve as back up. When they're engaged, went straight to their base and retrieve the flag!"

With a dismissive wave of her hand, the troops divide into three squads, the two going from while Annabeth's leaving behind. Stepping back on the shadows, I went back to warn my comrades.

-back in the base-

"So, they want to play that way huh?" Roxy said while tying the last wire into the tree. "Oh well, let them do what they want."

We stayed like nothing's going on. Roxy was sitting by a tree branch while listening to his iPod as Percy cuddles me in his lap. Silence reigned over the area, so deafening that even the simple swaying of the grass and minimal sound of Roxy's music were audible enough. Soon, a few snapping of sticks and twigs cued us that they're here. Roxy stood up and stretched while Percy carried me bridal style as I feign sleep. Roxy jumped off the branch, subtly tapping his combat boots to show it's hidden knife which he used to cut the wire hidden on the grass.

Screams and surprised yelps echoed as the traps Roxy had set up went on. Logs came tumbling down and knocking demigods unconscious while others were washed with sticky goo. Nets sprung from the ground, catching unaware demigods while several firecrackers exploded.

"It's a trap! Michael! Arrows!" Annabeth shouted. Soon, blunt-ended arrows came raining on our base but weren't there anymore.

Me and Percy reappeared on a shadow at the back of Michael's and the twin's troop. A portal opened beside us, Roxy emerging from it before opening another portal to the open sea. Percy tapped on his raging oceanic powers and summoned sea waters from the other side of the portal.

"Hey!" I called. They turned to look and to their horror, a huge tsunami came washing them out. Water poured like river torrents from the portal as Percy guides it towards our enemies. Once done, not even a single body was left standing. The place was a big wreck; water's everywhere and there were barely moving bodies on its wake.

"Great job!" I said before we did high fives. However, our celebrations were short-lived as arrows sailed down on us. We took cover while Roxy countered with his famous meteor bullets. I remembered my part on the plan and turn to look at Percy. "I better get back, the flag's open for them." I said. I turn around to step into the shadows but before I melted with the shadows Percy caught me in a hard kiss.

"I know." He said before shoving something coarse in my hand. When I looked at it, it was a sand dollar. "Good luck charm, to keep you from harm's way."

I kissed him once more before shadow travelling back to our base. When I rematerialized I saw Annabeth coming over her shock before ordering a small group to approach the flag. I stayed hidden within the foliage of large leaves before willing the boulders from the ground to rise. Soon enough, black granites protruded from the ground, forming a protecting barricade over the flag. The rocks were of the blackest color so black it seems to suck the lights from its surroundings.

"He's here! Scatter!" Annabeth called. Charles and the other Hephaestians fanned out while the Athenians went around. Annabeth took the front line with a number of men on her back. I ducked low and went around, too tired to shadow travel. Normally I can shadow travel for up to five times a day but when I shadow travel with anyone, it's like using two bullets in one shot. I crouched low and sneaked from behind them.

"He's here!"

'SHIT!'

I doubled over and went into flight mode. Footstep sounded as they chase me and shouts and barks of reinforcement echoed throughout the area. I heard Annabeth screaming 'Don't let him get away!' and that scared me out of my wits. I ran faster, jumping here and there while avoiding several arrows sent to my direction. I urged my young body to keep up but since I'm only twelve, of course I get tired easily. My lungs and legs protested as I keep on running.

"Damn! I'm tired!" I huffed before stopping and leaning against a tree. I think I lost them so maybe I could take a little rest? I sat on a boulder and tried to supply my abused lungs with fresh supply of oxygen. I closed my eyes as I will the air back to my lungs, my hands slowly massaging my aching legs. I rested for another couple of minutes before I went to their base. We're supposed to meet there to infiltrate Katie's defenses and without me, our trick wouldn't take effect. A blur appeared on my peripheral sight and the next thing I knew was that a chain had latched on my right leg. Someone tugged on the chain, sending me flat on the ground. My attacker went around, dragging me to the sunlight where I can't perform my shadow travel.

"Damn!" I took my sword and went to chop the annoying chains. Malcolm went over me to kick my sword but I managed to avoid his kick. I rolled over and with final chop, the chains broke. Malcolm took his dagger and we engaged in a sword duel.

"Get lost!" I snarled before pushing him away but since he's as big as Percy, he didn't even budge. Malcolm sneered at me before taking hold of both of my hands. He yanked it up so high I was tiptoeing to retain my grasp on my sword. He squeezed my hands as tightly as he can and made me dropped my sword.

"Argh! Damn you let me go!" I tried to kick him but he's too tall!

"Hehe. Sorry princess but you're not going anywhere." He gave me that _sneer _again before dumping me on the ground. I growled and hissed as my back made contact with the stony soil, but I panicked when I felt a strong, big body straddling my hips. I instinctively opened my eyes to see that Malcolm had pinned me down, and he still has that stupid sneer!

"Get off!" I said before wriggling, trying to get free.

"Oh no Nico, we're going to have fun in here. While the rest of the camp's having fun with this, we're going to have _another kind of fun_." See said before licking his lips.

My eyes went wide upon hearing this from the usually collected son of Athena. What the hell? Malcolm's a bitch! Panic and fear crept up on me like giant veins. I struggled more but Malcolm's hold was strong.

"Don't go. I'll show you I can satisfy you more than Percy can." He hissed before latching his lips on my neck. He sucked hungrily and that made my breath hitched at the sudden violation. I willed myself to stay calm, and I felt a coarse sensation on my pocket. I focused on that itchy thing and not of the wet tongue darting over my neck. I thought of Percy and his loving touches, his green eyes, his mussed hair and perfect lip. It helped me calm down and I lessened my struggles. I feigned, though as abhorred as I am, that I was enjoying it. I feigned soft hisses and moans and as expected, Malcolm chuckled before slightly loosening his grip.

"Fool." I said. Acting in a flurry, I knee-kicked his balls with all the might my twelve year old body could muster.

"AGGRRH!" Malcolm doubled over while holding his dangling bits. I scampered away from him but not before kicking his face with a heel-drop and a soccer-kick. Malcolm lay unconscious (both of his heads decently abused) and as I look at him, a sense of accomplishment washed over me.

"Take that you pervert!" I was about to run away when an arrow stopped me.

"Freeze!" Annabeth said while aiming a crossbow right at me. Soon, the remainder of her troop came pouring like ants in a picnic clothe. They circled around the area, blocking all available exits.

"Damn…" I hissed. I can't shadow travel here, there's no shadow available and I already out of juice.

"Surrender di Angelo." Annabeth said. No shadows, I can't perform geokinesis, too tired. I let me eyes to wander, there's nothing in here! I look over, then at the farther end of the clearing. There's a little stream running in there. Slowly, I went to that part, my sword still held up as Annabeth stalked closer.

"Give up di Angelo. You lose." She said with all the smugness I started to hate. Damn these children of Athena, all of them! Smart ass losers!

I went back slowly until I'm just five feet from the stream. I remembered what Percy told me about our powers evolving. I'm already out of juice, and I hope that the water here is enough to heal me. I kept my eyes pinned on them and to Annabeth who's sporting a curious look at my peculiar behavior. Slowly but surely, I came closer and closer to the stream all the while holding Annabeth's glare.

_Just a little more…_

Realization dawned on the Wise Girl's eyes and she took his crossbow and shot one at me, good thing I dodged. "Don't let him near the water!" She shouted. Immediately her troops came at me all at once.

"Too late!" I said before dipping my whole body into the stream. Water latched on my body and went to restore my energy. The campers stopped on their track when they saw the water doing its work on me. Oceanic power stirred inside me, a part of Percy he willingly gave me. I called upon the nearby waters to come in my aid. I called upon the stream, reversing its natural flow to accumulate needed water. Soon, a giant wall of water rise from behind me like a giant wave in suspension before crashing down the shore.

"Sorry Annabeth but there's no way in Hades that I'll surrender." I said before unleashing my new found powers. Campers scurried away but most of them were washed. Annabeth's soaking wet when she retreated, alerting her troops of change of plans.

And with the main division taken down, we easily won the whole game. Katie's defenses were shattered into pieces when the combined water powers of Percy and mine washed them away like dirt. Roxy took the honor in taking their flag while Percy took me in his shoulder as we celebrated our first three-man team victory.

"Ha! Take that you snots!" Roxy taunted while giving the Ares children with the most degrading glare he could muster. "You call yourselves the ambush party when you horribly sneaked in our base? Hell, you might as well come out in the open and demand our flag than go the trouble of sneaking inside! When it comes to you guys, the two methods just the same! You're too obvious!"

Clarisse shot up and glared Roxy with hatred. "Shut up Angelheart! You have no right to talk to us like that!"

"Oh but I have all the rights! All the rights, while you have all the lefts." Roxy drawled before eating his marshmallow. Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin members were about to strangle Roxy right on the spot when Chiron's voice boomed.

"Heroes! I would like to toast for Percy and his group's victory. Everybody, cheers!"

"Cheers!" They said while holding up their glasses.

"Well, whatever happened today I hope everyone of you learned something from it. Anyway, let us savor tonight's feast."

I went to the table where the foods are while trying my hardest to return the congratulations sent on my way. Some were winking at me; others were groping my hand or flinging their shoulder of mine. All of this made me uncomfortable and some more too-intimate-to-my-standrad touches makes me sick. My head went back on the incidence between me and Malcolm and instinctively my hand reach for the part where he latched his lips unto.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish." A voice haunted over the back of my neck. When I turn to look, it was Malcolm with his annoying sneer.

"Malcolm, get off of me." I said before passing through him. I was about to flee when a strong hand gripped my arm. I was roughly yanked against a hard chest then another arm wrapped around my middle.

"Why the sudden change?" Malcolm-the-bastard said huskily against my ears, his voice rough with lust and want. I felt an offending thing poking my abdomen and all I want to do now is to cut it off.

"Let me go you bastard!" I punched his chest but no, he didn't let go. Around us, people started to murmur to themselves while others stared at the unfolding scene.

"Why you want me to let go? You were enjoying it earlier." He said loudly enough for everyone to hear. I felt my face getting hot in embarrassment as the crowd around us 'Ooohed'.

"I do not! Get your filthy hands away from me you pervert! I have a boyfriend so leave me alone!" I struggled more but his grip only tightened. Fear gripped my heart and my knees buckled as Malcolm dives to my neck and starts nipping and kissing. Tears gathered in my eyes as memories of Eagle and Kronos during my captive flashed in my vision, making the fear and panic in me to sky-rocket. I closed my eyes to obscure the images, but the sensation and the wet tongue on my neck made my stomach to flip backwards.

_No I don't want this! Not again!_

Gathering scattered pieces of self control and courage, I gulped air and screamed on the top of my lungs. "PERCY!"

Thunder clouds roared up ahead and the wind became violent. These were the signs that a certain son of Poseidon's majorly pissed off. We expect rain or hail to follow, but an earth-shaking scream followed as the camp's hearth fire grew viciously, burning every nearby food around it. Shadows moved and went to conglomerate. Like water, the shadows pooled over the ground before rising up to form a dome the size of a human. Everyone was taken aback; even Malcolm withdrew at the haunting scenery as someone shadow travelled in. The shadows rippled before melting, making the whole camp gasped as it reveals the person inside.

Shadows cling over Percy's body like dark waterfalls. When Percy (all pale and looked very much like a son of Hades rather than a son of Poseidon) took a step, everyone took one step back. Meanwhile I stayed rooted on the ground, shocked at what Percy had done and not knowing what to do for the meantime.

"Nico?" He said with a voice so cold and haunting I swear that even the children of Ares will wet their pants. "You called me. Is there something wrong?" He said in his normal voice that made me warm and mushy inside. I thank the gods up above when his voice, his appearance, all of him returned to the normal Percy. Then all of a sudden I felt Percy's body against me, his welcoming warmth seeping to me as he hugged me tightly. The fear budding in me finally melted at the heat that was Percy, but my eyes didn't cooperated. I started to cry in his embrace.

"Nico? Why are you crying?" Percy said. He took a good look on my face and the rest of my body to see if there's something wrong. His eyes trailed over my neck and his eyes widened in shock. "Nico? What's this?" He asked as his voice faltered with barely contained rage. Feeling ashamed of myself, I cried hard and just hugged him tightly. Percy didn't know what to do; his hands were uncertain and shaking. Then to my relief Percy circled his arms around me, protecting me from everything.

The campers begun to whisper to their selves, others were still cautious towards Percy's actions. I heard through my sobbing Chiron calling, demanding for anyone of what's going on.

"Who did this?" He asked with a voice that promises death. "Who did this to you Nico?"

I only buried my head on his chest to hide my fears. I don't want a confrontation here. If I did tell him, I don't know but Percy will going to kill him, definitely.

"I did." Malcolm arrogantly said.

'Damn stupid Malcolm! He's supposed to be a wise son of Athena!'

The body hugging me tensed up and I felt Death aura emanating from Percy. I hold onto him very tightly but Percy's deadly aura didn't ceased. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I want him." Malcolm answered with a smug sneer. "I want him for myself, and I'm going to take him from you."

"Why? You never paid interest on Nico before." Percy's voice was so calm and cold. This is very unusual for him. Normally Percy's voice was energetic and lively, but to hear him talking in this haunting way? It sends chill down to my spine.

"Percy, let's go. Please I don't want you to get into trouble. Let Chiron take care of him." I pleaded Percy. For a moment, Percy remained unresponsive, just breathing in and out to calm his nerves. Then, to my relief, Percy carried me bridal style and turned to leave.

"You know Percy, I made him moan this afternoon. I making him feel good, no, better than you did. I rea…" But his sentence was cut when a fire pillar rose in front of him. Everyone ran away from the site, some were screaming and yelling for fear as the fire pillar continued to raise high in the air, sending scorching fire around the camp. When I look up, I saw Percy's face contorted in an angry scowl. He released the pillar and glared at the now stumped Malcolm whose eyes were frantic and fear-stricken. He was shaking like crazy, and the whole camp's looking at us with horror-filled eyes.

"Touch him again and I will kill you." Percy said before we melted with the shadows.

OOOO

**Normal POV**

Shadows pooled on the floors of Princess Andromeda's halls, rising in a dome and melting altogether. Eagle Antithesis stepped out of the shadows though some were still stuck on him like black goo but the son of Chaos went on his way, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

It went well. He succeeded. He now possesses standard god power, one he can use to start the first wheel of his plan.

"Well, well, well. What was that I saw earlier?" A taunting voice echoed that made Eagle to stop at his tracks. Eagle eyes flashed red, his hair bristling with annoyance and anger.

"Eagle, where have you been?" Hecate, the Goddess of Magic and Sorcery, stepped out of the shadows to confront the son of Chaos. "Well, it seems that you have other agendas our lord's not aware of."

Eagle turn to face the goddess, eyes cold and a thin trail of gold blood was on his mouth. Red eyes skimmed the goddess who, oblivious to her predicament, glared back arrogantly.

"Hecate for a goddess you sure are insolent, not to mention ugly." He said while staring coldly at the now fuming goddess. Eagle let his nullifying abilities to take effect, just in time when Hecate decided to throw a killing curse at him.

"You insufferable demigod! I will kill you for insulting a goddess!" Hecate yelled which was answered by a mocking laugh from the challenged one.

"Oh but how Hecate? Tell me, how are you going to kill me if you can't cast your dumb magic on me?" He taunted; a mocking glint visible in his red eyes. "Please, I can dispose you like some trash even before you can inflict bodily harm on me."

"We'll see about that." was the goddess' reply before grabbing a sword from a nearby suit. She swung it expertly before pointing at Eagle, the bronze blade shining dangerously. "I'm a goddess; I have a lot of battle experiences than you. So taking you down wouldn't hard." She said we all the regal voice she could afford to, but the promise of death was taken by Eagle as a lame joke to which he gave tribute by laughing.

"Well, I kind of agree to that. I mean yeah, you lived long enough, old hag." Hecate let out a shrill growl before lunging forward, her blade swinging and coming down at Eagle. The raven took his dagger and parried the blade with less effort. Hecate withdrew the blade before thrusting it forward, barely cutting Eagle's torso shirt. Hecate maneuvered quickly to kick Eagle's middle, sending the demigod flying back with his dagger thrown away. Hecate did a follow-up slash, the blade connecting with carpeted floor instead of flesh when Eagle rolled away. Hecate stabbed and stabbed as Eagle continues to roll away. Eagle flipped out of the way and kicked Hecate on her stomach, making the goddess to stagger backwards. Eagle took this chance to retrieve his dagger but a spike ball hit him squarely on the chest and on the side of his face, hurling him flat against the nearest wall. Pain shot through his body as blood dribbled down his mouth. The raven tried to move, but all of a sudden a sword pinned him on chest, right on the heart.

"There!" Hecate growled before pushing the sword further, making the raven to groan in pain. "That _*push*_ is _*push*_ for _*push*_ mocking _*push*_ a goddess!" And with a final push, the sword's hilt connected with the bloody chest of the raven. Eagle remained silent, bloody and eyes lifeless. The goddess chuckled haughtily before spitting at the cold face of Eagle. Hecate kicked him one last time before turning away, glad that the pest was taken care of. She doesn't care if it angers Kronos, she could always flip sides if things go out of hand. What is important was that she evened thing out with that infidel.

An idea sprang in her mind. She could always torture the son of Chaos even after life. Yeah, she would make it like hell for him, so gruesome it would shame Tartarus. With a sneer, Hecate teleported to the Underworld, only to find out she still couldn't use her powers.

"What?" she said with a disbelieving voice. She tried once again, but nothing happened. Then, fear flashed on her eyes as she stole a glance at spot where Eagle was pinned.

"Checkmate."

Shadows materialized like giant tentacle and ensnared the goddess like a butterfly caught in a spider web. Eagle Antithesis, the son of Chaos, stood before her, all bloody but obviously alive. He's the epitome of fear and terror; a huge gash on his chest where blood pour out like river, his face perforated and bloody due its contact with the spike ball.

"You! What have you done? You supposed to be dead by now!" Hecate stammered. For the first in her immortal life she felt fear and terror. She didn't know fear for nothing scares her before, not even Zeus and his siblings. But now, a mere demigod made her weak with fear.

_No, he's not any normal demigod…_ she thought to herself. Her eyes widens when something amiss happen to the son of Chaos, making her insides and her soul to tremble.

Shadows gathered around Eagle like black wind, healing his injuries as it enters his body. Once he's completely healed, the shadows receded just as a pair of huge, black wings sprouted on his back. The wings spread in its full span, roughly two meters in all. Eagle smiled hauntingly at her as chains appeared to encircle the each wings, the clinking of metals and chains echoed throughout the hall like ominous breaths of a hungry beast. Lastly, the sword he was holding, the same sword that Hecate had used to kill him, was wrapped in shadows. It expanded with sickening sounds of churning flesh, blood oozing out of the bundle of shadows. Soon, the shadows melted to reveal a bloody scythe, etched with Grecian letters that says "nothing can escape death".

She knew this scythe. And the wings, she knew whose wings it is. She saw him a number of times when she conjured rituals with live sacrifices. She had talked to him, though he never really liked immortals since he has no power over them. He's the twin brother of Hypnos, the God of Sleep.

"I can see in your eyes that you've deciphered whose wings and scythe these are." Eagle said before putting the scythe over her neck.

"Thanatos. Why do you have his wings and death scythe?" She said with a puny voice laced with fear. Eagle laughed evilly.

"Oh that. You see I paid him a visit, I went to Tartarus myself. I say he's really handsome for someone who had lived for a very long time. Thanatos was indeed conscious of his vanity; he looks like some teenage Greek boy, someone better-looking than Apollo himself. I gave him a good fuck, farewell sex before I absorbed him. How lovely it is to die in a sweet death, don't you think?" He said before applying more pressure at this scythe, thus breaking the skin over Hecate's neck. Golden blood trickled down like thing trail of blonde hair over her shoulder as the goddess whimpered.

"I will tell you how I did it." Eagle said. "You know, I took the opportunity in getting Nico's powers when he's held captive. I sucked him and drank his essence as much as I could. Because of that, I now have the power over the realm of the dead. Kronos might have it too, but unknown to him, I also have it in me. I shadow travelled down to Tartarus to get more power, god-standard powers. I can't aim for any Olympian deities since it will attract unwanted attentions to both sides, so other deities should do. That's why I took him in me. Also, I couldn't immortalize myself for it would make a lot of ruckus so I decided to take Thanatos, the Death God son of Nyx. With him inside me, I can dictate and I can who will die or not, I can even control my own death." Eagle took a step closer to the bounded goddess, stretching a slender, clawed middle finger to touch her sternum, breaking the skin as his claw ring pierced it. Hecate whimpered in pain, golden blood trickling down from her chest. "You know what? He was a good lay. He's such a handsome and youthful god with a very amiable manhood, very satisfying. According to the ancient scripts, demigods can acquire additional powers through exchange of bodily fluids. You know that right huh?" He asked and Hecate nodded hurriedly. "Well, he did give me a lot of his semen, which I nurse inside me now, but you know I'm not satisfied. So I took him all, literally."

Eagle pushed the claw of his middle finger further, digging deeper and making Hecate to scream in pain. Shadow muffled her cries of pain as Eagle slowly put her in agony, his eyes glistening with murder and sadism. "You're maybe wondering why I'm doing this. You see, it is a part of my revenge, of my retribution against you arrogant immortals. Against my stupid adoptive father who ruined my life. Against the Olympians who were the reason why I'm trained to kill. To the demigods who were regarded and taken by their godly parents, while I'm abandoned by own. And of course, to my fucking mother, the Goddess Chaos, who abandoned me for death. You, all of you will suffer my pain."

"Please…let me go. Forgive me. I swear by the River of Styx that I won't tell anyone." Hecate pleaded with a desperate, muffled voice as fear grip her heart like a snake. The shadows tightened around her as the claw closed in, making her cry in pain. "I will help you on your revenge, just please don't banish me."

Hecate felt herself going down the lowest form of begging. She knew that there's no way out but to beg for her life. Eagle's powers were omniscient, his nullifying powers knows no boundaries. He could cancel godly powers, supernatural strengths, healing and restorative abilities, existence of monsters and even the special curses of Styx and immortality. She knew that in front of him, no one stands a chance in a one-on-one battle. Eagle's a capable assassin, second in greatness to Aldous but with nullifying powers, it makes him the perfect killing machine. No one had ever defeated him in a duel, only Aldous came on par against him but the son of Ares nearly died when Eagle gave his all. She could still remember that day when Eagle let loose of his powers, cancelling all godlike abilities and destroying every monster present within a fifty kilometers radius.

This kid is dangerous, way too dangerous. And she know for a fact that this kid is capable of killing anyone, god or mortal.

"Well, too late for that. Traitors aren't allowed to live you know that right?" The raven sneered before thrusting the rest of the claw in her body. Hecate screamed her final shriek of pain, her face is tear-stained and her spirit slowly fading away. "Don't worry; you'll be helping me during my quest, once you're inside of me."

Black wings fanned out, the chains around it coming to life and ensnaring the lifeless body of the former goddess. The shadows around them encased her in cocoon, like a fly who fell prey on a hungry spider. The shadows grew, getting bigger and bigger until the cocoon became a sphere with a diameter of roughly seven feet. Eagle's eyes glowed red, eerie red like fresh blood as the chains wrap around the sphere. Once the chains were completely wrapped around the sphere, it started to constrict. The sphere compacted, becoming smaller and smaller as the chains pulled on…

…while the body of the former goddess of magic and sorcery still inside.

Sickening sounds of crushing bones, torn flesh and gurgling blood echoed as the sphere constrict. At last, the sphere stops from constricting when it was the size of tennis ball. Eagle smiled as he beckoned the ball to come closer, the chains pulling it close to his chest. The black sphere rippled when it came in contact with his chest, glowing in a violet glow as it began to enter the skin. Eagle hissed as the familiar pain stabs him like hot iron. The disadvantage of absorbing gods is that their powers are still active and one must bear the pain of absorbing their souls. The ball resisted, the will of the goddess is still strong and it's fighting him up to the last time. Eagle's eyes started to water as pain shot through his body, absorbing Hecate was more difficult than absorbing Thanatos. He's just rode the daylight off of the Death God, sucked him, took him in his tightness, he even let the Thanatos to fuck him brutaly before he took his soul out. He's a little on the willing side since Eagle just gave him a sweet death, but Hecate's refusing him since she hated him with a passion. Growing frustrated, Eagle took hold of the dark sphere and forcefully shoved it inside his body. The son of Chaos groaned in pain but he paid no heed of that, and he shoved harder.

After what looked like a year of anguish, Eagle sighed in relief as the dark sphere passed through. In his mind he saw Hecate screams for help as she falls onto the dark abyss that is his soul, the gnawing darkness and the soon to be bane of both warring sides. The raven smiled before the shadows dissipate, together with his wings, chains and the death scythe. The wave of his nullifying powers retracted to him, and right after that Eagle collapsed, unconscious as he hits the floor.

OOOOO

Aldous Spitfire was royally pissed.

Yeah, sue him but he's really pissed right now. His face was etched in a permanent scowl so scary that anyone who crosses his path were having second thoughts of whether they should cross paths with the fuming demigod or not.

"Hey Al–"

"Shut it!"

See?

Aldous cursed under his breath as his hormones started to kick in once again. It has been six months, six fucking months without sex with Eagle and he deserves more than one fuck but no, Eagle kicked him out of his room with just one orgasm! He's the fucking gold among the golds! The prized student of the titans and he deserves some pampering! Hell, he could have any boy, girl, human, demigod, or monster, to bend on his will and have sex with him!

But nothing compares with the sex he has Eagle. He's like a drug, addicting and leaving you wanting for more.

It's not that Eagle belongs to him or anything. Eagle's the Holy Grail among the demigods in here, and Kronos was a bitchy father to him. He had forbid Eagle to have any sexual or romantic connection with anyone, even to him and those who will disregard his law will meet death as punishment. So, the beauty that was Eagle became something so desirable to the eyes of everyone yet unreachable for anyone, but not for Aldous. Nothing gets away from him. If he wants something, he will get it no matter what. They're fuck buddies yeah, with no strings attached. That's according to Eagle himself. They had come to a deal about keeping their relationship a secret since they don't want to die, not just yet.

But lately, Aldous was craving Eagle more and more. He couldn't get the image of the raven burning with lust under him; writhing, convulsing and moaning like ecstasy was swimming in his bloodstream. Aldous fantasized Eagle in every wank session he has, in every time his head became dizzy with lust, and in every time he fucks someone else the image of Eagle conjures in his mind. He'd even moaned his name when he's having sex with another girl. The said girl slapped him right on the spot, sucks for her since she ends up dead that night.

Back to the problem at hand. Six months, that's long enough. After being slapped, Aldous made it clear that he'll never going to have sex with anyone except for Eagle. He's saving all of his might and sexual powers just for the raven. He's been stocking up on everything; techniques, new positions, new brands of lubes (though he liked it rough), sex toys (Eagle hated those) and such. It's been six months, six tormenting and ball-crushing months. Six long months he suffered from blue balls. He did his job. He infiltrated camp half-blood, kidnapped Nico di Angelo, and dumped Percy Jackson in mid-air. It's a job well done and now, he only got one round of rough sex?

"DAMN!" the son of Ares cursed before kicking a suit, sending it toppling down.

Well, he shouldn't be acting like this. Eagle was not his boyfriend or anything but it's just that of all the people in this cruise ship, he's the only one who penetrated Eagle's cold demeanor. He's the only one who Eagle would talk to, share food during missions, take care of when wounded, hell they had sex whenever they have the chance! At least Eagle should be a little warmer to him right? But no, Eagle kicked him out! At least they could have talked after that long six months they didn't see each other!

Aldous huffed before wandering for some more. He's nineteen so he shouldn't be acting like a spoiled brat. But it's just so unfair! At least Eagle deserves some break from all of this crap! Prometheus said to him once that a nice relaxation is needed after a long, tiring work. So Kronos should let loose of his son once in a while! And one thing Aldous doesn't understand; why's that Kronos forbid Eagle from having a lover? Eagle's already fifteen, about to come of age yet he's still single. He knew that being an assassin's a big responsibility, but they're still kids and kids needed time for their selves.

For the fourteenth time that night, Aldous sighed once again. Maybe there's something he doesn't understand. Well, Luke had talked to him once (too bad he's Kronos vessel now but that was his choice anyway) and he said to him that when you don't understand things, just observe and try to come up with a conclusion. Based on his observations, there's something Kronos was hiding from them, and Eagle's a part of it. But what was it? A hidden weapon? Conspiracy? Connivance? Or is it Kronos was secretly fucking Eagle in his chambers?

A shiver ran on his spine at the image of father and son doing it. Well, Kronos has a fucked up mind and maybe that's not impossible to happen, but Eagle haven't mentioned it anyway and in every time they go at it, Eagle always say 'oh finally I was about to die from sperm dehydration'.

That single thought made him hard again. "Damn Eagle and his sexiness." He muttered.

So maybe incest is something out of the list. But was it? Maybe Kronos was just a possessive and overprotective father. Yeah maybe that's it, and all he have to do is to prove himself worthy to date his son.

He had come to realize that he's attracted to both genders. Bisexual yes, but he had these qualifications for his object of lust and desires. Slim and well-sculpted bodies and cute faces attract him most, may it be a girl or a boy. He had known upon gracing Eagle's body with his eyes. The boy was so beautiful that it had hit him hard. At first, Eagle's just an object of his sexual outlet, but lately, as the years go by it evolved into something deeper, and much more meaningful. He planned to court the said son of Kronos, if not for the said law of his grouchy father. He really adores Eagle, though he wouldn't say it out loud. He loves his life anyway.

Aldous was about yell in frustration when he noticed a familiar black figure lying on the floor. "What the fuck." He muttered before dashing to the unconscious body of Eagle, his eyes roaming over the raven's body to check if he's injured or not. Aldous felt for his pulse and sighed in relief when it gave a healthy, steady beat. Aldous carried Eagle bridal style and went for his room. Once inside, the red head laid the raven very gently before throwing the covers over the sleeping assassin.

Aldous sat beside his sleeping beauty; his and no one else oh he will make it official. Maybe the reason why Kronos forbid it was because he saw no one fitted enough to be his son's consort. Well, he will prove himself to the Titan lord and he will get this raven's hand. Aldous smiled and his brown eyes twinkled with excitement. He reached out to caress the sleeping raven's cheek, noting how soft it was under his touches. He felt a bubbling sense of pride to know that he's the only one who can touch Eagle in the most intimate way. He bent over to capture the raven's warm lips in a soft, chaste kiss before his cellphone rang. When he looked on the caller id, he cursed under his breath and dashed outside. He went straight to the throne room where the caller awaits for him.

He breathes in and out before collecting his composure. He's a little scared when facing the titans, his teachers and mentors, and he wanted to be in his best look when facing them. He knocked on the door, a sign of respect, before he opened it when the person inside said 'come in'.

Kronos sat on his throne while Prometheus was standing beside him as they stare at Aldous walking closer to them. Of all the demigods, the Titans took favor of Aldous. He's courteous, diligent, respectful and most of all efficient. He's the perfect assassin, the perfect soldier and if not for Eagle's nullifying powers, Kronos would have made Aldous his own son. The said demigod stopped in front and kneeled before them, head bowed down out of fear and respect.

"Your Majesty, Lord Kronos. Lord Prometheus."

Prometheus smiled genuinely while Kronos/Luke laughed heartily. "Rise dear servant. It's nice to know that though you've became the paragon of excellence, haughtiness didn't went to you head. I'm very much pleased." The Titan lord commended.

Aldous blushed at the commendations before bowing again. "Thank you, my lord. You called for me. Is there something you want me to do?" He said while eyeing them curiously.

"Ah yes. We have a very important assignment for you." Kronos said before gesturing for Prometheus. The said titan looked at Aldous before snapping his fingers. At once, a flash drive appeared in front of Aldous.

"Your assignment's detailed in the thing. You can meet me down the engineering department for your equipments." The titan said. Aldous face contorted in confusion and curiosity.

"I beg for your pardon but what's my assignment exactly?"

"You're to kidnap another demigod. Bring him here alive for he's a very important demigod. He could become one of us, and he's very powerful." Prometheus answered.

"Okay. So who's this demigod I'm to kidnap?"

Kronos/Luke's smile became sinister as his eyes glowed in its frightening gold light, the same light that scares the wit out of Aldous. The son of Ares gulped as beads of sweat started roll down his forehead.

"You're to kidnap Roxy Angelheart."


	8. Take 8: Disfidare, Oathkeeper

**Author's Note**: Wow… I never thought of reaching up to chapter eight! I was planning to drop this fic since my stressful graduate profs (damn these old hags, can't they give us a break?) kept on dumping school works after school works. Jeez, and since I'm the youngest looking (18-looking) member, my group mates gave me most of the project's work! Can you believe it? Ugh! Whatever, sorry I'm babbling about my life as a student. But it's just unfair! UNFAIR!

Well, at least I'm able to cope up with the chapters of this fics so there, the long wait is over.

**WARNING**: Cussing, swearing, and a lot of grammatical mistakes (I know I should've worked it out but I'm too tired/lazy for that.)

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Porn Star<strong>

**Take VIII: Disfidare, Oathkeeper**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy's POV<strong>

Well, that was unexpected…

I know for a fact that Percy and Nico have already gone far in their relationship, but witnessing the fruition of their lovemaking is a bit too much for me.

First, we were gobsmacked when Nico took hold of the water like a weapon, made an inland tsunami, and washed the whole Katie squad with Percy in their combined water bursts. Then here's Percy, shadow travelling, giving death threats and summoning a fire pillar from the ground. What's next, one of their fathers barging in here and demanding explanations?

Everyone present was stumped-struck silent. Of course, it's not like everyday they'll see some nasty fire pillar show courtesy of a certain son of Poseidon.

"Okay… Can anybody tell me how on earth did Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and obviously a water-based demigod, shadow travelled in here and managed to summon a fire pillar?" Michael Yew asked while eyeing those who he deemed informative.

"Not only that. How did Nico managed to wash our troop with an inland tsunami?" Charles B. asked before eyeing Annabeth. "Annabeth? You told us that not to let Nico step in the water…"

The addressed daughter of Athena jerked upon being called before blushing at being caught off-guard. "Umm… I'm not sure…"

"What 'you're not sure'?" This time it was Clarisse. "That was just odd! Weird! Freaky! Only Hades and his children can shadow travel, and only Poseidon and his children can control water! Clearly, Michael's and Charles' statements went against those facts! And you know something! I can sense it."

Annabeth's eyes became frantic. It's an unusual thing for the usually collected daughter of Athena. She used to be in control, level-headed and cool, not panicky and frantic. She glanced my way, then to Grover's and then to Chiron's. The three of us wore the same facial expressions:

We have to tell them.

"Heroes, please be seated. We have a thorough meeting regarding this matter." Chiron said as he walked over the dais of the Big House.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Last night when Malcolm harassed Nico, everything went out of hand. It took all of my will power not to kill him after seeing Nico's frightened face. Nico might've sensed that too since he hugged me tightly, preventing me from going into a mad killing spree. He's right; I'll be in trouble if I banish one son of Athena right in front of everyone. Learning from experience, one deity might try to take my head, and Athena's one bad enemy. I carried Nico towards my cabin and I was about to let Chiron take in-charge when Malcolm started acting stupidly. He said something very inappropriate, and I have to make it clear to him that Nico isn't someone to fool around and I'm not someone to cross with. With a flash of red, I willed a monstrous fire pillar out from the ground to incinerate Malcolm's bangs. That scared the shit out of him, and perhaps my threat really fucked him up.

After our little show, I heard Hades chuckling from the back of my mind. I felt a sense of accomplishment at the positive reaction coming from the usually cold and uncaring God of the Underworld. I'm glad that Hades saw my efforts as credible, and that he still approves with our relationship.

I laid Nico on my bed, my baby was fast asleep. He's tired from all of the shadow travelling he did during capture the flag. I'm a little drained as well. I only shadow travelled once (it was the time when we went back from our underwater escapade), so controlling shadows on my beck and call still tires me greatly. The only advantage I have compared to Nico was that I'm older than him, biologically, and I have a higher amount of energy reserves than him. After the game and that last shadow travel, I'm a little drifty and drowsy, but that Phlegethon pyrokinesis really did a number on me. Good thing I'm in a bad mood and my body's pumping excessive amount of adrenaline in my blood system.

With a great yawn, I snuggled closer to Nico and followed him in dream land, but before completely dosing off, I snuck my arms around him to encase him in a warm embrace. I will protect him from anyone who will try to hurt him, and I'd be damned to Tartarus if I don't.

_He's mine…_

A knocked woke me up. When I looked around, I saw that there's little sunlight already. It's morning and darn it I'm still sleepy! Maybe if I ignore them, they will give up leave us alone?

Another knock sounded, this time it's a little erratic and louder. It was followed by another knock, then whoever's on the other side of the door just starts banging on my poor door.

"Coming!" I move Nico a little since he's sleeping on my chest and went straight for the door. As much as I hate it, I really don't want to talk with anyone right now. All I want to do is you cuddle with Nico and sleep the day off, but this person seems to be in a hurry or it's something very important. Well, it better be important.

I grabbed the handle of my door and pulled in open. Just as I opened it a knuckle came knocking on my chest as if that person thinks he's still knocking on the door. The said person looked up when he noticed he's knocking on flesh rather than on wood. Droopy blonde hair that barely covers red and green eyes greeted me, together with that wafting rosy scent. "Roxy? What's up?"

Roxy immediately withdrew his hand and muttered an apology. "Well, Chiron wants to see you and Nico. You have visitors."

"Visitors? Who?"

"You'll see." He said before leaning against one of the pillars of my cabin. "I'll wait for you. Go ahead and wake Nico up."

Intrigued, I went back and tapped Nico a little. "Nico, baby wake up." I cooed as the son of Hades stirred and stretched, showing me a little of his pale skin on his torso as he unconsciously tug his shirt up.

"Percy?" He said as he blearily watched me through sleep-crusted eyes. I chuckled at the cuteness of my adorable angel. I bent down to give him a good morning kiss, which Nico reciprocated timidly.

"Good morning baby. Wake up, we have visitors." I said before removing my shirt. I chucked them on the hamper before getting a pair of fresh blue hoodie. Nico rubbed his eyes sleepily before removing his own shirt, presenting me with that lithe and gorgeous body still covered with remnants of my love marks. I felt my mouth dry up when Nico jumped off of the bed to remove his pants, showcasing those beautiful, pale legs dusted with hickeys and a small but perfect, round butt covered by a silky boxer short. I felt a pull towards this sexy thing, so powerful I can't help it.

Slowly, I approached Nico from behind. I let my hands to roam free on his well-defined hips, my lips finding paradise on the plain of his smooth, creamy neck. "Hey sexy, mind if you lend me some of your time?"

Nico stilled before sighing heavily. Suddenly, I felt a weary feeling coming from Nico. The said feeling came to me like a lazy stream, flowing and mingling with my ocean of emotions. "Percy, who do you think our visitors are? I mean… Do you think we're in trouble?"

Nico's emotions were seeping into me; his weariness, his anxieties, and his fears and my ocean of emotions stirred restlessly at the sudden stimulus; it's like we're connected emotionally and spiritually. I remembered last night when Nico called for my name; I was in the middle of feeding Blackjack when his voice rang in my ears like a fire alarm. But that's aside; if we're now connected that way then I guess I just have to accept it and make the best of it.

"No, we're not so don't worry about it baby." I said to reassure him. I trapped him within my arms in a protective embrace and peppered his neck with kisses to calm him. Nico relaxed a little but I know thru our link that he's still scared deep inside.

"Percy…I'm scared…"

I turn Nico around to properly hug him. I ensnared his lithe form closer to mine while rubbing comforting circles on his back. Nico's afraid of the consequences of yesterday's event, and some of it might involve our separation or worse. I know for a fact that maybe that'll be the most likely scenario since Ares did tried to expel me from camp, and now I'm sure that this time, there's a high possibility of him getting what he wants.

Nico's body began to shake as sobs started to make its way out of his mouth. I tilted his head to look into his eyes, now glistening with unshed tears. "Nico, I don't care whatever happens. Last night was of the past, and I'm only protecting you, nothing more, nothing less. I will not let them separate us, I'll do anything and I will fight for you. I pledged to your father that I, Perseus Jackson, will love you, will defend you, will care for you and will make you happy. That vow is more significant and binding than the vow mortals give in their marriage, and I willingly gave them to you. Nothing can separate us and even if they did, I will always find my way back to you."

And with that final verse, I bent down to capture his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Thru that kiss I conveyed my emotions and love to him, sending warm and fluttering feelings of being love pass our link. When we parted, I saw that he's a little relieved, knowing that I mean what I said. Nico looked up at me with warmer eyes, a shadow of a smile grazing his lovely lips. "Thanks Percy…"

I leaned down to capture his lips in another chaste kiss. "Anytime. C'mon we have to get ready." I said before letting him go. We dressed in proper clothing and brushed our teeth (seriously, we kissed and all without brushing our teeth in the morning) before meeting Roxy outside my cabin.

"Come on, they've been waiting long enough."

Roxy held his hands and a portal opened, revealing the lounge room of the Big House. I took Nico's hand in mime and exchanged reassuring glance with him. Then, we crossed the portal to meet our 'visitors'.

I'm in trouble…

No kidding this time. I mean it, I'm in big trouble.

In the big room was Lady Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. She was accompanied by Apollo, the god of son and medicine, Aphrodite, goddess of love, and Hermes, god of travel, thievery, and the messenger of the gods. All of them were clad in normal outfits. Athena was in her dark-blue business suit, while Apollo wore blue jeans, yellow converse, and yellow shirt. His ears were covered by two big head phones connected to a dangling iPod in front of him. Hermes wore a sky-blue shirt, cream-colored short pants and brow sandals. He's texting rapidly with his cellphone with caduceus as its antennae. Aphrodite's in a sparkling red gown. Her whole body was adorned with several jewelries, her brown hair laid freely and she smelled really nice. She's currently flipping over the latest issue of Vogue.

Upon laying eyes on us, Athena's face turn into a scowl and shoot daggers at our direction. Nico visibly flinched and hid behind me. Although I'm afraid of her, I held my ground and leveled her glare with mine.

The air around us was choking; heavy and uncomfortable. The Apollo was glancing between us while Aphrodite and Hermes stopped on whatever they're doing. Chiron stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do while Roxy stand beside me, ready to defend Nico if needed.

"Percy and Nico, we are expecting you." Chiron said. "As you can see, Lady Athena, Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes and Lady Aphrodite were all here to talk with you two." He said before pointing me and Nico. "Please everyone, let us be seated."

In an awkward silence, the deities and the demigods present during that time went to sit on the chairs provided. I kept Nico close to me while Roxy's on the other side. Athena sat opposite of my chair while she was flanked by Apollo and Hermes on each side. Aphrodite sat beside Apollo while Chiron stood by head chair. Chiron coughed to dislodge whatever stopper he swallowed earlier and began talking.

"As you know, yesterday, a little scuffle happened."

Athena scoffed at his choice of words. "Scuffle is a shallow word. I prefer the word discord caused by barbaric demigods who couldn't wise up and control their selves."

Thunder clouds roared above us, making them to look up discreetly. They knew that it isn't Zeus' bolt but something different. Then they looked down at me like I'm a threat or something. I was about to make a witty retort but Roxy beat me to it.

"Gods and goddesses, please let us be considerate. We wouldn't like it if the camp's devastated again by another catastrophe right? So, could we please wisen up and be kind in our choice of words? We should set examples and be role models of WISDOM among the youth, right?"

Aphrodite laughed heartily while Apollo and Hermes chuckled. Athena's scowl deepened at the implied insult. "Well, for a demigod you sure are insolent enough to talk to us in a very familiar way. Well, what can we expect from a child who grew in a very arbitrary and malicious environment, not to mention someone whose profession involves carnal trade?"

"Thank you Lady Athena. As usual you're still scornful like someone stole your favorite hairbrush and stick bubblegum in your hair. Well, what we can expect from someone who discovered crafting and dressmaking just to be outshined in weaving by a mere mortal in the name of Arachne?"

.

.

.

.

.

Grey eyes flared in a silent rage as Athena glared hard on the blonde. In return, Roxy smiled innocently at the now fuming goddess. Beside us, the other occupants became wary of the unfolding cat fight. Nico scooted closer to me. Chiron's face was now contorted in a worried scowl, fearing that Athena might burst in a fit of rage. Apollo and Hermes was staring from the two arguing occupants, an amused glint gleaming in their eyes while Aphrodite stole glances at the other goddess, clearly amused that the usually level-headed and ahead of everything goddess was nearing the end of her rope.

"You impudent demigod!" She hissed. "Your foul tongue knows no limit. But I'll see to it that they will have now for in the name of–"

"Nah ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Roxy interrupted while wagging his eyebrows. "You'll never know whether mommy's watching. Maybe she couldn't interfere with the affairs of lower life forms, but she can deliberately harm any deity she wished to. Not to mention my half-sister, Nyx, may get furious to know that her baby brother's in trouble…"

If possible, Athena's vengeful eyes might even become more vengeful. The air around her started to get heavy, making Apollo and Hermes to shift uncomfortably on their seats. "So be it. But someone who committed such profanity against the gods will meet a tragic end. I'll make sure of that, demigod." Athena's glare shifted to meet my eyes. "Perseus Jackson, I believe you have a lot of explaining to do since you nearly roasted my son Malcolm yesterday."

I glared back at her while tightening my hold over Nico, pulling the young di Angelo closer to me. Eyebrows arched up at the sudden display of affection but I paid no mind to it. "I did threaten Malcolm. He's being stupid and I need to make it clear to him that we're not to fuck up with."

"Oh?" Athena said with a hint of amused disbelief. "Really, stupid is not a word that should be associated with my children. They're wise in their own accord. Perhaps you just over exaggerated? Considering you're the son of Poseidon, the god who never accepts defeat in any form. Sometimes, he acts more like a barbarian rather than a god. It's no surprise that his son took up after him."

Anger starts to bubble in my chest as the heavy rain pelted over New York. Nico took hold of my hand to squeeze it, letting me know that I should not take the offense. Thru our link, Nico's comforting emotions cradled my raging ones. It eased my weary soul, thus making the storm outside to die down.

"And you…" Athena glared at Nico. "What do you think you're doing? You do not belong here but even so, you made yourself a place in here by crawling your way to that boy's lap. Now, with your newfound power over the male population you started seducing not only Percy but my children as well. And it all started when you decided to hang out with that man whore." She said before pointing an accusing finger at Roxy, who glared back at her. "Aren't you disgusted with yourself son of Hades? I hope your father has something to say to this."

Nico became silent but I could feel sadness and guilt inside him by our link. This is an outright degradation on our side, especially on Nico's. He bowed his head in shame, giving Athena the satisfaction she wanted. I hugged Nico closer to me and patted his head. He hid his face into my chest while I'm rubbing circle on his back and kissing the top of his head. Having enough of her thrash talks, I held Athena's glare with my own version of Hades glare.

"I'm sorry Lady Athena but perhaps you're sadly mistaken about your children. You see, Malcolm had stupidly challenged me over Nico. He knew that we're in a relationship, but your idiotic child harassed Nico during yesterday's capture the flag. He even aggravated Nico during dinner. Everyone knew that Nico had suffered from sexual traumas brought by his captive and he's still of his way to psychological recovery. I, as his lover, his confidant, his friend, and as his special person, am doing my best to help him recover but Malcolm brought those awful memories back by harassing him in front of everyone! What do you expect me to do, sit down and let it pass? NO! If needed, I'll turn your precious son into ashes and kill him again in the Underworld." I said while trying to contain my anger. Wind hissed like angry serpents outside, the morning sunshine was now dimmed with thick rain clouds. Rain raged over camp, drowning everything under its heavy waters that convey my hatred and my fierce emotion.

"I see." Athena said before rising from her seat. "Now, the reason why you became so impudent and reckless is because of that boy. Very well then, I will see to it that the council of gods will agree in separating you and Nico di Angelo."

That declaration made my blood run cold. "WHAT!" The three of us exclaimed in unison.

"That's injustice!" Roxy howled as he stood up, knocking his chair back. "How dare you to decide on your own whims! This isn't fair!"

"Son of Chaos, please don't aggravate Olympus more or you'll find yourselves in a very direr situation than this." Apollo said warningly. Beside him Athena sneered down at us arrogantly, her smug look mocking and belittling.

"You're to blame for this Percy Jackson." She said.

Anger flared more within me as my vision starts to turn red; my insides were twisting like a dragon. Gently pushing Nico to another chair, I stood up to brave the glares of Athena. I was about to shout obscenities at the haughty, pompous goddess when Nico sobbed and yelled.

"No. Roxy's right!" Nico stood up before turning to face the deities. "This isn't fair! What Percy did is of justice, the right thing! You even sided with Percy back then when he knocked Clarisse out! You favored him since you said that the camp's magic took hold of him to punish Clarisse's actions! And now you're pushing us apart? Are you that of a fickle-minded bitch?"

Anger flared on the goddess' eyes and before we knew it, there were floating swords around us, the blades of enchanted swords aimed at us. Athena's eyes were glowing in a silver light, the same light that envelops the swords.

"Your insolence knows no boundaries son of Hades! To label me, a goddess, as fickle-minded and a bitch? How insulting. I will deliver you straight to your father as nothing more than a floating soul." She snarled. Her brows knitted together as an angry scowl painted her ugly face. Beside her Apollo and Hermes tensed up as they brought their weapons out, wary of who should they stop to avoid bloodshed. Chiron shifted nervously before drawing his weapons.

"Lady Athena, please refrain from killing them. Their parents might rage war against you and that's untimely since we're in the middle of a war with the titans." Chiron pleaded.

Athena just scoffed at him before glaring back at us. "It does not matter. I can have Artemis to release Thalia Grace to become the prophesized child. What is important now is to educate these fools of their rightful place!"

I took Riptide out and brought it to its sword form while Nico took hold of my shirt. I encircled my left arms around his waist, pulling him closer before he started muttering something under his breath. The shadows grew around us, surrounding the three of us like black mists; protective, alive and impenetrable. Beside us, Roxy's eyes started glowing in its eerie red and green light. Dark-violet aura seeped out from his body to envelop his right hand, chaotic power pulsed steadily from him. The dark-violet aura condensed, forming Event Horizon glowing in a dark-violet light.

"You dare fight a goddess?" Athena mocked with a raised eyebrow. With a wave of her hand, the swords started to circle, their sharp and pointed blades reflecting the faint lights on the house. I followed the moving swords with frantic eyes, Riptide held up in case she starts acting stupid. Beside me Nico continued to mutter, like he was reciting a prayer. I was about to order the shadows to swipe the annoying swords away when Roxy's violet light caught my attention.

"Don't even think about it Athena." Roxy hissed as Event Horizon sing to life. Black light gather on its muzzle, just in time as three dimensional rifts opened around Athena's head, each revealing the crackling barrel of Event Horizon. Athena's eyes widens discreetly, her mid-distraction caused the sword to stop moving. "I will not hesitate to blow your head off if you do not stop this." Roxy snarled as the light from his weapon's muzzle grows bigger and bigger, the end of its blade-extension almost grazing the goddess' head. Athena's scowl deepened, not liking the idea of a demigod outdoing her in battle. She glared at us with hatred, her gray eyes boring holes into our very core like hot iron.

"If I may, would you please cut it out?" Someone said. When we looked who see it was, we were surprised to see it was no other than Aphrodite herself.

"Aphrodite, stay out of this." Athena said at her, still fixing us with her hard glare.

Aphrodite only shrugged before stepping between us. "Roxy Angelheart, son of Chaos, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, please stand down. Athena will lower her sword when you do." She said with a reassuring voice. Athena gave her a dirty look upon hearing such thing, but Aphrodite shrugged it off of her shoulder. Aphrodite glared at us, but without the malice or pure hatred. "Really, you two should've thought of it before challenging Athena. She's a goddess, immortal and powerful. You will be defeated while she will only get wounds, cuts, and maybe a clobbered face and trust me, I don't want to use my goddess powers to restore her beauty. That being said, everyone stand down." She beckoned Apollo and Hermes to assist her, and the two gave their consent with a nod.

"Athena, calm down. Chiron's right, Poseidon and Hades will be mad when you hurt them." Hermes said while gently holding his step-sister's hand. "They're teenagers so it's okay for them to be… disrespectful."

"He's right Athena." This time it was Apollo who said it. "Besides, Roxy isn't someone to mess with. I know Nyx, she's powerful and can destroy anyone of us except for the Big Three. Though neutral, killing her brother would urge her to side with the Titans."

Athena sighed deeply before glaring back at us which we reciprocated with our own glares. After a minute of intense glaring competition, Athena yielded with a sigh and released the swords. The light that surrounds it dissipates, and the swords fell heavily on the floor. Roxy and I relaxed with sighs of relief while Nico continued to murmur a prayer. The shadows receded but didn't completely disappear. Aphrodite sighed once more before shaking her head disapprovingly. "I'm sorry to say this Percy Jackson but Athena's right. The gods had considered to separate you from Nico di Angelo."

I felt anger raging inside me like a furious underwater volcano after hearing that. Thunder roared louder and the rain turned to hail. My eyes started to water as frustration and desperation took hold of my heart. "NO! I will not accept that!" I said with fury unmatched. I know that before them, I don't stand a chance. But I swore to Styx that I will always be with Nico.

_No they can't separate us! This is madness! I'd rather die than be away from him! Olympus be damned, the whole world be damned! Let Kronos and Eagle have their way but I will never let go of Nico!_

Nico was also in the same state of shock upon hearing that; tears were freely flowing from his beautiful but sad Stygian eyes. His lips started to quiver as his hands balled, fisting the front of my shirt so hard my chest was almost pinched. I paid no mind to the sting, instead my hand tightened around Nico, pulling him close in protective and possessive embrace.

"Percy…" Chiron said. "I'm sorry but the gods are not to be defiled. You of all people should know that. Go with whatever they want, or they will punish the three of you."

"No Chiron! I will not let them take Nico away from me! I love him and I'll be with him! ALWAYS! No one cans separate us, not even you, the whole camp, or even the gods! Now, I demand an audience with the gods and goddesses of Olympus and let them know that I'm not going anywhere without Nico!"

Athena let out a mocking laugh before shooting an amused, mocking look at me. "An audience with the gods? Who do you think you are, son of Poseidon?" She said before letting another mocking laugh. "You're in no power or position to demand such thing."

"Well then. I guess I have to demand it personally."

All of us turn to look at the new voice. In an instant, relief comforted mine and Nico's heart when we saw who the newcomer is.

"Lord Hades!"

"Uncle!"

"Father!"

The God of the Underworld, Hades, stepped outside his shadow-dome and stood beside us. He's wearing a rockstar's clothes, making him look like a heavy-metal rocker rather than a Greek god. His cold and deathly aura was a comforting feeling to us and his imposing demeanor gave us shelter against the glares of Athena. Aphrodite, Apollo and Hermes tensed and stepped back a little. Though they were gods, Hades is still stronger than them no question about that. Athena, however, remained standing on her spot, glaring to the now stoic uncle of mine.

"It is my displeasure to see your arrogant face Athena." Hades said coldly.

"Hades, what are you doing here? You do not belong here." Athena snarled. Hades scoffed and chuckled humorlessly before looking at us over his shoulder. I lowered my head immediately in respect, showing my gratefulness for his rescue.

"Uncle…"

"Hush Percy Jackson. Keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking. I don't want to see you rotting in Tartarus for bad-mouthing the so-called Olympians." He said before turning to look at Roxy.

"Sire, I'm very happy that you came. Percy was about to destroy the whole camp with his storm call, not to mention his dark pyrokinesis might burn the whole house." The blonde said with a voice full of pride. I gave him a dirty look but we were taken by surprise when Hades laughed, though it's a little dark. His cold face changed slightly upon meeting eyes with his son. Nico looked up at his father, half of his body still embracing mine. Hades' expression remained stoic, but a glimmer on his eyes said that he's glad to see his son again.

"Father…" Nico whispered. He bowed his head in fear, breaking his eye contact with father. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me yet son." Hades said before facing Athena again. "As I said, I demand an audience with the council of gods to personally address this matter. According to the laws of the gods, a Greek god can file an informal request for a trial wherever and whenever he or she wants. Since I'm a Greek god and as the Ruler of the Underworld, I have the power to demand this formal meeting. Am I right Chiron?"

The addressed centaur nodded back, making Athena's scowl to deepen. Hades laughed at how things are turning sour for the cunning goddess. "You can now go back and tell Zeus about this." He said with a smug look on his face.

Athena glared at him before glaring at us. "Don't think that you can win this. With how you're acting, I'm pretty sure that you'll be the prophecy's child of destruction. I'll see to it that that will never happen. I will protect Olympus." She said before disappearing with a thundering sound. Apollo and Hermes both sighed in relief, glad that they don't have to deal with the drama anymore.

"Well, I'm going home. I'm glad it's all over, and no one has to die." Hermes said as his body started to glow. Hermes looked at me, his eyes solemn like he was asking something.

"Lord Hermes?" I asked. The said god smiled at me, showing me that smile that reminds me of Luke Castellan.

"Percy Jackson, I will help you. In return, please save my son Luke." He said before completely disappearing. My eyes widened fractionally I heard the god's request.

_Did he just beg for me? I mean, he's my ally right?_

I was so into contemplating that I failed to notice Aphrodite walked in front of me. The beautiful goddess of love smiled at us before tapping mine and Nico's shoulders. "I'm sorry for all this ruckus, but Zeus thinks that it's for the best."

Beside us, Hades scoffed. "Well, my brother did love to think everything he did was for the best."

Aphrodite looked over his direction but said nothing in return. The goddess of love looked at me, then to Nico. "I personally don't like the idea of separating you from one another. Love, that's something beautiful and should not be hindered. I can see in your eyes that you really don't want to be separated from Percy, and that you really love him."

Nico smiled at her before nodding in return. Aphrodite smiled back before easing a sigh of relief and started to glow. "At any rate, please know that I'm on your side. You're a great man Percy Jackson. So are you Nico di Angelo. To call Athena a fickle-minded and a bitch, Hades should be proud to have a brave and blunt son like you…" She said before stealing a glance at the lord of Death. Hades snorted in amusement, and Aphrodite winked at Nico before looking at me. "…and for having a strong and reliable son-in-law like you. Your courage inspires me Percy. Your bravery outstand all bravery." she said.

That made me blush like mad. Me? Hades' son-in-law? I mean, is that even possible? I know I called Hades father or dad back then when we're asking for his help and he called me son in return, but same sex marriage between demigods? I don't know… I really don't know. Looking at Nico, I saw that my baby was blushing like a ripe tomato. Nico hid his face into my chest; his breathing was a little erratic and was tickling my skin. Aphrodite giggled softly at our lovely display of affection while Hades scoffed plainly.

"You know Nico, it's a good thing you didn't grew up like Hades here. At least you can show affection and love for Percy." She said before laughing richly.

"Whatever." The God of the Dead said. "Just so you know the trial will be held tomorrow at the Summer Solstice with all the gods and goddesses present. You'll be given with the chance to defend yourselves, and then they will decide whether to allow your relationship by voting."

_Sounds like the tribal council eviction in survivor_. Then a thought struck me right in the head. All of them, the gods and goddesses of Olympus, all of them will be there. Meaning…

"Dad… Dad will be there too." I said, making both deities to nod in agreement. "So he'll be voting too?"

"That is correct." said by the goddess of love.

Nico let go of me before asking his father. "Sir, you'll be voting too right?" He said with a voice laced with a faint amount of hope.

Hades looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow before answering, "I'm not an Olympian, so I won't get to vote." Nico's shoulders visibly sagged, a clear indication that Nico's disappointed. Who wouldn't be if your father was treated like an outcast by his own family? Hades was okay with it, he accepted his job centuries ago but for Nico, of course to him that's not okay. It's unfair, so unfair… I felt a sting in my chest at the sight of Nico, and there's nothing more that I want to do now than to make my love feel better. I patted his back, ruffled his hair and embraced him in a shoulder hug.

His shoulders begun to tremble slightly and he bowed his head low; a desperate act to hide his tears. Nico's strong, I know that and he doesn't want his father to see him cry. It's against his pride, his marred but still strong and intact pride, but the unfairness of all of it was too much for him. "It's not fair…" He said in low voice, below whisper level but despite from its very faint decibel, I heard him clearly. Hades seemed to hear him as well because the God of the Dead stepped closer to Nico. And to my utter joy and surprise (and to the room's occupants as well) Hades hugged his son closer to him.

That was…heartwarming. It's the first time I saw Hades, Lord of the Underworld and bastard-extraordinaire, allowed himself in an open display of affection for his son. Nico's a little surprised too, but he quickly recovered to return the affectionate gesture. Hades patted Nico hair before freeing his son to look into his eyes.

"Listen Nico, it might've been that way but even though I'm not an Olympian I'll be there. It's the least that I can do to show my support. It's up to you to gain honor for us, and I trust you and your…lover to do this." Hades said before glancing my way. "Go to your father and get his vote."

"What?" Huh? Me? To Atlantis?

Aphrodite sighed beside us before speaking her thoughts. "That's right. Go to your father and get his approval. It will do good to your side if he's in favor of you two. You already have mine and Hermes'. Apollo is on your side as well since…." She said before glancing towards another direction. I followed her line of sight, and I wished I didn't.

Apollo's making out with Roxy. Both of them were so into it that they completely forgotten us.

"Perseus Jackson, I can see a very promising love between you and Nico. It's something that can transcend our powers, so powerful it can be our key in winning this war. Forget what Athena had said, she's just being an ass." Aphrodite said. "Just remember, love conquers all. I bid you and Nico the best."

Aphrodite turned in a pink cloud before it dispersed completely. But before it disappeared completely, the goddess made a one-last-minute retort.

"Oh and Hades, it's a good thing you finally decided to come out of your shell." She said in a very amused voice.

Hades scoffed before answering, "Tell them and I will make your precious Adonis suffer in Tartarus." He was answered by an amused giggle echoed until not a single trace of the love goddess was left.

The god of underworld straightened up and looked down to his son once again. "I have to go back now. The security system I imposed in the Underworld needs a constant monitoring, and although Persephone's doing a good job, still it needs my supervision."

Oh yeah. Kronos had inconveniently took part of Nico's powers, so as Eagle. I don't know how powerful they've become, but it seems like they can now control the legions of underworld. Now that the pests (seriously, I should label my early visitors as pests) were gone, I can now observe Hades better. He looked…tired. There were dark circle under his eyes, he's paler, although he's pale already but today he's a lot paler. Also, he looked older, withered…

But even though there were pressing matters down below, still Hades took the time to come here and to make a stand for us. Hades patted Nico's head one more time, and this time it was Nico who hugged Hades. He seemed surprised, but he hugged Nico back. At first, I thought of him as a down-right bastard but now, I'm starting to respect him, as a man, as a father. Soon, their fatherly embrace broke and Hades contented to glare at me, again…

_Oh c'mon… He still dislikes me up until now?_

Hades walked closer to me until were only a foot apart. Hades looked at my eyes with that trademark glare of his. It's stern, hard and cold. It's everything that describes the Underworld, but in that glare I can see something else…

Acceptance…

"Take care of my son." He said. That was so sudden that it took me by surprise.

"Pardon?" I said and Hades' face contorted into a disappointed scowl. Ooops…

"Take care of my son Percy Jackson. You already failed once, and I certainly hope that there's no second time." He said with a voice so stern and cold it will shame any parent in the whole world. I looked back at him, knowing full well that faltering in his glare would mean dishonesty and disloyalty. Hades' slowly accepting me for Nico, and… well I will not blow this chance away. I already did, once, and the second time would guarantee me a slot in Tartarus.

"I will sir…" I said bravely. Hades remained stoic, silent and expressionless. It's starting to become awkward in here, like there's something wrong will happen…

Then, all of a sudden Hades patted my head before ruffling it.

Alright not wrong but weird…

In that brief contact I felt a cold feeling coming from his hand piercing my head and going down, straight to my heart. It jolted my entire body but I think no one noticed. Hades gave me a knowing look that clearly says 'You better keep you promise or else' before shadow traveling out. The room became silent and only the smooching sounds of two blondes making out echoed.

"Lord Apollo…" Chiron said after remaining silent throughout our exchange. The two blondes kept on making out, with Roxy all hooked up to Apollo's body. The kissing and moaning came to a stop (to my relief) when Apollo decided to pay attention to us.

I knew Apollo had been with…various lovers, both male and female. Actually, there's this particular story between him and a boy named Hyacinthus. It is said that he was so fond of Hyacinthus that one day he neglected his chariot just to accompany the boy. That incidence caused a 72-hour night, and that disturbed the whole world. Because of that, Apollo had an auto-pilot program installed in his chariot, so he can freely wander off with the boy. But to see him flirting back with a guy, who's a gay porn star to top it off, is just…I don't know…

Apollo looked back on us, his body still pressing Roxy's against the wall. "Alright, I'll be on my way." The sun-god said before turning back to the younger blonde. "But I would like to make it clear to you that you're to control that mouth of yours." He said while grabbing Roxy's jaws in his right hand, holding it up while his thumb tracing the lines of the younger blonde's mouth. "You'll get in trouble with it…"

Roxy pouted cutely (seriously, this kid's a real minx) before moaning loudly. "Lord Apollo, I don't know but how can I control my mouth? I mean, do I have to keep it busy?"

The sun-god smirked knowingly at him before leaning forward so his mouth was only an inch from his. "I know how to keep it busy. Say, can I visit in your cabin…maybe tonight?"

Roxy smiled sweetly at Apollo before devouring the sun-god's lips in a hot, passionate kiss. They frenched their way to oblivion until Artemis herself came down and took Apollo by the ear. They disappeared after that, leaving Roxy smiling contently. The three of us gave Roxy a disbelieving look, but deep inside me I'm proud that somehow Roxy helped us out… in his own unique ways…

"Hey! I just got us a sure vote! The least thing you can do is to thank me, not glare at me." He said while feigning a fake, annoyed and hurt look.

All of us laughed at that. Out of joy Nico had jumped Roxy and hugged him tightly while muttering a series of thank you. Roxy was surprised by it and he's blushing like mad. I laughed at how cute they were before I decided to join them. I hugged them and we fall in pathetic heap of limbs.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm still hard from my early tonsil tennis! Let me go!" Roxy whined. We laughed some more before help him onto his feet. Hooves echoed so we turn around to face Chiron. The centaur had an unreadable face.

"Percy, Nico, forgive for what I said earlier." He said.

"Nah, don't mention it. I know you're just trying to dampen their anger. Besides, I should be apologizing for my… outburst. Sorry Chiron." I said. Chiron smiled at us, but still there's something in his eyes.

"One more thing, I told the camp of your… exchange of power. Some were okay with it while others were still uncomfortable with it. I hope you don't mind?"

Oh, the camp. I nearly forgot them.

"Well, we don't care. As long as they don't provoke Percy, I guess everything will be okay." Nico said calmly. Chiron nodded before living the room, his physique looked more relieved now.

"By the way Percy, if you want to visit your father just tell me and I will give you permission. Tell me so that we're not going to worry about you. I hope I made myself clear."

"Yes. That's cool." I said. Thinking about that, father still didn't know about us. Well, I know he heard some rumors, but I want to tell him personally. And with this trial we have to face, his approval bears a lot to me, and to Nico.

"Hey Nico, you want to come with me in Atlantis?" Nico looked back at me with surprised eyes. Nico fidgeted a little while pulling for his black shirt, a nervous gesture I guess?

"I don't know… Well, it's not that I'm afraid to, it's just that..." He said with a timid voice. He was about to say something but Roxy ruffled his hair.

"Oh come on now squirt! It's your chance to earn Poseidon's trust! Percy did work hard to earn your father's approval, and mind you it's not easy! Now, you should do the same, for yours and Percy's sake." Roxy said with all the brotherly love he could muster. Nico looked hesitant, but he did nod in agreement.

"Are you going too?" I asked him. Roxy gave me 'are you kidding me?' look before giggling softly.

"Percy, I can't breathe underwater." He said before giving me the same look he gave Apollo. "But I guess can…if you're –"

"Forget it" Nico said before hugging me tightly. "Hands off! He's mine!"

Roxy laughed while holding his hand up. "Okay, okay just kidding. My, you're one possessive boyfriend Nicolle." The blonde taunted, making the son of Hades to blush furiously. Nico was about to make a comeback when my stomach gave a mighty roar, stopping both demigods in their bickering.

Feeling embarrassed, I gave them a sheepish look before suggesting breakfast. "Um…you know I haven't eaten anything yet. Can we just get some breakfast?"

They exchanged looks before bursting with laughter, great now they're making fun of me! Roxy was teary from all the laughing and he have to grab his stomach to control his self.

"Of course. Come on, I'm hungry too!" The blonde said before humping the way out.

And with that, we exited the Big House. Though there are still problems ahead, but at least we have some of the gods and goddesses on our backs. Besides even if we lose the trial, we'll just have sneak down to the underworld to get away from all of this.

I could feel everybody looking at us, or more precisely, at me and Nico. Nico reached for my hand and I laced our hands before I gave it reassuring squeeze. I don't mind, they can look all they want but the moment they lay a hand at Nico, then I won't hesitate to bring out the legions of the underworld after them.

Nico looked at my eyes, stygian blacks melting with oceanic greens. Nico's thinking along the same line, and that made me smile.

* * *

><p>How was it? Oh please review!<p>

**Sneak Peek! Chapter Nine**

**Eagle**: I'm not your boyfriend…

**Aldous**: But why can't I?

**Eagle**: It's complicated. You won't understand.

**Aldous**: (Pinning Eagle on the bed) Try me.

.

.

.

**Poseidon**: Percy he can't…

**Percy**: Why? WHY? Because he's not worthy in your eyes? BECAUSE HE'S THE SON OF HADES?

**Poseidon**: Percy, being the son of Hades comes with a great deal of responsibilities…

.

.

.

**Roxy**: So, you said something like playing mommy and daddy?

**Aldous**: Oh I did. How about we play house... in your cabin?


	9. Take 9: Borrowed Heaven

**Author's note**: After a long, boring week of overcoming a massive writer's block, finally! Chapter Nine! I would like to thank **Duel Otaku**. He advised me to shorten my chapters since all of it was monster longish. Yeah, so I'm limiting each chapter's words up to 8k. That's enough, I guess? Btw, I really need a beta-reader. Can anyone help me?

This chapter's dedicated to AldousxEagle pairing. I would like to give justice to their characters since some reviews condemn my poor Eagle. He's a badass alright, but he's not all pure evil. He's just an abandoned kid, with a deep hatred to both warring forces. Besides, he wanted to live a happy life with Aldous.

Oh I made a blunder on chapter four. Rachel wasn't supposed to give prophecies since she's not yet a certified Oracle of Delphi. I'll fix it as soon as I can.

**Warning**: **Pornographic yaoi!** Readers may suffer from severe cases of nosebleed and squealing-syndrome. Please take the necessary precautions.

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Porn Star<strong>

**Take Nine: Borrowed Heaven**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Alone inside a room full of weapons, a teen with flame-like red hair was in the middle of packing his things. After scanning the contents of the flash drive his mentor gave him, Aldous Spitfire, son of Ares and prized student of the Titans, set his mind on his current mission.

A demigod, Roxy Angelheart, has the power of Chaos. Although immature, his powers were still a valuable force to consider; complete control over matter on atomic and molecular levels and opening dimensional rifts, those were his powers.

His assignment is to kidnap that kid. After reading his profile, Aldous was very much intrigued. He's a gay porn star, and the only known son of Chaos. He knew who Chaos was. According to the legends, she was the origin of all, the embodiment of abyss and nothingness, the mother of Gaea, Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus. Her powers were immeasurable, unearthly and to have her demigod son on their side will boost their chance in winning this war.

He will disguise himself as an unclaimed demigod, then he will befriend him and if things became too hot, he'll just have to sleep with him. When the time comes in which he's at his weakest, then Aldous will strike him with all his might. It sounds simple yes, but abducting him is a little tricky; Roxy can travel anywhere he wants in anytime he wants, not mention he's a capable fighter and knocking him out might be difficult. Reports said that Angelheart can kill a huge horde of monster within seconds. And that's where Eagle will enter. His powers will render the said demigod incapacitated and then they will escape back to base.

Remembering the said raven demigod, Aldous stopped in mid-packing. He knew there's something wrong with Eagle. But it just irked him that Eagle wouldn't trust him; that Eagle would always kick him out of his life. Feeling annoyed, Aldous gritted his teeth before exclaiming,

"Stupid dickhead! If you got a problem you can always tell me!" he growled before shutting his suitcase with a thud.

"Hey, why are you talking to yourself?"

Aldous whipped around to see Eagle was behind him. The demigod son of Chaos was standing by the door. Eagle looked worried for the redhead's sanity, but he still has that impenetrable poker face. Aldous glared at him before packing up again, his movement a little jerky and hurried. Eagle sighed before walking closer, looking at the boy in front of him who's shoving shirts after shirts inside is bag. Eagle looked at the protesting bulge of the bag, and then to Aldous who's rather busy in his packing.

Having enough of this stupid display of stupidity (to hell with the redundancy) Eagle swatted Aldous' hands away from the bag before glaring at the redhead. "Those wouldn't fit in your bag if you just put them haphazardly like that." He said before dumping the messy contents of the bag. Then he went for the first clothing article (which happens to be a boxer brief) and folded it nicely. The raven took another clothing to fold, then another and then another until everything's neatly inside the bag.

Throughout his choir, Aldous grew weary and annoyed at the blonde. Yesterday, Eagle was so damn prissy, and then he saw the raven lying unconscious earlier and then this? He's driving him nuts!

"I don't get you." The redhead said loudly and Eagle stopped to look at him.

"Excuse me?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Aldous sighed miserably before glaring at the raven assassin.

"You! I don't understand you!" The redhead growled before standing up. He paced around the room with a very contemplative look on his face. The raven eyed him curiously, wondering what's going with his partner's mind.

"One minute you're this very feisty sex addict, then you kicked me out and now you're fucking treating me like I'm your husband who couldn't arrange his clothes! Why are you doing this?" Aldous shouted. The raven only gave him an apathetic look before setting the bag aside.

"You're an idiot. If I leave you on your own you'll never finish packing."

Aldous gave Eagle a dumbfounded look before his face turned into an angry scowl. Wanting nothing but the truth, the redhead lunched forward and pinned the raven on the bed. Aldous glared the raven with hard, angry hazel eyes while the raven glared back at him, ruby orbs conveying a mixture of anger, confusion and surprise.

"Don't take me for a fool Eagle." Aldous hissed, gripping the hands of the raven held above his head. "I know you're stronger than everything you have shown us, and I know that you can easily kick my butt if you wish to. But every time I demand sexual contact, every time I desire you, every time I force you into sex…"Aldous' glare softened as the words flowed out of his mouth. "…why are you allowing me to defile you?"

Aldous sighed mentally. He didn't want to hurt the raven, hell he didn't want to force him to sex either! He cared for the other boy, that's for sure but their affair is taboo, it's forbidden. And even though they're not allowed to touch the son of Kronos, Aldous couldn't help himself from reaching for the said boy.

_He wants him. He desires him. _

Aldous removed his right hand and brought them to caress the raven's left cheek. Gently he ran his thumb over the baby smooth skin, feeling the little remnants of baby fats on it. Aldous looked at the now trembling lips of his raven; pinkish, thin and still tempting him.

"Do you…feel something for me?" The redhead said in a lightly trembling voice.

Eagle didn't know what to do. Usually he's the one who's always in control, even if his enemies think that they have the upper hand, Eagle still knows that he will be the victor in the end. But today, at this very moment, he lost all control. He wanted the redhead prodigy to touch him in the gentlest way, to show him a love so tender that it can wash away all the hatred he has in his dark heart. But knew that that day will never come unless, he paved the way for it to happen. That's why he planned to reset everything from the start, so that they'll be free from all of these bullshits. They can't start something under the watchful eyes of his good-for-nothing father, and not if they're in the middle of a war. And so he has to make a smooth road for their romance to flourish.

But now that he's under the soft and gentle gaze of this handsome creature, touched in the gentlest grace he always wanted, a strong and hard body pressing his slim but not frail body unto the soft mattress?

His convictions were slowly slipping away.

The hand that was caressing his cheeks traveled softly to his lips, a strong thumb tracing the outline of his orifice in a very slow and loving manner.

"Don't." Eagle said firmly.

"Why?" Aldous answered, his voice somewhat hurt and dejected.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Eagle answered in low but stern tone. The redhead above him looked angry and lost, but the burning pair of hazel eyes bore into his red ones firmly, searching and hoping for a crack in his resolves.

"I want to. Let me..."

"You can't"

"Why can't I?" He asked with a growl. "Is it because of your father?" Eagle swallowed that lump stuck in his throat before answering in a meek voice.

"It's too complicated. You won't understand." He said before getting up, only to be pushed down again by the redhead.

"Try me." Aldous answered in low and dangerous voice. Chesnutt-colored eyes narrowed, challenging him to defy him again.

"No Aldous, I can't. WE CAN'T! It's too dangerous and-"

"I don't care!" Aldous interrupted. "I've waited long enough and I don't want to end up this way! Only having you in borrowed times like this, I don't want it. I want to make this legal, official. I want you to want me in a way that we don't have to keep this as a fucking secret!"

Eagle wanted to laugh at how cheesy this bloodthirsty demigod was. More so, he wanted to laugh at how is mind was parted into two warring parts: one is to stop this madness; and two is to want this as well. Honestly speaking, he wanted this…relationship. He felt giddy when Aldous said that he wanted this to be legalized and to make it official in the eyes of his damn father but Eagle knew better. It will only cause dire consequences on them, especially on Aldous.

Making a quick decision, Eagle pulled out his last card.

"Oh? I thought you only want me for my body?" he said sarcastically. "Aldous, if you wanna fuck, just say so and I'll give it to you. Enough of this corny nonsense, will you?"

Something flashed in Aldous' eyes. Rage, sadness, hurt and pain. He heard Eagle, and it pained him to know that partly, Eagle's right. But he has to rectify the raven's beliefs, and there's only one thing he knew that would do the trick.

"Maybe you're right." Aldous said before releasing the raven's hands, only to put his left hand beside the raven's head. "Maybe I only wanted your body for a quick fuck, but that's just a part of it. Maybe it's the only reason in the past, but now?" He guided his right hand back to Eagle's cheeks, thumbing it gently before cupping it. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin, loving the way it feels underneath his calloused digit.

"I know that I want more; not only your body but also your heart, mind and soul." He said in a voice so soft and with eyes so calm and endearing. Eagle cursed inwardly at the unusual behavior of his teammate. He cursed Aldous for suddenly coming up of this stupid idea, cursed the soft mattress that comforts his tense body, cursed that annoying thumb on his cheeks, and most all, cursed his self for liking every fucking second of it.

_This has to stop. If this continues… _Eagle thought to himself as he indulged at the sensuous touch. He tried to swat through the lustful haze his mind had gone to when Aldous closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was electrifying, sending tingling sensations throughout the raven's traitorous body. This was his first gentle kiss from the redhead. Usually, the kisses they share were all rough and demanding, like a hurried effort to relinquish their pent-up sexual energy. It was all pure lust and carnal desire, unlike this current mind-freezing, feet-curling kiss that's so gentle and so slow Eagle thought of nothing but to beg for more contact.

Aldous slowly moved his lips against the other's lips. His lips moved here and there, slowly nipping at the soft, thin and intoxicating flesh of Eagle that's so sweet it's like kissing a pure, dark Hershey chocolate. Wanting to taste more, Aldous poked the thin crevice of the boy's parted lips by his tongue, silently asking for permission. The raven parted his lips and let the knocking tongue to seek his, thus starting a sensual dance of tongues. Moans echoed were captured in each other's throat as their need of sexual contact heightened, clouding their minds thick with lust. Eagle reached for the redhead's thin, white tank top, slowly slipping his dainty hands past the cloth to feel hard muscles hiding in it. It's warm, hard and sexy. His hands reached farther, slipping at the redhead's back to feel his toned back, caressing rippling muscles of a nineteen year old demigod.

Compared to other soldiers and assassins, Aldous body gained fitness and perfection at a considerably early age. At present, Aldous has a rough rider's body; not huge (all stone-like muscles) but not sticks and bones. He's a little slim, but toned with a complete 6-packs, broad manly shoulders, defined man chest and right-trimmed limbs, not very muscular but not lanky. And most of all, he has that sexy tan skin color that every girl drooled for.

Aldous felt two soft hands making their merry way towards his back. He smiled in the kiss, knowing that the ravenette was enjoying it as much as he did. He deepened the kiss, a little demanding and forceful but still gentle. He wanted Eagle to enjoy a kiss that's gentle and slow as much as possible, one that will surely burn in his mind and will make him heady with the desire for more. Feeling elated, the redhead lifted the black shirt Eagle wore over his head, throwing the annoying fabric over his shoulders before his tank top followed in. He dived back to capture those inviting lips, hissing in pleasure as his bare chest came in contact with the other's smooth and supple ones. Eagle is the epitome of beauty, one that would make the rest of male populace (and some females as well) green with envy. His silky black hair that glistens blue under the light, his gorgeous and enchanting red eyes, his slim and lightly toned body, his baby smooth milk-white skin that smells like faint apples, his round and perfect butt, his soft-like-silk hands, his sweet lips…

Everything in him, all of it was intoxicating and he wanted all of it only for himself.

"Damn…sexy…" Aldous hissed between kisses, finding it hard to concentrate on other things aside from the needy mouth on his own. In a quick flip their positions were switched, their kiss broken momentarily only to be resumed with a passion tenfold as tongues darted from one mouth to another. Aldous groaned in his throat as Eagle's tongue ran over the roof of his mouth, tickling it in the most arousing way that he nearly lost his control. Calloused hands ventured in between their gyrating bodies, desperate and hurried in unfastening belts and buttons. After that blessed 'click', pants and underwear flew out like paper airplanes, thus showcasing to the world two of most gorgeous bodies tangled in a sweaty heap. Both boys hissed and moaned in sync when bare, heated flesh met flesh. The redhead's hands instantly found haven at the pair of soft-smooth mounds of flesh, groping and kneading it like how a professional baker would to his precious bread dough. Aldous started to tug at ass he's been groping, tugging it roughly to make that stiff prick of Eagle to rub against his. Grinding bodies became more frantic and jerky, egging both demigods to the brink of chaotic lust while their mouths still locked in place.

Eagle cursed to himself. He cursed his traitorous body that craved in his lusty desires, his mind from thinking too much of the redhead's ministrations, and most of all his heart that obviously won over his firm logic and self-control. He's supposed to be planning his grand finale, not having sex with this hot boy…

A tongue swiveled over the roof of his tongue in time with the entry of that long finger in his ass. The tongue massaged his palate as the finger travelled deeper in him, consequently hitting his sweet spot.

…_oh damn it! I'll plan another day!_ He thought before an orgasm-triggering moan ripped put from his mouth. The finger retreated before plunging in again, this time dead-on target that made the raven moan so long it would shame '' when spelled.

"Ooooh…(finger thrusting again)…*hiss*… you don't have…(finger rubbing his prostrate)…shit a-ah! AH! FUCK! Youdon'thavetodothat!"

Eagle's arms gave away, sending him stumbling down to Aldous' hard chest. Pride blossomed inside Aldous at the sight. He smirked outwardly knowing that he's the only one who can make this entity of pure sexiness to moan like a slut and be reduced to nothing but a useless heap of burning desire.

"Well, you missed this earlier and I want to make it up to you." the son of Ares said softly before adding another finger, thus stretching the tight hole. Aldous hissed to himself at the very tight heat gripping his digits, his cock jumping in anticipation at the hot invitation. However, a stinging pain jolted him back when nails dug like thorns on his skin. Eagle laid panting, breaths coming short as the onslaught of pleasure pushed him further to the edge. Aldous kept on playing with that tight hole, making sure that he constantly teased the bundle of nerves inside.

"Aldous…please…" Eagle moaned while humping back at the teasing digits. He wore the lustiest face ever made; cheeks red, face dotted with beads of sweat, a thin line of drool slipping from the corner of his slightly opened mouth and most of all, red eyes fiery yet cloudy with want.

What happened to the convictions of Eagle Antithesis? Gone, simply putted.

Something snapped inside Aldous. In a flash their position was reversed; Eagle lay on his back while his legs were hoisted over the redhead's shoulders. Aldous captured the raven's lips while pumping his manhood to smear it with his own precum, his frenzied mind forgetting the lonely bottle of lube standing by the table. Once satisfied with its slickness, Aldous aligned his cock at the tight entrance before plunging in. Loud moans were muffled by their joined lips while both of their bodies shook from the intense sensation. Eagle groaned inwardly, feeling a little uncomfortable since he's bended copiously. But he paid no mind to it; instead he tangled his hands at the redhead's hair to deepen their kiss. Aldous hooked his strong arms around those smooth legs before moving back a little to start a slow and easy rhythm. He wanted to pleasure the boy underneath him; he wanted to penetrate deep within him and try to open him up (figuratively speaking, it's not what you think).

Slowly, Aldous unsheathed his cock, then dutifully bringing it back with the same pace. He couldn't contain it, so he let out a low moan. He felt it, every inch of Eagle's warm insides sliding against him; bare, hot, wet and intoxicating. Aldous took his time in savoring that tightness, slowly pulling out before leisurely pushing back in until his balls touched pale, round ass while red and nicely trimmed pubic hair came in contact with hairless scrotum. Eagle gripped both pillows and sheets, enjoying yet clearly unsatisfied at the slow pace. This is something new to him, and he loved it but still, he craved for more.

"Al…Al…mo-more…please give me more…ooooooohhhhhh!" the son of Chaos mewled, his voice becoming shaky every time Aldous pushed in.

This was a first for Eagle. Usually, sex with Aldous was always rough and hasty. He knew Aldous was a man of shrewdness and he doesn't care of anyone's feelings. He's blunt, arrogant, boisterous, and everything a typical spawn of Ares would be. But even so, Aldous is the most famous demigod around; admired, idolized, well-respected and desired. He's of the same caliber as Luke Castellan, the current vessel of Kronos, maybe even more. And since he's the most famous, Aldous had this very broad horizon when it comes to sex, unlike him who had sex with three persons: two demigods and one god of death. But even so, Aldous never 'made love' with him, sex yes but lovemaking is an entirely different thing. It was sex plus an intense feeling of love and affection, one that he's savoring now.

Aldous heard him. The redhead noticed the slight discomfort on the raven's face so he slid the smooth legs down but not before planting butterfly kisses on it. Aldous hooked both legs around his waist while he placed his hands beside the raven's hips, upright and giving him the support he needs before resuming in a faster pace. Sucking sounds of flesh entering flesh mixed with sensual moans and grunts echoed in the air, making a wonderful, celestial, and erotic melody that played in loops. Red eyes met hazel eyes, their gaze conveying uncharted emotions but wholeheartedly welcomed. Aldous leaned over to suck on the smooth neck, drinking greedily at the film of moisture gathering there while fucking the tight heat below.

Hickey was a big no-no for Eagle for it can solicit unwanted attentions. Aldous knew that as well and ever since they started doing this, Aldous never did left a mark on Eagle's seemingly untainted body. But for today, that rule doesn't applies.

"Oooooooohhhhh!" Lusty ruby eyes slid back in its sockets, leaving only the white sclera visible. Nail raked at strong shoulder blades, clawing desperately as a white, searing hotness enveloped the raven's mind. Aldous hissed at the burning trail on his back, but that only fueled his desire more. He sucked harder, this time at the small juncture of the raven's neck and ear. He fucked deeply, sheathing it as much as he can before pausing for a moment to ease the tingling feeling. Aldous was close, oh so close but he wanted to last a little more.

"Aldous! Please don't stop! Please! PLEASE!" Eagle shouted shamelessly. Red eyes were imploring Adlous to continue, teary and desperate while his ass was bucking backwards, trying to feel that big dick inside him.

_Oh hell…_

All thoughts of wanting to last longer and resolves of self controls were thrown outside the window immediately. Aldous wasted no time in reclaiming the boy, slamming his thick cock deep into that warm and wet love tunnel. Aldous leaned over before he snuck his arms underneath the raven's sweaty back to grab his shoulders. That's all the leverage he needed before going wild in fucking the life out of Eagle. The renewed vigor tore a loud shriek from Eagle as a thick, cloud of lust engulfed his body whole. Every cell and every nerve in his body burned with desire so fiery that he's slowly losing his mind. Their ears were filled with wet sucking sounds of a stiff, cum-slicked dick sliding in and out of an equally wet and warm love hole. Adding to it were the sounds of sweaty bodies sliding on one another; a well-defined pelvis slapping against lovely mounds of ass, sweaty chest sloppily gliding over sweaty chest, a cock dripping with drops of life trapped between two abdomens, and lastly, the main score of this spectacular rhapsody, no other than the moans of pleasure and grunts of release coming from two boys who desire each other in a love so desperate they don't want this stolen moment to end.

"Aldoouuussss…I-I…I'm c-c-clooosseee…"

True to his word, Eagle's love tunnel began to tighten around Aldous, reminding him in a bittersweet way that this euphoric high needs to heighten a little more, and then die down completely. Red eyes glued on hazel orbs, both drunk with unfathomable dosage of lust and desire.

"Come on baby. I'm so close too."

Their pace quickened; more erratic and irregular than ever. The tempo of their sexual symphony increased as the fleeting feeling of that otherworldly and intoxicating high blossomed from the insides of their pelvises.

"ALDOUS! AL…A-AAAHHH!"

The raven's body beautifully arched upwards as warm boy nectars spurted from him, coating both of their chests with it. That moment was like a moment in Elysium for him, and apparently to Aldous as well when that warm, tight heat coiled even more to milk his seeds out of his cock. Burying his sex up to the hilt, Aldous threw his head backward, arched his body forward, and climaxed deep within Eagle to coat his insides with hot, creamy juices. Spent, Aldous landed on top of a still panting Eagle. Their chests slide against each other as they caught up with their breaths, slick and slippery due to the thin film of cum and sweat between them.

Aldous rolled out of the way before leveling his head with Eagle who's now staring into space. A strong hand took the raven's chin and tilted it in line with its owner's face, two pairs of eyes meeting in a telepathic daze.

"That was the best." Aldous said before leaning forward to capture those pink lips. Eagle seems hesitant at first but he returned the kiss nonetheless. They broke the kiss before Aldous hugged him closer, his nose buried on coal-black hair. Eagle sighed contently, though a little bothered but he'll deal with it later. What's important is that he's encased within the protective arms of his…

"Al, we can't…" He said. Aldous kissed the top of his head again before looking at his ruby eyes.

"I know but we will, soon." Aldous said and the raven gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Aldous captured his lips in a chaste kiss before looking somberly at red, blood-like eyes. "Lord Kronos is fond of giving rewards to deserving followers. I'm earning their trusts and approvals so that when they're about to grant me a wish, I'll ask for you as my reward."

That struck the son of Chaos silent. His eyes were wide, and a tingling feeling slowly crept up to grip his heart. Aldous smiled back before kissing him again, the redhead felt two wet trails running along the raven's cheeks. The raven sobbed a little before deepening their kiss, and thru that intimate touch Eagle Antithesis conveyed everything he has to this one special boy, the second person he cared for and the first person who gave him a promise of something worth living for. Aldous accepted the kiss, and for the second time that night he made love with Eagle.

Aldous stroked the hair of the boy who he made love with. Eagle was now sleeping comfortable, his head on top of his chest while an arm was around his torso. Back in the past, he's only interested in the raven's body. That interest became something stronger, more addicting that he couldn't think of anything else. And he wanted to touch this gorgeous being that was denied of pleasure and happiness by his own father. But that's going to end. Aldous will stick to his plan and have Eagle exclusively his, forever.

Eagle slowly opened his eyes just to closed them again as a pair of lips caught his. The kiss deepened but they reluctantly parted before things got hotter.

"I want to wake this up every day." Aldous said before kissing Eagle's temple. "I'm sorry."

The raven eyed him weirdly before asking, "Sorry? What for?"

Aldous sighed before fixing Eagle with a serious look. Determined brown eyes locked with wondering red ones. "For the past four years I've been a big jerk. Sure we're in the special assassinating squad but we're still kids, and I should've been nicer to you." He said before cupping the raven's cheeks. "I'm sorry for defiling your body since day one. I'm sorry for all the rough sex I forced you into."

Words fled the raven's mouth. He started to wonder, is this the same Aldous he knew? Is this some kind of a joke? But from the way Aldous' handsome face bore those unnamed feelings into him, he certainly knows that this isn't a fabrication of his mind. Strong arms pulled him towards his toned body, and soon their chests were both aligned as another kiss took their borrowed time. Aldous slowly their kiss to look at him, the redhead's cheeks were lightly tinged with red color.

"Eagle, I…I-I l-lo…"

Suddenly, he felt faint surge of energy outside. Conveniently, absorbing Thanatos and Hecate had heightened his senses, not to mention Thanatos has this special sensor of living souls. This one, he's positive it's a titan since he felt endless life force, signifying that Thanatos has no power over it. In a quick rush, Eagle jumped off of Aldous who looked puzzled at the sudden movement.

"Eagle?"

"Not now. Say it later I gotta go." He said before remembering that he can't use the door. Cursing inside, he went for the dark bathroom but before he reached the door Aldous grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Eagle you have to hear this."

"Aldous! I have to go now!" Eagle hissed before he tugged for his wrist, but Aldous didn't let go.

"Eagle-"

"No! Not now some-" the raven said before struggling harder.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Ealge stopped struggling after hearing that three words. He felt something broke inside him, and then started working again to process what he had heard. The mass of energy, however, became more prominent and that made Eagle to snap at the grip before darting inside the bathroom. Aldous was about the follow Eagle when Prometheus opened the door. The titan looked around the room, noting that the there's a faint scent of sex still lingering in the air and his student's naked form.

"Aldous?" He called for his student. Aldous heard his heart thumping hardly against his ribs in fear of getting caught. Inside his shower was Eagle, and here was his teacher who's also one of Kronos' generals. If Prometheus caught Eagle, then they'll be in great peril. The titan eyed the room, searching for any sign of the anything suspicious only to find out none.

"Lord Prometheus, is there something you want?" The redhead asked before stealing a glance at the closed bathroom door. He forced to swallowed a lump in his throat and prayed to whoever deity, Olympian or not, for Prometheus to leave and let Eagle escape.

"Aldous, we have to go. Dress up accordingly…" Prometheus said before eyeing his student critically. Aldous remained tensed, but his body started to relax. He was about to let of his breath when Prometheus asked one dreadful question.

"Nature's call, can I use the bathroom?"

SHIT!

Aldous' head snapped to look at his mentor who's walking closer to the bathroom door. Sweat started to gather in huge beads as Aldous' face paled. He needs to think of a passable excuse, and quick.

"My lord, the pipes have issues. Perhaps you could find another place to ease your need?" He stammered nervously. The titan eyes him before shrugging the excuse off.

"Don't worry, I'll have it repaired. Anyway I really need to go." He said before grabbing the handle.

Aldous' heart started to constrict. He tried to reason to titan but nothing stopped the son of Iapetus in opening the door. The room was dark, and when Prometheus turned on the room's lighting, they saw nothing but an empty bathroom. Aldous' face scrunched up into a confused scowl, but he quickly he wore a poker face to hide the element of surprise.

Prometheus eyed the room, he knows there's something going on inside these walls, but he can't pinpoint it. He never missed in his instincts and intuitions, and right now his instincts say that there's someone who'd been here. The titan gave Aldous one last suspicious glance before disappearing

Aldous let out a huge sigh, glad that Eagle's able to hide or run away. But how did Eagle disappear like that? The redhead opened his bathroom before inspecting everything. There's no way out, so how the hell did Eagle escaped?

"Damn." He hissed before plopping down on his bed. He dismissed the thought immediately, thinking that it's just one of Eagle's special talents. He finally said it, he confessed to Eagle but the spur of time drove them to panic that Eagle left without so much of a reply. Hissing another curse, Aldous got up and prepared for his mission. He will end this as soon as possible for he wanted to know Eagle's feelings.

On his room, Eagle appeared via shadow travel. He threw his clothes to the fireplace, his clothes were all dirtied and having them cleaned would stir chaos. As he watch the burning evidence of their lovemaking, Eagle was instantly gnawed by contradicting feelings when he remembered what happened earlier. A dreadful feeling crept up like centipedes around his heart; a feeling that signifies fear. If they did win this war, Eagle's pretty sure that Kronos will dispose him as soon as possible. After all, he's a great threat to anyone. His nullifying powers affect all aspects of this universe, and Kronos doesn't want someone of that power to roam freely in his dominion. That given, Kronos will definitely going to kill Aldous upon learning that the boy adored him. Aldous' wish will be ignored, and even though they played a big part on their victory Kronos and his wretched brethren will going to exterminate them without a second thought.

But a part of him is very happy to know that Aldous wanted to be his lover, and that he's willing to ask Kronos for his hand, but he knew better than to hope for that.

_I LOVE YOU!_ The sudden confession of his redhead partner rang inside his head.

He sank on the floor before gathering his knees over his chest, feeling cold at the sudden lost of contact from his…he doesn't know how to categorize Aldous anymore. He adores the redhead for a long time, but that's because he's the only one who's willing to do extreme things just to spend time with him. He would sneak inside his room when everyone's gone or asleep, drag him into a secluded area in the middle of a mission, kill their warden monsters for a quickie, and the other nameless, countless things Aldous did in the past. At first, Eagle thought of Aldous as a big jerk, a bully and a dickhead but as the days go by, his perception to the redhead changed. Eagle noticed that no one wants to befriend him. All of his fellow demigods and monsters in their base avoid him. He tried to talk to them, but no one wants to be near him. Eagle found out that is it because to his father's mandate that no one wants to be with him. Everyone left him, everyone but not Aldous. He remembered the time when Aldous said that all of them can fuck off to Tartarus so that he could have Eagle only for himself. He's a selfish bastard, and he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Obviously he wanted Eagle and he'll finish do whatever it takes; kill anyone, kidnap anyone, destroy Olympus with nuclear warheads, anything just to earn Kronos' approval.

Eagle felt tears gathering in his eyes. He cried earlier, and he was surprised that he's still capable of crying. Tears tickled down his cheeks, crying silently as frustration pricked his insides like a persistent needle. He…has feelings for Aldous. He wanted more than this, he wanted to be held by Aldous all the time, and he wanted to live in peace. He wanted more than the times they borrow heaven in an addicting high, and then plunge back headfirst to this fucked-up reality called hell. They can't be 'together' for now. Their secret affair is already putting them in a perilous situation and engaging into something deeper than sex will warrant them death, but he wanted this. He yearns for the redhead's love and affection, but this stupid war and that stupid titan of time were all cock blocks! Damn it!

Eagle reviewed his plan. Everything from this point will change, thanks to his traitorous body. Now, he's sure that somehow Aldous has some of his nullifying powers but he doesn't know the extent of null powers Aldous had received. Judging from the amount of spillage Aldous has, maybe it's not that potent of anything, but he can't rely on chances. Besides, Aldous doesn't know his plans and if he got a hold of this side quest prematurely, a bad impression of him is perceivable. He knew that manipulating all those around you, Aldous included, to attain revenge is one unforgiveable blasphemy. But he needed to do this for his sake, and for Adlous' sake. He had lost someone in the cruelest way and it still hurts, it nearly drove him mentally unstable. Losing Aldous would definitely drive him to insanity. He'd rather die and collapse into a supernova than to be left alone by a dying loved one.

"Damn it. Why does my life has to be this complicated?" Eagle sighed.

No, this is the right thing to do. He's being selfish but the world owes him everything. He was robbed of childhood, love, friends, past, future, and most of all, family. He will have it all; he has power to do it. This is his choice, and from now on, he will man his life the way he wants it. He will defy the Fates, destroy the warring forces, kill anyone who will oppose him, and reset everything. But everything will be woven with one, ultimate goal…

He must conceal this love he has for Aldous first.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peak:<strong>

**Poseidon**: Percy…

**Percy**: No! I won't! I promised him!

**Poseidon**: But son, you must accept…

**Percy**: NO! I WON'T ACCEPT IT AND NEVER WILL I GOING TO ACCEPT IT!

.

.

.

**Kronos**: Eagle, my son, I have an assignment for you.

**Eagle**: What?

**Kronos**: You're to attend a court session.

**Eagle**: Where?

**Kronos**: On Mount Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong> Hey classmate, I know you're reading this. I know who you are and you better watch your back. I'll see you in school, soon (evil laugh). XD


	10. Take 10: Bitter Turnabout

Finally! I managed to get away from my evil professors and prissy classmates! I'm very sorry I haven't updating frequently; it's just that being a yuppie is taking its toll on me. So, bear with me kay? Plus I think I'll be holding this fic for a little longer. I have it all done in my head; the only thing is I couldn't find the time to finally write it down (a busy lab tech, that's me).

Anyway, I did a huge blunder in giving the whole plot in chapter four, so I guess I'll tweak the fic a little bit to sidetrack it. Oh and if you're wondering Roxy's not a Mary Sue, he's just a porn star. Read and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Porn Star<strong>

**Take Ten: Bitter Turnabout**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I woke up with a warm body on top of me. Peering through sleep-addled eyes, what I saw probably was the cutest person in the world. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and the prophesized Ghost King, sleeps like a kitten; his head resting on top of my chest while his hands were on my shoulders. This is one of those moments when my hands started twitching, dying to get a camera and try to take a picture of him. He's so cute in these times and I'm really lucky since I'm the only person alive who has the privilege of seeing such beauty first thing in the morning. I ran my hand over the soft-and-smooth skin of Nico's back…

Oh, today's the day of the trial. Yeah you heard me right; the Olympians are going to decide for our fates. Personally I hate the thought of them intervening with my love life. Aphrodite did once. She promised me a hard and bumpy road towards love but that's of the past now. And then Athena twice; first was with Annabeth then with Nico. She's a goody-goody old hag alright and I can now understand why father couldn't get along with her. She's a pompous ass, as Aphrodite had cordially called her, and a fickle-minded bitch courtesy of Nico. I really don't get it why Athena makes things difficult for me and I tell you, of all the Olympians up there perhaps Athena's my least favorite, with Ares on second rank. Both war gods irked me to no end and all I want to do is to give them a little piece of me. Then again, I can't do that since I'm not that powerful enough. Plus, two cabins will surely going to have my head.

_Good thing Roxy's here_…

Yeah, he's the minx of the camp and a friend of mine. Like us, Roxy was regarded as a very powerful demigod. Honestly speaking, chaotic power is a scary thing to bear but as Roxy points it out, demigods of Chaos can only have one or two of her powers. As for Roxy, he only possesses the abilities to control Hydrogen, Oxygen and Carbon, disrupt atomic structures and open portals to everywhere he had been (or we, in my case). Although insignificant compare to other powers of Chaos (such as null), that's enough to make him a force to reckon.

The body on top of me stirred slightly, followed by then a soft grunt. I smiled softly as a pair of lovely black-as-night eyes look up at me. Thin, kissable lips curled into a smile and I was suddenly overcome with a fuzzy and giddy feeling inside.

"Good morning." Nico said sleepily.

"Good morning love." I answered before leaning forward to capture his lips. Our kiss remained chaste and plain, breaking slowly when Nico rested his head on my chest. My angel sighed heavily, making me worried at how this beautiful morning would turn ugly for him. Thru our link I can feel that he's anxious and bothered. I know that he's pondering over this evening's trial, and it made him uneasy.

"Nico?"

The son of Hades sighed once again, his twelve-year old body trembling after letting that air out of his system. "Percy, I'm scared." He said before burying his head on my chest. "I can't be without you, I can't accept being away from you."

This is too much for him to bear; he's just a kid and now he's attending a trial where our lives will depend on? Good thing his father, Hades, willingly accepted him for who he was and said that he will support us. That's a great breather for us and that three Olympians decided to back us up. But still that doesn't guarantee our safety. There are still nine remaining Olympians to decide, and one of them is my father. Speaking of my father, we still have to pay him a visit and get his approval.

"Don't worry Nico. Everything will be alright." I said as I console my boyfriend by rubbing comforting pattern on his back. "C'mon. We gotta prepare and visit my dad."

Nico looked up before nodding slowly. He got up and went for the closet to bring out towels. I got up as well before taking the offered towel. We held hands before shadow traveling to the male showers and bathe leisurely, taking our time in cleaning and stealing kisses from each other. When we're finished, we shadow traveled back to my cabin and put on our clothes. I chose a blue polo-shirt and blue jeans while Nico donned a black polo-shirt with a white, long-sleeved undershirt plus a pair of tight, black jeans with printed skulls over the rear area. Nico fixed his hair while I'm combing my hair straight, noting how long it had become. Straight, brown-black locks framed my face while some strands were longer in other places. Nico, however, had longer black hair, reaching up to his nape. His hair was straight, soft to the touch, then curling by the end. Nico finger-combed his hair, setting it in a one-way direction so that one of his eyes was hidden behind it.

"You look so emo." I said before pushing his hair back to expose his eye. "Don't hide it. It's beautiful so show it to the world."

I wrapped my arms around his waist while resting my head on his shoulder. Nico brought up his hands over mine, lacing it before inching his head so that our cheeks were touching. We started swaying side-by-side, our eyes glued at our reflection. In the mirror, we saw two boys who discovered something very important in the tender age of fifteen and twelve. We're like a puzzle that were fitted together perfectly, not complete if the other's missing. Nico must've heard my thoughts because his hands tightened over mine.

"I love you…" he said softly while looking at my eyes through our reflection. I smiled genuinely at him before capturing his lips in an unhurried kiss.

"I love you more." I said. "But Nico, you really need to have you hair done. I can see split ends clearly from here.

Nico made a face at me before blowing a strand of hair that draped over his face. "Okay, I'll ask Roxy if he can help me with it." He said before kissing me again. I grabbed his hand together we went for breakfast, the dining pavilion already crowded. Campers stopped momentarily to look at us, but a thunderclap up above made them flinch and they returned to whatever they're doing before. Some of our friends waved at us, some nodded in acknowledgment while other greeted us with a knowing glance.

Normally, every time we arrive a snide comment would make their way out of some shadowy campers. But today no one seemed to have the balls to, probably because they're afraid of turning into a huge pile of ash, or to drown in ice-cold water. Hand-in-hand we went to my table, passing both Athena and Ares tables which became stark silent as we pass. The occupants of both tables glared at me, just as I spotted Malcolm. If looks can kill maybe I'm already dead, and that annoyed me more. Beside me, Nico tensed and I saw that the son of Hades was glaring back at them. I tugged at him and urged him to move faster since I don't want a confrontation first thing in the morning. When we were seated I saw Annabeth from my spot, looking rather apologetic for her cabin's behavior. She's the only one who doesn't hate me in that cabin, and I'm grateful for that. She's indeed a wise girl, and I really like her that way, way more than her stuck-up mother. From her spot she mouthed an 'I'm sorry Percy, Nico' which we acknowledged. Nico nodded at her then went to eat with me. To my relief, the tension died down and we're thankful that Chiron hadn't told camp about yesterday's visit. If he did, then I can safely say that it'll cause a huge uproar.

The dining pavilion became a loud, bustling area since dining demigods started to talk about yesterday's events. I heard our names being mentioned several times but I paid no mind to it. My mind was still hooked on our suppose visit in my father's palace, thinking of several speeches that could persuade my father to support us. Beside me Nico seemed to be thinking along the same line since he started mumbling. Buzzing thoughts of two intertwined demigods ran inside my head when all of a sudden, the dining pavilion's hustling and bustling noises came to a stop, making both of us to look up and see what's going on.

All Time Low's **Dear Maria, Count Me In** played via Chaos Cabin's loud stereos, just before several jaws drop on the floor and eyes widen the size of saucers. Some Demeter boys dropped their plates on the ground while other Hermes boys who were about drink to their orange juices stopped in mid-drink, thus orange fluids flowed like waterfalls. Travis had forgotten to completely shove his bacon inside his mouth, and the huge slab of meat dropped from his open mouth. Silena stopped from chatting with her sisters and they all went wide-eyed, most of them dropping spoons and forks while others dropped face brush and compact mirrors. Some arguing children of Hephaestus stopped in their fruitless debate upon beholding the scenery. Unfortunately, a younger camper dropped the hammer he was holding, and the said hammer landed on Charles' foot.

"OW! Damn it what was your–" but the sentence died in Charle's mouth as soon as he saw what's going on. On the other side, the Apollo table wore identical expressions: mortified. They knew what happened form the looks of it. In my table, me and Nico were gobsmacked at the boy clad in nothing but a red G-strings made visible by a low-riding shorts, a purple scarf and…were those a pair of bunny slippers?

Blonde disheveled bedroom hair: Check

Pearly white teeth: Check

Sun glasses: Check

Slim body covered in hickeys: Check

A satisfied smirk: Check

"Percy! Nico! Hi!" Roxy Angelheart, son of Chaos, obviously a minx and no doubt, the 'Dear Maria' of the moment, graced the poor dining pavilion with his debauched presence. Usually his entry wouldn't cause too much ruckus but today, Roxy's features were really disturbing, as in **way too** **disturbing**. Roxy ran to our table then plopped down beside us, either oblivious or completely amused from all the looks he's receiving today.

"What…happened to you?" Nico asked.

Roxy perked his head up before removing his sunglasses to reveal two contrasting skin tones; one pale white around his eyes while the rest of his body seemed to suffer from serious sunburns. Yep, Roxy Angelheart's toasted! Tan is an underestimation because it's like the poof spent two whole days sunbathing. The only trace of his normal skin tone can be found around his eyes. Sunbathing is good I know that, and no one really cared if you wanted to have a little tan on your skin. But how did Roxy, of all people, managed to get a perfect tan (or sunburn) in one night? It's impossible! But that's not the gist of it. All over the blonde's body were hickeys, lots of hickeys! On his neck, on his chest, torso, arms, legs, thighs, everywhere! Some of them looked fresh and tender!

"Have you no shame? You came here in scantly clothes while your body was covered with love bites? Besides, how did you managed to tan yourself in one night? What happened to you?" I asked with disbelief. Roxy blinked innocently before smiling cunningly.

"Well, let's say that I 'played under the sun' for too long…" He drawled lazily before gulping Nico's drink. Nico and I shared confused looks. Then I remembered Apollo and their little 'show' yesterday and my eyes widened in understanding. Nico mouthed 'Apollo' then we blushed at the mental image of what that 'played under the sun' meant.

"Roxy, you didn't…" Nico said but he couldn't finish his sentence since he's blushing so much.

"Didn't what?" the blonde replied while setting the glass down and giving us a pathetic impression of innocence.

"You didn't do it, with Apollo…" I said. Roxy became quiet at first before answering.

"Oh, but I did." he said matter-of-factly. This kid…he's impossible. I mean yeah he's a good guy and a very cool friend but the things he do…

"Don't give that look will ya?" He said before stealing my plate to eat my foods. "I got his vote and I made him swear to Styx so I think I deserve a thanks right?"

Remembering that Roxy's sacrificing his…I don't know… virtue perhaps? Whatever he's sacrificing I'm grateful, very grateful. Mumbling an apology I gave him my thanks while Nico nodded his thanks. Roxy smiled at us before disappearing to take his own meal.

"Percy, is it just me or is Roxy limping?" Nico said out of the blue. I looked at him while he's looking at Roxy rear. I looked at the blonde and, true to his words, Roxy's slightly limping. Well at first glance you wouldn't notice but if you look closer you'll see that there's a small strain in his walk, plus he's occasionally rubbing his butt as if easing a stinging sensation.

"Sure is. I think Apollo really gave it to him good." I said before finishing my meal. Nico resumed eating and before we knew it we're already done. After setting the plates back we walked to the big house to get Chiron's permission. We're leaving to visit my father's place. The centaur was talking to Grover when we found him. It looks like Grover's will be sent in another mission since he's all packed up. I took Nico's hands and went to greet him. "Chiron!" I called, catching his attention.

"Percy, Nico, good morning." He said. Grover looked at us before greeting us too. "Are you going to leave already?"

"Yeah. So G-man, where are you going?" I asked Grover.

"I'm off to this school, Saint Gabriel's Academy to get this unclaimed demigod. So, Chiron I'll be going now." He said before waving to Chiron. "And Perce, be careful. You too Nico."

"Alright." I said while Nico settled with "Bye Grover."

After Grover's gone, Chiron turned to us and started talking. "I believe you're about to leave." We nodded. "Very well. Be careful and good luck. I hope that you may incur Poseidon's approval." He said before tapping both of our shoulders. I smiled back at him before taking Nico's hand. Nico muttered a 'thanks' before following my lead. Soon, we're in the bank of the river we supposed to use as our route. Honestly speaking I don't know the way to Atlantis for I've only been there once, by accident.

"So, how are we going to get to Atlantis?" Nico said before stepping on the water. The water latched onto his ankles, clinging into him like sticky goo.

"We shadow travel." I said.

"We can't, too dangerous."

I cocked my eyebrow at that. "What? Why?"

"We can shadow travel everywhere Percy yes, but shadow travelling to another realm takes a lot of body tolls. As far as I can remember, the only place we can shadow travel to was the Underworld. Father gave us the freedom to go in and out of his domain, but when it comes to Poseidon's I'm not so sure."

"You mean to say that shadow traveling has some restrictions?" I asked. Nico nodded in response. "Oh, that's a bull."

"Need a lift?"

We turned around to see Roxy posed like a model. Well, he looked like a model of a soft-core homo mag.

"Roxy!" we exclaimed. Roxy smirked at us before walking closer.

"You seem to have a problem." He said before taking a bite as his sausage. "Can I help or anything?"

"Well, can you open a portal to Atlantis?" I asked. Roxy's face scrunched up into a frown before answering.

"Why? I mean, you can shadow travel to go there, right?" He said while cocking a fine blonde eyebrow.

"Restrictions." Nico said in response. Roxy mouthed an 'ah' before eating the rest of his sausage. He chomped noisily at the food before dusting his hand.

"Well, okay no problem." He said before undressing. "But I need you to bring me underwater. I don't want to open a portal that would wash the whole New York with Atlantic waters."

I nodded in agreement before urging Nico to dive in first. Then I followed him underwater with Roxy behind me. I made an air bubble for Roxy so he can breathe underwater. His briefs became wet instantly while me and Nico stayed completely dry. We swam a little further until we reached the sea bed. Upon setting foot on the sandy bank, I took Roxy's hand and I closed my eyes to picture my father's throne room. Dark, violet light glowed outside my closed eyelids and soon, the water current changed. I heard Nico gasped and Roxy huffed. I opened my eyes and, as expected, a portal hovers in front of us. On the other side of the portal was the throne room of my father, Poseidon.

"Wow." Nico whistled. "You're powers are amazing."

Roxy smiled haughtily before putting his hand on his waist. "Well, I'm not the son of Chaos for nothing." He said with a playful voice before swiping the black blood pouring from his eyes. Nico was about to ask him if he's okay but Roxy interrupted him at once. "Now, off you go! I'll be returning to camp to greet this demigod Grover's going to fetch. I heard he's a hunk and I want to… well, duty calls!" he said before swimming upwards. "Good luck!" he called back.

"Bye Roxy." Nico shouted while waving back at him.

"Bye buddy." I said before grabbing Nico's hand. "C'mon babe." Nico nodded before we crossed the portal. Instantly the water temperature changed, from warm to a colder, oceanic temperature. The throne room looked the same when I first left. On the farther left corner was an oval table littered by various water-resistant papers and water-proof gadgets. I do n't know how father's technicians were able to make electronic gadgets that are water resistant, but then again Atlantis was always famous for its advance technology myths. Unlike other gods, father had adapted some mortal technologies and had them here. Several phones, notebooks, laptops, and other gadgets for communications were scattered all over the table's surface.

"Wow." Nico said. "Percy, look over there!"

I looked at the opposite side of the big room. There's a double blue door engraved by the symbol of Trident. The said double door opened, sliding towards opposite directions to reveal Triton, my half-brother, marching out with a huge scowl on his face. We looked identical to each other; black hair, green eyes, swimmer's body but his was a little more fish-like than mine. He has webbed hands and feet, blue scales littered in forearms, belly, chest, and thighs. Underwater, Triton didn't bother to wear many clothes, just a cycling shorts and his trusted buckle belt. Behind him was a room filled with monitors and computers, and I saw several monitors showing some parts of Atlantis and the surrounding seas. Triton must've noticed us via CCTV, and he came out to greet us.

"What are you doing here?" He said harshly.

_So much for greetings…_

"Hello Triton. By the way this is Nico, son of Hades." I motioned to my boyfriend before Nico gave him a curt nod. "I came to see father. We need to talk." Triton only stared at us disdainfully before pressing his right, fish-like ear. Honestly speaking I don't like Triton much. He's a douche bag alright but it's not my place to say that anyway. He's my older brother, and I have to respect him. Besides he's a god, I'm just a demigod. I just have to extend my fuse and let him be…

"Tell Lord Poseidon that _Percy's_ here." he said, spitting my name like a distasteful food. He removed his hand from his ear before pining me with a glare. "I don't know what's going on but I don't want you here. After you're done with father, leave."

Douche bag

**Nico's POV**

Being the younger brother here irritates me. Don't get me wrong now okay? I love Bianca will all my heart, she's my sister and will always be but sometimes Bianca treats me so…unfairly. You know like, scolding you for every effing mistake you make? I know she's just looking out for me but it's suffocating at most. I don't know, maybe because she's a girl and she doesn't understand boy things. Sometimes I wished that Bianca was a boy so that she would understand better, or perhaps leave me alone in my quests. Then, here comes Percy and I have an instant brother-figure, the only catch is that it bloomed into something much more desirable.

Hmmm… Percy as my brother and my lover? Erm… not good.

Anyway, that wish for an older brother became a quickly evaporating thought after meeting Triton a.k.a fish douche bag. He's Percy's older brother… as in way too old brother. One glance you would think that Triton's a man in his late twenties and very much look liked Percy (minus the fish scales) but don't be fooled; he's millennium years old. Plus, the walking overgrown fish stick (yeah, he's a fish stick) is a jerk full of air and a pompous-asshole very much like old hag (Athena). I wanna jump Triton and beat the crap out of him, clean his scales with a rusty knife, and roast him with Phlegethon fire. Percy is a nice guy, I love him and he's the best boyfriend in the whole world and no one should dare mistreat him! I swear in the name of my father that all who will bad mouth Percy will meet a gruesome end in Tartarus: an eternity of watching Teletubbies while chained in an ice-cold chair!

The fish breath (Triton) grumbled before strutting away like a she-ass. I gave him a dirty look but I tore my eyes away from him when he suddenly looked at me. I stuck my tongue at him childishly (good thing Bianca's not here to scold me) before comforting Percy. I reached out through our link to soothe his feelings. Percy smiled at me before leaning down to peck my lips. Mmmm… I opened my mouth to let his tongue to poke fun with mine, sliding playfully here and there. A warm feeling buzzed our link and when we parted I can feel Percy's in a much lighter mood.

"Thanks and sorry about Triton." Percy said.

"Don't mention it baby. Your step brother can suck dicks and cocks and we won't give a damn about him." I said disdainfully. Percy laughed at that but his laughter was short. The water current around us changed, signaling the arrival of no other than the lord of seas. When we turn around we saw the towering form of Poseidon, clad in his Greek armor with his symbol of power, the terrible Trident beside him.

"Dad…" Percy started. I remembered my manners and bowed low, unlike Percy who seems to be familiar with the Greek lord. "Lord Poseidon." I said hurriedly.

"It's nice to see you Percy, so are you Nico. You can now rise." He said in a deep and heavily accented voice. I straightened up and set to start a conversation but Percy beat me to it.

"Father we need your help." He said but Poseidon cut him short with a raised hand.

"I know Percy. Zeus and the other Olympians had called me earlier, telling me of the trial. I know what you came here for."

Oh… Yeah I remember that news travel faster than light with the Olympians. Then, maybe Poseidon knew how we decked Athena with words right? And since he's not okay with the old hag, maybe he's proud of what we did.

"So, sir you are going to help us right?" I said with an expectant voice. I can also feel Percy's anticipation thru our link. We waited for the joyous answer but our vigorous spirits withered instantly at the solemn look on the sea-god's face.

"Dad?" Percy asked. "What's wrong?" Poseidon looked hesitant, but after clearing his throat the sea-god started talking.

"Percy, I can't."

.

.

.

What? Poseidon doesn't want to support us?

"Father…" Percy said in a frantic voice. "You got to be kidding right? I mean c'mon, enough with the jokes." He said but Poseidon looked solemn, his face serious. I felt Percy ran out of hope in our link, but there's a hot fire of anger and confusion building inside him, one that would definitely burst into flames when not handled properly. "Why?"

"Percy, being the son of Hades comes with great responsibilities. Thanatos was reported missing and his temple in Tartarus was found in shambles. Olympus doesn't know whether it is because of the titans but without a God of Death, the balance between life and death will be ruined. Zeus appointed Nico, the only living son of Hades, to be the OIC of death department. And if Thanatos did vanish, Nico will be forced into godhood."

After hearing that felt my ground breaking into millions of pieces. Me? A god? I can't, that's too much. I can't accept something like that! I can't be a god and obtain immortality! I can't bear to see my friend dying one by one! No, not Percy! I can't leave him, I can't! Him aging and dying slowly while I stay the same? And when the time comes that he's about to die and I will be the one to take his soul away? No, no way!

"No! I can't accept that!" A shout resounded but to my surprise it wasn't my voice. Percy's eyes were glowing green and the water around him started to boil. I know that the temperature around him might have been in 100°, but being the son of Hades I can tolerate much but not the nearby living things. Fishes started to swim away while merpeople ran in panic.

"Why do they have to make things difficult for us? First was the lightning thief incident, then Grover and Chiron. Then Athena's being a jerk and all and now this? Dad, why aren't you doing something?"

"Percy, I maybe the lord of the sea but Zeus is the all-god."

Percy laughed bitterly at his father before countering a venomous comment. "Is that so? Then tell me, how come Hades has the guts to go against his will?"

At this, Poseidon's face hardened and the current around him became violent. "Don't you dare compare me to Hades!"

"Yeah, you two were different from each other yes so I have no right to compare you to him. But you know what? Of all the gods I can say that Hades, although the biggest jerk and downright bastard at first, is the nicest father. He loves Nico and he's willing to do everything, even to accept me, as his future son-in-law. Yes dad, Hades called me son. He accepted me as Nico's partner and he said that although he can't vote, he will be there to defend us, to support us! See? He's the father every demigod would want! A harsh, strict, disciplinary yet a loving, understanding and supportive father! A father willing to do everything, face and confront anyone for his son! A father willing to break Zeus mandate and his oath to Styx just to ensure the happiness and safety of his son! Why can't you be like him?"

Through the father-son exchange, Poseidon seems to be down. Being compared and outshined by my father looks like an award to the hall of shame for Olympians. But as Percy puts it, I can now see the big difference of my father from the rest of them. Father is fearless, and he's willing to wage war against Zeus for my sake. I don't know whether father would go with Zeus wishes, but knowing my father he wouldn't let it pass Zeus to take my happiness away. A glimmer of hope bubbled in my heart at the thought of father fighting for us. And for my sake, Percy willingly plowed his own dad with words. I felt my eyes stinging from holding up tears, tears that started to make their way out since I heard that dumb godhood. I'm no longer a child, I battled many trials before and I think that I shed enough tears already. I don't want look like a weakling, not in front of Poseidon, or even in front of Percy. I have to stand for the two of us. Percy did his part, and now it's my turn. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward to confront the situation ahead.

"Lord Poseidon…" I said in slightly shaky but firm voice. Both father and son turn to look at me, and instantly I became self conscious. But I pushed it aside, I should take things seriously. Stepping in front of sea-god, I fell on my knees and bowed. "Lord Poseidon, Great King of the Sea and Ruler of Atlantis, I besiege you help. I know you're bitter towards my father, Hades, but as his son I personally ask truce. Please give us your assistance."

Silence answered my call but I didn't dare look up to see his face. I'm afraid that I might see a disapproving scowl. I kept my head bowed low and held my tears of frustrations and desperation at bay. A suffocating silence gnawed my stomach with fear, and Percy felt left-out and desperate with every second. A chime-like sound echoed throughout the silent throne room, signaling us the arrival of an IM. The light of Iris glistened before revealing the ugly face Athena.

"Poseidon, you are requested by Lord Zeus to come here in Olympus." She said. Poseidon made a sour face before nodding at her. The IM faded at once, but before disappearing completely the old hag gave us a haughty smirked.

"Dad…" Percy said before kneeling beside me. He bowed his head lower than mine, his forehead touching the cold sea floor. "Please I beg you. Help us in this trial."

I bowed my head as well before uttering my version of begging. We waited for a response, but the god of sea didn't answer. Instead the tide changed and before we knew it, Poseidon's already gone. Percy stared at the empty spot, silent anger gnawing his desperate heart.

What now? Out of twelve Olympians, we have three sure votes of favor (Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo), three unfavorable votes (Athena, Ares and Poseidon) and as for the rest of the Gods, I don't know. I know that most of them are against us. Homosexuality, although a common practice among Greeks, is not a welcomed act among demigods. We will be condemned, separated and I'll be forced into a job I hate. Why me? I mean, is this the price of becoming a child of my father? There are other demigods who's willing for the job, so why me? Do these hooligans (the Olympians in general) really want to ruin my life?

Yay for me…

"It's useless." I hear Percy hissed. He stared hard on the spot where his father once stood, and out of nowhere a stray tear cascaded from his eyes. My heart skipped a beat, my entire being shook at the tenacity of what I'm now beholding of.

Percy's crying…

He might now look like it but deep within him he wanted to curse every living god up there. His soul was screaming, and like an angry dragon it clawed on our hearts, desperate, confused and frustrated. Percy's body trembled and all of a sudden he let out a scream.

"Percy…" My hearty wrenched as Percy curled into a ball while his mouth opened for a silent cry. My body went to autopilot to embrace him, to meld our limbs, to hold onto him. I fear that he'll be consumed by his hatred and he'll lose it. The water around started to boil as the ground started to protest, signaling the uprising of Phlegethon flames. Oh no, this is not good. Percy's about to unleash all of his Underworld powers! Judging from the looks of it, he'll be able to destroy most of Atlantis in one go. Panic struck my heart at the onset of our predicament and I called on the only one who could help us before Percy destroys Atlantis.

"Father!" I yelled in my mind. In the corner of my eyesight shadows started to move and gather around us, cocooning us in a small blob of dark goo. The haunting cold sensation of shadow travelling washed on us and soon, we're already in the throne room of Hades. There was my father, all omniscient looking in his dark toga, and a twelve year old boy with blonde, wavy hair and dark eyes clad in pjs.

"Hypnos!" My father yelled. The boy nodded before pointing at Percy who lost consciousness in an instant. Percy slumped on my lap, asleep and totally vulnerable. I touched his face, only to see that Percy still has a pained expression.

"Well, this is unexpected." The boy, Hypnos, said before blowing his pointing finger like a used gun. I looked up at the two divinities only to see that Persephone, my stepmother was also there. She went to kneel beside us before palming Percy's head. Immediately Percy's facial expression softened and his tense body started to relax.

"He's okay. It's just that his powers were becoming unstable." She said before rising to face my father. "What were you thinking Hades? If Nico didn't called you Atlantis might've been in ashes."

"Persephone, not now." Father said before dismissing both gods. Hypnos only shrugged before disappearing into a cloud while Persephone scowled before disappearing as well. Father sighed heavily before kneeling down beside us. "I take it didn't go well with Poseidon."

"Yeah…" I said, my voice hoarse and quiet. Damn it I'm being teary again! No, not in front of father! I tried not to cry but tears obscured my vision. I bowed my head to hide my tears under my bangs, but cold hand tilted my chin before another wiped my tear-stained eyes. "What now?"

"Rest for now. I'll see what I can do." He said. I nodded, unsure whether this will turn for the best, or for the worst before father teleported us to a luscious bedroom. There he laid Percy onto the bed. It's surprising that father was now freely touching Percy like they've been good acquaintances. Then again, maybe father's softening up just for my sake.

"Father, I felt an overwhelming Underworld power within Percy." I said. Father turn around to face me with an unreadable expression. "Why? I mean, it's unnatural for him…"

"I gave him powers equal to yours. You could say that I made him my honorary son." He said.

"What? Why?"

"He pledged to me and to Styx that he will protect you no matter what. He might be the son of Poseidon but against our enemies and those who wish to hurt you, that isn't enough. I gave him powers over the dead and he can now call on my name for aid. All of these I gave him, to protect you my son." He said before touching my shoulders, his cold yet welcoming body temperature seeping through my black-white clothing. "Zeus made that stupid thing about gods not to interact with their offspring. I'm bounded to that damn thing, so I gave Percy my blessings. He will be the eyes to watch over you, he will be the arms to protect you, and he will be the heart to love you. I won't be there for you my son, but I'm confident that Percy will there for you."

Word escaped my thoughts after hearing him say that. I know my father as a cruel and cold god, but now I plan to change my perspective of him. Not wanting to make it more dramatic, father embraced me before shadow traveling out. He left, but that fatherly love still lingers around me.

"Thank you father." I said before cradling Percy's sleeping form closer to my small and scrawny body.

**Normal POV**

Under the spray of lukewarm water, Eagle Antithesis urged his muscles to relax. He felt empty, like a piece of his self was missing and his body was yearning for it dearly. It's been roughly half-a-day since Aldous had left yet he's already dying inside. Damn it! Who could've though getting attached to someone was this difficult?

Growling his frustration, the child of Null mentally turned the knob and went to dress. His deranged father was calling for his presence. He has this stupid assignment and he was assigned as a lone wolf, meaning he'll have to carry this mission alone. Sighing once again, Eagle marched to the doorstep of the throne room, his tongue already dripping with intended venom towards the lousy titan of time. Demigods and monsters avoided his path, not wanting to incur the wrath of Kronos' prime assassin.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Yeah, well I really kind of understand why he's all worked up."

"Probably suffering from blue balls."

"Or severe sexual deprivation."

The other demigods sniggered as Eagle passed by. Outside Eagle seems to be unmindful but deep in him, he's already plotting some devious plan to castrate these mongers. How dare they to make fun of him? Hurrying his steps, Eagle finally reached the throne room. With his trademark apathetic look, he busted the door with his trademark kick, flinging the double door open in one go.

"Eagle, please open the door in more civilized fashion next time." Kronos' haunting voice echoed throughout. Eagle's blood started to boil upon hearing the man who murdered his life. Casting one pair of red-blazing eyes, the raven marched to stand chin up in front of the throne.

"You called Lord?" He said disdainfully. Kronos smiled at him, the same smile he grown to hate.

"Yes my son. I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"You're to attend a court session in Mount Olympus."

Eagle cocked a fine black brow after hearing it. "And why do I have to attend such insignificant trial?" Kronos laughed heartily at Eagle's choice of words.

"Silly child. Yes it's a trial but it's not insignificant as you cordially put it. You have a mission to accomplish my son."

"And what mission?" Eagle asked. Like on cue, Medea appeared from nowhere and approached the raven. She gave him a disposable fountain pen. "What's this for?"

"A port key, a device used by many wizards and witches. It works like a teleporting device." She said in a sarcastic tone. "I really don't want to give you this but for Lord Krono, I guess I'll just have to do this."

Eagle made a confused look before looking at his deranged father. "What's up?"

"You're to give Zeus our war invitation. I wanted this to be done during the trial of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the sudden cut of the story. It's just that I only have a day to write it down. So, how was it? Comment and review please!<p>

.

.

.

**Sneak Peak:**

**Roxy**: Well, what do you want to do?

**Aldous**: I don't know. You have an idea?

**Roxy**: We could play house in my cabin. You'll be daddy and I'll be your boy toy…

.

.

.

**Zeus**: You dare defy the gods?

**Percy**: Yes! You guys are so full of yourselves! That mentality was the sole reason why Kronos is now resurrected and warring against us! How many more demigods will be swayed to their sides because of your injustice and unfairness?

**Zeus**: Don't raise your voice on me mortal!

.

.

.

**Nico**: You're angry right? Where are the lightning bolts?


	11. Take 11: Foreboding Thoughts

Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry as in sorry in a gazillion times! I'm so sucked up with my studies that I totally forgot my fic here in FF! Good thing my younger cousin reminded me of Roxy.

Sorry for the very late update! I promise that I will update it as soon as possible! Love lots!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Porn Star<strong>

**Take Eleven: Foreboding Thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy's POV<strong>

Let's see… I guess everything is fine in my viewpoint. No stupid campers, racists, manic Ares children, stuck-up children of Athena, nothing as if the world's on total harmony!

"I hope that Percy and Nico will be successful on their quest." I said to myself before sitting on one of the vacant stools in the archery area. Some Athena kids gave me disgusted looks which I deflected professionally. Being a porn star had thought me some twisted sense of pride. Every hickey I got was like a trophy and the more hickeys I have, the higher my value is. People who cast degrading glares at me can rot in Tartarus for all I care. They're not important in my life and they cannot affect me with their silly comments and empty sermons of what's right and wrong. We're living in a sinful world, a world where everyone rejoices at the sweetness of carnal pleasure and selfish fulfillments. I might be a whore devoid of morals but at least I'm not a hypocrite unlike some prissy individuals teaching the rights and wrongs of society while jacking off at my pictures and videos back at home.

"What are you looking at? Scram you losers!" I yelled at them. They did scram but with a snide "faggot" comment. *sigh*, people really. They'll call you this and that but what for? Just to get back at me for beating them in the latest capture the flag thing? Oh please grow up! All of Hermes' children were drooling over me. Plus, I have a sexy god of sun sticking his meaty schlong into my boy butt and giving these cute little trophies. They can't match with that, right?

Oh, today's the trial thing. I hope that everything will turn for the best. At first, I thought that getting Percy to grace my bed is a fun thing to do but after seeing the fire and omen of death in Nico's eyes that thought evaporated instantly. Although I'm not using it most of the time, I still value my limb of sex and power. I want it intact and still erecting, thank you very much.

I smiled when I remembered the night Nico shadow travelled into my cabin. I really thought that he's just another 'mid-night snack' but I was really surprised to hear his 'leave Percy alone' declaration. Sheesh, that guy's one possessive demigod! I envy Percy. How I wish I have someone like that, obsess in every way possible, someone who would fight for me…

Sounds cheesy? Yeah, I know.

"Hey Roxy! Care to spar?" Some children of Hermes said. Hmmm, that boy in front of them, I guess it was Connor or Travis?

"Okay!" I said before bouncing my way into the sword fighting arena, glad that I'm about to burn some calories off. Oh great, over there was no other than Clarisse and her gang of bulky and ugly girl-wannabes. They were already heavy with sweat due to their mid-noon spar session. Clinks of metals and burning sparks fly like fireflies. These mongers sure know how to burn their body fats. Of all the girls (and closet queens) here in camp, these hooligans probably have the most fatting diet. Slabs of greasy bacons, hotdogs, five cups of rice, burgers, cheese, well they're just some of the foods they eat in a daily basis. And take a look at them, all sweaty and greasy under the glaring heat of the sun, aren't they disgusting?

I saw one of the girls whispering something on Clarisse. The brute looked at my direction before nodding at the girl. She called for their attention before pointing her spear at my direction.

"Hey! Look who's here. Isn't it Roxy the gay porn star?" She said with a stress at the word gay. In an instant they burst into a huge fit of mocking laughter. "Well, what are you doing here? Going to suck dicks again?"

Ares and your stupid spawns…

"Thank you for stating the obvious all muscles and no brain twat." I countered before strutting my way towards the arena. Their laughing came to a stop, only to be replaced by angry scowls. "And may I point it out that all of you are GIRLS. So tell me how am I going to suck dicks if that's the case? Or perhaps, you all were boys in the first place? Well, that explains the muscles, lack of poise, brute behaviors, lack of home skills, and not to mention, the pungent odor." I said before covering my nose.

Behind me, Connor and the other Hermes kids who decided to tag along sniggered. Some campers were now gathered around the arena, eager to see a show. The Ares team seemed to be insulted (Yay!) by now, and Clarisse must be taking the highest toll. Without warning, her spear swung towards my face but my reflexes kicked in and Event Horizon parried her spear just before it grazed my unmarred skin.

"Shut your mouth, slut. You're alone now and Percy's not here to protect your hide."

"What? Percy protecting my hide?" Tensing my muscles, I pushed Clarisse off. "Listen here you pathetic spawn of Ares. I don't need Percy or Nico or even the whole Hermes cabin to protect my ass. I can take you on anytime, anyhow and anywhere I like and I'm telling you, you're going to eat dust La Rue."

Taking my speech as a declaration of war, La Rue braced her spear and went to battle position. "So be it. I accept your challenge."

Demigods emptied the arena, leaving the two of us under the fierce heat. This will be fun. At last, a chance to kick Ares' pride and joy. I really wanted to get back at Clarisse for all the stupidities she had caused, plus I'm still at heat since that Athena incident. Using a headband, a pulled my hair over so that it's out of my eyesight. I slung EH over my shoulders, already pulsing with my automatic reloading powers.

"Are you ready to lose?" I taunted.

"Me? Ha! Keep on dreaming Angelheart!" She yelled before dashing forward.

"Oooh, feisty girl." I pointed my barrels at her, firing three bullets which were easily avoided. When Clarisse came at a decent distance, she thrust Maimer straight to my chest. I side-stepped to avoid getting hit before doing a back-flip fire. The bimbo used her shield to block the bullets before lounging again. With terrible speed, she eased our gap before doing a series of stabs and quick slashes. I managed to dodge all of it but I can feel there's something with her spear that's sending tingles in my skin. Acting on instinct, I took hold of her spear just above its blade.

"Got you." Clarisse hissed before smirking with triumph. What does she mean by that? My questions was answered immediately when a high voltage of electricity coursed through my body, blanking my vision with blue-white light as the rest of my nerves go haywire. Damn that hurts! I released her spear and countered with a magnum bullet which destroyed her shield into bits.

"Damn!" Yeah damn it! My vision's still hazy! I couldn't feel my limbs right now. I guess it was around 500 – 700 watts of electric power. I slumped unceremoniously on the ground willing my arms and legs that decided to suddenly betray my central nervous system.

"Well, is that all?" I heard that buffoon laughed before a sneaker plowed my chin, the force of the assault sent me flying for a good 3-meter gap. And again, pain pricked my body as my back made contact with the stony ground. "That was fairly easy."

Campers from Ares cabin cheered for Clarisse while other campers rooted for my name. Taking a deep breath, I unsteadily stood from the grounds before setting my jaws that was been dislocated by that abomination. Damn this whore! If I see a wound over my face the nearest science museum will have a real life preserved body of an Ares child!

"We're not done yet, cow face." Drawing unto chaotic powers, I called upon the extension of Event Horizon. Dark aura surrounded my left hand, condensing and whirling until it solidified into a handgun version of Event Horizon, Oort. These are my two trusted weapons, given by Nyx and forged by Chaos herself. These two weapons were always trusted to every living demigod of Chaos, perhaps this was her way of saying 'take care', or whatever it was.

Clarisse scowled again after seeing that I'm still capable of fighting. Her creepy spear, Maimer, crackled with electricity as it was swung here and there by the ugly spawn of Ares that very much looked like a construction worker rather than a demigod.

"Hey you brainless twat! You have no right to touch my face you hear? Better pray to your father that I won't find any scar on it or I'll preserve your body right here, RIGHT NOW!"

OOOOO

**Nico's POV**

What should I do now?

Still in the bed with Percy's sleeping form, I raked my brain for any answers for every goddamn question that seems to pester my young mind. How can I survive something like this? First was the death of my sister. Then the discrimination and isolation brought by being a son of Hades. In addition, the gods decided to forbade me and Percy from nurturing our budding love and now, a forced godhood? My head hurts. Honestly speaking I really wanted to keep it sane and functioning, but the pressure this whole mumbo jumbo's forcing into it might break it one day. I was so into my mental turmoil that I didn't noticed the sudden presence of a young boy in front of us.

"Hey…" he said. The young boy has wavy blonde hair, long and silky threads of gold shining with the dim light of the palace. Clad in pajamas, the boy was about my age with sad blue eyes. He seems familiar…

"Um… excuse me but who are you?" I asked the kid. The boy smiled meekly, the corners of his mouth tugged by a very small fraction.

"Your father called me to dispel the curse I put on Percy. Normal sleeping spells won't affect him now since he has half of your father's power." He said before stepping closer. He flicked Percy's forehead before a purple light surrounded him. It dissipates immediately, the same when Percy's breathing changed from deep to shallow breaths.

A huge energy source seems to be hiding inside him. Who's this kid anyway?

"Nico di Angelo, your father said he wanted to see you. He's at the throne room and I'm here to fetch you." He said before beckoning me towards the door. "No shadow traveling though, something like conserving energy for tonight's affair."

Me? Father wants to see me? Why now? It seems very important though. "Alright, lead the way."

The boy went for the door and I followed, but not before kissing Percy at his forehead. I followed the boy at the long corridor of stained glass and the gothic interiors, passing several skeleton soldiers and monsters that father had employed to guard the palace. The monsters seem to give respect at the boy in front of me and as the time go by; my curiosity grew more and more.

_Hypnos! Now!_ The booming voice of my father replayed on my mind. Ah yes! How could I forget!

"Hypnos?" I called. The boy stopped from his tracks and looked back at me, sad blue eyes locking with my curious obsidian orbs.

"Have you figured it out?" He said before walking again. So he's Hypnos, son of Nyx and twin brother of Thanatos. Speaking of Thanatos what happened to him anyway? "I heard from your father that Zeus was thinking of appointing you as the newest God of Death…" he said with a strained and shallow voice. "I also heard that you don't want to accept the decision since you don't want to obtain immortality."

"Um, yeah." I said.

Hypnos stopped from his tracks. We're in a long hallway, empty but lighted with chandeliers. If you look at it, my father's castle very much looked like a gothic catholic cathedral rather than a creepy palace of a dark lord. He maybe a Greek god, my father's taste for art knows no discrimination. My mind wandered for a bit until a sigh caught my attention.

"I know why, you wanted to be with Percy right? Being the God of Death, responsibilities will be forced onto your shoulders; one is that you'll be charged to kill. Brother used to be jolly kid back then, well both of us anyway. We have lots of friends, both human and godlike, and mother Nyx loved us both. We were children with free minds," he said with a wistful look. "…until Pandora and her stupidity entered the picture. When she opened that cursed vault, man was taxed with death, and brother was appointed to be the deity responsible for it." Hypnos finished with a pained expression. "Brother was forced to kill his friends. Can you imagine that?"

The air around us started to become heavy with emotion, and Hypnos' powers leaked fraction by fraction. "Brother cried every time a friend of us is about to die. I can still remember the day when our friends begged my brother not to take their lives away. My brother attended his duties with a heavy heart. For millennia, my brother grew with a stone heart, emotionless. He started to turn away from everything that has death in them, friends and love ones."

This is something new. I knew that Gods were arrogant bastards and some of them are very much like stuck up spoiled brats, but I also knew that some of them have pure hearts. I don't know if I'm witnessing one, but I can tell the presence of warm emotions coursing around Hypnos every time he refers to his brother. I can see that every time he says his name, a smile escapes his face.

"But even though he became a cold-hearted god, he is still my brother and I'm the only one who he didn't lose since day one. I was there every time he breaks apart. I was there to give him a helping hand. I was there in every time he needs to feel loved. I'm more than willing to lend my body to pleasure my brother." Hypnos sighed as his child-like innocent look glowed with a pale violet light, engulfing the surroundings with melancholic aura that seeped through my skin. I can feel the lust and affection Hypnos has for his brother, and that unnerve me. It's a common thing among Greek gods to take siblings as lovers, but hearing something like twincest was a bit too much for me but that aside. But even if it's weird or what not, it is plain obvious how important Thanatos was to Hypnos.

The god of sleep cried like a child, hiccupping and sobbing uncontrollably before dropping on his knees to bawl. Pity took hold of my heart as I lay behold off a god's lamentation. Hypnos kept on murmuring the name of his brother, calling it like a mantra in hopes that the said missing god of death would appear in front of him and make things alright once again. Honestly speaking, I want Thanatos to come back too. Not only because I feel sorry for Hypnos…

…but because I hate to see myself on the same helplessness when the time comes for Percy to leave my side.

OOOOOO

**Percy's POV**

I woke up feeling hot and prickly inside, like thousands of molten-hot needles were blossoming from within me. The scent of death, fire and dust hit my nostril and soon, I found myself in a very eerie and familiar dark room. My eyes scanned the place, looking wildly here and there as my brain's logical part tried to supply a coherent explanation of what's going on. And like a big bursting damn, memories came flashing and raging like big torrents of waters.

"NICO!" I said before my body bolted upward, the sudden change of blood flow made me feel dizzy, sending me falling towards the cold cave floor. I expected a crash, a pain and a mouthful of dust but a pair of cold limbs caught me before the painful collision. The owner of the said limbs pushed me back to the bed's headboards and when I took a closer look, I saw the outline of my uncle and inevitably my future father-in-law, Hades, looming over my sickly figure.

"Rest some more Percy, your body is still adjusting." He said with a monotonous voice. I heaved a sigh of relief before settling comfortably against the black mahogany headboard of the bed.

"Uncle,–"

"Father."

"–er, father, where's Nico?" I said, feeling a little unsettled in calling Uncle Hades father.

"He's talking with Persephone. We discussed something and somehow, an argument arose from it. Persephone's trying to convince Nico that my idea's the best.

"What did you talked about?" I asked, a little bothered to know that Nico and Hades had argued over something. At these times, Hades probably is the only god we can seek refuge. Incurring his wrath would be suicidal.

"Nothing. What about Poseidon?"

After hearing the name of my father, a boiling pot of anger and disappointment washed over my being. Teeth gritted against teeth as the temperature around me started to boil.

"I take it didn't went well with my brother."

"He's a coward." I hissed in a flattening tone, leaving no room for the finality of my tone's absoluteness. Suddenly I remember a horrendous idea that my father said earlier. "Is it true that Nico will be forced into godhood if Thanatos remained missing?"

"You are correct. The world can't continue without a spirit of death, and Zeus appointed my son to act as a substitute death god."

"And you're okay with? How could you say that?" I said before glaring daggers at the cool Hades who looked passive and emotionless. "You said that you wanted only the best for Nico? You said that you're willing to accept me as his partner? Then why are you okay with it? How could you?"

And with an expressionless face, Hades answered with a disappointed sigh.

"Now I understand why they call you seaweed head."

"What?"

"Personally I'm okay with that since he'll be with me for as long as it takes until a new, more suitable death god is found but when Nico is permanently appointed, he will gain immortality and will be tasked to collect souls of the living. He will live with me as a god, and we will be together like a family. But as good as it sounds, I'm sure you understand what its implications are, not only to you but to Nico as well."

Yeah, I understand it as clearly, and that understanding made my head and my stomach to coil in horrid loops. And if that's the final say, what can we do about it then? It's not like we can go and brave the decision of the gods. This is not just a simple 'you're not allowed to date your cousin/friend' thing, but the balance between life and death is at stake. Plus, aren't the titans still at large? And there's the threat of the fifth son of Chaos.

Damn it all!

"Perseus, I am okay with that but I don't want to be selfish. Nico's my son and all I want for him is the best. Being a death god equates to an eternal suffering far more hellish than that of Tartarus, and I want you to save him from that hell."

"But how? How can I save him?"

Hades didn't answer me but a look of relief and conviction flickered in the dark irises of the God of Underworld. "Come with me."

OOOOO

**Normal POV**

"You sure did a number on Clarisse."

"Serves her right!" A blonde boy with heterochromatic eyes said. "Good thing that I didn't use most of my abilities or she'd be a demigod in oblivion."

The said youngster brushed his disarrayed bangs and pulled them out of his face. A youthful face marred with small gashes was touched with the lime sunlight. The rays of the sun seem to caress the boy's face as if it were hands of an invisible entity. In an instant, the wounds were healed and the boy's youthful beauty glowed once again.

"Thanks Apollo." The boy whispered. In response, the sun let out a faint, soft glow as if acknowledging the boy's endeavor. The boy giggled before going back to the business at hand.

A new demigod was found by the satyr Grover. He was still unclaimed and right now Chiron's in the middle of introducing him to the camp.

"Warriors, this is Aldous Spitfire. He's here because of the same reason why all of you are here." He said while the rest of the female population was busy checking-out the new boy. Aldous seems to be unaffected by these scuffles; his face remained expressionless while eyeing the rest of the camp's inhabitants.

"Well, that being said I guess you could find someone to show you around?" Chiron said. In an instant, hands flew everywhere. **"MOST" **of them belong to girls.

"Well yes of course. As a matter of fact I would like to request that blonde over there to accompany me." The red head said, making the rest of the campers to gasp in surprise before looking at the oblivious blonde. Roxy, dumbfounded and caught unaware, innocently blinked his eyes.

"What?" He said.

"Very well." Chiron said before facing Roxy, all the while the other campers whined in disagreement "Roxy, will you show Aldous around?"

"Me? Why sure thing!" The blonde said before hopping around towards the neophyte. The rest of the campers were green with envy, others are downright cursing the son of Chaos but Roxy paid no mind of it.

'In your face suckers!' The blonde thought to himself.

"Hi. My name's Aldous Spitfire." The redhead said before extending his hand for a shake.

"I'm Roxy Angelheart. Nice to meet you." The blonde answered before taking the offered hand. "So shall we?" The blonde continued before taking the redhead's hand. Both demigods made their way out of the throng, going here and there as Roxy continued to introduce the camp to Aldous.

"That's the arena; it's where we held sword fights and wrestling. Normally, children of Athena and Ares flock the place. Then there's the archery. Children of Apollo held practices in that place. The adjacent, factory-like compound is the forgery where the children of Hephaestus teach weapon-makings and blacksmithing. Then there's the garden. Both children of Demeter and Dionysius tend the garden for agricultural goods."

The two went on like good acquaintances, laughing loudly at the jokes made by Roxy and the corny things Aldous says. The sun was about to set when the two decided to take a break underneath a big tree overseeing the shore.

"Wow, it's like a mini town…" The redhead said.

"Yep! It's beautiful don't you think?" Roxy answered. He was enjoying looking at the bustling camp at the other side when a hand gently took hold of his chin. The next thing he saw was the gorgeous face of the new camper.

"Yes… it's beautiful." Aldous said in a husky tone. Sex pheromone seems to leak out of this boy and all of a sudden, Roxy felt a searing hotness between his groin. "Something tells me that I want to know more about you."

"Oh really?" The blonde said with a semi-faltering voice. This man, he's affecting him like a drug…

"Hey, can we play something so that we could get to know each other?" The redhead said while trapping the blonde against a tree. Strong, muscular legs went underneath Roxy's soft ones, making him to settle comfortably above the lap of Aldous as the other press him against the tree, his semi-erect member pressed firmly ageist his ass. Hazel brown eyes locked with red-green orbs, a thin line of lust and want leaked out of each iris.

"Well… We can play mommy and daddy in my cabin." The blonde before rubbing his ass against the a now-fully-erect shaft. "Or you can be a cop… a hot cop with a big baton."

Aldous raised an eyebrow but any words came unannounced as a portal opened underneath them.

OOOOO

When Nico di Angelo went back to Percy's room, he found his dearest still resting peacefully. Walking towards, the son of Hades went on the bed to straddle the sleeping prince of the sea. Carefully setting his weight, Nico started to kiss the supple lips of Percy Jackson. The lips felt warm to him, soft and sweet and he can't believe that there's a high possibility that they will be separated any minute by now.

The passive lips moved and reciprocated the younger's efforts. It moved a little before dancing rhythmically with Nico's lips. Sleeping arms came to life to caress and sides of the Goth kid; feeling smooth, supple skins so cold yet so warm with need. Bodies became responsive as Nico laid his entire body on top of Percy, rocking gently as his semi-awake erection rubbing on Percy's washboard abs Percy rocked back, rubbing on the right spot as his cock touched the younger's clothed entrance; the bulge perfectly fitted over the small curve of Nico's jeans.

"This is a nice way of waking up." Percy commented; his voice laced with humor and tiredness. Nico smiled at him before undressing his top, black hoodie. Instantly, two large calloused hands went to wander on the smooth, baby-like chest of the ghost king. The grindings became wilder as pieces of clothing came flying one by one, leaving two teenage demigods naked for the whole world to see.

"Percy, whatever happens, please know that I love you." Nico whispered before attacking Percy's lips in a hurried kiss.

"Nothing bad will happen, baby." Percy replied as Nico positioned himself on top of his dripping member. Nico gulped a good supply of air before impaling himself on the hard prick. Two moans echoed in synch, followed by sucking sounds as two bodies become one in an effort of love so young and desperate.

"Percy!" Nico yelped when his prostate was hit by Percy's one jerk. Percy grabbed the younger hips to flip their position; the younger is now lying on his back as Percy savagely pounded Nico onto the bed. "Percy! Ah-aaahhh… Ugh! Fuck!"

"Damn Nico I'm…!" Percy said but lust ensnared his body, pushing it over the edge of pleasure as he climaxed with a bang. Underneath him, without any preamble, Nico climaxed as well, coating their chests and stomachs by white, thick fluid. Percy fell face first beside Nico, both panting due to their lovemaking. As they regained their breaths, they nuzzled each other one last time in an embrace; Nico caged within Percy's arms whose hand was combing the younger's hair.

"It's just a matter of time." Nico said. On cue, the hand around him tightened. "I wish we could just forget this whole damn thing."

"Shh…" Percy said before kissing the younger's mop of black hair. "I won't let you go, never. Thrust me Nico."

Nico nodded before hugging Percy closer to him; still, in his mind, wishing for this to end.

OOOOO

Bang!

"Hey you don't have ruin my door you know." An irate Roxy said before Aldous silenced him with a fierce kiss. Both boys played tonsil tennis before the blonde hopped to hook his legs over the redhead's muscular waist.

"Sorry, too horny." The redhead answered before maneuvering over the room to the nearby bed. They landed with a soft plop, the slim blonde underneath the muscular redhead who continued to ravage the blonde's lips.

"Nah, I like it better when my partner's a little horny." Roxy said before sitting up to get rid of his clothes. "Get out of those garments." He commanded.

"Yes sir." The red head said. Shirts, jeans and white briefs were discarded, each revealing well-sculpted body which made the blonde boy to lick his lips unconsciously.

"Jackpot…" The blonde said before reaching over the six-pack abs of Aldous. Dainty hands massaged toned muscle, feeling heat radiating from it like hot, warm magma.

"Like what you see?" The redhead said before reaching for the wandering hands. "C'mon baby. Eat your daddy." The redhead said before pulling the blonde closer to his pulsating member.

"Mmmm…with pleasure." The blonde purred before swallowing the whole member. Aldous groaned at the sensation and how skillful the blond is, running the expanse of his tongue over the engorge flash of the redhead. Wet sucking noises resounded as the blonde continues to suck the hot baton of the redhead.

"Jeez, is your middle name fellatio?" The redhead said. Underneath him, the blonde snickered before urging the member deeper to his throat, his nose already bumping with red, curly pubic hair. Above him, Aldous' eye popped as the head of his member bumped with the back of Roxy's throat. The blonde sucked a hard and long suck before releasing the wet member with a pop.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." The blonde said before pushing the older teen down to his bed. The redhead felt his back connected with the soft mattress. Then, the ominous shadow of the sex-god loomed over him; red and green eyes cloudy with lust glared at him as the blonde slowly but surely grinds his butt crack against the long schlong underneath him.

"Say, have you experienced being the bottom?" The blonde said. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the implied challenge. "Hehehe, I know you're the top guy but I want you to experience how to be dominated by a bottom." The blonde said before wiggling his ass, aligning the redhead's dripping member to his hole.

"Really? Okay, as long I'm going to fuck you out."

At this, the blonde grinned devilishly before slowly burying the dick into his ass, undulating here and there as tight, soft ass muscle widen to consume the veiny, red meat. Aldous couldn't help it but a moan escaped from him, mixing with the blonde's mewls of delight as the bulbous length of his current partner skewer his insides. The mewls escalated when the blonde felt that he's fully seated.

"You ready for the climax?" Roxy purred before, without any warning, humping up and down.

This cabin will be a little noisy.

OOOOO

They're here, finally. Beyond these gigantic double doors lies the Olympian assembly. The splendor, the majesty, the light, it's suffocating.

Nico swallowed thickly, feeling nervous even though his father is just right beside him. On his left was none other than his lover, the son of Poseidon Percy Jackson. Feeling the anxiety of his lover, Percy took his hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

'I won't let go.' Percy said through their link.

'Me either.' Nico replied.

Hades went ahead, already in his gigantic height, to grab the handles of the double door. The God of the Underworld look back at them. "This is it. Percy, don't give Nico." He said. Percy answered a quick nod and with that, Hades opened the door.

OOOOO

Howls of pleasure resounded throughout the walls of Chaos cabin as a naked Roxy cavorts with an equally naked Aldous. Both demigods were so lost on their own lustful world.

"Yeah! Yeah! C'mon baby, fuck my cherry!" Roxy whined while fucking himself against the rock-like hardness underneath him.

"Damn pussy, so hot, so wet and so tight!" Aldous growled while thrusting upwards to meet the wild humpings of the hot, wet hole engulfing his fat cock.

"You're the best Aldous! You and your big cock!" The blonde said, his golden crown of hair plastered against his forehead with sweat. They rocked against one another so hard and so wild that the bed creaks every time they will meet in synch. Then all of a sudden, Roxy yelped in high pitch, his dainty finger locking with short red locks.

"THERE! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!" The blonde growled before capturing Aldous' lips in a lip-bruising kiss. Aldous complied by hugging the younger boy's waist closer to his before thrusting upward in a freakingly fast pace, each thrusts making the blonde yelp in delight as his sweet spot is continuously poked.

"Aldous! Aldous! Aldous!" The blonde repeated, his mind already swimming in bright colors. The name of the redhead echoed like a prayer inside the room, coupled by the sucking noise as the redhead's balls slap against the perky ass of the blonde; cum drips over the juncture of the two, lubricating the hard member with thick, white fluid that quickly disappears inside the hot cavern of the blonde sex-god.

"Good thing you're a dude or you'll be pregnant in no time!" Aldous said. A tight, pressure coiled in his groin, signaling the upcoming orgasm.

"You're going to cum? C'mon daddy, feed your baby with milk!"

He's lost, lost in a sea of pleasure. Roxy's mind couldn't function on its standards now; the only thing that his mind can process is the electricity he felt. His eyes are closed but even behind his eyelids he can see bright colorful lights. The onslaught of pleasure drowns him, and he enjoyed every second of it.

On his lustful high, a quick flash of images appeared in his mind. It played like a part of a big movie, every part vanishing over the darkness. Each image contains his current partner talking with a familiar black figure with red, blazing eyes.

'What the hell?' Roxy said images continued to play like a persistent commercial. It went on and on, Aldous talking with the other boy, kissing, fucking, fighting, Aldous smiling at the boy who answered with an apathetic look. The raven boy, he's familiar to him. He knew he already saw him somewhere…

"Baby! I'm gonna cum!" Aldous said as his thrusts became more frantic and jerky but the blonde is still lost in his own mind. And with a final thrust, Aldous shouted his orgasm with a name…

…the wrong name.

"EAGLE!"

Images of that sneering demigod appeared in his mind as the named registered through his lust-filled mind.

"Fuck!" Roxy was about the pushed the other demigod but the final thrust went straight to his prostate, jolting him out of his premonition as hot cum splashed his insides. That triggered the blonde's orgasm as well, his traitorous body releasing spurts of hot semen at the toned chest of the redhead.

OOOOO

"I'm sorry my lady but it is strictly stated by the God Zeus that no one can enter." Janus said as he kept the doors of the Olympian Palace closed.

"Get out of the way Janus."

"C'mon Hecate don't be such a sour puss–" but Janus couldn't even finished his sentence as 'Hecate' summoned shadows from nowhere to engulf the god. Janus was about to make a counter attack when hundreds of swords pierce the coffin.

"Hecate–" Janus gurglingly said but another sword priced right through his mouth.

"I am not Hecate." The goddess said before her body disintegrates to reveal Eagle Antithesis. "Foolish minor god." He said dryly. The null's eyes flashed and the coffin explodes into a thick cloud of blank smog. The clouds raced towards the raven's body before seeping inside him like air until nothing was left of the god of doors. Power radiated from the raven's body, his eyes forever like rubies glistening with malice. Ever since absorbing Thanatos and Hecate, the raven had found it easier to absorb other deities. He had successfully absorbed a few minor gods like Khione, Melinoe, and very recently, Janus. Right now, his soul is fortified with the combined strengths of these gods plus the Chaotic blood that runs through his veins.

"Ahhh... the wonders of being a son of Chaos." The raven said. And tonight, he will wage war to Olympus and Kronos. Everything is set…

Now's the time of the grand entrance.

OOOOO

Sneak Peak:

**Kronos**: How did you manage to capture the son Chaos without back up?

**Aldous**: My lord, I don't know but it seems that the son of Chaos had problems in controlling his powers…

.

.

.

.

**Nico**: What's happening? Where are the bolts?

**Hades**: I can't control the shadows.

**Hephaestus**: I can't control the flames.

**Zeus**: What's going on?

BANG!

"FATHER!"


	12. Take 12:Unholy Betrayal

**Unbeta. Please review! Thanks! **

**Here Comes the Porn Star**

**Take 12: Unholy Betrayal**

**Normal POV**

Annabeth swiped the sweat gathering on her forehead with a jerk. The prodigal daughter of Athena is annoyed by what she heard from other campers:

"We saw Aldous and Roxy disappearing in the training grounds..."

_That faggot, can't he control his outrageous libido for even a single day?_ She said before yelling orders to younger campers about tidying up equipments after practice. Honestly speaking, she doesn't have any qualms with Roxy being a porn star and all and him being here at camp. What she can't get along with is that he's quenching his libido even IN FRONT of younger campers.

"That left the youngest member of Demeter cabin in trauma." She whispered before getting ready for dinner. She was about to pass by Chaos cabin when a barricade of meteor bullets broke through the cabin's roof.

"What the..." She said before grabbing her dagger and dashing towards Chaos cabin. Several campers who are armed from head to toe followed her. Chiron brought his bow with him while the crackling spear of Clarisse illuminated their path.

"Now what?" The irate daughter of Ares yelled at the mentor of the camp. An explosion shook the whole cabin followed by big plasma beam and a heavy, pressing sensation.

Chiron's was the first to react. "Someone's opening a portal!" He said before busting inside the cabin with Annabeth and Clarisse following right behind him. The lobby seems fine, but as they ascend into the stairs, broken woods and furniture litters the surroundings.

"What the fuck!" Clarisse said before plucking a discarded black thong by her spear. Well, it's obviously Roxy's. "What kind of wild sex do these faggots were having?" She said.

Annabeth noticed the other discarded clothes, and she's very sure that those belong to Aldous and Roxy. "I don't know but I think its one hell of a sex if they managed to ruin the place." Chiron shushed them before peering inside the jarred door. The centaur scanned the place before entering; the other two demigods followed him afterwards.

The bedroom was devastated like a dozen of Cyclops went amuck and decided to played tag inside. The bed was totally destroyed, the cabinets were broken into bits, clothes were splayed here and there, stuffed toys (really, Roxy fancies them?) were torn open and there's a big hole on the roof!

"What in Hades' name happened in here?" Clarisse said.

"Someone fought in here." Chiron deduced. He went on snooping around for any evidence that might explain what or why it happened. "Perhaps it was Roxy and the new camper, judging from the clothes that we found."

"But why would they jump each other's throats?" Clarisse asked while examining a stain at the bed sheet. She grimaced after identifying what might have been that stain...

Annabeth noticed a sparkling object on the ground and went to take it. After holding it against the light, she has her guess of why.

"I think we have a lead."

**OOOOO**

The majestic throne room of Olympus shines in all its glory. Inside is the whole assembly of gods and goddesses, all in their complete regalia and, to be fair with their audience, in decent human size. Their thrones were arranged in a U-formation, with Zeus' and Hera's thrones at the center, followed by Poseidon and Ares at each side. At the center of the room was Hestia, tending to the hearth fire as the only mortals present on the room stood before them.

"It has come to my omniscience that you had been a problem in the mortal world, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You've been more of a problem rather than a solution in the present war with the titans."

"Not to mention you nearly killed my daughter back at camp." Ares scoffed.

Athena eyed the Percy with a cold glare before speaking in her icy tone. "And your temper's becoming out of control. You nearly roasted my son Malcolm during one of your jealous fit."

"Plus, your uncontrollable powers nearly destroyed camp one time when you returned from enemy base." Dionysius said, the glint of drunkenness now gone from his still flustered face.

The council was silent for a moment until Hera speaks up.

"It is nice to see the two of you finally agreeing on something, Ares and Athena." She said in her sweet voice. "I have to agree that the two of you needs to be punished."

"But Hera," Aphrodite butted before twirling her blond hair. "Love is something that shouldn't be punished. Percy-dear is just trying to defend Nico."

"How? By trying to kill every single demigod who happens like that son of a pile of shit?" Ares growled.

Nico bristled with anger upon hearing the insult. "Take that back you good-for-nothing, brain slugged scar face!" He was about to jump at the war god when his father, Hades, stopped him.

"Leave it son. It's better to have me as your father than that useless imbecile." he said with all the insulting tone he has. "Say, does the biggest cry baby of the Trojan War finally have the courage to stand on his own feet without wobbling over his big tummy?"

The throne room erupted in a laughing fit while Ares turned into the deepest shade of red in anger. He took his sword and pointed at the God of the Underworld.

"Hades you rotten piece of shit! I'm going to send back to your filthy castle!" He said before lunging towards the said god. His sword, however, was parried expertly by Percy himself.

"You will not harm my Father." he said before pushing the War god away. Ares whined in anger after having a mere demigod deflect his attack. On the other side of the room, Poseidon is torn from being proud at the expertise of his son in the art of war and hurt of having his own son addressing Hades as his father.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus howled before slamming his fist at the arm of his throne. Instantly, thunder roared around them, effectively silencing them all. "Ares you will sit down!"

Grudgingly, Ares did sit down while glaring daggers at Percy and Hades. Hades gave him an eerie, arrogant sneer while Nico glared back at him. Percy stood near Nico, his Riptide still in its sword form.

"Percy Jackson, I will not tolerate such action in front of the Olympian Court. The earlier claims were true about your behavior. Attacking fellow campers in jealously, nearly destroying camp half-blood and now shamelessly lifting your sword against one of the Olympian gods here in my throne room?"

"Brother, that thing you're referring to is not an Olympian but rather an Olympain in the ass." Hades butted in. The other divinities laughed once again at this while Ares fumed visibly.

"I said enough! You will shut your mouth Hades! You have done so much this time. First you tolerated this sexual intimacy between these young men and now you're making fun of the Olympian court? You're presence is enough to corrupt the whole palace!"

"Oh? At least I'm not a murderer of someone else's wife." he said coolly.

"You dare speak to me like that!" Zeus howled in anger before throwing a thunderbolt at Hades. Hades was about to make a move to defend not only his own skin but the two demigods under his care when a flaming pillar rose from the ground and blocked the bolt. It wasn't Zeus' master bolt, just an ordinary bolt so it was blocked. Everyone was stumped by the sudden confrontation, but more because of Hades wasn't the one who did the Phlegheton fire.

It was Percy.

"How in the name of sweet Gaia did Percy Jackson do that?" Ares whined. Taking that as a ticket for battle, he growled in anger before picking up his spear and hurtling it towards them. The spear glowed like crystal before multiplying into a dozen of spears. Nico touched the grounds to order the shadow to pool around them. Percy outstretched his hands and with that, a wall of obsidian stone rose from the shadows and blocked the spears.

Athena jumped in action by summoning sword out of the thin air. Hundreds, thousands, ten thousands, too many to count, a swarm of glistening blades were pointed at them.

"Try this" Athena smirked before bringing her swords down, raining on the trio. Nico and Percy shared one glance before joining hands to will the surrounding shadows to form a wall in front of them. The wall rippled like water, sucking every blade that enters it.

The two divinities were angered by this. They were about to unleash their true form to crush the two insolent demigods when a huge wall of water swiped them out. Ares and Athena were caught unaware while Nico rushed to his father's side. He summoned his water powers to prevent the water from touching his father.

The Olympian hall was a mess. Rocks, scattered weapons, and huge pools of water litter the hall. The other Olympians were nice and dry since they knew that Poseidon was about to do something bad and they went to a higher place to avoid getting wet. Miraculously, the hearth fire is still alive, but Hestia was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Remind me to have my hearth a floating mechanism." She said before drying herself with magic. Noises were heard at the back of one pillar were Apollo and Hermes hide, snickering shamelessly and exchanging coins that were placed as bet on whoever will win this rumble.

"Nico, you okay?" Percy asked upon reaching Nico and Hades. Nico answered a hurried nod while Hades gave an amused scoff.

"Ah... Good thing you're using my gift wisely, I thought you're going to make a mess." He commented as dryly as usual. Percy was about to make a retort when crackling sounds of thunder echoed. On the center podium was Zeus, preparing what it looks to be the terrible master bolt.

"SSTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"

And all water present in the area rose in angry pillars, effectively stopping everyone from further fighting. Poseidon, glowing in a golden aura while his Trident is glowing dark blue, was standing like an angry lion ready to pounce on anyone who'd be stupid enough to make a wrong move.

"Tell me my brethren, how are we going to resolve this issue if we are so busy in pounding one another in this useless scuffle? Our enemies are still at large while we are stuck here hampered by this simple problem!"

"And it's all thanks to your useless son and his stupid consort!" Ares shouted.

"And what have done to resolve this? Nothing! You're only making matters worse by throwing insults after insults! Zeus, try not to be overdramatic and address this trial!"

"Don't you bark orders to me Poseidon! I'm the almighty Zeus! Lord of all lords! King of Olympus! I will not have some insolent demigods thrashing my throne and threaten the peace of the universe!"

"Why are you always pointing it out that we're bent to betray Olympus? We haven't done anything to deserve such accusation!" Percy shouted.

"It is prophesized that a child of one of the Big Three will decide the salvation or destruction of Olympus." Hera answered. "That is why we're very keen of your every action."

"You're behavioral manifestations lead us to a conclusion that inevitably you will destroy Olympus!" Athena added.

"You sure lack concrete logical grounds for your accusations." Nico stated while standing close to his father.

"Why you little runt! How can you say that I lack logical basis for my statement when I'm the goddess of wisdom?"

"That's it! Because you gods are so full of yourselves that you don't see how flawed all of you are!" Percy shouted. "I swore to protect Nico because I promised his father, Lord Hades! He wanted to protect his son from harm and trouble but he couldn't because of you stupid mandate! He asked for my help because he cares for Nico! Why? Because Nico is his son!"

The gods couldn't utter a word at the powerful feeling Percy emits. It's a compelling sensation that forces them to shut up and listen. Even Ares, whose mouth knows no bounds in butting in when someone's talking, was struck silent.

"Back at camp, everyone looks down on Nico, especially your fucked-up children!" He said while glaring daggers at Ares. "They mistreated him simply because he's a son of Hades, someone who should be hated and be treated like an outcast! A lot of children back at camp have issues, almost every cabin has! Moreover, the demigods of minor deities were swayed to Kronos' side! Hell even Luke Castellan, who's a son of one of the 12 Olympians, is now a vessel of that bastard! And you know why? You know what's the reason for their rebellion? IT'S BECAUSE OF HOW FUCKED-UP ALL OF YOU ARE! HOW UNFAIR AND UNJUST ALL OF YOU ARE! EVERY JUDGMENT, EVERY DECISION, EVERY RULE! ALL THOSE WERE NOTHING BUT BULLSHITS!"

"ENOUGH! How dare you raise your voice to me! To Tartarus with you!"

BANG!

OOOOO

**Enemy Base: Princess Andromeda**

Roxy woke up with a weezing cough. The first thing that registered in his sleep-crusted mind was his lying on a cold, wooden floor. Second was that he's still incredibly sore from his behind, and third he's barely clothed by the rightful amount of garment. Third, there's an itchy and annoying collar around his neck.

"I suggest that you should not move." a gruff voice echoed. Roxy looked at his right to see a man in golden armor. His eyes seems to be like the burning sun in the heavens, and his golden blond hair seems to be the ray of sun itself that shines even in this dimly lit place.

"Excuse me sir but where do you think we are?" Roxy asked while gathering the tattered fabric around his slim body.

The man eyed him seriously before answering. "You're onboard Princess Andromeda."

"Oh… So may I know the name of my fine sir?" Roxy said with sultry voice. The blond pulled the fabric closer to him, making the expanse of his creamy thighs to be exposed to the man's view. The man gave him a disgusted look before pointing his sword at him.

"Do not entice the father of the Sun and Moon, insolent demigod." He said. "If not for Kronos' orders not to kill you I would have burned you the moment you gave that disgusting view."

The blond scowled when his plans were foiled. 'Damn this old fart. Jeez I thought I can seduce my way out of this rat hole.' He thought to himself. After studying the man some more, Roxy raked his brain of anyone related to the Sun or the Moon. He said Kronos so maybe this guy's a relative of the titan as well. Then, with a popping of light bulb Roxy knew who's this guy might be.

"So you're Hyperion, the Titan of Burning Light." he said. The addressed man raised a golden eyebrow before sneering at the boy.

"Yes, so if you don't want to burn in my light you better shut it." Hyperion said before sitting on one of the wooden chairs nearby. He started grumbling about the unfairness of his situation. He was forced to babysit the newly captive demigod of Chaos and he didn't like it one bit.

As entertaining as it is to annoy the titan, Roxy did shut up and started to think how in Hades' name did he ended up in enemy territory. He tried to make a blade by using the suspended particles around him, but the attempt ended with a painful shock from his neck.

"What…the…" He wheezed as his sight went straight again. He heard a deep chuckle, an annoying and dishonoring chuckle. He glared at the sneering titan who settled in watching his pain.

"You cannot use your powers, not with a painful shock from that thing on your neck."

He grabbed the collar attached in his neck and tried to remove it, but to no avail. He was about to summon Event Horizon but remembered that a painful shock from that stupid will follow eventually. Cursing his lack of options, Roxy moped around, wishing his sister Nyx to come rescue him.

Suddenly, he remembered was that he had a brain-wracking sex with Aldous…

'Oh fuck that Aldous!' He cursed mentally. He remembered after his orgasm, he limply went to get as far as possible from the still recovering redhead. When Aldous noticed it, the redhead went to subdue him. They wrestled in his room, breaking several things and figurines before Roxy successfully kicked Aldous away from him. He summoned EH and Oort and managed to make some attacks. An encounter happened between them until Aldous managed to grab his wrist. Instantly, his chaotic powers disappeared. Aldous noticed this and went to knock him out with a single blow. He cursed at that; his powers failed him in a life-and-death situation; never in his life that he suffered from loss of power. Well, sometimes he overdo his body and he had even drained his powers a dozen of times in the past but never did his power became uncontrollable, or went MIA...

"Nullifying powers…" He whispered with a dreadful voice. In the middle of their orgasmic high, Eagle's name resounded from Aldous mouth. 'Those two might have been fucking each other in a long time so maybe Aldous might've been a benefactor of Eagle's powers.'

And he remembered that he cummed on his chest too…

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" He screeched. Hyperion was on his feet at once and was about to strike the blonde when the blond massage his calf.

"Cramp!" Roxy said in a fake pained expression. Hyperion seems to take it and went to lax again, leaving Roxy to curse his traitorous body.

'Damn my stupid libido. Now that guy has my powers too!' he said while calming himself. 'Oh please… I hope it's just a small fraction of my powers…'

OOOOO

"A job well-done Aldous Spitfire. Step in front." The titan lord, Kronos, announced. In an instant, the prime assassin of his squad rose and approached the dais.

"My lord..." He said before bowing his head in respect.

"It is very commendable of you to capture the son of Chaos. Your service is a crucial part to our victory." he said before descending from his throne. "I'm very proud of your accomplishments."

"It is my pleasure to be useful to my lord. I'm very thankful." He bowed.

"Lord Kronos, the trial is about to start." Prometheus said.

"Excellent. Now that Hades is not in his domain, the security system of the Underworld will weaken drastically. Initiate the plan."

In an instant, the titan of forethought disappeared, leaving the two occupants of the throne room on their own devices.

"Again, I congratulate you for a job well done." Luke/Kronos said with a grim smile. "Though I must say, how did you manage to capture the son of Chaos by yourself?"

Aldous bowed before answering. "My lord, it seems that the son of Chaos had problems in controlling his powers. He was about to make a counter attack when he's powers disappeared."

Kronos face contorted into a thoughtful scowl. It was known that the children of Chaos have tremendous powers at their disposal, his adopted son is a living proof to that, but it is very rare for a child of Chaos to lose control over his gift...

"It matters not. What is important is that our victory is inevitable." He said before resting onto his throne again. "Now tell me Aldous, what do you want for your reward?"

Upon hearing the word reward, Aldous' head snapped upwards to meet the titan's yellow eyes. This is it, the moment of truth. All he has to do is to voice it out.

"My Lord…" he said before taking a deep breath. "If you may, I wish to have your son Eagle as my reward."

Silence reigned for a moment as a thick, upsetting atmosphere enveloped the throne room like unwanted smog: suffocating, choking, distasteful.

"Aldous Spitfire, you've been a great asset to my empire."

"Sire?" He asked. He was about to give his reason when chains appeared and ensnared him in a deadly grip; his limbs are pulled outward in four directions. "My lord? What is the meaning of this?"

"Right now, our plans are almost complete. There's nothing more for you to do. Eagle, however, needs to participate in another play. So I can't handle him to you." Kronos said. "He's a very valuable asset to my plan and I can't give him to anyone, not unless he had completed his purpose."

"My lord, but why are you doing this?"

"Simply because you had copulated with him." Kronos said in a matter-o-factly tone. "Do you think I didn't know? You conveniently had sex with him in your room before embarking on your mission." He added. Aldous paled instantly after hearing that.

"Aldous, I will let you unto a secret. Don't you know that male demigods can exchange powers through bodily fluids such as blood and semen? Don't you realize that capturing a child of Chaos is impossible, not unless you have Chaotic powers in you?" He said before coming down from the dais to grab the redhead's jaws. "The reason why Roxy couldn't use his powers because of the nullifying powers inside you, a power unique to a child of Chaos. And the only person I know that has that kind of power is no other than Eagle."

Fear creep down Aldous' spine as the haunting voice of his master echoed near his ear. Honestly speaking he doesn't know what to do now; he's at the mercy of an angry and murderous titan.

"Now that you have nullifying powers, I must erase your existence." He said with so much glee Aldous felt like vomiting. "Nullifying powers are the only thing that can stop my reign since; it doesn't exclude any god-like powers. So, all demigods with that power should be exterminated, even Eagle."

Aldous snapped at what he had heard. Kronos will kill his own son? "Fuck you! You crazy bastard he's your son!" But Kronos only laughed after hearing the word son.

"Aldous, you sure aren't listening to what I've said earlier, are you? I said that in order to capture a child of Chaos, one must have Chaotic powers in him. Nullifying powers are Chaotic powers, or in other words, came from Chaos."

Aldous' eye widened as he understands the whole meaning of Kronos' statement. "You mean to say that…"

"Yes, Eagle is a child of Chaos and he must die." He said before prompting someone to take Aldous away.

"What are you planning to do you bastard?" Aldous shouted. Kronos sneered at him before answering.

"I'm going to teach Eagle one last time that no one should defy Lord Kronos." He said before Aldous disappeared into the darkness…

**Author's Note: Shorter chapters starting to this point. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


	13. Take 13: Terror Unleashed

**Still unbeta. Read, enjoy and review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Porn Star<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: Terror Unleashed**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus, Throne of Summer Solstice<strong>

Olympus was suddenly engulfed in a chilling terror.

In the midst of their hot argument, Nico felt a shift in the current of life force. Hades too sensed the presence of another being, and during Zeus' indignant rampage, Nico noticed one thing that should be there, but was ultimately lacking.

"Where are the thunderbolts?" Nico asked.

It is common knowledge that when a god is angry, their emotion affects their symbol of power. So, if Zeus is all riled up, naturally there should be angry bolts littering the whole palace.

But there were nothing, not even a trace of electric current…

Then Nico noticed it: a wobbling, red dot crawling on the floor and onto Zeus, crawling upwards to rest on top of his breastplate.

BANG!

Everyone was silenced by that ominous noise, followed by gurgling sounds and a body collapsing straight onto the floor.

"ZEUS!" Hera shouted before rushing to her husband's side.

Dumbfounded, the whole assembly panicked. Everyone drew their weapons before forming a protective barrier around the wounded god with Ares and Athena taking the front. Apollo and Hermes went to assist their father; the Sun god already starting to heal the old man. But something's not right…

"Damn my powers aren't working." Apollo gritted.

"What? What do you mean Apollo?" Hera shrieked. Apollo tried again but to no avail.

"Why my powers aren't working?" Apollo howled in rage. "I'm the god of healing, why can't I heal Zeus?"

Percy and Nico exchanged knowing looks before going to combat mode, wary of the unwanted presence lurking within the shadows of the throne room.

"What's going on?" Hades and Poseidon asked their children. Nico and clenched his sword tightly while Percy met the inquisitive glares of the gods.

"He's here." He said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Ares shouted. As if on cue, an evil laughter echoed through the hall of the throne room. It was eerie, condensing, shrilling, something that warrants death and destruction.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Athena shouted, her grey eyes full of barely contained anger and bloodlust.

A sound of clicking shoes echoed, heightening the creep factor that hung low over their heads. Soon enough a young man in his late fifteens emerges from the dark, holding a high-caliber gun. His black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with only a few strands decorating his face in a bangs fashion. Red eyes that pulsed with power glared at the group of so-called gods.

"What a pathetic sight." He said.

"Eagle Antithesis!" Percy growled. The whole assembly of gods was alerted upon hearing the name of the visitor. Nico shuddered at the sight of his rapist; those gleeful crimson eyes that shine with malice are now zeroed on him. If possible, Percy already killed the insolent faggot right then and there; only the whole place is now under his zone of nullification so no one, not even the Olympians, can use their powers.

Artemis aimed her arrow at the intruder while Hephaestus loaded his gun (seriously, a 45 mm revolver? So old western) and followed suit.

"Percy, it seems that you know this man." Artemis asked with an irate voice.

"Yes Lady Artemis. He's Eagle, lap dog of Kronos. He's a demigod with nullifying abilities."

"Nullifying abilities?" The goddess of hunt asked which was answered with a curt nod.

"Yes. That's why Apollo can't use his powers and Zeus was severely wounded." He answered before casting a disgusted glare at the raven. Eagle only sneered at them before presenting a pen.

"What are you going to do with a pen? Write us a letter?" Artemis mocked.

"Wow, for a goddess you sure are ignorant." The null snapped back. "This is a bomb, one that can obliterate anything within 35 km radius."

"Bah! Whatever!" Ares snipped. "Those lame threats are for mortals, kid, try to use something appropriate for us gods, who are immortal." The god of war, without any preamble, went to attack the raven only to be intercepted by Percy. Everyone, except for Nico, raised eyebrows at what happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ares growled. He was about of utter other obscenities when Percy shoved him back.

"How stupid can you get Ares? Aren't you even listening?" Percy growled.

"What did you said?"

"I said you're stupid! We are in trouble you dickhead! We are powerless before this man since he cancels out any godly powers, even immortality! Now if he ever so kind to detonate that bomb then all of us, even you gods, will die like fragile mortals!"

Another gurgle was heard behind them. Zeus seems to be fighting for his dear life. Beside him was Hera, crying like a useless woman desperate to find cure for her husband's wound.

"Stop arguing and take that fool out! Apollo can't heal Zeus when he's around!" Hera shrieked.

"Easily said than done mother." Hephaestus said as he analyzes the bomb the raven was holding. By using his mechanical eye, he can see a shimmering blob of metallic liquid suspended inside the pen's cylindrical container. He quickly concluded that it is, with no mistake, antimatter.

"This kid has a very dangerous toy with him." The god of fire hissed. Eagle sneered before laughing out loud.

"This is epic! The so-called Olympian gods held hostage by a bomb?" he mocked before guffawing. "You are all pathetic! Now I can see why Kronos really wants to rule the whole world once again since the current system is being ran by losers!"

"Why you!" Ares growled before charging at the raven. The raven smiled sweetly before dodging the pointy spear. Ares swiftly twirled to hit the raven with the other end of the spear, but the raven ducked and Ares missed his target.

"Why you! Die!" Ares howled before thrusting his spear down with so much force. The raven smirked before lunging forward to knee Ares at his crotch, the sickening sounds of bones breaking echoed, followed by Ares' cries of pain.

"Ouch! That's gotta be painful!" Dionysius said. Beside him the other males instantly held their jewels in mock protection.

"Low blow!" Athena said before lunging forward. Artemis and Hephaestus followed, each with their weapons ready.

"Fair enough." Eagle said before engaging Athena first. With Ares' spear at hand, he countered the other's blade. The two danced in deadly, rehearsed-like step; equally footed while the other two armed gods weren't sure whether to fire or not.

Athena parried Eagle's spear and Artemis saw this as an opportunity. "Now Hephaestus!"

They both open fired, arrows and bullets sailing straight to Eagle's face.

"Nice." Eagle whispered before suddenly letting the force of Athena to overwhelm him. Athena loses balance and fell forward. The sudden change in position made the projectiles to hit Athena's back.

"Athena!" Both gods shouted. Eagle sneered before throwing his spear at Hephaestus. The god was so distracted that he didn't have time to avoid the weapon which hit him squarely at his chest.

"Hephaestus!" Artemis said before going down with Athena's sword embedded on her stomach.

"Eagle!" Percy shouted before engaging the null in a fierce dance of swords. Eagle evaded and leaped away before holding the detonator in front of them.

"I'm not here to kill you, and since there isn't a God of Death, you won't die that easily." Eagle said before turning his back at them. "I'm here to give you an invitation."

"You can have your invitation! I'm not interested!" Percy shouted.

"Oh Percy-dear this is an invitation that should solicit your utmost interest!" Eagle said in a very sweet tone. "It's an invitation for your annihilation." Silence reigned as the raven continued to elaborate Kronos' plans. From the abduction of Nico, the revival of Gaea, and ultimately, the destruction of Mount Olympus.

"Right now, Kronos is already undoing the seals; the twelve titans will rise to summon their all-powerful mother, Gaea. Isn't that heart-warming? A big family reunion, how splendid." He said before turning to take his leave. "At any rate, I would like to have you all as witnesses. Please don't die until then. Allow me to do the honor of taking your lives. Please prepare with everything you have, I don't want to win an easy war."

"Where are you going?" Nico shouted. Eagle turned to look at him straight to his eyes, red orbs boring fear unto black ones.

"Why to Mt. Saint Helens of course. I need to instill fear and despair to all of you." He said before dropping the bomb and disappearing. Immediately, the gods recovered from their injuries, though a little shaky as a remnant of chilling sensation course around them.

"We're not done yet." Hades said. He ordered his shadows to engulf the pen and soon enough, it disappeared without a trace. Poseidon raised an eyebrow before glancing to his brother's way.

"Where did you transport the bomb?" he asked. Hades smiled sinisterly before answering in a sly voice.

"Somewhere down there." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere down there<strong>

Tired of his duties, a Cyclops sat down. Right now, the minions of Kronos went deep down in the underworld to free the other remaining titans. All monsters that are capable of withstanding extreme environmental conditions were sent to accompany Krios, the Titan of Stars and Contellations.

"Hey! Get back to work you lazy oaf!" A dracenae shouted. The Cyclops reluctantly followed the monster and slowly went to resumed moving the heavy boulders that obstruct the gates. He was about to move the first boulder when he saw a shimmering object just beside his foot. Being the curious monster he is, the Cyclops bent down to examine the thing.

"Oooh! It's a pen with lights!" The giant said. The pen looks expensive, and the lights indicate that it is a timer…

After three seconds, the whole army of Krios was reduced to two.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus<strong>

"We need explanations son of Poseidon."

The King of Olympus was now rested on his thrown. He was still in a state of minor shock: still trembling at the thought of dying like a helpless mortal. Around him, the other deities of Olympus were eyeing the two demigods. They were demanding answers, explanations about Eagle Antithesis and his Origins.

"Who is that insolent boy who dared to vanquish me?" He asked.

Percy braced his physique before answering. "Like I said, he's Eagle Antithesis. He's a demigod of Chaos."

Everyone let out a gasp. Demigods of Chaos are extremely rare and powerful since they represent one aspect of Chaos herself. They already knew Roxy and they're happy to know that he's on their side but to have another demigod of Chaos as their enemy, one with powers such as nullification, that's an entirely different thing.

"This is crisis." Zeus said before rubbing his temples. Percy and Nico shared curious looks before Percy asked something.

"If I may, why is that demigods of Chaos are so special?"

Poseidon sighed before answering his son. "They're special because they represent one aspect of their mother. Chaos is everything in the universe, and her demigods have complete control over every aspect."

"We know that, but aren't they half human as well? That means they're still weak in some sense." Nico asked out of the blue.

Hades stepped forward before adding. "Yes they're part human but their other half is something that makes them almost like gods. They're already of equal power with a primodial god, and their lineage excludes them of the domains of the fates."

"But I wonder, I almost beaten Roxy last time from our duel. He's not that strong for me."

"That's because he's not of age. Their powers mature as they age. Once a demigod of Chaos reached their 16th birthday, they will have their complete powers."

"Moreover, no demigod of Chaos has reached that age." Poseidon continued.

"But what if they die? Aren't they judged in the Underworld?" Percy asked this time.

"No. Never in any recorded history that a demigod of Chaos died. They only disappear without any trace." Hades answered.

"Wait, what happened to them?" Nico suddenly asked.

"I don't know. They just disappear." Hades answered. "And from the looks of it, I think that this will be the first time that a living demigod of Chaos will reach maturity."

"That will not happen!" Zeus howled, sending thunderbolts at Hades who merely sidestepped to avoid being hit. "I will not permit it! That boy should die!"

"Father! But what about Percy and Nico?" Ares whined.

"I will let them live in exchange for a quest." He said. Majority of the Olympians whooped in victory while two made a sour comment.

"What quest?" Nico asked. Zeus looked dead serious as an ominous atmosphere surrounds them.

"You will kill Eagle Antithesis and bring this war to an end."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO<strong>

**Mt. Saint Helen**

* * *

><p>Darkness pooled like blood. It rose from the ground until it solidifies and become Eagle Antithesis. He's currently inside the dormant volcano, walking calmly in the maze built by Daedalus. Soon he reached a door where a carving of a grotesque monster is. He smiled at the thought of seeing the famous monster which was coined as the "Bane of Olympus".<p>

"Your downfall starts here." He said. He stepped closer towards the door. Instantly, magical circles appeared and blocked his way, but a simple glow of his eyes dispelled the barriers. He scoffed at the weak defense system.

"Lame." He said before opening the door.

At the other side of the room is a giant pit of darkness with huge multitude of giant chains hanging here and there. The chains descends towards the darkness below, hanging to and fro as stray wind blow them.

"I can feel it." He said. He can feel the incredible power that oozed out from the darkness, power that is more sinister than his. Power far too great than any Olympian or Titan he ever met.

"It is time." He said. His red eyes glowed fiercely like fresh blood and a red-violet-black aura rose from him. He raised his hands and called forth.

"Rise, Typhon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I dunno whether there's a labyrinth in Mt. Saint Helens. I just made that up. Don't forget to review! And thanks for my valued subscribers and FF member who faved me and HCPS! Thanks for the review!<strong>


	14. Take 14: One Ugly Thing Called Truth

**I'm really sorry for the super duper delay of this update. I hate being a student again. Anyway, please enjoy! **

**Stil... not mine and unbeta-ed. Tsk! Tsk! I really REALLY need a beta reader…**

**Here Comes the Porn Star**

**Chapter Fourteen: One Ugly Thing Called Truth**

"You got to be kidding me…"

That's the only thing Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and future son-in-law of Hades, said. After braving the nastiest trial of his life (one that includes several attempts for his life, an instant tsunami, a visit from a psychopath and a nice bashing for the gods), the not-so mighty Zeus (who nearly died from a gunshot) ordered them to find a way to eliminate Eagle Antithesis, demigod of Chaos and apparently the wonder boy of Kronos. Indeed, if one would analyze it, killing one demigod of his caliber would be next to impossible. But then again, the only one capable of killing such foe is someone who's half and half. A pure god would be nothing but a kitten in front of Eagle. Ironic and funny, isn't it?

"On the other hand, Nico di Angelo will be appointed as a temporary God of Death." Zeus added which made Nico and Percy to react in retaliation.

"It is necessary since without a spirit that will govern the balance between the living and the dead, the whole cycle will be disrupted. No one will die. The severely wounded will suffer an eternal life of pain, the enemies' number won't be depleted; those are just some of what's likely to happen." Poseidon supplemented. The two, especially Percy, seems totally deflated.

"But Nico will become an immortal…" Percy said in a defeated tone.

"It is the right thing to do mortal. You are in no position to go against our decision. Your selfish ego would send the whole world into oblivion. " Athena said in victory. "You're happiness is something that should be put on hold for the sake of many."

Behind her, Aphrodite fumed in barely contained annoyance. She's mad because her new lovely pair wouldn't have an ending that's happily ever after.

'Curse you Athena and your incomprehensible grouchiness.' Aphrodite thought to herself. Silence ensued before a young yet firm voice echoed.

"I will accept it."

Every head snapped at the direction of the voice. Nico di Angelo, with his blazing dark eyes and gothic appearance, stood in brave and strong feet as he repeat his words. "I will accept it."

From his seat, Zeus gave a small cheer while Hades merely raised an eyebrow. Beside him, Percy looked shocked at what he had heard. Percy was about to ask Nico if he's okay when the Ghost King started talking again.

"But I have some conditions." He said. Eyebrows rose upon hearing such demanding words from a frail looking boy.

"You dare set conditions?" Ares butted in. "You have some guts kid! How could a–"

"Shut up scar face." Nico snapped. Ares did shut hit mouth which made Hermes and Apollo to snicker discreetly. "I will accept the responsibility of being a **SUBSTITUTE** God of Death but I'm still allowed to see Percy. In addition, once the war is over I will leave the position, power and immortality and I don't care of what will happen to the whole fucking world with it." He said defiantly. A discreet 'Ooh!' was heard and every head turned to look at Demeter who, in that time, had already busied herself in knotting her auburn hair.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. The other gods went to look at Zeus who's deeply contemplating over it. He was about give his answer when Athena interjected with a growl.

"That's impossible. As the God of Death, you must dedicate your time and life in monitoring the boundary between the living and the dead. In addition, gods and goddesses aren't allowed to make direct contact with mortals–"

"Shut up old hag." Nico snapped and miraculously, Athena did shut up.

_My, Nico is a one hell of a mouth-jammer…_

"Why you evil rat!" Athena growled. She was about to castrate Nico if not for the two male gods (Apollo and Hermes) who took her away. On the outside, Hades seems to be uncaring and stoic but the inside, he's laughing out loud. _That's my boy._

"Lord Zeus, do you agree with my conditions?" Nico said. Zeus closes his eyes, leaving the rest of the room's occupants in suspense as he ponders on all the possible angles his decision might incur.

"It would be best to give what he wants brother. Time is ticking and right now the very balance of souls between the living and the dead is tipped the wrong way." Hades said in a very cool voice. Indeed, as the hands of time tick and tock, the forces of their enemies are growing exponentially. Add the sudden disappearance of important minor gods and it's an all new mess. A whole minute passed when Zeus reopened his eyes.

"As you wish, I swear it on the river of Styx." He said in a deep, tenor voice. Every breaths were released before the two demigods cheered before sharing a passionate kiss, unmindful of the presence of gods and goddesses (though Aphrodite took the chance to snap some shots at them while Artemis looked really disturbed by the way Aphrodite behaves).

Happiness brims from the two demigods' eyes, one with relief and one with victory. "I really thought that you're going to leave me there." Percy said breathlessly. Nico just smiled at him before answering.

"I can't do that, even after what he had? I'll be with you always." He said before kissing Percy one more time. At the middle of their heated kiss, an Iris Message appeared.

"Percy! Nico!" Annabeth shouted. Behind her are Chiron and Clarisse.

"Oh great! We have a big problem here while the two faggots were busy playing tonsil tennis. Just great!" Clarisse drawled. Nico's eyebrows twitched but Percy beat him from retaliating back.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy asked. The rest of the Olympians waited for the news.

"Percy, we have a big problem. Roxy's gone!" she answered in a flash.

"WHAT!" Both Percy and Nico shouted. Murmurs were heard from behind them; even the gods are disturbed by the news. Percy and Nico exchanged looks before searching for Annabeth's eyes for any hint of dishonesty, sadly there's none.

"A new demigod, Aldous Spitfire, came here and courted Roxy. Roxy, being…Roxy, invited Aldous in his cabin for a quickie. It was about sunset when a fight erupted inside Chaos Cabin." Annabeth answered before Clarisse but it with a sharp tone.

"When we went inside, there's no one in there." Clarisse sniped, looking bored and annoyed at the fact that she's been dragged in this farce.

"This can't be" Apollo whispered. He received several questioning looks from his fellow deities.

"Apollo? Is there something you know that we should know?" Artemis asked. Apollo nodded before giving the rest of the Olympians the answer they wanted to hear.

"One of my oracles said that Percy and Roxy will go to a quest to Chaos. Their quest is considered as a major turning point in this war." Immediately, Zeus rose from his throne with anger lightening his eyes.

"Who dared kidnap that boy?" He growled. Annabeth did her best not to yelp at the sudden uproar of the strongest god. She swallowed the lump that got stuck in her throat before answering.

"The new demigod as it looks like, was a spy of the Titan Army. We found this inside Roxy's cabin." She presented a bracelet with a scythe in it. A symbol of Kronos and based from its quality, it only depicts that the owner must be a high ranking officer.

"Damn those filthy children of Gaea!" Zeus roared in rage. As a manifestation, superbolts went crazy and destroyed every figurine inside. Everyone ducked to avoid getting roasted.

"Without the son of Chaos, the prophecy cannot be fulfilled." Apollo added.

"Then do everything to take him back!" Zeus roared again.

"Brother, it's not that easy." Poseidon answered. "The headquarters of the titans, Princess Andromeda, is protected by Oceanus and Aigaios. We cannot penetrate within its walls."

"Then prepare every soldier we have! We will retrieve that boy no matter what!" Zeus retaliated. Although it seems untimely to declare an open war against the titans, they can't afford to lose a possible weapon against theirs. Only a child of Chaos can match against another child of Chaos. Although Percy (and possibly Nico) can equally match up with Roxy or even Eagle, still a nullifying power is something they cannot stake on. One wrong move and a possible one-way ticket to hell will be the next thing they'll be holding. Ares visibly became energetic after hearing a possible war outbreak when all of a sudden, a Greek technician went inside. Out of breath from his run, he wheezes out his news the will surely shake their wits out of their spirits.

"My lords! Typhon was released!" His word came out like foul wind the carries death and poison. The atmosphere syddenly became heavy and the whole court reacted immediately.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Typhon, the strongest child of Gaia and the bane of Olympus, released? What will come to the world then?

"It was found out that every security system we had installed in Mt. St. Helen was breached! Right now, Typhon is heading straight towards Mount Olympus!"

It wasn't the last of it for another IM appeared, this time it was Persephone. "Hades!"

The god of the underworld hurriedly replied. "Persephone? What's wrong?"

"Krios and Coeius are trying to open the gates of Tartarus! Right now they're in the last level! If they open it, the rest of their brethren will resurface! Come back here now!" She said. The IM disappeared with an explosion on its background. Hades cursed openly before setting his attention back to his fellow deities. "They made their move." He said. Zeus sighed loudly before slumping back on his throne. "Now what?"

Everyone was silent at the sudden question. No one really knows what to do from this point.

"I think we should make the best out of this." Everyone paid attention at Annabeth over the IM, making the young girl to jump in surprise before voicing her plan. "They're making their move so we must do something to have ourselves a consolation."

"What the fuck are you saying fruitcake?" Ares asked. "Shouldn't we engage them head-on rather than hear some nonsensical things like that?"

"No. Right now, the Titans are very busy in opening the gates of Tartarus. If it's true, then their headquarters might be empty, their defenses are down. This is the right time to strike." She said in a steady voice. "We'll lunch a sneak attack to retrieve Roxy, and if possible, capture Eagle. I'm sure that Kronos will be in the underworld. He's powers are needed to open the last gate."

"How can you be so sure about that? Kronos might be in their HQ." Hermes asked, anxious because his son, Luke Castellan, was the vessel of his grandfather.

"My blood; Kronos consumed my blood." Nico said in a hollow voice, his body going droopy as a sign of failure. It's because of him that the underworld is now in turmoil.

"Those who have my blood or had consumed body fluids of my children can open Tartarus. It's such a pity." Hades said, before tapping his boy's shoulder. "Don't worry my son, everything will be alright." Nico smiled slightly at the encouraging words of his father, glad that Hades is ready to defend his side.

Percy, wanting to end this whole charade and have Nico for himself, took the said boy's hand. They locked eyes before looking back at Annabeth. "What are your plans?"

**Princess Andromeda**

Roxy spent the past five hours thinking of ways to escape but every angle, every option, ends the same way: him getting caught.

He looked sideways to inspect how the titan is doing. Hyperion seems to be in the brink of falling asleep. Roxy sneered at this: 'Oooh, slouching from work eh?' he told himself. Roxy was about to snatch the key from the nearby table when Hyperion's eyes opened. Roxy felt like a mass of stone the whole time Hyperion examined him, but a wave of relief washed over him when someone called the titan.

"Lord Hyperion, Lord Kronos wants to see you." A young boy with an eye-patch said. The addressed titan looked puzzled before standing up.

"I see. Then assume responsibility over this filthy being." Hyperion said before casting a dirty look at Roxy. In return, the minx cast him a death glare. "Be wary of him." He said before disappearing. The patch-eyed boy looked at Roxy before sitting at the nearby chair.

'This will be easy.' Roxy said to himself. "Um, I'm Roxy. Can you tell me your name?"

The addressed youngster looked surprised before answering. "I'm Ethan Nakamura." He said.

"Oh! A Japanese demigod." Roxy said in mock-surprise. He pulled his tattered cloth above his thigh while rubbing his legs in a very suggestive manner. "I love Japanese people. They're so industrious and they really have these cute eyes."

Ethan's eyes followed the moving appendage, a thin sheet of sweat forming on his forehead. Roxy smirked at how he affects the boy, satisfied that his charms are kicking in.

"What are you doing?" Ethan said in a mock-apathetic tone.

'This is good. He's interested. All I have to do is to push all the right buttons.' He whispered. "Say, isn't this place really boring? I mean at first glance, this place is like a big empty floating tin can, not to mention it's kind of hot in here." Roxy whined before pushing his fabric, exposing his creamy tops that glisten with a thin sheet of sweat.

Ethan swallowed thickly. Sure the captive is correct; the place is indeed boring. No form of entertainment can be found inside (aside for the mini coliseum). Ethan's eyes went to look at the cloth that pools over the blonde's lap. He took hold of the alluring scenery before him. He's enticed yes, not all captives were this gorgeous and sexy. Male or not, this one sure is packed with a lot of sex pheromone.

Remembering his supposed duty, Ethan snapped out of his reverie before going to stoic mode again. "You're in no position to say something as trivial like that." He said.

Roxy giggled. The demigod is in denial. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me I'm wrong!" He said before running his hands over his naked chest. His hands roamed over smooth and pinky-pale skin that speaks of sex. Roxy bite the corner of his lips very suggestively before bending the other way, therefore presenting Ethan with a very sinful view. "Can I ask you something Ethan?" He said before running his right hand over his smooth buttocks.

Ethan didn't know what to do. He's supposed to guard this harlot but that not what's happening now for he's being seduced and it seems like he'll be in trouble any minute by now. Thousand of probable events that may follow swirled inside his head and he's in deep thought that he didn't noticed the blonde was already kneeling in front of his lap.

"Ethan, yoohoo! You there?" he chimed. Ethan blushed discreetly but he was quickly on his senses when the blonde sits on top of his lap…

..totally naked…

"You didn't answer my question." Roxy pouted cutely. Ethan's very sure that he's having a nosebleed now. He can feel his body getting hot and all the blood in his body decided to evacuate somewhere south.

"What was your question?" He said; voice trembling and breathe dangerously close to boiling point.

Roxy smiled at how things are progressing. "I said, is it true that Japanese men have small penis?" He said.

Something snapped inside Ethan. He abruptly stand up with an indignant "That's bullshit!"

Roxy was out of words. He didn't expect that he would have a bulge that BIG…

"Well…care to prove that with yours?" He said before grabbing Ethan's clothed crotch.

OOOOO

Eagle materialized from the darkness of the wall. He concealed his godly powers before walking down the corridor. With a twitching pair of eyes and an overheating body due to excessive use of power, Eagle dragged his body towards his destination, eager to rest and restore his energy.

"Those bastards…" he growled. Kronos said that the pen was a port-key but it turns out that it is an antimatter bomb. Good thing he found out before it's too late. He maybe the freaking demigod of Chaos but his nullifying power still has some limitations. He can't simultaneously use assimilated powers with nullifying powers, it will cost him too much life force (that's why he passed out with his battle with Hecate). Chaotic phenomena are outside the boundaries of his powers. Annihilation, the cancelling of matter and antimatter, is an example of chaotic phenomena*. He will surely vanish with that kind of power, anyone will, even the gods.

"So how the hell did Kronos managed to have something as powerful as antimatter anyway?" He said. Dismissing the thought, Eagle went straight to the throne room to make his report.

"Now!"

Eagle suddenly felt something puncturing his gut. The impact sent him straight to the wall, and whatever that thing maybe had impaled his stomach, pinning him in a very painful way. Eagle cursed and tried to use his powers, only to find out that he can't.

"Hahahahaha! I knew it! I knew it will work!" A maniacal voice laughed. Eagle tried to look at the source of that annoying voice. Through his pain-hazed sight he saw a dancing man clad in a dirty lab coat with thick eyeglasses. His hair is wild and it looks like he's in his late sixties. He didn't know the man, but he's certain of the other's identity, the one seated on the throne behind the man.

"I'm very pleased of your work Adolf Watson, son of Athena. You're indeed the prime student of your father James Watson."

"Kronos…" Eagle hissed. The titan lord averted his gaze at the injured son of Chaos, his mocking smile turning into a more sinister and gleeful one.

"Hello Eagle. Welcome back." He said mockingly.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you doing this?" Eagle wheezed out before coughing blood. Pain kept on flooding his senses, urging his subconscious to conjure numerous images of the titan's brutal end.

"I thought that your last defiance was when your stepbrother died, but I was wrong." The titan said in a fake, sad voice. Upon hearing this, Eagle's breathing stopped. The raven knows that the titan is referring to either: his treason of power or his treason of sex.

"I knew of your trespasses and of your transgressions. You broke your oath to the river of Styx, you absorbed other godly powers, and lastly, had intercourse with Aldous. Such unforgivable sin…"

Eagle, instead of feeling down and hopeless, managed to sneer at the titan lord. "Yours are far too sinister compared to mine. If there's someone who's should be labeled as unforgivable, it should be you." The raven spits blood to discard the metallic taste in his mouth before calling forth of his powers. He tried but his powers didn't manifest. With a confused look, Eagle tried again but to no avail.

"What the hell…" he hissed.

"How does it feel to be nullified?" The aged-man said. "That thing impaled in your stomach is a power sealer made from beneficial silvers. That device works by disturbing the cellular mechanism of your body, thus preventing you from using those annoying nullifying powers." He said while adjusting his eyeglasses. "It's just a prototype but I'm glad it worked."

Eagle cursed to himself before his hair was abruptly pulled upwards. Kronos/Luke looked straight into his red eyes, amber-colored pupils fixing him in a doomed glare. "Do you still remember what I told everyone regarding your sanctity? That no one is allowed to touch you? Guess what; in your way down in hell you dragged someone with you." Eagle was about to spit onto his face when Kronos made him look to his right. "Look at him Eagle."

Eagle averted his eyes and was horrified to see Aldous, barely clothed and body covered in wounds, chained in one of the pillars of the room.

"Aldous!" he shouted. The vibrations of his voice made painful tremors to the wound on his stomach. The redhead slowly opened his tired eyes, focusing little by little at the pinned raven.

"Ea…gle." He said in a pain-filled voice.

It's too much. Eagle couldn't help it. He tried to calm himself but the tears gathered in his eyes, guilt and rage filled his heart, scornful at the predicament the redhead had faced. "Damn you fucking bastard! What have you done to him?"

Kronos laughed before releasing Eagle. "I'm merely imposing the authority I have. I'm a lord, and my words are the rules. He broke the rules; therefore he must suffer the consequences." Kronos held out his right hand. A scythe appeared from the thin air. "Now isn't this looked familiar? You immobile with someone close to you about to die?"

"NO! DON'T!" Eagle shouted in desperation, ignoring the stabs of pain from his wound. 'He will kill him! He will kill Aldous!' he chanted in his head. He clawed at the weapon in his stomach, tugging it up and down in hopes of removing it. "AH! DAMN! GET OFF!" he said, unmindful of the pain he's inflicting to himself as his innards are tore further in every tugged of the blade.

Kronos was now at a very dangerous distance from Aldous, his scythe glistening with a promise of death for the redhead. Eagle hurried his efforts but the weapon prevented him getting off the wall.

"You can't budge it." The aged-man said. "Why do you continue to struggle when your death–"

"Shut up old man! I'll kill you later!" The raven growled.

Kronos raised his scythe above Aldous head. The son of Ares looked at the titan lord with loathing and pain in his eyes. "You've been a very valiant and useful soldier Aldous but I'm afraid I don't need you anymore. You have chosen a fate together with that impudent fool." He said. "I'm very disappointed. Rot in Tatarus."

And he brought his scythe down, in time with a piercing screech from the wounded son of Chaos.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry."

Roxy fastened the belt of his newly-acquired clothes. Ethan Nakamura was now naked, sweaty and unconscious. After a round of wild sex, Roxy took the opportunity to knock the poor boy out. He's in a very dire situation and, as the old adage says, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Now clad in a decent pair of pants and a loose shirt, Roxy took the keys and made a mad dash out of the with-holding room. He was about to flee when he remembered the poor demigod.

"Psh, might as well leave him some clothes." He said. He took his shirt off and threw it to the unconscious boy. Honestly speaking Roxy was satisfied with the boy's performance, and since he's still a good boy, Roxy couldn't just leave him in total humility.

"Let the titans do the dirty job." He said. He fled to the corridors, ducking here and there to avoid being noticed. He felt the annoying weight in his neck, and the son of Chaos openly cursed the annoying device.

"How am I going to make a grand escape with this thing?" He hissed. He stalked the shadows, trying desperately to meld with it to attain stealth. Several telekhines and dracenaes litter the corridors, making the passage somewhat tiring and difficult.

'Damn. They're too many.' He growled inwardly. The telekhines at the nearest door to the left said something before the group of monsters went to the opposite direction. Only a four dracenae and two telekhines were left on guard.

"Still too many, but that will do." He said. He spotted a coin and he took it before throwing at the far right side of the corridor.

"What's that?" A telekhine said. Half of the band of monsters went to inspect it.

Roxy took the opportunity and pounced. In quick movements, Roxy disarmed one telekhine before using it's sword to kill the other telekhine. In a split-second, the other telekhine bit the dust. A dracenae noticed the uproar. She was about to load her bow with an arrow when a flying sword severed her head cleanly.

"The prisoner! Alert the main office!" a dracenae roar before she was cut in two by Roxy's rough divide.

"Jeez, what kind of sentinels are you really?" The blond huffed. He was about to make an exit when a glinting blade came flying towards his face, good thing he parried it with his sword.

"Why you punk!" A dracenae said before engaging the son of Chaos in a dance of death. Another two dracenae joined in, making the situation more pressing for Roxy. Five consecutive stabs and another five x-mark slashes sent Roxy reeling backwards. With an additional weight and annoying sensation of the collar, Roxy couldn't concentrate in these ugly harlots with life-extinguishing breaths! Up against the wall, Roxy stood frightened at the impending doom.

"Die!" One monster said. The blonde whimpered, cursing every living god and the useless fates for ending his life in a very unfashionable way. He opted to die in the middle of a mind-blowing sex or a mad orgy or die in the middle of a great battle against the titans, but not by the hands of ugly dracenae!

'Well, whatever. It all ends here…'

.

.

.

"Huh?"

Roxy opened his eyes to see if he's already in Elysium. To his surprise, he's still there, on the same spot…alone.

"Hey, where they'd go?" He asked. He looked around some more only to find nothing, not even the trace of the monsters he killed. Dismissing the mysterious event, Roxy went on to snoop around. Amazingly, as he went further and further down the hall, it became quieter.

"Where are the monsters?" Indeed, all of the monsters he saw prior to his ambush were all gone. What's more eerie was that golden dusts litter the whole place. "Mass extinction perhaps?"

He was about to go back where he came from when a loud cry echoed. It was followed by a heavy sensation, one that aggravates Roxy's sealed powers. Without any preamble, Roxy dashed towards the source of the voice. Soon, down the hall was a door ajar. There's a thick, dark mist was leaking out of it.

"What the hell is that?" The blonde whispered. He pressed himself unto the wall before peeking through. What he saw was something he's not prepared to see.

"Keep your filthy hands away from him!"

The whole room pulsates with uncontained power. Inside it are Kronos, Aldous, Eagle and an unknown old man. Like flowing blood, dark aura seeps out from Eagle who's at the moment was still impaled on the wall. Slowly, the said bloodied son of Chaos pushes the offending tool away from him, little by little, making the old man to frantically configure his remote control.

"What is the meaning of this? Watson, why is that Eagle can still use his powers?" Kronos yelled.

"I-I don't know my lord. It supposed to seal his powers away! It could be because he'd already absorbed too many gods that his powers already matured."

"Impossible! The only gods he'd absorbed were Thanatos and Hecate! His powers cannot mature…" Kronos stopped short after remembering one important thing. _Right, Eagle's about to reach sixteen, and his powers will be in its peak. But that couldn't be! He still needs to wait until two months! _

His further consideration was abruptly interrupted by a squeak from Watson. When Kronos looked why, three pairs of black wings have sprouted from Eagle's back, glimmering with dark aura and pulsating with power. The two of them drank at the deadly beauty that was Eagle. Kronos couldn't believe it but this was the first time a child of Chaos will reach maturity. In all histories, every child of Chaos would disappear before the age of 16 for unknown reasons, but now he's beholding a child of Chaos about to inherit his full power. And if Eagle did reach maturity, his plans will definitely crash down. He had planned that he would still have Eagle's allegiance until this and have him solely fight Olympus, but now he has Eagle at full power ready to kill him!

"My lord, it would be best if you get out of here." Watson said. "All deities within the radius of that nullifying zone will surely be stripped of their powers for a limited time. As for us demigods will just affect our god side, but not our human side." And like on cue, everything became red. Even the electromagnetic spectrum was disturbed as the visible light's wavelengths were pushed outward, away from the source of this intense power. The sealing devices embedded on Eagle's stomach crackled before busting up, in time with the devices on Roxy's neck. After squeaking, Roxy rub his itching neck, but he couldn't give any damn attention to his irritated neck for now due to the angry demigod up against the wall.

In front of Eagle, Kronos cursed internally. How can this be happening? Are the Fates against him? No, he will defy the Fates and start his revolution against his children. He made his decision: to go on with the original plan.

"You're right." Kronos said before regaining his composure. Eagle is still looking at him like an animal ready to pounce, and Kronos suspect that the young boy is out of his mind. "Such animalistic look, it doesn't suit a son of Kronos." He said before contemplating on what he just said. "Then again, who said that you're my son?" And with that Kronos disappeared with a shadow of an hourglass at his wake, leaving Watson with an infuriated Eagle and a bloodied Aldous.

Behind the door, Roxy watched with awe, fear, interest. So this is Eagle's true power… it's somehow identical to him, like it's…of the same origin. Questions boggle the blond's mind like a pestering wound. Who's this Eagle? Why is that he has the same attribute as him? And do Kronos mean by Eagle absorbed Thanatos and Hecate?

_Death and Null he brings…_

_The Fifth will dine…_

_The Fifth of Chaos…_

"No way." Roxy whispered with unbelieving eyes. And it all makes sense now: the red eyes, the dark aura, the nullifying powers… No doubt about it.

"Eagle's…my half brother…" Roxy said…

Seeing that his prey is already gone, Eagle growled maniacally before unleashing a dark wave of power. It effectively ruined the device pining him to the wall and Watson immediately felt fear gripped him strongly like invincible hands of an almighty god. He's going to die that's for sure, and at the hands of an evil and rabid son of Chaos. Like a puppet that was released from its binds, Eagle slumped to the floor, boneless but nonetheless menacing.

"You…will…pay…" he said. His eye gleamed blood-red before a huge death scythe appeared before him. He growled one last time before his power suddenly dispersed like smoke and the son of Chaos collapsed face first to the floor. The dark, heavy air disappeared as well. Everything went back to normal color, leaving Watson dumbfounded.

"What…happened?" the old man asked himself before grabbing the nearest thing to him (which is his remote). He examined the now unconscious Eagle from afar, still afraid of what might happen to him the moment he disturb the sleeping boy.

"Well, I think luck is still on my side." The old man cheered. "I think it's just the outburst from his power triggered by his emotions. Nothing really frightening." He said before approaching the now unconscious boy. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, and you ruined my masterpiece." He said before retrieving a shotgun. "I should dispose you right now. It's such a waste; you're a precious specimen but you should be taken care of." He cocked the barrel of the gun before aiming at the head of the raven. "I don't have to worry for I still have another back up specimen at the dungeons. That Angelheart will supply me with enough data about you children of Chaos. So, adios amigos!"

He was about to pull the trigger when another barrel was pressed behind his head; Oort emitting light from its crackling barrels.

"Put the gun down." Roxy said.

*It's chaotic because normally, annihilation doesn't occur in Earth. Since Chaos reside somewhere deep in space where annihilation frequently occurs, thus I coined it Chaotic.

**Don't forget to review! And thanks for my valued subscribers and FF member who faved me and HCPS! Thanks for the review!**


	15. Take 15: The Great Escape

**HCTPS C15**

I'm so sorry for the very late update. Here it is and please leave your comments.

Guys I need a beta-reader. I don't have the mastery over grammar...

Anyway, I gotta go. Read and Enjoy! xP 

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter Fifteen: The Great Escape<em>**

* * *

><p>Watson's sweat ran down from his forehead as the barrels of Roxy's Oort poke the back of his head. It is a wrong decision to send Hyperion ahead of them; that left their new captive at the hands of amateurs! But how did he escape if there's a lot of monster lurking within the corridors of this cruiser?<p>

'I see. Eagle's last outburst annihilated most of the monsters inside this ship.' He thought to himself. Indeed, with that amount of power that last outburst from the elder son of Chaos could have obliterated any monster within its premise.

"Hey, are you deaf or something? I said drop the gun, idiot." The blonde said menacingly in hopes of scaring the old man out of his wits but instead of being scared, the old coot laughed evilly.

"Okay son of Chaos, you win. I'll drop the gun." He said before throwing the gun away.

Roxy visually relaxed as the old man complied with his threat. Now, he wants answers. "Hey old man, why are you and your stupid dickhead for a master wanted to kill him? Isn't he your wonder boy?"

Watson snorted at the title the blond gave the raven. "Oh please, Eagle is just another pawn for Lord Kronos. He's nothing special. If there's a wonder boy here it would be Aldous." He said before pointing at the now unconscious red head. Roxy's eyebrows rose when he saw the bloody state of his one-night stand partner.

"Talk about brutality." He said. 'I really do hope they spared his dick. That's one good schlong for my liking.' He thought to himself.

"Kronos ordered Eagle not to have any intimate relationship with anyone in here, even friends. He forbid it to assure that Eagle wouldn't assimilate other powers, and he'll be the plain nullifying tool he's supposed to be. The bad thing is, the idiot broke the rule and coveted Aldous. Stupid son of Chaos."

"So, it's true that Eagle's a son of Chaos." The old man only snorted before giving his answer.

"Correct. Only your bloodline has freaky powers." He said before going on with a long list of known children of Chaos, demigods that possess outlandish powers but are nearly extinct. Some of those can disrupt the fabric of time and space, others can create and destroy matter and energy, occupy several points in space at the same time and defy impenetrability, increase a material's density in planetary and stellar scales, reconfigure the structure of any matter, create antimatter, and other law-defying abilities that would leave scientist scratching there balding heads. But what's bothering the young porn star is this: throughout the universe's history, children of Chaos exist only one per generation. No one is really sure why it goes that way but a theory proposes that space and time might become warped if two exist in close proximity. Another mystery that surrounds the children of Chaos is that all of them disappear without a trace before reaching their age of coming, the age of maturity of their powers. If that's the protocol among children of Chaos, then is it why Eagle became exclusive and went haywire? Isn't he already close to the age of coming?

In his deep contemplation, Roxy failed to notice the gleeful look in Watson's face. He pushed the blond away before scrambling for safe distance. "HAHAHA! Indeed children of Chaos are powerful but not all are bright. I see that somehow you made the exceptional air head." He brought out another remote and pressed the red button. Immediately the walls of the throne room opened like double doors, presenting dark corridors that emit cold and rust-like air.

Roxy tensed up at the uncomfortable feeling coming from the darkness, like something's about to come out from it. Not long enough, dozens of green orbs appeared followed by heavy metallic footsteps. Sweat dripped from the blonde's forehead at huge clanking sounds of metals echoed.

"What the hell…"

Indeed, it was like hell was raised from the depths when white, monstrous robots in the shape of medieval knights came from the dark. They're armed from head to toe with spikes, guns, blades, and even lasers. On their foreheads were shining green orbs, probably their source of power. In comparison, it's like Roxy against a dozen or more 15-feet armors made for the kill.

"How do you like it? Unlike most of your adversaries, I'm using these one-of-a-kind sentinel robots. They're at my complete command, and they're unstoppable! How about it son of Chaos? Can you win against my army of metallic warriors?" He said before adjusting his eyeglasses. "It would best if you just give up. After all, you're a big waste of fine meat."

After hearing that, Roxy suddenly felt dirty at the very malicious voice of the old man. With a loud voice pure with disgust, he cursed the old man into the deepest parts of Hell.

"Hey! Close your god-forsaken mouth! Jeez you're making my skin crawl and it feels so dirty hearing something like that from you! Oh the yuckness!" Roxy exclaimed as his face turned into a nasty green color. "And for your information I'm not an airhead!"

"Don't be like that! I heard that you're a porn star so I guess that you're very skillful in bed. I can use that to benefit myself before you become my next puppet."

Roxy seems confused after hearing that. He cocked his head at this. "Puppet?"

"YES!" Watson answered with arms stretched like a declaiming actor. "I will dissect your body and uncover the secrets of you children of Chaos and why you're all too powerful. I will have those powers all to myself!"

Roxy stared at the mad scientists while his brain process what he just heard. Dissect? Body mutilations just for the sake of uncovering godly powers? "You're insane." Roxy Angelheart growled in anger. "How dare you violate our secrets? Every deity forbade each other from stealing powers, especially the Big Three! You foolish good-for-nothing cockroach!" He gritted in clenched teeth but Watson only laughed out loud.

"Don't you bark at me about that stupid pedagogy! How can you tell something like that when you and the rest of the homosexual populace of demigods continue to mix things up! Look at Eagle! Drinking Aldous' semen and assimilating the genes of war plus absorption of minor gods! He's a great threat to everyone else, especially to me! The future king of the universe! The days of the gods are now nearing its twilight for I will erase them all! By the superpowers I have accumulated from the past years, I will exterminate them one by one and claim the whole universe to myself! Even the titans will kneel down before my greatness! Now, witness how I will end it all! Starting with you children of Chaos!"

Roxy gritted his teeth. This is the first time that he will fight robots! And there are a lot of them, like 2 dozens or more, and they're huge! Looking at their green orbs, Roxy assessed the situation before coming up with a plan. Summoning Event Horizon, the blond bravely collected himself before assuming battle position. And like on cue, the robots came at him in a speed inappropriate to their sizes. Roxy jumped out of the way, hovering in the air like a bird with outstretched wings before firing bullets after bullets. But instead of hitting their marks, the bullets changed their trajectory before slamming straight into the floors and walls.

"What?" Roxy hissed. He felt a change in the air and in a flash he maneuvered his body out of a spike ball's way. Roxy regained his balance before landing on the other corner of the room.

"HAHAHAHAHA! It's useless! My robots have magic-repelling barriers! You can't beat them with your magic tricks!" Watson said. "Now little son of Chaos… Don't move too much. Promise I will be gentle. I will extract that essence, your life force, and feed it to my knights! GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A knight suddenly marched forward and made a combo attack. Roxy hastily went out of the way, feeling a sudden flash of déjà vu. He knew that attack; that crisscross slash coupled with dozens of stabs and quick cuts from every corner…

'Damn! That's the Imperial Sword Dance Technique of Aries.' he thought before firing plasma bullets. The bullet missed as another knight robot launched an attack but this time, the gem glowed brightly before blasting huge torrents of water. The blonde concentrated his energy at the tip of EH's blade, making it glow in a violet light. With all his might, Roxy swung his blade downwards creating a crescent-shaped energy wave that slices through the water before cutting the iron giant in two.

"It's useless! Nothing can stop my knights!"

In an instant, the said iron giant's wires went around like rabid snakes. It coalesced and melded, bringing the two parts of the giant into one piece again. The old man laughed maniacally while doing his dance of victory. "I will power them up until no one, not even them gods, can stand against their way!"

"Damn it!" was all the Roxy can say before jumping away from a charging behemoth. He tried it again, firing a plasma ray straight into the crowding giants. But instead of shattering into pieces, the giants just absorbed the attack. "This is impossible!" The blond gasped.

The tides of the battle suddenly flipped out of hand when a wild arrow dripping with silver fluid scratched Roxy's arm. The blonde winced as the hot pain suddenly spread like wildfire, numbing his senses like anesthetics. Wobbling unsteadily, Roxy slumped in the ground like a rag doll.

"What the hell?" He growled but even his mouth became lax. He forced his body to move, roll, jerk, any movement, but to no avail.

'Damn it! I'm poisoned!' He thought. His hunch was confirmed when Watson laughed maniacally.

"Ooooh, I'm really lucky today! Looks like you caught one of my special poisons, the anti-demigod serum V T55!"

'VT-WTF I don't care! When I get my hands on you I will tear you to pieces!' Roxy growled inwardly. How he wished he could wring that old man's neck! But all of a sudden that wish evaporated when a huge mechanical hand grabbed him like a soggy hotdog.

"Now you'll be a part of my grand scheme Roxy Angelheart. Your blood, together with your brother's blood, will make me a powerful weapon capable of ruling the whole universe!" Watson said before letting out a mocking laughter.

"Not if I can help it!"

The robot that's holding Roxy suddenly burst into pieces, releasing Roxy into the air. A shadow moved to catch the blond demigod when another moved to destroy the other robots. One by one they fell down in disassembled parts.

"OH NO! MY MASTERPIECES!" Watson growled is anger.

Roxy felt the change, the feeling of human skin touching his own. When he opened his eyes, what he saw might probably give him a heart attack.

"Hey! Will you cut it out sleeping faggot?" A gruff voice woke him. Muscular arms laid him on the floor side-by-side with the glowing spear Maimer. Brown, hard eyes stared at him in pure mockery, the owner of that eyes has a snarl that would shame even Aries himself.

'What the hell?! It's Clarisse!' the blond thought to himself. Another presence appeared beside him and started healing him. When the blond looked to see whoever it is, he was greeted with a face that resembles a ferret. 'Will? What are they doing here?'

"Poisoned by anti-demigod serum, and in heavy dosages! Man, children of Chaos are really something. It would have been comatose if it were other demigods." He whispered before healing the said blond.

"Hey Roxy, it's a shame to see you so down like that." A haughty Italian accented voice called. When Roxy looked to see the face of his next victim, he saw Nico in the most grotesque look, well a cute-grotesque kind of thing if you're going to ask him. Clad in black tailcoat that would shame even Night herself with a pair of little, black wings, Nico di Angelo really looked like some anime character with a super badass nature.

'He reminds me of Sebastian in that manga Kuroshitsuji' He said.

"Why you! How dare you destroy my masterpieces!?" Watson snarled at them. Nico and Clarisse left the two blonds to face the fuming old man. Side by side they stand to assess the current battle.

"What are these things anyway?" Nico said while searching for anything that can answer his question. Mechanical arms and legs glimmered with a promise of captivation and imprisonment, while cold green lights emitted by the orbs promise certain death.

"Robots, they're mechanical contraptions made to serve the whims of their creator. You don't know them little boy?" Clarisse said. Nico glanced at the daughter of Aries before answering.

"I don't know them. In my time there's no such thing as robots."

"Oh I remember. You didn't belong to this timeline. Oh sorry Nico for calling you little boy. I should call you old man instead." Clarisse said before swinging her spear dangerous close to Nico. The younger demigod didn't flinched though. He focused his attention to the seething old man in front of them.

"But that aside, our mission is to retrieved Angelheart at all cost. So if we have to eliminate them, be my guest. I want to lie down and slack off till tomorrow after this." The brunette said before pointing her spear at Watson. "Hey old man! Let us go or you'll have your dolls in shredded pieces."

Watson snorted at the threat. "If you think that escape is an option, you're wrong. My mechanical robots will take care of you–hey!"

Before Watson can finish his sentence, Clarisse already hacked one robot into four chunks.

"Well, it's like cutting butter with a bread knife." She commented. She was about to slice another robot when the newly sliced-robot reconfigured itself as a whole. Clarisse was taken by surprise by this and she failed to notice its incoming blade.

"Watch out!" Nico said before pushing Clarisse out of the way. He called out a thick blanket of shadow and blocked the attack, but the momentum of its force is still strong enough to push him backwards.

"Stupid demigods! My robots are capable of fixing their selves! You can't stop them!" the old man said before ordering his machines to put an end to their adversaries. At once, Nico summoned his newest weapon: a black-as-abyss death scythe called Soul Reaper to destroy the leading iron abomination. With a swing of his blade the iron giant fell in a headless heap. Still, the same thing happened with the four robots: it fixed itself back again. Clarisse growled rudely before lunging towards an iron knight. With a strong swing of Maimer, the said iron knight fell down in two pieces still sparkling with little electricity only to rise again as one whole.

"This will never end." Nico said before blocking a sword thrice his size.

"Hey Nico! Is there something wrong in there?" Annabeth's voice called out from the earphone on Nico's right ear. They're out the cruise ship, riding pegasi and encircling around the ship's perimeter where an all-out war took place. Annabeth steered her pegasi out of the Kraken's tentacles before firing her set of arrows. With them are the Hunters of Artemis headed by Thalia Grace. Various monsters surfaced from the depths of the ocean. Together with Aiagos, they swat Percy and Annabeth's troops, preventing them from getting near the cruise ship.

"Hunters! All arrows at the Kraken! Chevron formation and use dynamo arrows!"

The hunters of Artemis followed before cocking arrows with black hexagonal metal tips. Aiming at the Kraken, they open-fired at Thalia's signal. All hit the head of the giant sea monster, earning a deafening growl from it. It doesn't end there for the tips of their arrows flickered like generators before kicking into gear. The arrows produced a huge net of electricity around the Kraken, paralyzing the huge monster. Thalia leapt into action by firing her bolt arrow that sailed thru the air with lightning power. It hit home, sending electricity not only to the Kraken's body but with everything around it, killing hundreds of monsters all at once. Everybody gave a good round of cheers before scowling at the next batch of floating monsters.

"Well, we got our hands full with annoying metal contraptions." Nico answered before pushing the blade away from him. Once he saw an opening, Nico disappeared with the shadows, only to appear overhead and cut the robot in two equal halves.

"Same here. These jerks just keep coming like pestering locusts." Thalia intercepted thru the comm.

"Robots? What about it?" She asked again. Nico was about to answer her when he saw a huge spear.

"They're really annoying and stupid! In every time I slice them, they would fix their selves back again!" He said before jumping out of the way and slicing two robots in one swing. Zipping in-between three iron giants, Nico disemboweled them easily with his death scythe. The three iron giants fell in twelve blocks only go back in one whole.

Two giants stood straight before changing their configurations. Their white armors opened to reveal missiles of different sizes and firepower. At once the robots open-fired, releasing dozens of homing missiles at Nico and Clarisse. The raven formed a hand seal to open a shadow door that ate the missiles in one swoop. The shadow door disappeared, only to reappear beside the giants.

"Eat this!" Nico shouted before releasing the missiles at the iron junks, blowing them up into pieces. The explosion sent Dr. Watson flying away before hitting the door with a hard thump. Clarisse ducked down to avoid the shockwave while Will went to shield Roxy from the flying dusts.

"Regenerate!" Watson ordered. On cue, the glowing orb of each iron giant glowed and the devastated robots came back in good condition. One by one the robots filed in front of the two demigods, menacing and eerie. The two demigods snarled at the futile attempt to end this stupid farce.

"Hey Nico, Clarisse I have a plan." Annabeth's voice echoed thru the headset. They were about to listen attentively when the giants' orbs glowed dark green.

"Annabeth hurry up! We have major problems!" Clarisse shouted before powering Maimer to 5000 volts. Normally, anyone handling that voltage will be killed instantly but this is Clarisse, the prime child of Aries and battle princess. The iron giants' orbs draw a big, intricate circle in front of them. Upon its completion, the circle glowed dark green before pulsing with green electric current that gathers at the center. Watson was sneering the whole time, unmindful of the streak of blood across his face.

"This is your end! Begone! FIRE!"

* * *

><p>Sneak Peek:<p>

Watson: Two children of Prophecy and a child of Chaos? I'm lucky..

Percy: Not If I can help it!

.

.

.

Roxy: I will kill you! I murderer like you should not exist!

Watson: HAHAHAHAHA! Your powers are mine!

.

.

.

Watson: BWAHAHAHAHA! It is time!

Nico: PERCY! NO!


End file.
